Fish Tale
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: AU. Cammie was the kind of girl that could do no wrong and had an addiction to water.Zach was the new kid with a shady past determined to crack her and her innocence.She was perfect he was an ass, but she trusted him anyway. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Iight New story! Whoop whoop. So i Know a couple of you already read this on the sneak peak but that was only a small portion of it. I made the chapter uber long :) **

**I'm not putting a summary because this chapter pretty much gives you the jist of what its going to be alright.  
No spies i promise. This is my second AU and I won't frequently update because they're going to have long chapters. The title may change so look out. **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. (Except OC characters) **

* * *

"Hey fish butt!" Bex calls from above the surface from the water. Cammie smiles at the muffled sounding words and kicks her flipper clad feet to the top of the tank. When her head breaks into the air she takes a big gasp of air and removes her goggles.

"Hey," Cammie says, grinning ear-to-ear, as she looks at her best friend who is all dressed up for homecoming.

"Cammie," her friend says, appalled, but slightly amused. "You've got to get ready. I can't believe no one came to get you sooner," Bex mutters with a sigh.

Cammie grins again as she begins to climb onto the aquarium's solid floor base above one of the larger tanks. She resists the urge to whip her hair around, the effect being to soak Bex. Cammie knew if she soaks Bex now- in her expensive dress- she would never, _ever_ hear the end of it; and maybe an ass kicking as well.

She swiftly removes her wet suit before wrapping a beach towel around her torso. She smiles, still thrilled with the joy of being in the water, swimming among the fish. "I told you before Bex," she says calmly. "I'm not going to homecoming."

Bex pouts, "Why not?"

Cammie sighs. "What's the point?"

"The point is," Bex says, not daring to move closer to her wet friend. "You've got to show that jerk bag what's he's missing!"

Cammie rolls her eyes before dressing in her jeans and V-neck, wringing out her hair as she goes along. "Josh?" she inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Bex nods.

"Josh is a self-sufficient ass, why would I want anything to do with him?"

Bex gives her friend a stern look. "Because he dumped you," she says flatly. Cammie frowns, still slightly sore on the subject of her ex.

Cammie manages not to let it bother it too much. "Why would I want anything to do with him if he dumped me?" she asks, Bex can barely hear the icy note in her voice.

"You want revenge."

"No," Cammie says. "I really don't."

"Cams," Bex says the disapproval clear in her voice. "He's and asshole that dumped you because you'd rather be here than with him. He's your typical ass-jock."

Cammie looks to ground; she knows her friend is right.

"Fine, I'll go," she mutters.

Bex's face lights up. "Good," she says. "Mace already picked out a dressed."

Cammie gives her friend a disbelieving look. "You're kidding."

"We knew you'd come around. Now come on, we haven't got a lot of time!"

Cammie rolls her eyes. "Yeah fine, it's pay day though," she says. "I've got to pick up my check so I'll meet you at my place?"

Bex nods before she walks out, she short dress sticking to her body. "I gotta get Liz but I'll meet you there."

Cammie smiled to herself before directing herself to her boss' office.

"Cammie?" Aaron calls as she walks in.

"Yup," she calls back, finding him sorting through paperwork at his desk. "I'm here for my money."

Aaron smiles, and it crinkles his face a bit. "I know," he says, handing her an envelope that had been pushed to the side of his desk.

"Thanks," she says, sending him an appreciative smile before saying goodbye and hurrying out. Then she remembers she left her bag on the aquatic deck. She shakes her head to herself and runs back to grab it quickly. However, when she walks in she sees a dark-haired boy dangerously close to getting (or falling) into the water. Cammie doesn't recognize him.

She sneaks up, barely tapping his shoulder before he sucks in a breath and turns around, completely taken by surprise.

She gives him an amused look. "Hi there- can I help you?"

"Uh," he stutters. Cammie smiled- an easygoing smile that told him he wasn't in trouble.

"It's fine. But just out of curiosity, what were you trying to do?"

The boy looks away, suddenly wary. He mutters something under his breath.

"It was a dare," Cammie manages to make out.

"A dare?" she questions, the same easygoing smile on her face.

"They wanted to see me swimming in the tank," he says.

"You can if you want," she says. She gives him a secretive look. "I won't tell," she says, motioning to lock her lips and throw an invisible key behind her shoulder.

His eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but make it quick, I've got places to be."

The boy smirks, clearly not afraid or nervous anymore. Cammie notices that he is actually probably very cocky but breaking into an aquarium is technically a criminal offense.

"Won't be but a minute," he says, stripping off his t-shirt and diving in before she has a chance to answer him. She peers over the edge, watching his broad figure disappear with the fish. She probably should have stopped him; it wasn't safe to go in without the proper equipment, but she didn't feel like having Bex yell at her for being late. Instead she stares at her watch, waiting for his head to pop back up.

A minute later it does, and she is surprised that he has held his breath that long.

He pulls himself out of the water and Cammie doesn't even glance at him, she knows he has abs and she did not want to get caught staring. What was the point in leading him on if she didn't want a relationship?

"Satisfactory?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled. "Definitely; they totally thought I wasn't going to do It."

"Why did you have to do it again?"

"I'm the new kid," he says nonchalantly. "I got to prove myself."

She smiles and nods, she only knew one group of guys that you had to prove yourself in, and it included her dumbass brother.

"Grant, Nick, Jace, Jonas, and Will?" she asks knowingly. The boy hesitantly nods.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked.

Cammie ignores him and asks him a different question. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for homecoming?"

He sends her a weird look, and then smirks. "No. Why; are you asking me to go?"

Cammie laughs and shakes her head. "No offense but you aren't really my type," she shrugs. "I just know Grant wants to go with Bex," she says.

"I'm every girl's type," he insists, Cammie just laughs again. "How do you know Grant?"

"I've lived here my whole life," she states. "You get around to knowing the people you go to school with," she says. She doesn't mention that Grant is her brother.

"Oh," the boy says.

"Yup, so you need to go now so I can leave. Unlike you I am being force to go to homecoming," she says, ushering him out the door as he pulls his shirt back on.

His smirk comes back.

"Goodbye," she calls as they reach the entrance. She notices Grant and his friends off to the side, silently watching them.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he asks.

Cammie shrugs. "Doesn't really matter to me- I'll find out anyway."

The boy gives her a funny look, his green eyes seeming to pierce through her. "You're a strange girl," he states.

Cammie grins and says, "You don't even know the half of it."

:*:*:*:

He stands back and watches her leave, a confused expression on his face. He hears Grant and the other come over.

"Already fawning over her?" Will asks.

Grant shoots him a glare.

"She's . . ."

"Different? Awesome? Unbelievable hot and totally off limits?" Jace supplies.

"Off limits?" Zach asks.

"She's my baby sister," Grant snaps.

Oh that's how she knew Grant.

"You have the coolest sister in the world," he says. Jace, Will, and Nick nod their heads in agreement. "And she is extremely hot and laid back."

"And off limits," Grant growls. "Besides she'd never go for a guy like you and she doesn't exactly _do _relationships."

"What is she like a picky slut or something?"

Grant shakes his head, amused and a little angry at the same time. "No she just doesn't have time for guys and she doesn't go for assholes. They've all tried," he says motioning to Jace, Will, and Nick.

"What do you mean doesn't have enough time?" Zach questions.

"She always here or or somehow attached to water. She loves it."

"She's a swimmer?" Zach asks, suddenly remembering what muscular and broad shoulders she has for a girl. She had looked very athletic.

Grant snorts. "That's an understatement, she's literality in love with water. She can't stay away from it," Grant informs him. "Her last relationship didn't work out so well because of it."

"She broke up with him so she could swim?"

"He broke up with her because they didn't spend enough time together," Jace pipes up.

"Weird."

Will shrugs. "Not really," he says. "It's like when a girl asks a guy 'me or the car' and the guy picks the car, only different circumstances."

Zach nods slowly. "She can't be that hard to crack," he says.

Grant gave his new friend a hard look. "I am not going to play over-protective brother because I don't think you've got a chance. But suppose you do," he says this slowly. "you break her heart, you will have a lot more than hell to pay. My sister is not a toy."

Zach nods and throws his hands up in surrender. "No problem," he says easily. Zachary Goode didn't plan to fall in love anytime soon. He just wanted a challenge: a hot challenge. "I wasn't on planning on making it serious."

Grant nods once again. "Just make sure Cammie knows that."

Cammie. _That's_ her name, Zach thought to himself. "She will."

Grant gives him one last warning look before breaking into an easy-going smile. "Now who wants to go homecoming?"

All the boys groan.

"What? It'll be fun," Grant protests. Jace gives him an 'are you serious?' look.

"He just wants to go because Bex is gonna be there," Will mumbles. Grant shoots his friend a glare.

"I do not."

"Give it up Grant," Nick cuts in. "We all know you've been in love with her since, like, kindergarten."

Grant actually turns red. He decides to shrug it off. "What about you, hot stuff?" he says speaking directly to Nick. "Don't you wanna see the frigid bitch?"

Nick glares.

"Her name is Macey."

Grant shrugs. "I've never heard a nice word come out of her mouth," Grant gives Nick a serious face. "Ever."

"Grant why would she be nice to an idiot like you?" Will says, having Nick's back.

"Come on Will," Jace says. "Macey is a total bitch. Bex is too though."

"All the girls are btiches," Grant says, defeated.

Jace, Will, and Nick all grinned. "Except for Cammie," they all cry in union. Grant rolls his eyes.

"You guys seriously need to get over her. She will _never _go out with you."

Zach clears his throat. Grant rolls his eyes again. "Zach still has a chance but you guys," he says to the others. "Tried long ago. It is not going to happen."

"All I way saying," protests Nick. "Is that she's beauty and brains, as well as not being a bitch."

The others nod in agreement. Grant shrugs and looks away.

"I think I need knew friends- ones that aren't in love with my little sister."

Zach grins. "I'm not in love with your sister," he says triumphantly.

Grant gives him a wary look. "Not yet. Cammie can get any guy wrapped around her finger. I swear she will lead you on then dump you like yesterday's trash."

"Really?" Zach asks. "Cammie doesn't seem like that kind of person."

Grant nods slowly. "She isn't. She doesn't do it on purpose. She just isn't use to getting close to people. However she _is_ a girl and has the need for constant flirtation."

Will and Nick also nods, while Jace looks to the side.

"We weren't in love with her until- well- we were. Watch yourself Zach; that girl could be the death of you," Jace says. What the hell was that about?

"Are you serious?"

Will shakes his head, laughing. "No. But maybe the death of your ego."

"I can't believe you're all in love with her."

"We aren't ," Nick says, than amends it. "Anymore. _We_ _were_. Jace here," he says, patting his friend's back. "Hasn't quite gotten over her. We just like to joke about it."

Jace shrugs and looks away again. "Where's Jonas?"

The boys shrug then Grant snickers. "Probably with little Lizzie."

"Lizzie?" Zach asks.

Will sighs and loops his arms around Zach's shoulder. "You, my friend, have got a lot to learn."

Grant speaks up again. "So homecoming?"

His buddies laugh and nod. "Sure man, I'm up for hot chicks in short dresses," Will laughs.

"Alright then, time to find those tux's I know Bex reserved for us," Grant says as they make their way out of the Gallagher aquarium. "Don't worry Zach," Grant says. "I'm sure we got an extra around somewhere for you."

Zach just shrugs and jostles his head up and down.

"Whatever."

:*:*:*:

Cammie winces as Macey burns her scalp with the curling iron. _Again_.

"Mace," she complains. "Come on. It hurts."

"Hasn't anyone told you being beautiful hurts?" she replies, twirling another lock of Cammie's hair around the red-hot iron.

"Yes," Cammie mutters.

Macey grins triumphantly. Cammie, who catches Macey's look in the mirror, then says. "It was you."

Macey frowns. "All the more reason to listen."

Cammie snorts, she fingers the red robe she has on, almost dreading to see the dress Macey has picked out for her.

"I don't wanna go," she whines.

"Too bad- Besides isn't there a new kid in town? One of Grant's soon to be minions?" Macey asks. Cammie smiles; remembering the green eyed boy from the aquarium. "Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"I dunno. I saw him at Gallagher."

"The aquarium?" Macey questions.

"Yeah, he was there with the guys. Doing that stupid get-in-the-tank-without-getting-in-trouble thing," she says, rolling her eyes.

"I think Cammie's got a crush," Macey sang, and began to grab make up from the vanity.

"Mace. He is just another guy," Cammie says.

"Was he hot?"

Cammie nods her head. "Definitely. In a rugged sort of way," she says, remembering his defined muscles and abs she had refused to look at. "Tall, dark, muscular, really bright green eyes."

"Mmm," Macey mumbles. "More for me."

"Sure Macey, because you don't have a thing for Nick," Cammie snaps sarcastically.

"I do not!" Macey yells in a playful sort of way. Cammie shoots her a look. "Alright I do, but if he isn't going to make a move, then what is the point?"

"Macey _you_ are the boy expert. Shouldn't you know?"

"Yeah but he not like other boys," she protests.

Cammie sends her a playful look. "Yeah I know. He actually thinks you're _nice_," she snorted and began applying eyeliner. Macey whacks her on the back of her head before patting the curls back into place.

"Ow," Cammie yelps cradling her head even though it hadn't really hurt. "I was kidding. He thinks you're a total bitch." Cammie laughs.

"Do not make me ruin your hair," Macey snaps.

"I don't care if you do. I don't really want to go anyway."

"Cammie come on, get over Josh."

"I am over Josh," she says, but both of them can hear the doubt in her voice.

"Cammie he was you first real boyfriend."

"I know," Cammie says, leaning back into the chair. "I don't even know why I even wanted a boyfriend. They're too much to deal with. Besides being single means you can flirt with lots of different guys."

Macey laughs and shrugs. "I guess that's true. Think Bright eyes might make an appearance at the dance?"

Cammie sighs and nods her head. "He said he wasn't going to go, but I feel like Grant is making them all go. And Bex just called saying she was coming over to get Grant's extra tux from last year."

"More for Cammie," Macey purrs, spraying Cammie's hair with hair-spray.

"Macey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Macey rolls her eyes again. "Come on Cams. The new kid could make Josh extremely jealous."

"Why do you guys think I want to make Josh jealous?" Cammie exclaims.

"Because you do?" Macey answers.

"I don't," Cammie says firmly.

"Whatever don't act like you aren't attracted to the guy."

"You mean just like I was attracted to Will, Nick, and Jace?" Cammie asks, a vicious spark in her eyes. The girl knew how to play dirty.

Macey huffs. She had liked all of the three boys once upon a time before Cammie seemed to steal them away. "You know they only liked you better because you're nice."

Cammie laughs. "I know. I bet if you were nicer they'd be fawning over you more. You are prettier than me."

Macey sighs. "Cameron Ann. You are gorgeous. As well as I am," she says, slightly vain. "We are beautiful in different way I think. You're like the typical American girl -who has a freaky obsession with water- while I'm the supermodel bitch. It works for us, right?"

Cammie giggles and nods. "It is not a freaky obsession."

"Is to. Cam you'd rather be in water with fish than with a guy in bed," Macey supplies.

Cammie laughs harder. "That. Is. Not. True."

"Really so you aren't a virgin?" Macey asks, a delicately plucked eyebrow arched.

Cammie blushes and looks around. "Of course I am."

Macey smirks. "That's what I thought. Good for you. You shouldn't let some jerk-ass who is in love with your best friend take it," she says bitterly.

Cammie rolls her eyes. "Come on it's not like you treasured it anyway."

"Cammie I was in love with him at that point."

"You cannot be in love with Will Nathanson. It isn't possible."

"Easy for you to say," Macey grumbles.

"Come on Mace. Will is a jerk-bag ass even back then. You couldn't have expected him to do anything more than an one-night stand. He's a man-whore. A very cute man-whore, but a man-whore none the less," Cammie says.

"He can too love."

"I thought you liked Nick."

"I do," she says. "It's just Will wasn't in love with me. He was in love with you."

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Cammie asks. Macey shakes her head.

"No you're right. It shouldn't matter and it doesn't. I am no longer a jealous bitch," she gives Cammie a playful glare. "Just stay away from Nick."

Cammie grins lopsidedly. "No problem."

Macey smiles triumphantly. "Good, now let's find that dress."

Cammie groans.

:*:*:*:

Zach and Will sneak into Grant's house skill-fully.

"Are you sure we're just allowed to walk- well sneak- in?" Zach asks.

Will snorts and nods his head. "Dude. I've been doing this since before I can remember. We've always just walked into each other's houses."

Zach gives Will a funny look. "Then why are we being as quiet as possible?"

"Because if Macey sees us she'll bite our heads off."

"Who's Macey? Grant's other sister or something?" Zach asks. Will snorted.

"Hell no; If Grant was related to her I think he might commit suicide. She's Cammie's best friend."

"So why would she be here?"

"Whenever they get ready for a party or event it's like a ritual to get ready in the Morgan household," Will whispers as they sneak past a door on the second floor. Zach could hear muffled sounds coming from indoor. "Cammie has a big-ass bathroom they always use. I think she might have a pool in there."

"A pool?"

"You obviously do not know how much that chick loves to swim. She has like a million fish. And they all have names," Will fake shudders.

"Is she kind of a freak?" Zach asks, not being able to resist.

"Who? Cammie? No not really. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you hang around her a lot. I mean she loves water but it isn't like she talks about it all the time. Like oh my god- have you heard of the blah blah blah fish?" At the last sentence Will voice hired a few octaves making his voice crack.

"Uh dude," Zach says. "Never do that weird girly voice again. Please."

Will laughs. "No problem."

Soon enough they are in front of Grant's door marked _Grant_.

"Real creative," Zach mutters. Will snorts as they walk in and close the door behind them. "Where are the 'rents?"

"Their dad is off in Iraq and their mom works long and weird hours. They're almost never around. We call this place the par-tay house," Will says.

"Cool."

"Here we are," Will says pulling out a tuxedo from Grant's massive closet.

"Are they like extremely rich?" Zach asks, looking as the spacious room with wealthy objects. Will snorts.

"I'm sorry did you see the outside of the house?" he asks rhetorically. "Yes they're filthy rich. Whatever their mom does she make a shit ton of money."

Suddenly there are footsteps coming towards Grant's room and they hear Cammie yell, "I bet she left them in Grant's room!"

Zach and Will share a look before the door opens and Cammie is there and a short silk red robe. Zach feels his pants get a little tighter from seeing her in such little clothing. She stares at them, clutching the thin fabric to her skin.

"Will," she says coolly then looks at Zach. "New kid." Zach only then realizes she doesn't know his name.

"Uh, Zach," he says. Cammie rolls her eyes and walks past the two of them, looking at Grant's night stands. A cute expression of confusion on her face.

"What are you looking for?" Will asks.

"Bex's chandelier earrings," she answers. "We can't find them anywhere else and when you can't find something it's in Grant's room. I bet they're under the bed."

Zach gulps and shares a look with Will. She was going to bend over in that short little robe? It barely covers her ass when she was standing up. Time seems to slow down as she bends down and sticks her head under the bed. Zach has no choice but to stare at the lace black underwear peaking up through the bottom of the robe.

"You guys," her voice comes from under the bed.

"Yes?" Will and Zach ask together.

"Quit looking at my ass," she snaps. Zach looks away embarrassed but Will doesn't, instead he moves closer.

"You're showing it off babe," he says slapping her butt. Zach smirks and watches as she come out from underneath the bed.

"William," she says, Zach can see the evil glint in her eyes. She pushes him down on the bed. Oh god what was she doing? She leans down to whisper something in his ear, Zach doesn't hear.

Then she abruptly jumps off, two dangly earings in each hand. "So don't ever touch me there again. Got it?" she snaps at Will. He manages to nod and you'd be blind if you couldn't see the boner through his dress pants.

"Bye Will," she says in a lighter tone of voice. When she passes Zach she grins at him patting his shoulder.

"You made the right choice," she says. "I'll see you guys at the dance," she calls. Then turns around when she gets to the door.

"Don't let Macey know you're here- she won't be as forgiving as I was."

She turns away and closes the door, and both boys wait until her footsteps retreat.

"Fuck," Will moans, sitting up. "That chick is vicious."

"What did she say?" Zach asks.

"That if I ever did that again she'd rip my balls of and feed them to the sharks," he says. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

Zach laughs. "She sure is something else."

Will smirks and nods. "Don't I know it?" He picks up the tux and throws it at Zach.

"Get dressed."

:*:*:*:

Cammie slips back into her room cradling Bex's earings in one hand. Macey looks up. "What took you so long?"

Cammie shoots her a look. "have you seen Grant's room? It isn't like they were just piled in the middle of the bed," she lies.

Macey rolls her eyes. "Fine we got to put your dress on come on," she says sashaying her way over to Cammie's closet.

"I would kill for your closet," Macey growls. Cammie laughs- Macey says that every time they walk into it.

"It isn't that great," Cammie replies.

"Yes it is," Macey persists. "It's like Hannah Montana's minus all the trashy outfits."

Macey pulls a garment bag of the rack. She unzips it, revealing a short white satin lace dress with a silk black bow just under the bust.

"That doesn't look like a whore outfit for once," Cammie say pulling it out of the bag, ravishing in the smooth texture. "It's actually kind of classy, and . . . simple." Cammie grins up at Macey. "I love it."

Macey returns the grin. "I think it fits both of our tastes. It isn't too slutly but it's short enough to show of your legs and the neckline is perfect for your boobs."

Cammie giggles and shreds her robe, pulling on the pretty dress. Macey zips it up and tied to bow over the zipper.

On her it came to mid-thigh and Macey was right it showed of her boobs nicely- not that she was flaunting them.

"Damn girl," Macey says. "You look scorching!" she says in a deep male voice. The two crack up laughing.

"You're not so bad yourself," Cammie says in her guy voice and they crack up all over again. They are laughing on the floor when Liz and Bex found them.

"Uh, you guys?" Liz asks, looking at them strangely.

Bex laughs as the other two pull each other of the floor. "You guys look great," Liz says to Cammie and Macey.

"Thanks," they echo at the same time.

"So we ready?" Cammie asked surveying Bex and Liz, who were also dressed up.

"Yup," all the others answer.

"Great let's go."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE? **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

:*:*:*:

"I can't believe Will and Jonas were the only ones who could get dates," Jace muttered under his breath as they sat in the bed of Grant's new ford truck while Will drove with his date, Ginger, in the front.

Grant frowned. "I could have gotten a date," he insisted.

Nick nods in agreement and added, "me too."

Zach smirked and shakes his head, chuckling under his breath. "You guys so don't have the balls to ask," Zach stated. He earned a glare from Nick and Grant. "Well you didn't ask anyone either," Grant snapped.

"I didn't even want to go," Zach countered. He looks at Jace. "What's your excuse?"

"I . . ."

"He wanted to ask Cammie," Nick filled in, making Jace go red.

"I did not," he protests, but the wasted effort shone clear in his voice.

Zach clapped Jace on the shoulder. "I don't blame ya."

Jace shrugged and looked away.

"Why did Jonas go solo?" Zach asked.

"He didn't want us to make fun of him and Liz," Grant answers. Nick snorts and shifts himself so that his hands rest behind his head, propping it up.

"Like we would make fun of them," Nick said, unserious, and cracks out a laugh. "Just kidding- we totally would."

Zach laughs and stretches down into the truck bed.

"Why is Will driving your truck?" he asked Grant, mostly to get on his nerves.

"Because he has a date," Grant answered sourly.

"Not my fault you didn't ask Bex," Zach replied. "She likes you; I don't understand why you didn't just ask her. Now she's going to hate you forever."

Grant's mouth drops open.

"Not true!"

"Very true," Jace snorts. "You are such a pussy."

"I am not!" Grant protested. Zach just laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Hey!" Will called from upfront. "We're here."

All four boys exchanged glances. "Let's go find Jonas and Lizzie," Nick suggested.

The rest of them shrugged and hopped out of the back of the truck. Zach straightened his tux and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Suddenly a bouncy blonde strutted her way over, her eyes zeroing in on Zach. He got her idea: she wanted new meat. Zach would happily give into her- she was hot.

"Hi," she drawled as she approached, doing a one handed wave to Grant the boys. She returned her gaze to Zach and as she came closer he noticed how short her dress was and how low cut. It wasn't extremely low-cut but it definitely screamed "I'M SINGLE BITCH! AND I WANT SOME!"

"Hey," Zach returned in his smooth silky voice he knew chicks fell head-over-heals for.

"I'm Blair," she said, her flirty gaze traveling up and down him.

"Zach," He filled in as her eyes searched for a name.

"Zach," she repeated, liking the way the name sounded on her tongue. "Nice to meet you." Zach grinned- it certainly was. He need someone to take his mind off Cammie, it was unhealthy to think about one girl that much. He liked it better the player way. Blair was just another girl anyway.

"You got a date?" she piped up. Zach shook his head and didn't speak. He found girls liked it better when guys didn't say much.

Suddenly a sleek black Range Rover came swerving in, music pounding, going all over the place and several people cursed under their breath. Grant had a horrified look on his face.

"Why did they let her drive?" Grant hissed towards Will. Will shrugged.

"She must have something on them," Jace answered. The boys nodded.

"Who's driving?" Zach asked. Grant frowned.

"My sister," he said. "She sure looks great but that girl can't drive to save her life. I have no idea how she got her license."

Nick laughed and winked. "I do."

Zach subconsciously felt Blair tugging on his arm and just as he was about to look at her he saw the driver step out from the car. Cammie had her head held back in loud laughter; he could hear the sound from where he was.

She looked gorgeous, he could tell from a far. He could tell all the other guys did too; he chose to ignore the stomaching pit that had formed. The white dress looked classically short and wondrous on her.

"Zach," Blair droned. Zach steadily put his arm around her waist to satisfy her but didn't take his eyes off Cammie. A beautiful dark-skinned girl stepped out from the passenger seat and a slender girl with long black hair out of the back seat. Judging by the googly eyes Grant was giving the first girl, it was Bex; and the look on Nick's face the other was Macey. Cammie laughed Bex yelled at her, and Zach could hear a strong British accent.

"Bloody 'ell Cammie! Were you trying to kill us?" He heard.

Cammie laughed and shook her head; she said something Zach didn't understand. Macey looked annoyed and she stormed over to where Nick was. She gripped his arm and dragged him off to the school.

Zach tore his eyes away from Cammie, who didn't even send a glance in his direction, as she walked toward the school, arm in arm with Bex.

As his gaze drifted he saw Jonas and a small blonde come over. The blonde must be Liz.

"Hey," Jonas said as they came to the fleeting group. Grant had gone to chase after Zach so now it was Will and Ginger, Jace and some hot chick, Zach and Blair, and now Liz and Jonas.

"I'm Liz," the blonde said to Zach. She looked like a sweet southern bell so Zach smiled at her and introduced himself. Soon enough the guys dragged their dates off and away and Zach was left with Blair.

"That girl we saw," she said, a bit bitterly, "is Cammie Morgan. I could see you drooling over her."

"I know. We've met before," he replied, they walked slowly to the school.

Blair snorted. "Then I don't stand a chance."

Zach gave her a questioning look. "Why would you say that?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Cammie is queen whether she wants it or not. Everyone worships her. And she's so freaking nice, no one can hate her. Any guy would choose her over their girlfriend any day,"

Zach didn't miss the angry tone her voice implied.

"She doesn't date though, right?" Zach asked.

Blair shook her head and laughed. "Not so much. One guy, Josh Abrams," he heard the cold note on his name. "They broke up though."

"So I've heard."

"Cammie's impossible to hate; she's so genuinely nice it's ridiculous. Sure she has her teasing moment but everyone knows it's a joke," Blair sighed. "She took the only thing I'd ever wanted."

Zach didn't answer, he was kind of wondering why she was telling him all this.

"Josh."

This time Zach looked down at her. "She stole your boyfriend?"

"No intentionally. Josh was an asshole for ditching me for her. I'm not surprised; I bet it will happen again."

Zach shrugged, he wasn't going to make promises he couldn't keep. He told Blair the truth. "I'm not looking for a relationship, so if you want one you should probably go find another date. I'll probably move on my tomorrow," he said.

Blair looked shocked then her face settled into a mask of a smile. "At least your honest, and that is perfectly okay with me."

Zach shrugged. "No problem."

:*:*:*:

The school gym was packed. Given the fact that it was huge, that was saying something. Whoever was on the homecoming committee had done a nice-ass job. Colorful shades of purple, blue, and white colored the gym, banners danced from the ceiling. Gold laced table cloths covered the snack and drinks table and speakers were equally distributed throughout the gym. A make-shift stage sat on the far end, the DJ's quarters where he was spinning records loudly as the beat thrummed through the high-ceilinged gym. The usually, tall, open windows were covers with a shimmery reflexive surface that both blocked the excess natural light, and reflected the synthetic beams of colored light causing them to shoot around the gym. All in all, it was pretty amazing.

Cammie sighed as she sat at the small rounded table by herself, if you excluded the vibrating bodies around her. The beat pounded in her ears as the stared at the weaves of people, all of whom had a partner to dance with. She knew she could probably get any guy in the room to dance with her, but that wasn't what she wanted.

Cammie always thought about it when her friends forced her to attend these kinds of things. Without the distraction of swimming or water she actually had to think about her social and romantic life.

She didn't want any other boy who wanted to get in her pants, she wanted someone real, like every other girl in the world. Was that so bad?

People ridiculed her for being perfect, loved her for it. Either way it didn't make much sense. She was who she was; it wasn't like she was a phony or something. Cammie was probably the girl you thought would be able to make a bad boy soft, a jerk jock nice, a player settle down. But she wasn't; she never had been.

Maybe once- with Josh. She had always harbored a crush on him but was too shy to do anything about it. He was on the football team and he was a complete douchebag. Still Cammie admired him; she always thought she'd be able to make him a better person. When he had asked her out she had eagerly said yes, she was so naïve at the time- it was to be expected. The relationship had been a refreshing splash of fresh air. It thrilled her when he snuck out to see her or vice-versa.

Something in their relationship had shifted, Cammie didn't know who was to blame. They just stopped hanging out, talking. Then he broke it off all together, returning to his role as king jock of the school. Despite their break up they had gone out for over a year, which was a lifetime as Harbor High. Cammie's combination of good looks, wealth, and her genuine care for other people, and her relationship had shot her to the top of the social chain of Harbor. Sure, she had been underlying it the whole time, but dating Josh just blew all the other girls out of the competition. Even after they broke up she remained queen, as the students of Harbor would call it, even if she didn't want it. It was how the system worked.

Cammie blew her bangs out as she replayed her past, watching Josh the whole time. He was dancing with some cheerleader, Megan maybe? Everyone had someone to dance with. She wished she could feel comfortable with someone she didn't know very well; it would make things easier. She would have actually said yes to some of the people she knew wanted to ask her. Even the new kid had a date, and he didn't know anyone!

She swirled her punch, she was sure it had been spiked, when she sensed someone settle in the chair across from her at the small table. When she looked up she was surprised to see Blair, Zach's date, staring at her with unreadable eyes.

"Um, hi," Cammie said awkwardly, she never really talked to Blair much. The blonde was a little too slutty for Cammie. But that was no reason to be rude to her.

"Hey," Blair said breezily. "Are you okay?" she asked. Cammie tried to hide her surprise, Blair didn't seem like the person would ask that question willingly.

"Uh yeah," Cammie replied, only slightly stuttering on her words. "What are you doing here?" she asked in the politest tone she could.

Blair shrugged. "My date has had his eyes on you all night."

"Sorry," Cammie said sincerely. She knew very well that she had taken Josh Abrams from Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes. "It isn't your fault, don't apologize," she said as if the apology had barely touched her.

"I feel bad," Cammie muttered.

"Josh was an ass. I really don't blame you," Blair replied. "I don't, like, dislike you at all," she said.

"True that," Cammie said raising her punch glass in the air and clinking it to Blair's.

"Why aren't you with New Kid now?" Cammie asked, lazily forgetting his name.

"Like I said, he'd rather be with you. I don't go for guys who aren't into me," she said. "The moment he saw you was like all else ceased to exist. Although I do give him credit for trying."

"He'll get over it," Cammie replied. "They always do."

Blair shrugged. "Probably; until then he's all yours."

Cammie snorted. "I'm okay really."

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" Blair asked.

"No offense but I'm not into dancing with guys I don't know," Cammie said, not trying to be rude.

"None taken, we are who we are. Then why don't you go dance with a guy you do know?"

"They're taken, and probably past that stage of me."

"Ah," Blair said thoughtfully. "You want to dance with Josh."

Cammie sat up straight, alarmed. "I do not!"

Blair threw her hands up in surrender, "defensive much?" Cammie scowled. "Cammie, it's okay if you still like him. I would."

"Do you?"

"No, but I didn't go out with him nearly as long as you did."

Cammie sighed, resting her chin on her arms. "Maybe," she breathed out.

"Come on, we need to get you out of this slum," she said smiling brightly.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "By what? Dancing with you?" she asked a teasing tone in her voice. Blair smile cheekily but shook her head. She pointed over to the doors where the new kid was studiously watching them. He didn't turn away when they looked his way, instead smirking and winking at them.

"That wink was for you missy," Blair said, the smile still on her face, Cammie couldn't tell if it was genuine or fake.

"Blair, aren't you his date?" Cammie asked, as she felt Blair's hand on her back, pushing her forward. Blair laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, we met outside, I clung to him like the whore I am," she said.

"Blair you aren't a-" _whore_, she was about to say but Blair cut her off with an easy eye roll.

"Yes, I am. And it's fine I don't like relationships. You call me a whore, whatever. I don't care. He wasn't interested, I'll just have to go toy around with Joshy anyway, show him what he's missing," she said, flashing Cammie a mischievous grin.

Cammie shrugged, "I guess." She mumbled. Maybe she would get to know the new kid a little better. At the moment she couldn't remember his name, even though she was sure he had told her. She wasn't known for her good memory.

As she confidently walked over to the boy someone else intercepted her path. Jace stood in front of her, grinning down at her, a shag of blonde hair hanging in his face.

"Hey Cams," he greeted, flashing her a smile that would make any other girls heart melt, but only weakened Cammie's knees a little, as they always did.

"Jace," she said, glancing over his shoulder quickly. "Hey."

"I saw you at the table with Blair," he stated, but she wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"And?"

"What did she say?" he asked, his eyes suddenly guarded.

"Nothing about you," she said, the words may have sounded harsh from someone else but from Cammie that wasn't how they sounded.

"Oh," he said slightly softer.

"Why?"

"I saw you by yourself and when she came along you seemed to be having an interesting conversation," was all he said.

"Uh huh," Cammie said, not really believing him but didn't appear suspect anything. "Was there something else?" she asked as he continued to stare blankly at her.

"Oh," he said, his face lighting up. "Do you wanna dance?"

Cammie glanced around, and over Jace's shoulder, only to find Zach had dissolved into the crowd and no longer could be seen. She smiled slyly and nodded, taking his outstretched hand.

The bouncy music turned to a slower pulse as Jace pretended to look surprised; Cammie had known him too long to know it wasn't his real surprised face.

"Why do I fell like you planned this?" Cammie asked; one eyebrow raised, as she looked at him skeptically. Jace grinned knowingly.

"You can prove nothing," he replied. Cammie laughed as he twirled her around.

"Don't you have a date?" she asked.

"Briefly," he answered, bring her body closer to hers. "But she got a little caught up," he said glancing over her shoulder. Cammie craned her head to look and saw Jace was motioning to Josh and Megan.

Cammie made a gagging face. "You came here with Megan-Van-bitch?"

"Nah we just hooked up before the dance," he said shooting her a sideways smile. "And I thought you were nice to everyone," he mumbled. Cammie felt her cheeks flush.

"I am."

"Megan-Van-bitch? I didn't know bitch was a compliment."

"It is to her. People call her much worse," Cammie said. Jace smirked.

"Alright lil Cams, nice save, but only because it's true." Cammie smiled sheepishly.

"It's true and you know it. Megan Van-trout has been called something worse than a bitch on several occasions."

"I thought her name was Megan-Van- bitch," he said, wearing a mask of mock confusion.

"Jace," she said, using an overly sugar coated voice. "Shut up."

"Jeez, you are a bitch," he said jokingly.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Only to you."

"Aw lucky me," he snorted. His head snapped up as he watched something over her shoulder. His eyes went distant as he returned his gaze to her.

"Jace?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I got to go," he said abruptly. "Thanks- for the dance."

Cammie's mouth dropped open as he walked away from her. Her eye brows pulled together in confusion.

"That was weird," she muttered as she walked towards the gym's wide door that lead down onto the probably deserted track.

She saw a flicker of a flame in the distance and she saw the figure of a boy hunched over it on one of the loitering picnic tables. She made her way over as she recognized the figure. "Will?" she asked hesitantly as she dragged her feet towards him. His head of dirty blonde hair snapped up as he looked at her.

"Hey Camster," he said, using an old, outdate childhood nickname for her. Cammie saw the blunt in his hand as he lifted it to his mouth.

Once he was done he patted the space next to him. "Come sit."

Cammie sat on the tabletop of the picnic table, folding her dress underneath her. "I thought you quit," she spoke quietly.

"I haven't been having a good night," he said, a bitter tone lacing through his voice.

"Where's Ginger?" she asked, placing a sister-like hand on his shoulder.

"Who cares?" he replied, returning the blunt to his mouth.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"I just felt like getting high," he shrugged. For some odd reason she didn't have the urge to rip it out of his hands.

"Can I have one?" she asked instead.

"Cammie, you've never smoked pot in your life before, why would you want to now?"

"I dunno. I guess I had a bad night too," she replied. Will snorted, almost catching the weed in his nose.

"You never had bad nights."

"Jace ditched me," she said. She wasn't really upset about it, she was kind of offended he had left her all by herself, who wouldn't? Will gave her an incredulous look.

"No kidding?"

"I guess someone else caught his eye," she muttered. Will wrapped a tight arm around her bare shoulders.

"Cams, you lead us on too much," he concluded. "You don't want to be with us but you get all mad when we're with someone else. Make up your mind."

"That isn't it," Cammie protested, relaxing into Will's familiarity. "I just don't like being ignored. And what girl doesn't like to be chased?" she asked. She felt Will shrug.

"I'm not a girl, nor do I think like one. Wouldn't know."

"Well they do," she said confidently. "Now can I have a blunt?" she asked, a little overly eagerly. Will sent her a funny look.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Only a couple glasses of punch I'm almost certain were spiked," she muttered. "Doesn't compare to New Year's though, does it?"

Will laughed a true, hearty laugh. "Best night of my life."

Cammie laughed as well. "God, I was so smashed, I'm embarrassed."

"I know. You really got into the whole stealing beer thing," Will replied. Cammie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, I was not. I'm just a lightweight."

"Surre," Will said, his voice starting to slur. Cammie plucked the blunt out of his hand and crunched it under her heel.

"You do not need to get Shawsted," Cammie scolded.

"I'm neither drunk, nor high," Will replied.

"I _know _you're drunk."

"And how's that?"

"You're being nice."

Will laughed. "I'm always nice to you," he said, beginning to flick his lighter on and off.

"Yeah in a perverted way," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're hot," he said simply.

"Well, I'm leaving now," Cammie said, pulling herself free of Will's arm.

"Am I supposed to follow you?" Will asked.

Cammie shook her head. "Why don't you collect yourself? Do not light up again, got it?" Will lazily nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," Cammie said, turning away from him.

:*:*:*:

Zach slipped out the gym doors just after Cammie had rounded the corner and he was sure she was gone. He walked over to where Will was, currently laying on his back watching the stars.

"Hey Zach," Will said, as his head lolled towards him. Zach gave a nodded of acknowledgement before sitting on the picnic table's seat, on level beneath Will.

"What are you doin' out here?" Will asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Zach replied, leaning back on his elbows.

"You could," Will said. "But I asked first."

Zach let out a small chuckle as he drew his head back to look at the stars as well. "I'm claustrophobic."

"If you're claustrophobic, then I'm virgin," Will snorted. Zach laughed. "I saw the way girl were all over you; you didn't seem to mind."

"Eh."

"Whatever man," Will said. "Jace blew off Cammie. Strange, huh?"

Zach shrugged. "I thought he liked her."

Will stroked his chin. "Me too."

"Do you like her?"

Will snorted. "Of course I like her, who wouldn't? Why do you ask?" Will asked, tucking his hands under his head.

"I saw you two out here together."

"She was just whining."

"You looked quite cozy," he said.

Will shrugged. "We were. Despite the way I treat her, she's like a sister to me, a very hot sister."

Zach laughed. "Good to know," he paused. "What was she _whining _about?" Will caught the look on Zach's face and smirked.

"Why don't you go find out?"

:*:*:*:

After Cammie had told Bex and Macey she was going home early she retreated to the parking lot and her snug Range Rover. She turned on the engine, flipping to find a good radio station before putting the car into drive. When she heard a tap on the passenger seat window, she cautiously lowered it as she could not see the person's face.

"It's Zach."

Zach._ Zach_?

_OH! New Kid!_ Cammie thought.

Cammie breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked the car; she was excepting it to be some creeper. Of course, Zach _could _be a creeper.

Zach jumped in, his tuxedo ruffled and his hair disheveled. Cammie forced herself to look away before she got caught staring. He smirked at her.

"Ditching so soon?" he wondered.

Cammie laughed and nodded. "Are you expecting a ride?" she asked, turning off the engine.

He leaned over the console towards her, she felt his hot breath fan over her skin.

"Depends on what kind of ride you mean," he said, winking. Cammie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You could be Will's twin."

"Nah, I'm too hot to be related to him," he laughed.

"I meant attitude wise."

"Eh."

"Zach," she said, returning to the point. "Why are you here?"

"Can't old friends catch up?" he asked, propping his feet up on the dashboard.

"I barely know you."

"Actually you don't know me at all."

"My point."

"And yet you let me in your car."

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked. "Say no?" she said it like it was the craziest thing in the world. Zach shot her a funny look as he fiddled with the seat.

"If I was some fat-ass rapist would you let me in the car?"

"No," Cammie said, not pausing to think about it. "But you aren't."

"Just cause I ain't fat don't mean I ain't a rapist," he said, in a strange imitation of a country accent.

"First of all, never do that again," she said. "Second of all if you wanted to rape me you probably would have already."

"Maybe I wanted to wait," he shrugged. "Or maybe I've been stalking you for months and am waiting for the perfect chance."

"You're starting to freak me out."

"I was kidding."

"You'd better be."

Zach laughed. "Were you going home?"

"Are you implying you want to go with me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Zach laughed again and shook his head.

"I was just curious to why you were leaving so soon, when you appeared to be having _such _a good time," he exaggerated.

"I wasn't actually," she said briskly, ignoring his sarcasm, starting the engine again. Zach sat up, suddenly alert.

"Where are we going?"

Cammie smiled. "Does it matter?"

"You could be taking me to a slaughter house."

"I'm glad you think so much of me," she replied sarcastically. "We're going to the aquarium."

Zach cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Because I want to, dip-shit."

:*:*:*:

**LALALALALALALLA IM SO FREAKING HAPPY **

**one chapter got like 45 reviews. Wow guy thanks, like seriously you rock. I had a couple of question in reviews I'd like to answer. Some one asked me if I got Will and Jace's names from the MI series. Well, I got Jace from it, and the whole Will thing was a coincidence and I didn't notice till DaCookieMonsta123 asked me. Thanks Btws. Anyway hoped you enjoyed :) And don't get mad about the weed and alcohol thing cause come on, people do drugs in highschool, whoopdy-do. LOVE YOU! REVIEW  
PS Shawsted means to be high and drunk at the same time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

By the time Zach had remembered Cammie couldn't drive for her life it was too late. They were currently in the aquarium parking lot and Zach was clutching his chest, his breathing uneven while Cammie grinned.

"Jesus Woman."

"It's Cammie actually."

Zach grunted as he stepped out of the car. When Cammie came around he got down on his knees and kissed the ground. "Sweet Earth."

"It wasn't that bad," Cammie said, slightly offended.

"Have you seen you drive?" Zach asked, brushing dirt of his hands. Cammie scowled and turned away, leaving Zach scrambling after her. Instead of using the front doors Cammie went into a small ally, Zach hadn't even know was there.

"I knew you wanted something," Zach joked. Cammie rolled her eyes, pulling out a key from her bra, which Zach studiously tried to ignore. She unlocked the door.

"I'm going to have to remember this for next time," he said as he followed behind her.

"You can't get in without a key," Cammie offered, sinking his ego a little.

"That wasn't the point," Zach said dryly.

"Whatever," Cammie said, flicking on a couple of light. "I'm gonna go change, stay here," she demanded.

"I can't come?" Zach asked, sticking out his bottom lip in an adorable way. Cammie smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure, if you want."

Zach's eyes visibly brightened. "Really?"

Cammie shook her head, "no." Zach's face fell.

"Tease," he muttered. Cammie sent him a playful grin.

"I get that a lot."

"I wonder why," he replied sarcastically.

"Stay here," she repeated and before he could whip out another cocky reply she was gone into the shadows of the small room, Zach assumed was an office.

He sat at the desk, drumming his fingers along the top of it. When Cammie return she had her dress thrown over her arm, her bottoms were covered by a long black wet suit that was unzipped and only held up on her waist while the rest flopped down and she wore a spotted bikini on top. Zach ground his teeth together to stop his jaw from dropping. She threw something black and slightly heavy at him.

"What is this for?"

"I'm seriously starting to think your retarded, you ask the stupidest questions."

"Why do people think you nice?" Zach muttered under his breath. Cammie shot him a glare when she heard.

"I was only being concerned," she said in a sweet voice, Zach couldn't tell if she was faking or not.

"You're a bitch."

"Fine," Cammie clicked her tongue, as if his insult had just rolled of her. "I guess you don't want to go swimming."

"We're going swimming?"

Cammie shrugged. "_I _am. When you feel like apologizing I'll be in the tank."

She walked off, not waiting for an answer.

"She's crazy," Zach muttered to himself. He stripped down, awkwardly pulling on the wetsuit, not sure how he was supposed to put it on. After scrambling with it a couple of times when he thought he had it right he threw his tuxedo on the chair where Cammie had hung her dress. He stumbled out of the office into the dark hallways of the aquarium before he realized he had no idea which tank

Cammie was referring to. He grumbled to himself as walked down the wide hallways, the glowing lights of the water the only light he could navigate with.

A loud thump on the wall caused him to jump and turn towards the noise. He saw Cammie, her wet suit zipped up to the chin, a pair of big-eyed goggles attached to her face, and a mask attached to something above her. She took the breathing mask off only to stick her tongue out at him before dashing upwards.

Zach shook his head to himself, wondering what on Earth he had gotten himself into. He jogged over to a door at the far end of the tank and climbed the staircase coming up to the platform above the water. It was a different room than before, it was slightly smaller, he wasn't sure what animals inhabited the tank.

Cammie's torso was in the water while her head stuck out, her head propped up on her arms, staring up at him. She cocked her head to the side.

"Took you long enough?"

"I couldn't figure this thing out," he said, gesturing to the skintight wet suit. Cammie laughed.

"Where's my apology?" she asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For. . ." suddenly she lurched forward, grabbing his ankle and dragging him into the cool water.

Zach's head broke through the water, and he gasped, shooting an accusing look at Cammie.

She smiled triumphantly. "Now we're even."

"I don't think-" Zach felt something brush by his leg and he looked down to see a tail brushing by him. He skittered further into the water. It was hard to tell what had touched him, the water was to dark.

"You're such a wimp," Cammie laughed, ducking her head underwater and disappearing under the surface.

Zach frowned and took a deep breath before plunging his head down as well. As he opened his eyes he saw Cammie's foot as she paddled downwards towards the show lights. It was weird because the deeper he got the, more he could see. The water was blurry, as he had no goggles on, but he could see something blurring in front of him. He knew it wasn't Cammie when he felt a slime of suckle skin trace over him. Zach screamed underwater and darted to the top of the tank.

He sputtered onto the floor above the tank, pulling his legs up quickly. Cammie came up second later, pulling of her breathing mask and laughing, slightly choking on the water.

"What? There's something down there," Zach hissed.

"I know," Cammie said. "It's an _aquarium_, did you think there wouldn't be any animals?"

"I can say that the thought never crossed my mind."

"Zach," she said. "They're _dolphins_, they don't bite."

Zach suddenly felt extremely stupid and wimpy. "It was all slimy, I thought it was some kind of . . ." he trailed off not sure what he was going to say.

"Animal?" Cammie filled in. "It was."

Zach sighed and stood up. He had embarrassed himself enough in front of this girl, he wasn't going to do it again. Zach wasn't one to be this unsure, but something about Cammie made him feel weird and uncertain of his actions. He didn't like it one bit. He needed to get his mojo back.

"I think I'm going to go," he said, turning away. She probably never wanted to see him and his stupid ass again.

"Wait," Cammie called. "Why?"

Zach stopped, surprised, he had been almost positive she had done it all on purpose. Something in her voice caught his attention as he turned back towards her.

"I don't that this is really my scene," he said, the words flowing from his mouth. Cammie pouted.

"You were in the water for what, 10 seconds?" she asked. "You didn't even have the right equipment."

"I'm not so good in the water," he replied. Cammie pulled herself out of the water.

"You don't want to swim with me?" she said, putting the slightest emphasis on _me_, and it made Zach's insides turn.

"Do you want me to swim with you?" he countered, feeling his cocky demeanor returning.

For the first time in Zach thought ever, Cammie blushed. The rosy pink bringing out her delicate pale skin tone.

"I . . ."

"It's okay, I can keep a secret," he said putting a finger to his lips. Cammie laughed.

"Fine, I want you here," she admitted, words that made Zach glow. "I don't wanna be alone."

"You never seem to be alone," Zach muttered.

"What was that?" Cammie asked, looking offended.

"Nothing, I was just saying you're usually with friends."

"That isn't what it sounded like."

"Sorry."

Cammie gave him the once over, obviously debating something in her head. "Never mind; I shouldn't have said that."

Zach glanced at her. "Why not?"

"I don't know you very well," she shrugged. "And you don't know me."

This time Zach smirked. "Maybe we can change that." Cammie smiled.

"Maybe. You might want to put the diving gear on though," she said, motioning to the tanks in the corner. Zach smirked.

"Don't think I can do well enough without it?" he asked.

"I didn't say that. But I'm not the one freaked out when good ole Barrie touched ya."

"Barrie?" Zach echoed. Was that a dolphin?

"Barrie," she confirmed. "We found him by the Great Barrier reef. He's a rescues dolphin, he's got a great big scar from a fishing net down his side."

"Ouch."

"He's all better now," she said, then let out a high-pitched whistle. And on cue, a muzzle of a dolphin shot through, flailing above the water before settling down next to Cammie. The dolphin's skin was dark in the light, and illuminated black. Zach could vaguely see a trace of a scar disappearing beneath the surface of the water.

"I thought they were sharks."

"Nah, I wouldn't feed you to the sharks," she stated, then her eyes darkened. "Not yet anyways."

"What a comforting thought," Zach mumbled.

Cammie grinned. "Isn't it?"

She dove under the water, the midnight dolphin following after her.

Zach pulled on a mask and flipper before thinking about how his life had gotten so weird. He was spending time with a girl, without physical contact. Then he thought, _what the hell? I'm in a new town, _

_It's time for something new._

And Cammie was definitely something new.

:*:*:*:

"Will!" Bex barked, breaking him out of his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, only to find a blazing Bex glowering down at him.

"What did I do now?" he asked, sitting up, and groggily speaking.

"Where's Cammie?" she demanded. Will hesitantly looked over her shoulder to see Macey behind her.

"How would I know?"

"We know she was out here."

"And how do you know that?" Will replied, getting to his feet.

"Because she told me."

"Eh, whatever. I don't know where she is. I feel like I'm having deja-vu," Will stated.

"You are," Macey spoke in a crisp tone. "Remember prom last year?"

Will's face paled. "That's not fair," he muttered.

"Whatever," Bex said. "Where's your buddy?"

"Who?"

"The new kid," Macey said.

"I dunno, he came out here to talk to me about Cam, then he left, maybe they went somewhere," Will shrugged.

"Will."

"Didn't she tell you she was leaving?" Will asked.

"Well yes."

"Then what's the problem, she's probably at home."

"She won't pick up her phone."

"Maybe she went to _sleep_."

"She didn't."

"Maybe she went swimming."

"She didn't."

Will rolled his eyes. "You guys are such idiots there are three places Cammie would be. "Home, is one. The village pool is the second, and where does she spend all her free time?" he asked.

Dings seemed to go off on Macey's head. "The aquarium!"

"_Duh_."

"She isn't there," Bex argued. "She would have called."

"Maybe she's having fun with Zach."

"Who?" Bex asked.

Will rolled his eyes. "The new kid."

Bex felt relief cross her face. "Oh, fine."

"Are we leaving now?" Will asked, Grant was his ride home. Bex nodded yes.

"Let's vamoose," Will said as he walked in the direction of the parking lot.

"Where's Jace-y boy?" Will asked as he sauntered along.

"He called and said he left a while ago," Bex answered.

"Grant?"

"In the car, passed out, drunk."

"Ah," Will said thoughtfully. "Nick?"

"Same," Macey replied.

"Jonas? Lizzie?"

"Eh, they're probably together," Bex said, her heart not really in it.

"Damn," Will said. "I'm stuck with you two without any booze."

Macey sent him a scowl.

"What? It's not like I'm _your_ favorite person," he concluded.

Bex gave him a look and he threw his hand up as a peace offering. "I'm just sayin'."

"We need to find Cammie."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because she's our best friend, she could be in trouble."

"Don't girls have a weird like 7th sense about knowing when their friends are in danger."

"No," Bex answered crisply, but Macey gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked, shrugging.

"7th sense?" she asked, "what happened to the 6th sense?"

"I thought that was when girls knew when they were getting their period, just by like, _knowing_."

The girls laughed. "Okey-dokey William," Bex said through her laughs. "Time to get you home."

"Sure thing Bexy," he said, shooting her a lopsided smile.

Bex slapped him. "Shut it, you perv."

"You said it," Will protested. "I was kidding, I bet you're crap in bed."

Bex glared and Macey laughed.

"Ah Macey," Will said. "Now she's good," he said, dropping her a wink. She ceased laughing and glared him down.

"Bex," Macey said thoughtfully. "I think we should leave him here."

Bex nods. "I second that."

"Guys," Will whined.

"You brought this upon yourself," Macey snapped as they walked faster towards Grants truck. Will would have caught up with them but simply didn't have the energy. So instead, he fell back and watched as Macey took the passenger seat and Bex climbed into the driver's seat, flaring the engine and skidding out of the parking lot.

Will sighed.

_Time to find some Vodka_, he thought.

:*:*:*:

Cammie grinned as she toweled dried her hair, already having changed into a pair of jeans shorts, a loosely flowing tank top, and a pair of flip-flops she kept at the aquarium in case she needed them; she wasn't changing back into her homecoming dress. Hell no.

Zach came into the room, with just a towel just wrapped around his waist. As Cammie flipped her hair back, Zach could have sworn he saw an angel. Then he was distracted by her long, toned legs.

_Damn_, he thought. When he finally broke his eyes away, ready to defend his actions he found Cammie staring at his torso, obviously enjoying herself.

"Having fun?" Zach asked.

Cammie rolled her eyes, but a faint blush crept to her cheeks. "Like you weren't checking me out."

Ah, so she _had _seen.

Zach smirked. "Some things needed to be appreciated," he said in a very suave voice.

Cammie smiled. "Definitely." She ran her eyes over him once more before looking slightly perplexed and turned a darker shade of pink.

"I don't have any clothes for you," she admitted.

"It's okay," he said, his hands fingering the top of the towel. "I can go in the nude."

"No," Cammie said immediately. "We can sort something out."

"I am not changing back into a tuxedo, or a wet suit."

"The towel seems to be working," Cammie shrugged, a easy smile crossing her face.

"No, you'd be too distracted."

Cammie sighed. "Can't argue with that."

Zach grinned knowingly. "No girl can resist my charm."

"Believe me," Cammie said. "I can."

"Not when you're drooling like that," he replied.

"Just because I think you're hot doesn't mean I'm going to go out with you or anything," Cammie said crisply. "I am _not _that easy."

Zach smirked. "I guess I'll have to try harder then," he said, and then he dropped his towel.

He. _Dropped_. His. _Towel._

Cammie glanced below his waistline, instinctively (hormonally) before her brain seemed to restart and she turned away, blushing furiously.

"Zach!" She screeched.

"You asked for it," he said.

"Put the towel back on!"

"Sure thing," Zach said. "I know you already saw," he said, Cammie could hear his smirk. "And I already know you liked."

Cammie turned beet red again, glad she was turned away so Zach couldn't see, because she _had _liked. Damn, that boy was _big_.

"Alright," Zach said, moments later. "We're clear."

Cammie hesitantly turned back around, relieved to see Zach had rearranged the towel tightly on his hips.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"For showing you my dick?" Zach asked. "My pleasure."

"For putting the towel back on."

"We both know that 'thank you' was for _dropping_ the towel," he winked. "Because you definitely enjoyed that." He grinned knowingly. "Don't fight it."

"Zach-" she started.

"I mean I _am_ irresistible," he cut her off. "It's understandable."

"Zach-," she started again.

"Don't worry," he interrupted. "I'll keep this between you and me, legs."

"What did you call me?"

"Legs," he said. "And_ damn girl_, do you have some."

Cammie glared. "Don't call me that."

"It's legs or Bambi, I'll let you pick, just this once."

"Bambi?" Cammie echoed.

"You have big Bambi eyes, and big Bambi innocence," he shrugged.

"I am not _innocent_, and my eyes are _blue_."

"You are innocent, and I meant you have those eyes that if you asked a guy to do something he would do it, like he was under a spell."

"I do not!"

"You do to," he said. "If you asked me to jump off a bridge, I probably would."

"Go jump off a bridge," Cammie said flatly.

"You aren't doing the eyes," Zach said. "And you're too innocent to go ask me to jump of a bridge."

"I am not innocent!"

"Really?" he asked. "Are you still a virgin?"

Lying, Cammie answered, "no."

"Oh how you lie."

"You would you know?"

"Grant told me," he said easily.

Cammie mouth dropped open. "How would Grant know?" she asked.

"Bex told him," he said.

"That traitor," Cammie muttered under her breath. Zach grinned, having heard her. "Fine, I'm a virgin."

"So you are innocent," Zach assumed.

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm innocent," Cammie protested. Zach still gripped the towel around his waist.

"Really?" he asked, and Cammie became aware of how close he'd gotten, less than half a foot away. "Prove it."

"Fine," Cammie said, turning on her heel before he could make a move. "I will," as she snapped her head the other way her long hair whipped around to slap Zach in the face with its wet tendrils.

"Follow me."

"Where are you going?" Zach asked. "I'm still in a towel!" he called after her as she ignored him and she continued to stalk away.

Zach sighed and tried to catch up, going as fast as he could, still wrapped in the towel.

"Cammie, what are you doing?" he asked as he caught up to her. "I need clothes."

"I said follow me," she said, continuing walking till they reached the back of the aquarium, where they had entered through the side door.

"Fine."

Cammie went over and yanked one of the many mini lockers open and pegged a pair of shorts and a shirt at him. "Get dressed," she ordered.

"There aren't any boxers," he whined.

"Get over it," then she stopped to think. "Didn't you wear some under your tux?"

Zach nodded, feeling stupid and went and grabbed them of the chair. Zach huffed as he observed the clothes: a white t-shirt and a pair of navy mesh shorts.

"Where are we going?" Zach asked as Cammie turned away to let him change.

"A place," she answered vaguely.

"Where?" Zach asked pulling on the shorts.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah," Zach said, putting the shirt on. Cammie turned around again and grabbed her dress, still hanging on the back of a chair, and her discarded heels.

"I don't have shoes."

"Suck it up."

"Are you mad?" Zach asked.

"No, I'm just excited," she replied.

"You don't sound excited."

"I will be when you put your shoes on," she said.

"What shoes?" Zach asked.

"Dress shoes," Cammie said, pointing. Zach rolled his eyes and pulled them on. "Let's go."

"You know you aren't as nice as people think you are," Zach concluded.

Cammie shrugged then sent him a smile that made his toes curl.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me," she said in a false sweet voice.

"Really?" he asked. "You save it all for me. How generous," he said the sarcasm lacing in every word.

"No problem."

After dumping their formal wear in the trunk, Cammie hopped in the driver's seat.

"I am not letting you drive," Zach said firmly.

"Too bad."

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" he asked.

"Because it's a _surprise_," she said.

"I don't like surprises."

"You aren't driving, sit in that seat," she said motioning to the passenger seat.

Zach grunted before going around and swinging into the other seat. "You're impossible."

"It comes with the Bambi eyes," she said.

"Is this your way of letting me know you chose Bambi over legs?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Too bad, I've decided to call you bitch instead."

Cammie' mouth dropped open.

"What? It's true."

"You are such an ass!"

"Fine," he said. "I won't call you bitch."

"Good," Cammie said, grasping the steering wheel.

"Legs, it is."

"I said Bambi."

"I like legs better, sorry legs."

"_You're _impossible," she snapped his words back to him, as she turned the engine on.

"I guess we make the perfect match then, huh?" he said, winking.

"You wish."

"Where could we be going at midnight?" he asked, checking his watch.

"Why? Does Zachy need to go home?" she asked, roughly pulling out of the parking lot.

"No, does legs?"

Cammie frowned at her newly found nick name but answered. "My parents are out of town."

"Does this mean you're taking me back to your house so you can lose you virginity to me?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. Cammie had the urge to slap Zach across the face. She settled for gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"No."

"Damn."

"You really aren't subtle about getting into girls pants, you know that, right?"

Zach shrugged. "Girls like cocky."

"Girls also like nice and sweet."

"I'm nice and sweet."

"Sure."

"I am," he said, as if it weren't possible for him to be a jerk, which it totally was. "I'm a total romantic."

"_Really_?"

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Zach asked, setting up his trap, and grinning to himself.

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll pick you up at seven next Friday."

"Fine," she said, and then realized what she had just agreed to. "No! I'm not going on a date with you!"

"Too bad, you just agreed."

"I was concentrating on driving," she protested.

"You wanted me to prove it, I'm not letting you out of this date," he promised, his tone very firm, not leaving Cammie any room to argue.

"Fine," she huffed, turning her attention back to the road.

"Great."

"I hope you know I'll be singing _Friday_ the whole time though."

Zach's face paled. "You wouldn't."

Cammie began to beltch out _Friday _in an overly annoying voice. "_It's Friday, Friday. Getting' down on Friday. Partyin' Partyin' yeah!_-" Zach clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block it out.

"Make it stop!"

Cammie laughed. "You wanted to go out Friday," she reminded him.

"Let's make it Saturday."

"Nope, you said Friday."

"You play dirty."

"I do what I can."

"Singing Rebecca Black should be a crime."

"I _love_ her," she said in a totally serious voice.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes! Don't make fun of her, I want to be just like her."

"She's thirteen."

"So? She understands my problem of having to choose the _front_ seat," she gasped, "or the _back_ seat.

Zach laughed as she made fun of it. "I know, such a hard choice."

"It really is, especially if there's only one seat open and there are twelve-year-olds driving."

"And a creepy rapist at the end."

Cammie giggled. "Very true."

Then suddenly Cammie made a very jerky left turn and Zach, unprepared, slammed his head against the window.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked when she completed the turn.

Cammie shrugged. "It was an accident."

She killed the engine after parking.

"What are you doing?"

Cammie smiled, "we're here."

* * *

**:D :D :D **

**Didya like? I had the funest time writing the dialog for Zach and Cammie in this chapter. It was very fun. And we will hear about Jace (he wasnt in this chapter :() and Will and his hunt for Vodka. Sorry for the nudity (kind of) if it bothered anyone.  
So I want to ask, do you guys want this to be PURELY Zammie story or do you want me to add the rest in (Meaning Will and Jace (mostly)) Cause I've got a love story planned for them as well and I'm going to put it up anyway I just want to know if you want it to be like a big part of the story or not. But I'm still Zammie all the way. I hope you guys liked :) and thanks for the over amount of reviews I got. They made me _very_ happy.**

**So PLEASE_ REVIEW_! **

**And happy spring break. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Grrrrr, I had this chapter all edited and ready to go and stupid fanfiction stop fucking working! I had to go back and do it all over. :(**

* * *

Viney Thomas leaned over the pool table, expert alligning the pool stick with the cue ball before releasing it with a strong force for a small girl, and the cue ball hit the solid red, blue, and green before bouncing back and hitting the purple solid into the corner pocket. She smiled triumphantly, straightening out and turning her eyes to her opponent.

The older man had his jaw open, staring at the blonde girl, her bouncy blonde hair giving her an air of innocence. However, Viney Thomas was anything but innocent.

"Nice shot," the man stammered.

Viney gave him a coy smile, "thank you."

The man shuffled himself off the wall as he approached the table. He took his shot, slightly shaky, not confident as Viney had been, and the cue ball kissed the side of the bumper before tumbling into one of the side pockets.

Viney clapped a slow, sarcastic clap. The man glared as he received the ball, tossing it to Viney.

_This is going to be easy_.

After Viney had kicked the man's ass in pool she sauntered over to the bar, swiping out her fake idea before ordering something with alcohol. The bartender gave her a funny look.

"You expect me to believe you're over twenty-one?" he asked.

Viney smiled, a smile she found seemed to melt men's hearts. "I look like I'm fourteen because I'm short. If it's a problem, I can leave," she leaned over, letting her boobs peak out of her shirt to he could see. "I don't want to cause any problems." The bartender smirked before nodding. He was quite young, probably only twenty three.

"It's not a problem," he said, as he turned away from her, making her drink. Viney smiled, satisfied as she turned, checking her surroundings. The dimly lit room was a pool table room, with wooden floors an alcoholic bar, and it was the basement to a club- The Alley Cat. For Viney it was peace from the exotic dancing she had been doing upstairs.

As her eyes surveyed the area she saw a dirty blonde-almost brown- boy come down the stairs, looking very rugged, and like this was his scene. He titled his head up, his gaze not even giving her a second glance before dragging himself over to the bar, and sitting on a stool two away from her.

The bartender served her her drink with a wink before, going to tend to the boy. They laughed at something the boy said and the bartender started making his drink immediately, the boy hadn't even tried to look like he was older than seventeen; which she doubted he was.

As another wave of people hit the bar the bartender rushed to serve them, leaving the boy alone with what looked like a cold glass of straight vodka.

"Rough night?" Viney called to him, making his head swivel around as he tightened his hands around the glass. He appraised her, giving her the up and down before giving her a slow, sensual smile.

"You could say that," he answered in a deep rumbling voice.

Viney scooted a bar stool closer to him. The boy leant closer as well.

"You're new," he stated simply, before his mouth re-twisted into its seductive smile. "I like new."

Viney smiled as he took the next barstool, nothing but air left between them.

"How did you know?' she asked, her breath spilling onto his face.

The boy shrugged. "It's a small town." He looked her in the eyes, making her feel strangely and uncharacteristically vulnerable. "I'm Will."

He didn't offer a hand.

"Viney."

"Viney," he repeated. "Viney, pretty name for a beautiful girl."

"Will is a boring name," Viney whispered as leaned closer to him.

The boy scowled. "I'm not a boring person."

"I didn't say you were."

Will smiled slyly. "Good."

Will leaned in to kiss her before a loud ruckus of noise echoed down from the stairs. Will and Viney turned to look at the girl stumbling down the stairs, a dark haired boy holding onto her elbow.

The girl looked up, her eyes latching onto Will's.

"Will!" she squealed.

:*:*:*:

Zach was rubbing his head as he got out of the car, where Cammie was waiting at the back, a hand on her hip. "Ready?" she asked.

"For you to give up thinking you're innocent?" he asked. "Yes."

"For me to prove that I can be wild. Very wild," she replied.

Zach shrugged. "If you insist."

"I do." She said, than began to fish something out of her purse. She handed it to Zach.

"A fake I.D.?" he asked looking at it. Cammie nodded.

"I have one too, but I'm on friendly terms with the bouncer, it's just in case," she said. "And if anyone asks, you're my boyfriend."

Zach smirked. "Sure thing, darlin'." He cleared his throat. "May I ask why?"

Cammie grinned, tugging on his arm. "Because, I don't want to look like a slut."

"Why would you look like a slut."

"Because we're going to be . . . dancing, and if I was doing it with some random guy it would be considered slutty, I have and rep to protect."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Alright."

"Good," Cammie said. "Let's go."

She pulled through to the front of the line, flashing the bouncer her brilliant smile.

"Hey Frankie," she said.

"Oh, hey Cams, who's this?" he asked, nodding his head to Zach.

"My boyfriend," Cammie said in a sweet voice, one the bouncer could not argue with.

"I didn't think you did boyfriends," Frankie said as he let them through.

Cammie turned her head back to grin, "I'm trying something new." Frankie returned her grin before returning his attention to the more than annoyed soon-to-be guests.

Zach's hand started to sweat as Cammie dragged him through the crowd. He wasn't sure why but he felt nervous, girls weren't supposed to have this effect on him. Then again Cammie wasn't some girl, she was . . . _Cammie_. It was like she had her own species of one.

Cammie marched up to the bar ordering something Zach didn't catch. He noticed she batted her eyelids a couple times at the bar tender before he gave into whatever she had been asking for.

"Your Bambi eyes are coming out of hiding," Zach remarked, smirking down at her. She rolled her blue eyes, the ones that any man could be hypnotized by, and said, "it has nothing to do with the eyes,

I'm just a people person."

Zach snorted. "It's totally the eyes."

She shrugged. "No, people just love me, you're probably not used to that," she shot back as the bar tender handed her two drinks. One she passed off to Zach.

"Here," she said as she swirled her drink in its glass.

"What is it?" Zach asked curiously holding the glass up in front of him.

Cammie shrugged. "A double-0-seven."

Zach looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? Should you be drinking this?" he asked. "This is strong shit."

Cammie scoffed. "I'm a big girl Zach, I can hold my liquor."

Zach gave her a dubious look before lifting the glass to his lips. He took one sip, and that was all it took to make his throat burn, he placed the glass back on the bar table.

"I'm not drinking that."

"Pussy," Cammie chanted as she downed almost half the glass. She inhaled deeply. "Who's so innocent now?" she asked.

"Cammie I am not going to get completely shit wasted so you can prove you got a bad girl side," Zach said. Cammie rolled her eyes before finishing of the drink.

"Let's go dance," she said, tugging on his hand and not waiting for his reply. It was almost two in the morning, despite the obnoxious time the club seemed to be in business, bodies barely having enough room to move. The dark lights danced around the room and Cammie began to rub against him.

Her backside began to grind into him, and as she ran her hands over his arms, the alcohol was already working its way into her blood stream. Even though Zach wasn't doing much he could feel his erection rising. He was dancing with an insanely hot girl who was currently all over him, despite what she said about not wanting a boyfriend.

He stifled a groan as her hands began to move lower, racking up his shirt as she turned towards him, pressing her body against the length of his. He was acutely aware of her skin plastered to his as he began to dance with her. Despite his better judgment he wanted her. Bad. There was a nagging his mind about pushing her away. Part of him didn't want her to be like the other girls, all the other girls. The other half didn't want to deal with his feelings; he wanted a one night hook up. And as of now, Cammie was the perfect victim. Zach blocked out the part of him that didn't want to, and let his body lead him, his hands sliding up the sides of her shirt.

Cammie smiled as he rubbed the smooth skin of her back. She lifted her arms to twine in his hair and bring him closer. Zach wanted this, wanted her. The only problem was his brain wouldn't shut up, about how this wasn't the way he wanted it to happen, even though his hormonal body most definitely wanted her. He was debating whether or not to fuck her on the floor or take her into one of the clubs back rooms.

Except his conscience wouldn't shut about not wanting it, adn his mind and body were on completely separated pages. He decided to get rid of the sensible part of his mind, he didn't want to have feelings for this girl. He was a player, and he wasn't going to let her ruin it. She was going to be just like every other girl.

But when one of her hands slid down to his belt buckle he pushed her away, suddenly unsure. "Legs," he panted, using her nickname seemed to make her groan as she tried to push herself back towards him. "You don't want to do this," he said. A part of him hoped she would ignore him and continue her exploration of his body.

"Sure, I do," she muttered. "I'm not innocent, remember?"

Zach couldn't believe he'd made her do this. It was wrong, all sorts of wrong, he had to get this to stop now. His hormones still wanted her, but his head was sensible enough not to follow them. Maybe he should have had that drink.

"Sure thing, follow me," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Okay," she said with a dazed smile as he led her through packs of heaving bodies. Cammie's eyes were lusty as she followed him, wondering if he was trying to find a more private place. Then a bell rang through Cammie's head.

"I know where we can go!" she squealed and started to lead him in the opposite direction.

"Cammie!" Zach called, following after her. She made her way to a door that said _Authorized persons only. _"We can't go in there."

"Who's going to stop us?" she asked as she dragged him in behind her. Zach was surprised to find the so called room was not a room at all, but rather a stair well, a dim glowing light visible from the bottom.

"Come on," she said, starting to go down the stairs, wobbling. Zach gripped her elbow as she continued down and as they reached the bottom Zach scanned the room, finding it was a pool room and recognized the dirty blonde haired boy at the bar. And so did Cammie.

"Will!" she squealed, ripping free of Zach's arm, leaving him forgotten. Zach followed after her, seeing the small blonde Will was very, very close to.

"Cammie?" Will asked, as she threw herself into his arms, barely standing.

"Will," she sighed, molding into him. Will raised an eyebrow at Zach. Zach pulled Cammie off of Will, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He felt oddly jealous that she had chosen to fling herself at Will. He let her off though, as she was completely smashed.

"She had a double-0-seven."

Will looked appalled. "And you let her drink it?"

Zach shrugged. "She said she could hold her liquor."

Will laughed. "She's the biggest lightweight I know."

"I didn't-"

Cammie cut him off, squealing again. "Viney?" she said to the girl that sat awkwardly next to Will.

"Cammie?" the girl replied, her eyebrows shooting up.

"OMG!" Cammie sang, pulling away from Zach for the second time to wrap the small blonde in a tight hug. The blonde girl returned the hug while Zach and Will stared confused at each other.

"Viney," Cammie slurred. "This is my boyfriend," she motioned to Zach. "Zach."

"Boyfriend?" Will asked with a skeptical look.

"She kept telling me to tell everyone I was her boyfriend. Something about not looking like a complete whore," Zach recited.

"Cammie," Will said. "Calling a guy you've barely known for ten hours your boyfriends counts as whore-ish."

Cammie scowled. "It does not!" she protested. "Zach and I are in love."

Zach stared at her, incredulous. Will laughed. "She's going to regret that one tomorrow morning."

"Zach," Cammie whined, grabbing for him. He caught her in his arms as she stumbled into his chest. "We're in love, right?"

"Sure, Legs, whatever you want," he said. Cammie blushed and reached up on her toes. Will cleared his throat, turning the attention back towards him, not wanting to see Cammie and Zach start to go at it.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Oceanology camp," Viney replied, since Cammie was too busy staring at Zach to notice. "Two summers ago, we shared a cabin."

"So you're a little water freak like Cammie here?" Will asked, as Zach took the stol next to him, Cammie worming into his lap.

Viney laughed. "Nah, I just like to learn about the water, I guess," she shrugged. Will glanced at Cammie before remembering the rest of their group of friends.

"Cammie you need to call Bex or Macey," Will said. Cammie craned her head to look at him.

"Why?"

"They're looking for you. I got cheated out of a ride because of it."

"Yeah, but if you had gone home you wouldn't have come here and met Viney, who you clearly are in love with," Cammie slurred, smiling brightly. Viney blushed and looked away and Zach chuckled.

"Cammie, I think you've got the wrong idea of love."

"It's a free country I can do whatever the fuck I want. And right now I want to fuck Zach," she said, returning her eyes to Zach. Zach paled slightly as Will's eyes widened over her shoulder.

"Congrats dude," Will said. "I didn't think anyone would get a piece of that."

"I'm not going to have sex with her if she's drunk," Zach replied, even though he very much wanted to, he stood up making sure Cammie didn't slide to the floor as he did so. "I've got to get her home."

"Sure thing," Will said, his attention already wondering back to Viney.

"Bye," Zach said, giving a small wave before dragging Cammie away.

"Zaaach," Cammie sang as she slugged along behind him.

"Yes?"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Home."

"Your home?" she asked as she pulled her up the stairs.

"_Your_ home. Where are the keys?" Zach asked. Cammie giggled.

"I don't know." Zach turned towards her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, his eyes blazing. Cammie shrugged and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling herself towards him.

"They're in my bra," she admitted, not the least bit sheepishly.

"Cammie," Zach groaned. "Can I please have them?" he asked returning to his duty of guiding Cammie through the sweat packed bodies.

"You'll have to come and get them," she replied, as they reached the door. Zach pushed it open, the cold air kissing his skin.

"Legs," Zach said as she emerged from the inside and they walked towards the Range Rover.

"It makes me feel really hot when you call me that," Cammie admitted and twined her hands in Zach's shirt.

"That's the point," Zach mumbled, as he tried to find the keys with his eyes, trying not to be distracted by her boobs.

"Zach, if you want," Cammie said, pulling him close enough so that their noses brushed. "You can take."

"Cammie," Zach said in a strained voice. "Give me the keys."

"I already told you," Cammie said, her breath blowing across his face, making his pulse speed up. "You have to come and get them."

"Fine," Zach said, holding her with one hand and darting his hand in and grabbed the chunky metal out, a part of it lodge between her bra. Zach held back a groan as he force himself away from Cammie. They hadn't even kissed yet and he already felt like he'd had more than enough. She was intoxicating; like a drug you knew was bad for you but made you feel so damn good.

"Zach," Cammie whined. "Why won't you touch me? Isn't this what you want?" she asked, her eyes turning into the Bambi eyes they'd so often discussed. _Yes_, Zach's body screamed. _This _is_ what I want_.

"Cammie. I'm not going to take advantage of you, I'm not like that."

"But I _want _you to take advantage of me. So it's okay," she concluded, reaching for him again.

"No, it's not. You do not want me."

"I do to!" she argued. "I'm much too old to be a virgin," she complained.

"You're seventeen, it isn't the end of the world," Zach said.

Cammie scowled, climbing into the passenger seat. "I hate you."

"You'll appreciate it tomorrow, I promise," Zach said, walking around to get in the driver's seat. Cammie crossed her arms and scowled.

By the time they had reached her house Cammie had fallen asleep, or she had passed out, either way she wasn't conscious.

He sighed, and opened her door, before lifting her out and up the driveway to her mansion.

He was relieved that Cammie's parents wouldn't be home, he really didn't want to explain. He tried the door knob to the front door, surprised to find it was unlocked. He could not remember whether

Will had used a key earlier or not.

The foyer seemed like it had earlier that afternoon, except now it was black as the night and Zach wasn't sure where he was going. He did however see a glowing flashing light to his right and decided to start there. With Cammie in his arms he navigated around furniture before making it to a cozy living room where the news was on, the TV on mute. There was no one in the room but he decided it was probably the safest bet on where to put Cammie to sleep.

He gently laid her down on the couch, throwing a neighboring blanket over her. He gave her one last glance before he turned to leave. He shuffled back through the house before he froze, realizing his mistake.

He'd driven Cammie home, in _Cammie's_ car. How the hell was he supposed to get home? Sighing, he turned back around and found himself back in the living room. He spotted another couch to the side an laid down, only just then realizing how tired he was.

It had only been his first night in his new town and all this had already happen. He felt as if he hadn't slept in days. He had no trouble going to sleep.

:*:*:*:

Jace knocked on Nick's front door the next morning. He didn't expect anyone to be awake; they had all been far too drunk to get up before noon. He knew that Bex, Macey, Nick, and Grant had all stayed over at Nick's place, as it was closest to the school. Will was nowhere to be found and neither were Zach and Cammie, maybe they had all screwed off and had a three some. Jace really didn't know.

Nick's mother, Eleanor, opened the door and smile as she saw Jace.

"They're in the basement," she said before he could speak.

Jace thanked her before finding the familiar path to Nick's basement. The two couples were sprawled out onto separate couches, Bex with Grant and Macey with Nick.

Jace crept over, bending over Bex, knowing she would be the easiest to wake. She was a very light sleeper.

"Bex," Jace whispered. One of her eyes cracked open, and she looked, strangely, like a cat.

She hissed something at him but it was too jumbled for him to understand.

"Bex," he said again, and shook her. "Get up."

"No," she growled, sinking back into Grant's side.

Jace kicked Grant in the shin, shooting him awake. Grant bulleted up looking alarmed.

"DUDE!" he said. "What the fuck?"

Jace shrugged, "it's three in the afternoon."

"I don't care."

For Bex, Grant seemed to be talking to loud because the next thing she did was peg a couch cushion at his head. "Shut up," she hissed.

Grant groaned but stood up, leaving Bex to shrug into his warm spot on the couch. Grant rana hand through his hair, shaking it around messily.

"Fuck, I drank, _way_ too much."

"You've had worse."

"How are you up?" Grant asked. "Didn't you drink?"

"Nope."

"Where'd you disappear to last night anyways?" Grant asked as he spotted the Advil on the coffee table.

Jace shrugged and looked away. "Places."

"Alright man," Grant said, grabbing for the bottle. "Don't have to tell."

Jace rolled his eyes before plucking a discarded throw pillow off the floor proceeding to launch it at Nick's stomach. It hit dead on and Nick's eyes bounced open and he crumpled over, shifting both his and Macey's position on the couch.

Nick groaned and clutched his stomach. "Ow," he moaned.

Jace smiled, satisfied that he had woken everyone up in a unpleasant way. Jace was unlike most people he didn't aim to please; quite the opposite.

"I fucking hate you," Macey said as she sat up. You could practically see her headache radiating off of her.

"Where's Cammie?" Bex asked sleepily, finally sitting up.

The others looked around only to find themselves shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders. "No idea," Nick muttered as Grant through the Advil at him.

"We need to find her. What if she was abducted?" Macey said, clearly not thinking straight.

"She wasn't abducted. She'd either at home, with Will and/or Zach, or maybe she got hit by a car," Jace answered. Bex, Macey, and Grant glared but Nick laughed.

"Funny one man," he said, tipping water down his throat.

Jace gave a crocked smile. "Just call her house." Bex glared but fished around until she found her cellphone, which had been wedged between two of the seat cushions.

She impatiently dialed Cammie's home number, waiting for someone to pick up.

After a couple of rings it went to voicemail and Bex hung up almost immediately.

"She isn't there."

Grant rolled his eyes. "I've got to go home anyways. She probably just slept through the ring."

He pushed himself of the couch.

"We can meet up later," he said to Bex. She nodded slightly.

"Let me know if you find her."

"Sure thing," Grant replied, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Jace turned back to the remaining three and saw that Macey had fallen asleep and Nick was shrugging his crumpled tuxedo off. Bex had pulled a blanket over herself and seem to be planning on going back to sleep as well.

Jace looked at Nick.

"I'm going to go find Will," he said. Nick nodded.

"I'll come with," he said. "Just let me change."

"Sure," Jace replied as Nick stumbled upstairs to change out his clothes. "Hurry up," he called after his friend.

* * *

**Alright confession. I didn't edit the last part of this chapter, i was too lazy. Oh well. Hope yall enjoyed. :) :) sorry for the weird updating i was on spring break :D **

**Anyways LOVE you reviews so do what you do best and... **

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so this chapter was a little late but Long chapters are extremely difficult to write. I hope yall enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Zach groaned as he felt a slap across his cheek. However, he was much too tired to open his eyes, instead settling for burrowing further into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Zach," he heard Grant's voice say, as he felt another slap, this time on his back. It didn't hurt, and he really did not want to get up. He was immensely relieved to find he didn't have a headache, he was just tired.

"Zach."

"I don't want to get up," he mumbled, squishing a pillow to his face. Grant sighed, gripping the pillow and wrenching it away.

"Too bad. It's three thirty."

"In the morning?"

"In the afternoon, it's Saturday, I'm sure you parents are looking for you," Grant insisted, pulling Zach into a sitting position.

"Where's Cammie?" he asked groggily, his eyes dancing around the room for her. They landed on the dirty blonde hair strung over the other couch, her hand outstretched towards him. He smiled softly before focusing back on Grant. "Never mind," muttered quietly.

"Jeez," Grant said, running a hand through his hair and glancing between Zach and Cammie. "What kind of shit did you two get into last night?"

"We went to the aquarium," Zach said, letting out a yawn, covering his mouth. "Then we went to The Alley Cat."

"The Alley Cat?" Grant asked. "Why?"

"Cammie wanted to prove she wasn't innocent and got totally smashed, she was saying all sorts of things," Zach said, his mind clear on the details of the previous night.

"Like what?" Grant question, glancing at him curiously.

"She told me she loved me and then pretty much tried to rape me," Zach said his mouth upturning into a grin.

"You're kidding," Grant said dryly.

"Nope. But me, being the classy polite gentleman I am, refused her and took her home," Zach said his gaze returning to what looked like a sleeping angel on the couch.

Grant snorted. "And then slept on our couch?"

Zach shrugged. "I didn't have a ride home. Unless you wanted me to steal her car."

"I honestly wouldn't mind if you had. It would keep her from killing herself," Grant remarked.

Zach smiled and nodded. "I hadn't thought of that last night."

Grant gave his newfound friend a new smile. "Sure." Zach rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Are you gonna wake her up?" Zach asked.

"Nah, I'll let her sleep. God knows she needs it."

Zach caught something in his tone and look strangely at him. "What do you mean?" Grant gave Zach an exasperated look. He bit his lip, almost as if he didn't want to admit something.

"She has insomnia," he said finally, glancing at his sister. "And she tries to avoid sleeping as much as possible.

"Oh," Zach said. "Can't she take pills or something?"

Grant shook his head. "She's a big no-no against drugs— even sleeping pills. The only thing that makes it better—somewhat— is swimming, that's part of the reason she does it a lot."

"Really?" Zach asked, surprised, he hadn't noticed anything odd about Cammie.

"She's always loved it but it usually exhausts her so she can sleep better," Grant said. "Don't tell her I told you—okay? She doesn't like people knowing."

"Then why did you tell me?"

Grant shrugged indifferently. "I guess I trust you."

Zach smiled softly, his eyes returning to the sleeping insomniac on the plush couch. "Thanks."

:*:*:*:

"He isn't anywhere!" Jace groaned in frustration, fisting some of his hair.

"He's _somewhere_," Nick replied, turning onto Sycamore Street. "We just don't know where."

"He does this every time," Jace snapped, annoyed. "You'd think for one night he could stay sober and stay in. But _no_ he's _Will_."

"I know right?" Nick said, expertly eating a bagel and his left hand resting on the steering wheel, keeping it straight. "Some things never change."

Jace nodded, "very true."

"Call him again," Nick commanded.

"No," Jace said. "His phone must have died— it went straight to voicemail."

"Leave it to Will to screw us over without even trying."

:*:*:*:

Will stretched his arms, his bones popping out of their joints, before popping back in, causing him a satisfactory amount of relieving pain.

The small bundle of blankets around him shifted and a nest of blonde curls splayed over his chest, making him do a double take.

"Uh . . ." he said to himself, trying to remember last night. He was certain the petite body curled next to him was not his homecoming date, Ginger.

The girl stirred, her face bending upwards so Will could have a better view. She had delicate features, creamy rich white skin that looked incredibly soft. And _was _incredibly soft he realized after he figured out his arms were curved around her.

"Mm," she muttered, shifting around. He gazed at her, suddenly mesmerized, even though he couldn't remember the slightest idea of how he met her, it didn't seem to matter. Will could tell she was short, even curled up. As much as he knew he should, he found himself unable to leave, unable to look away. He could feel her hands wrapped around his bicep and forearms.

"Shit," he muttered, trying to pull his arm free. He needed to get out of here before she woke up. He called it the _Bang n' Dash_. He wasn't supposed to stick around.

But as he tugged his arm again the girl rolled over, her sleepy eyes widening. Violet orbs met his faded green ones.

She looked startled and drew away from him. "Fuck," she moaned and Will was surprised, she didn't look like the kind of girl that would cuss or go for one-night stands.

"My thoughts exactly," Will muttered pushing himself up on the bed, the white sheets tangling around his torso.

The girl propped herself up on her elbows, not bothering to hold the sheets up to hide herself. And Will couldn't help himself from looking at her body, her flawless, perfect body. He met her eyes again and she was smiling.

"Even though I've no idea who you are, but I'm going to assume we had amazing sex last night," she said, her mouth twisting in way that made Will want to kiss her.

"And why would you assume that?"

"Your very . . ." she trailed off glancing down to where the sheets had been slightly discarded. "Fit."

Will laughed. "Your making me wish I remembered last night."

Something glinted in the girls eyes. "We could always reenact it," she suggested, her body shifting closer towards him.

Will wanted to say yes—god he wanted to say yes— but he couldn't let this girl be the exception. If he had sex with her again there would probably be more strings, and Will didn't like strings; things got too complicated.

"I can't," Will said in the soft voice he knew worked wonders on women. "I've got places to be."

He expected the girl to complain, to try harder but she shrugged and hopped out of bed, searching for her clothes.

"Just as well," she said, pulling on her discarded bra and panties. "I don't really do relationships," she admitted. Will looked at her in surprise, she looked like the kind of girl you'd take home and show off to your family.

"I don't know you name," Will said softly, realizing he didn't.

She turned back to give him a weird smile that he couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

"Does it really matter?" she asked, looking at him as if he were slightly crazy.

"No," Will realized. "I suppose it doesn't."

The girl grinned again, pulling on the rest of her clothes and picked up her purse. She came back over to the bed and peck Will on the cheek.

"Whatever we did, I'm sure it was great," she smiled. "I don't just hook up with anyone."

Will found himself smiling. "Me too," and even though he was a man-whore, he did have standards. And this girl, she exceeded them.

"Bye," she said, turning away and walking out the motel room door.

When the door clicked shut behind her, Will groaned, falling back into the messy field of bed sheets.

He eyed the room, slightly suspicious of where he had ended up. He knew his friends were probably looking for him. Turning to his right, he saw his phone on the nightstand, switched off. He reached for it, quickly picking it up in his palm. He tried to switch it one but the screen lit up then when black, signaling it was dead.

He groaned, setting back down on the table before getting up and pulling his boxers and jeans on. He needed to find his friends who were probably going to be pissed at him.

But first stop: home.

:*:*:*:

Cammie felt her muscles stiffen as she reached up to the cabinet that held the Advil. She groaned and stretched it harder, unable to reach the high cabinet above the sink. She debated climbing onto the counter to get up, but couldn't find the energy to pull herself up. She huffed in frustration, her arm held up, bare scraping the bottom door of the cabinet. Why did she have to be so _short_?

"Need help?" she heard her brother's voice say from the threshold of the kitchen. Cammie turned around to glower at him, her head starting to scream as he spoke in a loud volume.

"Yes," she snapped, retracting her arms and watched her brother reach out and open the door with ease and pluck the container of Advil for the top shelf.

"Thank you," she said as he dropped it into her palm.

She quickly took two pills, washing them down with the water she had poured out earlier.

"Party a little too hard?" Grant teased, his face holding a knowing smile.

"I just drank a little too much."

"You're lucky it's Sunday. If you had school today you'd be screwed," Grant pointed out, sitting his butt on the counter.

"I know. I can't believe I slept for so long," she replied, glancing at the microwave clock that read 4:07. "It was almost worth this headache."

Grant smiled at his sister. "I told Zach."

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "Told Zach what?"

Grant gazed at her while he spoke, "that you have insomnia."

Cammie almost choked the water she had just swallowed back up. "What?" she sputtered, trying to keep the rest of it down. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just felt he should know."

"Grant," Cammie said, appalled. "We barely know him. We haven't even told people we've known since kindergarten."

"I know but . . ." he trailed off. "I guess it slipped out. We were talking the morning and—"

"This morning?" Cammie cut in. "When was he here?"

Grant smirked. "He slept over. He didn't have a ride home but I drove him like thirty minutes ago," Grant said, quickly glancing at his watch.

"And I didn't notice?" she asked, looking strangely at him. She was a light sleeper and both of them knew it.

"I thought it was weird too. There's something about the kid, I don't know he just has this kind of trusting vibe," Grant said.

Cammie smiled, knowing exactly what Grant meant. She was happy and embarrassed to remember that of what they'd done last night. Their adventure to the Aquarium and then to the Alley Cat.

"He's a little weird though," Cammie said, trying to deny it because she knew if she didn't she might start developing a relationship with this guy. And she was sure neither of them wanted that.

"A little," Grant agreed. "But he's cool and not a complete asshole."

Cammie snorted. "Are you kidding me? He's a cocky arrogant jerk," she said.

"If he was a jerk he would've taken advantage of you last night, I heard you were absolutely hammered," he gave her a self-sufficient smirk.

Cammie blushed. "Fine maybe he's not a complete ass."

Grant nodded. "That's what I like to hear."

Cammie rolled her eyes and pegged the capsule of pills at her brother's head.

"Ow," he complained. "What was that for?"

"For being an ass," Cammie retorted.

Grant frowned, and chucked the bottle back at her, hitting the square on in the head.

"OW!" Cammie yelled, clutching her hand to her forehead. "I have a hangover Grant! You fucking idiot!" she yelled, glowering at him. Grant threw his hands up in surrender.

"You started it."

"I did not!" she protested, inching closer to the drawers of knives

"Cammie—" Grant said. "Cammie —what are you doing?"

She plucked a knife from the drawer and held it steadily in her hand. "Oh Grant," she said. "How you urk me." She threateningly ran her finger lightly over the blade of the knife, testing it's sharpness.

"Cam, put the knife down."

"Cammie," Bex called coming into the kitchen, she frowned, disappointed.

"Again guys?" she asked. "Really? This is the fourth time this month I've walked in on you trying to kill Grant with a knife," she said to Cammie. "What did I say last time?"

"Only you are allowed to physically hurt Grant," Cammie answered, placing the blade in her best friend's waiting palm.

"Right. So, no throwing knives at Grant. Got it?"

Cammie nodded sheepishly.

"Good. Now where the hell were you last night?" she asked with a penetrating stare.

"I went to the aquarium with Zach," Cammie said, leaving out the part about getting smashed at a club. Bex was like a mama bear, and Cammie was one of her cubs. Bex had to know what she'd been doing and if it was okay. Most of the time it was annoying but it never hurt to have someone watching your back.

"Why weren't you picking up your phone?" Bex asked if she were he mother.

"Bex," Cammie said drastically. "I was _swimming_."

Bex huffed but did not push it. "Fine, next time call me, we were worried sick."

"Bex I told you I was leaving," Cammie replied.

"But you didn't say where you were going. I just don't like being left out of the loop."

Cammie bit her lip. Well if Bex didn't like being left out of the loop, she would probably be uber mad when and if she finds about the clubbing.

Despite Bex being a heavyweight she didn't approve of Cammie drinking.

It really annoyed Cammie. All of her friends treated her like a priceless vase, always worried it would smash and break into a million pieces. Even Zach, who she had _just _met, figured out she was innocent. Bex would never let Cammie touch alcohol if it were up to her. Sophomore year Cammie had put her foot down and made her friend back off a bit.

"Sure thing Bex," Cammie answered. She glanced at Grant, giving him a warning nto to say about her other adventures.

"So," Bex said, her face breaking into a grin. "What's with you and new kid?" she asked, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

Grant clapped his hands over his ears and said, "girl talk. Gross. Bex call me when you're done," he said, leaning in to peck her on the cheek but pulled away at the last moment, unsure if it was appropriate in their relationship.

Bex and Grant had something weird going on. They both liked each other but the two were too stubborn and stupid to do anything about it. But they flirted all the time and Cammie was quite sure they had hooked up on more than one occasion.

"If you're lucky," Bex replied, quickly turning back to Cammie Grant already forgotten. "So tell me all about it."

"There isn't much to tell," Cammie said, shrugging her shoulders. "We hung out and then we left," somewhat true.

"So nothing happened?" Bex asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

"No Bex, nothing."

"Is he an ass?"

Cammie laughed. "A little bit. But he's kinda sweet."

"Like how?" Bex asked a creeping suspicion in her voice.

"Just little things," Cammie answered swiftly.

"So you like him?"

"I didn't say that," Cammie said but Bex could hear the slight hesitation.

"YOU DO!" Bex yelled. "Cammie likes Zach! Cammie likes Zach! Cammie and Zach sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I—"

"What are you," Cammie interrupted, "five?"

Bex stuck her tongue out. "I'm almost eighteen thank you very much."

"Yeah," Cammie said sarcastically. "And _so _mature."

Bex rolled her eyes.

"So what's up with you and my bro-ho?" Cammie asked when Bex didn't say anything more. She rummaged through the fridge, trying to find something solid to eat.

"The usual," Bex replied breezily as she did every time Cammie mentioned Grant.

"You two would make the _ca-utest_ couple," Cammie said her voice dripping with sarcasm although she meant it.

"Shut up," Bex muttered.

"You totes like him," Cammie said, continuing in her valley girl voice.

"That doesn't mean he's boyfriend material," Bex replied.

Cammie shrugged, not willing to argue the matter any further.

"CAM-MAY," A loud voice called from her foyer.

"Yes?" Cammie flitted back, easily placing the voice.

"We've come with the cure," Nick rumbled entering the kitchen, a grocery bag in one arm. Jace trailed behind him, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Nick," Cammie greeted, "Jace."

Jace nodded his head in acknowledgement while Nick grinned widely.

"Cameron," he sang, being his usual, perky self. He swept her up in a big bear hug. "How's my favorite water addict."

"Wait why did you bring the hue?" Bex asked peaking in the bags. The 'hue' was their term for hangover cure.

"For Cammie," Jace answered.

"But Cammie isn't . . ." Bex trailed off, turning her gaze on Cammie. "Hung over," she finished.

"Well . . ." Cammie started. "Maybe I didn't stay at Gallagher the _whole _time."

"You went clubbing," Bex filled in. "With a boy! And you got smashed!"

Cammie looked away. "Uh, yeah."

"Chill out Bex," Jace said, coming to Cammie's rescue. "She came back all in one piece, her virginity still intact," He said, dropping a wink at Cammie. She growled viciously at him.

"I know," Bex said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Cammie looked to the ground. "I didn't want you to be mad."

"Jeez Cam, I'm not mad. I'm excited," Bex said. Cammie stared at her friend, disbelieving. "You went clubbing with a guy!" she repeated. "That's like a date! Since Josh!"

"Oh," Cammie said, realizing how her friend was interrupting this.

"Bex nothing happened, I told you that, we danced and I got a little drunk. Wait, how did you guys know what?" Cammie asked, directing her question at Nick and Jace.

"We saw Grant on the way out. He was having his turn at finding Will."

"Will's missing?" Cammie asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Yeah he went AWOL."

"I saw him last night. At the Alley Cat. He was with an old friend," she said.

"Who?" Jace asked.

"Viney Thomas, she went to camp with me."

"Well hopefully Grant finds him."

Cammie shrugged. "Hopefully."

* * *

**REVIEW?**

And pay attention to the whole Viney/Will thing because I promise it's going to come up again. 

**Thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and no one was looking forward to going to school. Who would be? It was _school_.

Grant had insisted on driving and not letting Cammie anywhere near the wheel. The two siblings rode together in silence, Cammie munching hungrily on a doughnut.

"I can't believe you aren't fat," Grant said to her as they pulled into Jace's neighborhood— he was the only one they carpooled with because he didn't have a car and the Morgan siblings lived closest to him.

"You're just jealous of my _ah-mazing_ metabolism. I think you're on a diet," she replied taking a vicious chunk out of the innocent doughnut.

"I am _not_on a diet," Grant said as if it were the furthest thing from the truth.

"Really?" Cammie asked. "Then why do I eat more than you and stay about forty pounds under your weight?"

Grant shot her a glare. "You're a swimmer."

"And you play football. Big deal."

"Swimmers eat more and stay in shape more because it works every muscle in their body," Grant informed her.

"Whatever?" Cammie said, scarfing the rest of it down. "I still think you're on a diet, but to be honest Grant, I don't really think it's working," she said, leaning over and patting his stomach. Grant swatted his hand away and pulled into Jace's driveway and honked the horn.

"I am not fat."

"Suuuurrrre."

"You're such a bitch."

Cammie smiled. "Nah, I'm just honest."

"I'm not fat!"

"It isn't me you need to convince," Cammie replied.

"Sisters," Grant muttered under his breath as Jace climbed in cab of Grant's truck, Cammie squished in the middle.

"What are you two bickering about this time?" Jace asked, setting his backpack in his lap.

"Grant's fat," Cammie said simply.

"No he's not," Jace said. "He's _super_ sexy."

"No, Jace-y, _you_ are," Grant shot back, talking back in a high-pitched voice.

"I _love_your washboard abs," Jace said, leaning over and stroking Grant's abs. Cammie found this all very normal. For some reason her brother and his friends always acted very homosexual around each other. God knows why. But since she was in seventh grade she got over it. Now this was normal behavior. In fact Will, Jace, Nick, and Grant were always saying things like "_you_ so _cute_!" to each other.

They all claimed they were so straight they had to act gay.

Cammie didn't believe them.

Yeah, it was frickin' weird, but you got used to it.

"Guys knock it off," Cammie said, placing Jace's hands back in his lap. "So Jace," Cammie started. "Why did you leave me on the dance floor Saturday night?"

Jace looked away, suddenly startled by the question.

"I had to . . ." he trailed off, tilting his head towards the window.

"Oh my gosh!" Cammie gasped. "You ditched me for another girl!" She screamed excitedly, now tugging on his arm forcing him to look at her. "Who is it? Annabel? Sarah? Emily K.? Ooh what about Emily B.? Or—"

"Cammie," Jace said, exasperated. "No one, it was no one."

"Do not lie to me Jason Alexander Heath. I saw that dreamy look on your face, don't try and deny it," Cammie said her lip forming her well-known easy going smile.

"So how are things with Zach?" Grant cut it trying to save his friend from his sister intolerance. Cammie frowned.

"I wanna know who Jace likes," she pouted.

"I heard you have a date Saturday," Grant continued, as if he she hadn't spoken. Jace shot Grant a thankful look as Cammie's eyes widened.

"Shit," she said. "I forgot about that."

Grant smirked. "I didn't think you dated."

"I don't," Cammie answered immediately. "I mean— I don't know."

"Well he's better than the rest of us," Jace spoke. "You wouldn't go on a date with any of us."

Cammie frowned begrudgingly. "I was tricked into it."

"The boy has a way with words," Grant said.

"Why do you say that Grant?" Cammie asked a playful glint in her eyes. "Did he _ask_you on a date?"

Jace and Cammie laughed.

"Of course not."

"But you wanted him to."

"I'm not gay!"

"Chill out, I never said that," Cammie said, rolling her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the banter with her brother.

"You implied it."

"I did not."

"Well then if I'm gay you're a lesbian."

"I never said you were gay," Cammie said. "I don't have a problem with gays. Do _you_Grant?"

"Of course not," he said for the second time. "Gays are cool."

Cammie smiled triumphantly. "Good we're here."

"Anxious to see your new boyfriend?" Jace teased as he hopped down from the truck, chivalrously holding his hand to help Cammie down.

"No," she answered swiftly, but Jace noticed the faint blush that had appeared on her cheeks and neck. She looked gorgeous, as usual, wearing short denim shorts and a white black stripped shirt that was pushed back to her elbows with a loosely flowing grey vest over it, her feet in a pair of classic black TOMS. "Do I look okay?" she asked Jace. She had asked Grant earlier but he had rolled his eyes at her. Jace grinned.

"The day you aren't pretty is the day pigs will fly," Jace said seriously, swinging his right arm over Cammie shoulders. It was something they often did; it was just the norm for the two. Out of the guys in their close knit group she was closest to Will, but Jace came a close second. She had known Will longer and they had grown up taking baths together, but Jace was less perverted and more on the sweet side.

"Thanks Jace," Cammie replied. Jace was like her gay best friend, except that he wasn't gay. He went shopping with her when the girls weren't available and didn't complain. Not a lot anyways.

Cammie walked into school and she noticed the heads turned towards her, sending her slight chills. Of course, she was used to it but despite being extremely popular she didn't like the looks people gave her. Most were admiring and adoring but other were cruel and accusing. Despite what everyone thought, a lot of people didn't like Cammie it was the slim minority. They hated her purely because she was rich and they thought she had everything. Most of which was true, but not everyone was perfect.

She smiled again, shrugging it off when she heard the rev of and engine squeal into the parking lot.

As she turned her head, her hair whipped around, turning towards the face of the noise.

A white mustang with black racing stripes raced into the parking lot, one Cammie didn't recognize. She had noticed the rest of her friend's car earlier, but this one wasn't one she knew.

But as it parked and the driver stepped out Cammie knew the figure immediately, she turned her head refusing to be caught up in the new kid's good looks, smooth talk, and alluring personality.

"Cammie!" A voice screeched, threatening to break her ear drums. She turned to see Megan Van-trout running in her ridiculous high heels towards her.

"Megan," Cammie said, her voice lacking enthusiasm. She briefly touched her arms around Megan as the other girl wrapped her tight in a hug.

"What's up?" Cammie asked, pulling back and looking around for Jace, only to discover he had ditched her.

"So," she said jumping right into the conversation. "You want to know what I heard?"

"Um," Cammie said. "Sure."

"That you and," she pointed over the parking lot to Zach, "the new kid are like, a thing."

Cammie cleared her throat. "We aren't."

Megan looked surprised. "Really?" Her eyes darkened. "Do you still like Josh?" she asked.

Cammie gave her an "are you _serious_?" look. "No Megan I'm not."

"Good, because he's mine," she growled. You'd think Cammie would be surprised that Megan had suddenly turned hostile towards her but that was the Megan Van-trout way. She would be sweet but once she got what she wanted she'd be a complete bitch.

"You can have him."

"Do you think you're better than me? Is that it?" Megan asked, getting up in her face.

"I—"

"Hey Van-_Bitch_," Bex called as she walked towards Megan and Cammie. "Why don't you go suck a dick?"

"Why do you go back to your own country?" she snapped back.

"Kiss my ass," Bex said. "Leave," she said to Megan. "No one likes a _whore_ and a bitch. Fuck off." Megan looked suddenly furious. As she opened her mouth to speak Bex beat her to it. "Oh wait you probably just did, with your dumb boyfriend."

"That doesn't even—"

"Megan," Josh said from behind her, glaring at Bex.

"Hey looked it's a shit dick," Bex said cheerily, "a rare species of assholes."

Josh scowled. But grabbed Megan's hand and dragged her away. Bex grinned blindingly at Cammie who gazed back at her, appalled.

"Look like Josh-y boy knows when to walk away not like the stupid slut."

"Bex."

"What? She is."

"You don't have to be so mean."

"She was getting in your face. She deserved it what I said wasn't even half the crap she gives people."

Cammie shrugged, unwilling to say anything else. "Ooh," Bex said, her voice higher and girly. "Lookie," she said and Cammie followed her eyes to see Zach making a bee-line for them.

Cammie swallowed the bump in throat she just had gotten and took him in. He was wearing faded wrinkly low-rise jeans a dark blue collared shirt with a pair of dark brown Sperrys. It was very preppy, but it suited him nicely but the fitting shirt did not do his chest and abs justice. Cammie smiled to herself, remembering how they'd actually looked.

She was so lost in his appearance she hadn't realized how close he'd gotten. Bex was grinning wildly at her, and winked, turned away and fled.

"Hey," Zach said, ever so nonchalantly. He caught her stare and his mouth quirked up into a smirk Cammie had been accustomed to seeing. "Legs," he started, making her stomach flutter. "You know it's not polite to stare."

"I thought we said something needed to be appreciated?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

"I thought we were talking about you."

Cammie flushed; something she did not do often. "It goes both ways."

"Alright," he said. "Just don't throw yourself at me," he lowered his voice. "Again."

Cammie turn bright red and turned her face away from him. "I'm going to be late for class." She began to scurry away.

"Hey," he called to her. "Don't forget our date!"

He said it so loudly that the people around turned to stare at Cammie with apprehensive eyes. They were all wide; everyone knew Cammie didn't date, so this was a surprise from them. And no doubt by the time lunch rolled around the whole school would be talking about Ms. Popular and the new kid's date.

:*:*:*:

Will strolled into his World History class twenty minutes late as if he didn't have a care in the world; which really, he didn't.

"Mr. Nathanson," the teacher said, silently glaring at him. "Where's your pass?"

Will shrugged, "I don't have one."

Mr. Holland sighed and scribbled something down before asking Will to take a seat.

Will smiled to himself, taking his usual seat behind Cammie and next to Nick.

"Where were you?" Nick hissed over to him.

Will shrugged again, not bothering to answer. He was just late, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but he knew Nick was referring to Saturday night and Sunday afternoon.

Cammie turned away, giving him a knowing look and smiling like a minx at him before whipping her head back around to look at the board.

Will plucked his notebook from his other book and laid that and his thick textbook on his desk, putting the rest on the floor. His thoughts began to wander to the he'd wake up to the day before. The girl he couldn't get out of his head.

A ball of crunched up paper bounced onto his desk from in front of him. He picked it up, and smoothed out the crinkles.

_Have fun after I left Saturday? ;)—Cam_

Will looked at the note, surprised. He hadn't remembered Cammie being with him. Then again he didn't exactly remember the rest of the night either.

_I don't remember what happened . . . —W_

He tossed the note over Cammie's shoulder.

She tossed it back.

_You were with my friend :) I would have though you hooked up._

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_I think I did. I woke up in a Motel with a girl. I don't know who she was._

Will told her this because it was something he'd always done. Cammie and Will had this strange best friend/brother/sister relationship. They always talked about everything— no matter how weird or awkward it was.

"Mr. Nathanson," Mr. Holland called, catching him mid-note pass.

"Yeah?" he asked, dropping the note on Cammie's desk. When something went wrong he handed it off to Cammie; she somehow always avoids getting either of them in trouble.

"Were you passing notes?"

Will shrugged and Cammie answered. "Yes," she said. Will would have been surprised but he knew she had a game plan so he kept his mouth shut tight.

"Would you like to share it with the rest of the class?" he asked; the clichéd question. Cammie took on a dead serious look as the rest of the class turned to look at her.

"Sure," Cammie said. "But I'm not sure they want to hear about my menstrual cycle," she said, her face completely blank and serious; only something Cammie Morgan could pull off. If Will hadn't known she was lying he would have believed her. "You want to see?" she asked, holding the note out Mr. Holland, who now had turned an un-natural color of red.

"Uh, no thank you," he said, trying to keep his voice straight, while the rest of the kids snickered.

Cammie shrugged; a mischievous smile quirking at her lips.

"Your choice," she said, smirking and shoving the paper in her pocket. Will was certain Mr. Holland had figured she was yanking his chain by the ongoing snickering and her smug smile, but he obviously didn't want to take the chance of hearing about Cammie's period. He shook his head and returned to the board.

A freshly torn sheet of paper flew onto his desk, it was from Cammie, he knew, but she had turned to focus on Mr. Holland's lecture.

The note said a one name, two words: _Viney Thomas_.

Will smirked, self-satisfied. He now had the mysterious girls name, he could track her down, figure out unblock his mind by sleeping with her again, and everything would go back to normal.

At least that's what he thought would happen.

:*:*:*:

_Grrrrrr. . . ._

Cammie glanced around the room, desperately hoping no one noticed the ongoing war she was having with her stomach, which was having a big fit because she had only had a doughnut for breakfast, and being a swimmer, that was not enough.

She clutched her stomach, watching clock with apprehensive eyes, willing for the digits to shift numbers and the bell to ring.

_Ding_, the bell went.

_Ding. Ding. Ding_.

The teacher let it go on three times until her dismissed the class. Cammie zoomed out, making a b-line for the lunch room, not bothering to drop of her books at her locker.

She was one of the first ones to make it to the cafeteria and jumped in line, quickly grabing a shit-ton of food.

She paid and sat down at her table, not bothering to wait for her friends before digging in.

"Jeez," a southern voice said from across the table. "Don't choke."

Cammie grinned at her friend and chewed down her food. "Hey Lizzie," she greeted as her friend sat down, her sack lunch in hand. "What's up? I haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw me Saturday."

"Barely, you were with Joe-Joe the whole time," she said referring to Liz's long term boyfriend, Jonas.

Liz blushed, pulling out her sandwich.

"I heard about you and the new kid," she said, switching topics. Cammie raised an eyebrow; Liz wasn't usually one to gossip.

"And what did you hear?"

"That you swiped your v-card," Liz said, smirking. Cammie's mouth dropped open.

"Liz!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "That's what I heard."

"It's not true!"

Liz smiled. "I know."

"Phew," Cammie said, wiping her fore-head in and overly-dramatic way. Liz rolled her eyes.

"But everyone else thinks you're a slut."

"Are you kidding me?" Cammie said. "Do you know how many people Tina Walter's had been with? Or Blair?" Cammie said. Liz shook her head. "Too many to count."

"Yeah well to them," Liz started. "Perfect Cammie has been corrupted. Just watch what you do, they're like sharks," Liz warned.

"Sure," Cammie said.

"Hey legs," Zach said, suddenly materializing at her side. Liz winked and disappeared. Zach pulled out the seat and practically fell into it. "How are my legs anyway?" he asked, his hand finding his knee and beginning to climb upwards. "Smooth."

Cammie pushed his hand back into his lap. "_My_ legs are perfectly fine."

"Do you wax your legs?" Zach asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Um," Cammie said, it wasn't the typical question. "Yes."

"I was just wondering why they were so soft," he said, winking at her.

"You scared Liz away," Cammie said, returning to eating her French fires.

"Nah," Zach said. "You did that all on your own."

"Good job man," a passing boy who Cammie couldn't remember said, said to Zach, clapping him on the shoulder.

Zach looked back at Cammie puzzled. "Do you know what that was about?" he asked. "Because I've been getting it all day."

"Everyone thinks we slept together," Cammie stated bluntly, trying to sound indifferent.

"Maybe we did," Zach said, winking.

"Except we didn't, because I remember last night, I wasn't _that_ drunk," Cammie said. Zach smirked.

"Then I suppose you remember you telling me that you loved me?" he asked.

Cammie blushed and looked away from him.

"Anyway, back to the subject," Zach said, even though Cammie wasn't sure what the subject was. "Why do people care even if we did have sex, I bet you the majority of the people in this room probably have," Zach said, and he was right.

"Because I'm the Virgin Cammie. That's why."

"That sucks."

Cammie shrugged. "Labels are labels."

"But now you're a slut."

Cammie glared steadily at him. "Where did you hear that?"

"In passing."

"So you did know."

Zach smiled secretively. "Shh, it's a secret."

"You're such a dork."

"A dork you _love_," Zach smirked.

"Shut up."

"Aw, you don't mean that."

"No I'm serious," Cammie said. "You talk way too loud. Everyone in this room knows about our 'date'," Cammie said using quotation marks.

"What's with the quotes," Zach asked, not lowering his volume. "It _is_a date."

"Yeah but it isn't real."

"Since when?"

"Since you asked me out," Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Zach drawled, his body heat radiating out against her. "You know you want to go out with me."

"Not really," Cammie said honestly. "I could be doing much better things?"

"Oh yeah?" Zach asked. "Like what?"

"Like swimming."

"Why would you prefer swimming over to spending a whole night with this," he directed to his body. "That's ridiculous."

"You're very pushy."

"I'm also hot. Good job Captain Obvious."

"You are such an ass," Cammie concluded, she spotted Macey and Nick walking into the cafeteria, she waved them over.

"What was that?" Zach asked. "You like my ass? I know: you were groping for it all Saturday night," he winked, suddenly not as close, giving her personal space.

Cammie flushed and looked away grateful as her best friend approached. "Hey Mace, hey Nick."

"Cammie, Zachary," she greeted.

They sat down where Liz had previously been sitting. "So," Macey said. "I heard you're the new school slut."

Cammie groaned.

:*:*:*:

Jace was walking to lunch, late, when he noticed the blonde figure lurking against the wall. He smiled to himself, taking a detour to make his way over to her.

"Blair," Jace called, making her head snapped towards him. Blair smiled softly as he approached.

"Hey Jace," she replied as he came closer and pulled her around the corner. "We've really got to stop doing this," Blair said as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Why?" Jace asked, his lips tasting hers.

"Because," Blair said, pushing him back at bit. "I don't like secrets."

"Sure you do," Jace said, "Besides, it's more fun sneaking around," he said, brushing his nose along her neck.

"I know, but . . ." she trailed off and Jace pulled back.

"But what?" he asked, his eyes brows drawing together.

"Jace, I don't want to keep hiding. You can't even tell your closest friends we're together," she said, withdrawing her hands.

"I thought we both agreed it was better this way," he replied.

"We did, but," Blair looked away and sighed. "I'm not the same person I was all those weeks ago. Jace we've been at this for almost two months. At first it was because I thought you were still sore from Cammie . . . But now I just feel like you're ashamed of me."

"I'm not," he said quickly. "I just don't know how my friends would take it."

"Jace, their you're friends; why would they care if you have a girlfriend?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"To them you aren't . . ."

"Aren't what?"

"Girlfriend material," Jace finished.

"You mean a slut."

"Well you were practically throwing yourself at Zach at homecoming!" Jace said, his voice rising, his temper coming along with it.

"Because you were ignoring me," Blair hissed back. "You can't expect this to go on forever."

"I haven't really thought about it," he said coolly.

"Well I have," Blair told him. "And I don't want to do this anymore."

"But we agreed—"

"Is that what this is to you?" Blair asked. "An agreement?"

"No—"

"Really?" she said, "because it sounds like it. You know what? You can call me back when grow a pair and admit it to someone else than ourselves," she said, pushing his reaching hands away she stalked off, unwilling to let him sway her mind.

Jace waited till she was around the corner to slink down the wall and onto the floor.

He always messed his relationships up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update! This chapter is considerably shorter than the other ones. But like I've said before. Long chapter are a bitch to write. So I'll be cutting back the length of future chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Cammie smiled, satisfied, as her toes touched the water, her legs dangling over the ledge of the pool. Her hair was still dry, falling down her back as she sat by the side of the pool in her swimsuit. She didn't want to get in quite yet; the water was a bit too cold. She clutched her goggles and swim cap in one hand, unable to decide whether she should swim laps or go back to class.

"I didn't take you for the kind of person that skipped class," Zach said from behind her, making her jump, and splash a bit of water on her legs.

"I'm not," Cammie replied, not turning around, and staring at the ripples that formed as her ankle became submerged.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down on the dry concrete just shy of the pool.

"I felt it calling me," Cammie said, not bothering to give him a direct answer.

"So you're a mermaid now?" he asked, and she could hear the playful note in it.

"Yep," Cammie said, still not turning to look at him.

"You know," Zach started. "I like you more as the bikini kind of girl but the one-piece fits nicely as well," he said, snapping on of the shoulder straps back.

"Ow," Cammie said, even though it hadn't really hurt. "Thanks, I guess."

Zach seemed hesitant to speak again.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the dull voice she'd been using, not even trying to retort.

"Sure," Cammie answered in a monotone.

There was a suddenly cool hand on her back, creating rising gooseflesh. "Legs?" he teased but Cammie face remained impassive, Zach's hand continued to massage her back, rubbing in circles.

"Well this is depressing," Zach sat back on his hands, and Cammie couldn't help it; she cracked a smile, finally turning her head towards him.

"Sorry, I'm not really in a good mood."

"I noticed," Zach observed. "It's odd. In the past three days I've some to now you as a very bubbly feisty kind of girl. So what's got you down?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Just stuff."

"Like. . .?" She didn't answer.

"The golden girl of the school ditching class, and acting gloomy, I'd have to be stupid or completely ignorant to know something wasn't up," he said after she remained quiet.

"I'd say your both."

"Both what?"

"Stupid and completely ignorant," Cammie said, giving him a timid smile. Zach smirked.

"At least you back to being a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch."

"If I'd recorded every conversation we'd had and you looked it over I think you might change your mind," Zach said.

"But you're too stupid to record are conversations," Cammie retorted. Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll start," he said, pulling out his phone from his jean pockets.

"That's not necessary."

"You started it," he said, clicking an app that records sound and pressing the record button. "Alright we're good."

"Zach," Cammie said. "Put it away."

"Why? If you don't want people to hear your mean bitchiness: don't be bitchy."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Go back to class."

"You go back to class."

"I said it first."

Zach suddenly leaned over and pushed her in the pool, making her scream with surprise. When she surface Zach was laughing his phone hidden safely behind his back.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Cammie yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Zach stopped the recording.

"I needed you to say something mean," he said, innocently. "Got it," He said setting his phone in his back pocket.

"I'm am going to kill you."

"Damn, I should have left it on."

"Zach!"

"What? You're being mean again."

"I am not!"

Zach shrugged, "at least you're in a better mood."

Cammie glared at him, giving him an 'are you serious?' look. "You are such an ass."

"You wouldn't want it any other way," he said sending her a sly smile.

Cammie rolled her eyes, pulling herself out of the pool.

"So," Zach said. "How long are we going to be playing this game?" he asked, his eyes brows forming an arch.

Cammie gave him a strange look as she reached over to the bleachers to grab a towel she'd pulled out earlier. "What game?" she asked, clearly clueless.

"The game where we pretend we don't like each other but then end up falling in love," he said, his voice reeking of indifference.

"If that's your way of speeding the process up, it isn't going to work. Because two things are wrong with your 'game'," she said, unfazed.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I never pretended I didn't like you. And as far as I can tell you aren't one to fall in love," Cammie replied, flipping her hair over and towel dried it.

"Says who?"

"You just reek of man-whore," Cammie said, flipping her hair back. Zach looked slightly offended.

"I am not," he said his voice serious.

"Really?" Cammie asked, not sparing his feelings. "I can bet you have broken hearts all over at your old school," she said.

"The last school I went to was all boys," Zach answered. There was something in his voice that made her turn and look at him. She refused to feel sorry for him though, and continued to tease.

"I never said you only went for girls."

"It was a detention facility," he continued, ignoring her jibe.

Cammie said nothing back.

"Don't you want to know why?" he asked, turning his suddenly solemn eyes one her. Cammie sighed and ran her hands through her hair and sat on the concrete ground next to him.

"Zach, your past doesn't concern me. I don't care if you went to a detention facility for whatever reason. You obviously aren't the same person you used to be," Cammie stated.

This time Zach sent her a crooked, strange smile that made her heart jump and beat faster. The smile was somewhat creepy and sharp, as if he had a crazy man's blood pumping through his veins.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, and suddenly their faces were very close together. Cammie was suddenly frozen in her spot, surprised at the sudden urge to kiss him. And his close proximity to her wasn't helping her to resist.

"I don't think they would let crazies out," Cammie replied once her brain started to slowly re-function.

"I make you nervous," Zach said, staring straight into her eyes, and she felt vulnerable. Everything between them had always been flirting and teasing, and this strange thing that was going on now was starting to scare Cammie.

"You do not." But both of them hear the hesitant studder in her voice. His lips were inches— centimeters from hers and it took everything she had not to close the distance. She felt Zach's hand creeping along her bare leg, and then he pulled away; torturously slow.

"See," Zach said, his eyes returning to the amused playful green Cammie had become accustomed to, "you are pretending not to like me."

"I was not!" Cammie exclaimed, embarrassed that he had played her.

"Really?" Zach asked. "Then why didn't you kiss me?"

Cammie sent him a hard glare and pursed her lips, standing up. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"Because I was testing you," Zach answered.

Cammie rolled her tongue around the insides of her mouth. "Then I suppose you won't have a problem with me canceling our _date_ Friday," she shot at him. "After all, I can only assume it's a _test_. And Zach," she added. "I am not a play toy. So quit playing."

He opened his mouth the speak but she beat him to it.

"Have fun jacking off on Friday," she sneered then turned around, swiping her towel from the ground and walked out of Harbor High's aquatics.

Zach was obviously stunned at her reaction. He sat on the floor, wondering how his plan had back fired.

Outside, Cammie smiled smugly to herself.

Zach: 0

Cammie: 1

If Zach wanted to play, she would play.

It looked like she was winning.

:*:*:*:

Will wanted to see Viney; as soon as possible. He had to get her out of his system. If he didn't, he could spend the rest of his life wondering what that sex had been like. And he wasn't up to that.

But he needed to wait to the weekend. And it was still Monday. He'd promised his parents as well as Cammie he'd be a good boy during the week and then he could to whatever he wanted on Friday and Saturday.

But this was driving him to insanity.

Insanity.

No matter what he did, the girl was always lingering in the back of his mind, quiet but obvious at the same time.

"Will," a voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts as he lay on the deserted basketball courts, letting the mid fall sun warm over him.

Cammie was standing over him, looking at him with a determined look.

"You're blocking my sun," Will replied, not wanting to be bothered with Cammie and her issues.

"Come on Will," Cammie said, sitting down beside his sprawled out figure. "I need scheming help."

He didn't open his eyes. "What did Zach do now?" he asked in a bored voice.

"We're just playing a little game," Cammie returned. "But if you don't want to help, I guess I can't help you with Viney . . ."

At the sound of her name, Will's eyes popped open. "How did you know I was thining about her?" He asked, sitting up on his elbows. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I can read you like a book," she answered. "How bout if you help me, I'll help you?"

Will silently glared at her. Getting involved in Cammie's schemes wasn't usually a good idea. "Help me how?"

Cammie rummaged through her jacket pocket and came up with a slip of paper. She unfolded it, showing Will a series of digits.

"That isn't . . ."

"It is," Cammie gave him a sickle smile. "Besides, you owe me."

"I do not," Will said.

"I totally got your ass out of trouble—_again_— with the note this morning."

Will loled his tongue around in his mouth, biting on it lightly.

"You suck."

"So you in?" Cammie asked, ignoring his remark.

Will reluctantly nodded his head.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Cammie smiled.

"Something to put him in his place."

"Which is?"

"Not good enough for me," Cammie replied.

"You mean like every other male on this planet?" Will asked, a slight bitter tone in his voice. Cammie cocked her head to the side.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cammie asked.

"It means," Will strarted, squinting up at her. "That no guy has ever been good enough for you," Will said. "No one expected Zach to be the exception."

"That isn't true," Cammie said, her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever," Will said, stadning up and brushing lint off his shorts. "I'm just saying Cam. You're only making yourself miserable."

"I'm not miserable."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Cammie water isn't everything."

"We can't live without water," Cammie said, purposely dodging around his comment.

Will gave her a look. "You know what I meant."

"I'm perfectly happy," Cammie said.

"Then why do you want to play games with Zach?" Will asked.

"Because . . . He's a jerk."

"He's actually a pretty decent guy," Will said. "Quit being so insecure about this."

"I don't know what you mean."  
"Your still sour about Josh. Because the one guy you took a chance on ended up walking away, and you think it's yourself for not dedicating yourself to the relationship. Truth is, if he had cared about you he would have put up with you annoying quirks and habits." Will shrugged.

"He didn't break my heart," Cammie said frimly.

"Then why are you having a problem with Zach?"

"I'm not."

"Then just give it a try. Yeah, he's kind of an ass. But most guys are. You can't have everything," Will sighed. "Cammie, unless you try again you are going to be alone for the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

"I think you are reading to deep into this. I just wanted to play a game, you could have just said you didn't want to help me," Cammie said, but Will heard the defense in her voice.

"Do what you want Cammie. I'm just telling you, there's never going to be the perfect guy. Sometimes you got to settle."

"Since when did you grow a brain, more importantly a _heart_?"

"I met Viney."

"You don't even remember her," Cammie said, incredulous.

Will shrugged. "Doesn't matter. All I know is I can't stop thinking about her."

"Obviously. You just want to get laid."

"No," Will said and shook his head. "It isn't like that."

"Will, you don't do relationships."

"Apparently neither do you," Will shot back. "I'm going to change things. I wish I could say the same for you."

"I can do relationships."

"Really?" Will said, raising an eyebrow. "Prove it."

"Fine," Cammie huffed. "I will."

"I'm not joking."

"Neither am I."

"Alright. Now," Will said, he held his hand out. "Viney's number."

"Nice try," Cammie spat. "I'm not giving it to you."

Will pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't help me do one little scheme. And gave me this strange heartfelt un-Will-like speech that freaked me out."

"I just think youn should get to know Zach better before you screw around with him."

"Funny," Cammie said. "I recommend the same advice to you."

Will winked at her. "Just think about it."

Walking by her, he plucked the floded piece of paper from her back pocket. "Thanks," Will said, holding it up to her. He ran before she could snatch it back.

"Will!" Cammie shouted after him.

"Give him a chance!" he yelled back, sprinting out of her vision.

"Like hell," Cammie muttered to herself.

:*:*:*:

"She's so full of bullshit," Will muttered to himself as he shut of the robotic voice telling him the number he had called was out of order. He had dialed the ten digit number Cammie had given him only to realize it was her number from the first phone she had in seventh grade. He called speed dial number 3 AKA, Cammie.

"Took you a while," Cammie said as she picked up the phone after a few rings.

"That was not cool Cammie," Will said.

"It's not my fault you took the wrong sheet of paper from my pocket," Cammie said, fake innocence rolling of her tongue.

"You did that on purpose."

"You were the one that didn't help me," Cammie answered.

"Cammie, quit being a selfish bitch."

"I'm not," Cammie answered. "I have her number, and I'm still willing to give it to you," she said.

"I am not helping you screw with the new kid," Will replied.

"Then I guess no number for Will."

Will sat on the curb of a deserted street, the sun rapidly falling behind the horizon.

"You are going to be the death of me," he said. He heard a quiet rythmic thrumping in the distance.

"So you'll help."

Will was about to answer when he saw the creator of the thumping that haf progressively grown louder. Dressed in running gear, was a small blonde, but Will would have to be a comp[lete idiot not to recognize her.

"Viney!" He called, hanging up on Cammie. The girl jerked her head towards him, whilst yanking an earbud from her ear. She looked at him for a moment before a flicker of recognition flashed across her face, giving fuel to the growing hope that had sprouted in Will's chest.

"Do I know you?" she asked, as she jogged over to her. Her eyes told him that she remebered him though.

"Sort of."

She raised an eyebrow, and a slick sheen layer of sweat covered her body. "Saturday night, right?" she asked.

"uh, yeah," Will said. Viney nodded.

"Don't remember you very well," she said, however she glanced at his fitting shirt baggy jeans and a small smirk twisted on her lips. "Except your body," she said. "Because from what I saw, it was exceptional."

"Okay," Will said, suddenly feeling intimidated and insecure, a feeling he'd never experienced. "Look, I can't get you out of my head," he said bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Most people have that problem." She tried to turn away. Will caught her elbow.

"I'm serious. It's driving me insane. I don't know why, but it is. I think I just need to get you out of my system," he stated.

"You system?" she asked, her features amused. "I'm pretty sure you would have been the one in me."

"You know what I mean," he said, stepping closer to her, feeling his player persona coming back.

"Sure I don't," she said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Will placed one of his hand on her hips, drawing her near to him.

"Let's just get this over with," Will said, lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

**So during the summer updates are going to be slow and long. Sorry but I got plans. So Don't judge or give mean reviews about my updating that is just getting worse and worse.  
Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I sincerely apologize for my awful updating because it really isn't fair to you guys. So I'm sorry but regular updating won't be happening until I get back to school in the fall. :( Sorry. **

* * *

"Blair," Jace said. "C'mon. I didn't mean to be a jackass." He came up behind her, trying to get her to look him in the eye. She had been sitting on the bench outside the school's front door after school as he tried to approach her.

Blair snorted, crossing her long legs. She squared her shoulders and kept herself from facing him.

"I know," She replied. Jace sighed in relief. "You were born a jackass, it makes sense that you can't control it." Jace bit his tongue from the frustration building up from the tension of his relation ship with her.

"Blair—"

"Leave me alone, Jace."

"What's it gonna take to forgive me?"

Blair turned her head to look at him with disbelief. "You know exactly what you've got to do."

"I can't."

"Jace," she said. "I think I've made it clear that I don't want to be in some secret relationship."

Jace took a deep breath.

"I know."

"Then make it public, or soemthing."

"But—"

"Bye Jace," Blair said, standing up and walking away before he had a chance to relpy.

"Could she quit walking away?" Jace asked himself.

"What was that about?" a british accent asked behind him. He spun around now looking into the accusing eyes of Bex Baxter.

"Nothing," Jace muttered, an uneasy knot forming in his stomach.

"It didn't look like nothing," Bex said, her piercing gaze locking down on him.

"Well it was."

"Jace," Bex said. "I heard you guys. I'm not an idiot."

"Don't say anything," Jace said quickly.

Bex looked at him as if she were trying to find something that wasn't quite there. "What are you afraid of?"

"What?" Jace asked, taken off guard.

"What are you afraid of? By being with her and telling us?" she asked. "No one would have a problem with it."

"I would Bex, I would."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to tell you guys."

"Why?" she asked, relentless and Jace knew she wouldn't give up until she got the answers she wanted.

"I have my reasons," he said, internally wishing she'd just give up the fight.

"That isn't good enough. Quit being such a pussy, man up and go and get her back," Bex ordered.

"Bex, it really isn't that easy," Jace said.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Quit being so annoyingly drab," Bex said. "Grow a pair and tell the others."

"Or what?"

"Or you get another girl to walk right out of your life."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "_This _is why I wasn't going to tell you guys," he sneered.

Bex opened her mouth, confused but Jace didn't seem to want to hear her out and turned his back on her, walking in the opposite direction.

Maybe it wasn't Blair who was the problem.

* * *

"Legs."

Cammie didn't respond, pretending she hadn't heard the boy that she knew was hovering just feet behind her. Instead of answering the dialed the volume on her IPod up, acting as if she couldn't hear anything but the loud music pounding in her ears.

She felt Zach's hot hand touch her shoulder, and she sighed to herself, turning around while pulling her left ear bud out. He was standing as she sat on the birck wall waiting for her bother to get out of his tutoring session.

"What's up?" she asked, her tone indicating she would rather be having the conversation with anyone but him.

"I wanted to apologize."

Cammie didn't answer; he didn't need her permission to apologize.

"I'm sorry," Zach continued, "for acting like a complete dick."

She shrugged, placing the ear bud back in her ear. Zach lolled his tongue around in his mouth, trying his hardest not to bite his lip.

"Give me a second chance?" he asked.

Cammie shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit. "There's nothing you can do that will change my mind. I know how it works; you think you can sweet talk me back into it. Zach you've proved that nothing you can do or say will surprise me. I've known you for what? Four days?" Cammie asked rhetorically before continuing. " And already I can see I'm just a joke to you, as is every other girl on the planet."

"That isn't fair," Zach claimed, trying to look at her with steady defiant eyes.

"Zach, I told you I'm not playing games."

"Really?" Zach asked. He pursed his lips. "That isn't what Will said."

Cammie stopped short, her underlying anger directed at Will. "That traitor," Cammie muttered under her breath.

Zach heard her. "Bros over hoes."

"So now I'm a hoe?"

Zach shrugged. "The rest of the school thinks you are."

Cammie's mouth dropped open. She snapped her body away from him.

"Wait," Zach said; his voice regretful. "That was uncalled for. I didn't mean that."

Cammie inhaled deeply in her nose, turning back once more, wanting to have the last word.

"It was a game Zach. But you know what? It isn't anymore. Consider all are ties cut. Just leave me alone," she snapped then tried to add, "oh and—"

She couldn't finish because suddenly a pair of warm lush lips had covered her forcing with an intense pressure, making her knees wobble and her head go a little fuzzy. For a split second she thanked god for letting her be sitting otherwise her legs might have given out. But then she jerked back, completely taken off guard. She knew if she had let him kiss her any longer his tongue would have persuaded her to keep it up. Hell, she already wanted to keep it up.

"Zach," she said. "You should not have done that."

Zach looked slightly confused, like a lost puppy. "I wanted to."

"I . . ." Cammie trailed off, not having the slightest clue of what to say. She wasn't quite sure what happened next but his lips had returned to her and she didn't know who'd initiated the head spinning kiss this time.

His hands were twining with her fingers, pulling their chests together. The kiss was close lipped, just testing the waters; that was before Zach decided it was time for his tongue to make an appearance. His mouth was covering her with such an intense force that she could almost forget everything. His tongue probed her lips, and he increased the force behind the kiss, causing Cammie to open her mouth under the pressure; not that she was trying to resist. He hovered over her, one of his hands sliding up her back and the other on the table, keeping him from completely falling over on her.

Cammie let out a quiet, barely audible moan, which Zach happened to take note of. He pulled away, his eyes searching hers.

"What are you doing?" Cammie asked, unsure of what he or she was doing. All she knew was she desperately wanted to kiss him again. She had the horrible feeling pit in her gut that he was about to ruin their moment.

"I was kissing you."

Cammie looked at him hesitantly, before a sharp pain coursed through her chest and into the pit of her stomach. She stepped back, and placed a hand on the knotting gut feeling she was getting. At once she knew the moment had been shattered, she no longer wanted him to continue kissing her. It would just make thing more complicated then they needed to be.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Zach asked, sensing her sudden discomfort.

"Yeah," she mumbled, she straightened, up, the sudden pain that had been throbbing in her chest now fading into a familiar pattern of pain she knew she'd experienced before.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Cammie said. "I'm fine," she stood and looked at Zach steadily. "Zach I appreciate you trying to be a gentleman and all. But I don't want this."

"This?" Zach asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean something that could turn into a relationship," she sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, just . . . don't kiss me again. I'll still want to be friends but only if that okay with you."

Zach looked at her if she was crazy. Had she not felt the crackling fire the single kiss had brought him? Did he repulse her?

"I know I'm just game to you Zach. And To be honest you weren't exactly my soul mate either. It wouldn't have worked. And I just don't waste my time." Zach stared at her confused.

"Bye Zach," she said before he could say anything. She snatched her backpack up from the stone bench, taking care to shove the books she'd been studying back inside, before rushing off away from the dumb-struck teenage boy had no clue what had just happened.

"I thought I warned you."

Zach turned to see Will leaning against one of the orchards pillars.

"About what?"

"It's a game she likes to play," Will stated.

"She sounded serious."

"Maybe," Will allowed, stepping closer into the fading sunlight, the day almost coming to an end. "Or she's a better actress than either one of gave her credit for." Will gave him a look, Zach didn't quite understand. "She's got commitment issues. And according to her, so do you."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "I thought that was you."

"Jeez, your acting like I'm a slut," Will said.

Zach snorted, suddenly wanting to forget that he'd ever met Cammie. She had caused nothing but problems for him anyway, what was he trying to hold onto?

"You're the male equivalent to a slut," Zach told Will.

"Stop it," Will said. "You're making me blush."

"Dude," Zach said. "Shut up."

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he said.

"Well it isn't working."

"Jeez, who peed in your cereal?" Will asked.

"Cammie," Zach answers begrudgingly.

"Now that," Will started, "I would have paid to see."

"Fuck off," he muttered.

"I would but that was this morning."

"Will. I am not in the mood."

"I'm starting to think she really did pee in your cheerios."

"I don't eat cheerios," Zach snapped, completely missing the point.

"Fruit loops?" Will guessed.

Zach shook his head.

"Lucky Charms?"

"No."

"Captain Crunch?"

"No."

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

"No."

"Special K?"

"Gross no, I don't eat that diet crap."

"Oh, ok I got it. Frosted Flakes."

"Yes."

"Okay so Cammie peed in your _Frosted Flakes_, correct."

"Not literally."

"Then why did we just go through half the cereals?"

"Because you're a dumb shit."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Dude," Zach said. "Are you high?"

"Nah," Will said, but his eyes looked a little blazed and red.

"You sure about that?"

Will laughed. "Nope."

"Dude."

"What?"  
Zach just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "There nothing wrong with a blunt here and there."

"No," Zach agreed. "There isn't. But you smoke like three — per day."

Will raised his shoulders as if to say, 'your point?'

"I hate her," Zach said after a moment of silence

"Who?" Will asked, gazing up at the sky.

"Cammie."

"Oh yeah," Will said. "She can be a bitch."

"A bipolar bitch," Zach muttered.

"I've got an idea," Will said, Zach could tell he was coming down from his high. "Let's egg her car."

Zach raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then TP her house."

"Um . . ."

"Don't be such a pussy," Will suggested. "She's being a tease, and a bitch. She deserves it."

"What about Grant?"

"Dude," Will said. "What are you talking about."

"It's Grant's house too."

"You're such an idiot. We aren't going to tell Grant it was us. And besides there taking baths in gold, they can afford it."

"That wasn't the point," Zach muttered.

"Whatever," Will shrugged. "I was just trying to help."

"Well you aren't," he stated. "Egging her car isn't going to make anything better."

"It'll make you feel better," Will said. "And you forget the part about TP'ing her house."

"Will—"

"If either of them suspects it, I'll take the blame. Okay?"

"Uh. . . ."

"Dude. Come on."

"Fine," Zach said, and a wicked glint appeared in his eyes. "But I'm going to need about three cans of whipped cream."

Will smiled deviously and nodded. "I like the sound of that."

Zach laugh a humorless laugh. "Let's go to the grocery store."

"Lehgo!"

Zach laughed as he followed his friend who had been smoking way to much weed for the good of anyone.

* * *

Cammie managed to avoid Zach until Thursday morning. To her surprise it seemed he was taking the news quite well. He didn't even seem interested in her. Which both upset and pleased her, it made her upset because he'd given up so easily, proving to her that he hadn't wanted something real with her after all. It pleased because he had backed off as she had asked, and maybe he'd only done it because she been so harsh about it.

But that was all until Thursday morning.

* * *

**Sorry about the semi cliff and short chapter. But I'm going to start making the chapters gradually shorter. I think its just easier that way.  
Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Cammie hadn't been sleeping well again.

Her insomnia was driving her crazy to no end. But on Wednesday night she stuck her earphones in, shut of her main light and switched on the small lamp by her bedside.

She picked up and old book she had read thoroughly through several times before. Her music was blasted so loud she could hear anything but the music and lyrics the songwriter was singing. That was how she liked it, isolated in her room nothing but her IPod and book the comfort her.

She began feeling sleepy at around four-thirty in the morning. She flipped off the remaining light, letting the shadows fill the room, before pulling the ear buds out and settling in her bed. After all, three hours of sleep was better than none at all.

But by the time she had gone to bed the damage had been done.

The tall oak and pine trees that dotted her front year were decorated by cheap white toilet paper that hung loose and no doubt would take weeks to clear out. Her black car she had parked in the driveway had been egged, the yolk and egg whites running down the windshield.

The main patch of previously pristine glowing grass had been corrupted by endless spills of whipped cream, spelling something out that could only be read from the bottom of the driveway, as it was a house on a steep hill.

Cammie had heard none of it, due to her blasting music and extreme interest in the book she'd been reading. Grant hadn't either because of his tendency to be a deep sleeper.

She'd opened her blinds only to see the mess of her yard, and had thought the white dotting her yard was snow before she'd actually gone down to check it out.

The early morning sun was still slightly hidden from the horizon but it was light enough to be past the crack of dawn.

As she stepped onto the grass her gaze had been drawn to the TP covered trees, and she felt a sting of tears come to her eyes.

As she continued walking, her foot sank into a pile of whipped cream, she cursed and shook it off, turning her attention to her car in the driveway.

On car's black paint job the side of the car spelled out _bitch_ in big fat block letters in bright red lettering.

Cammie was holding back the tears, never had anything like this happened to her, and she wasn't exactly sure how she'd should be handling it.

She walked to the end of the driveway and looked up as her yard, the tears falling faster as she realized what the whipped cream spelled out.

_Tease_, was written across the yard, stretching to cover the majority of the yard. Anyone who would drive by would clearly be able to read it.

Cammie held her fist to her mouth as she tried not to yell in frustration and anger. And still, as her eyes wandered up further it didn't end. Spray painted above their garage _Slut_ was spelled across in the same style as on her car. Cammie fought the urge breakdown and pour her heart open on the street. She looked down, only just now noticing the string of broken beer bottles that lined the gutter and up to her driveway. At least she'd put on shoes.

She stood there for almost a half hour, just swimming in misery until Grant had woken and come through the front door, noticing his early rising sister was nowhere to be found. It didn't take him long to spot Cammie and join her, surveying the damage himself.

"Those assholes," he muttered, placing an arm around his sister. She pulled away, stepping back from him.

"Cammie," he started.

But she was crying to severely, and couldn't respond. "Cammie," he said, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Go back to bed. I'll take care of this. Okay?"

"School," Cammie managed to choke out. "Swimteam."

"I write you a note. We'll figure something out. Go back to bed Cammie," when she didn't move Grant added, "The sleeping pills are in the cabinet above the sink in my bathroom."

Cammie sniffled and nodded, walking up the driveway with purpose before walking into the house and slamming the door behind her.

Grant sighed. This shit was bad. And he was going to find out exactly who was responsible for it. And he knew just where to start.

* * *

"Where's Cammie?" Jace asked as he swung himself into the cab of the truck. Grant didn't answer, instead flooring it out of the driveway. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel so tightly.

"Grant," Jace said minutes later. "What's wrong?"

"If you see Will, tell him I'm looking for him," was Grant's answer.

"Okay," Jace said, uncertain, "but why?"

Jace didn't think it was possible but Grant gripped the wheel more tightly.

"I just need to have a chat with him," he spoke in a tight voice.

Jace didn't answer— he knew better then to push Grant when he was like this. He would probably only end up getting himself physically hurt.

"Where's Cammie?" he asked again.

"She's sick," Grant answered, but Jace knew him well enough to know that was a lie.

Jace looked to the window, wondering Will possibly could have down to get Grant so wound up and angry.

When they got to the school Grant stormed off and Jace had to admit; he felt sorry for Will. Anyone who got in Grant's line of fire—especially regarding Cammie— was in for no good.

Jace went the other way, he spotted Will at his car, practically digesting whoevers face was glued to his. Jace's features wrinkled in disgust. "Will," he snapped.

Will looked up, briskly pulling away from the pinhead brunette Jace vaguely recognized.

"I need to talk to you."

Will muttered something to the girl, making her blush and walk off.

"What's up?" he asked, nodding his head at Jace.

"What did you do?" Jace asked, stepping closer.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You did something; something that _pissed_ Grant off."

Will shook his head. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever you did, he is on a rampage. He's practically ripping the school to pieces to find you. I suggest you go make it right," Jace said.

"I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? Because you have the tendency to do things when your drunk and happen to forget them the next day."

"I don't drink during the week," Will said. "You know that."

"Uh huh," Jace said, he pursed his lips. "We both know it wouldn't have been the first time to break that rule."

"I didn't do anything. Do you really think I would be at school right now if I was completely hungover and couldn't remember if I did some horrible thing last night?" Will questioned.

Jace didn't say anything. Will had a point there. And Will wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Fine. I'm just warning you."

"Thanks man," he said as the bumped fists. "I'll go see what the Morgan sibling's want."

"Sibling," Jace corrected. "I didn't say anything about Cammie."

"But—"

"She's _sick_."

Will gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know; I'm just saying I asked Grant where she was and he didn't seem eager to tell me."

"Did he?"

"No," Jace answered. "He beyond pissed off. I've never seen him so angry."

"Shit," Will muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you have any idea what it's about?"

Will bit his tongue. "Unfortunately."

Will went around and hopped in the driver seat of his car.

"Come on then," he called to Jace.

"Where are we going?" he asked, pulling the door open and settling inside.

"To see if I'm right, which I pray to god I hope I'm not."

"Right about what?" Jace asked, not understanding the cryptic tone Will had taken on, he wasn't usually this closed off. When Will had something to say he didn't try and sugar coat it.

"You'll see."

* * *

Zach shuffled through the hallways, looking for a familiar face. He caught sight of Macey and Bex arguing about something at their locker.

"I don't know," Macey was saying as he approached. "It's bad Bex. She wouldn't miss today. You know what it is for her. And did you see Grant he was pissed . . . Oh hey Zach," she said, noticing him.

"Hey," he said to the two of them.

"What's up?" Bex asked.

"I was actually just looking for a familiar face. I couldn't find Cammie, Jace or Will. And thery're all in my first period."

"What about Nick?"

"He was there but he didn't seem too happy. I'm confused what's going on?"

Macey sighed, fingering her long black hair. "Cammie didn't come to school today."

"Is she sick?" Zach asked, his voice slightly concerned but he didn't understand what the fuss was about.

"If she was she would still be at school today," Bex mumbled.

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Swim team tryouts."

"Wouldn't she have made the team? Isn't that like a given?" he asked.

"Not for her, she's a coach."

"I didn't think you were allowed to be a coach if you were a student," Zach said, not understanding where they were going with it.

"You aren't, but Cammie's dedicated like that. It really means a lot to her. She wouldn't miss this for just anything. And if she does she gets kicked off, and she can't coach anymore."

"So you think something's really wrong?" he asked, feeling his esophagus tighten a bit as he swallowed.

"That and Grant's stomping around the school like an angry dinosaur," Macey muttered.

"What do you think happened?" Zach asked, trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

"No idea. But Grant thinks Will has something to do with it."

"Oh," Zach said, he tugged on his collar, feeling suddenly very hot.

"Are you okay?" Bex asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah," Zach muttered. "I've got to go," he mumbled. He quickly sputtered out his goodbyes before turning and scurrying off down the hallway.

Bex and Macey shared a look.

"He knows something," Macey decided.

"You got that right," Bex agreed.

"Hey," Macey heard Nick come up from the other end of the hallway. He gave Macey a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did you guys see Grant?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah," Bex mumbled.

"He was an ass?" Nick asked. "Even to you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I feel bad for whoever set him off," he muttered.

"Any ideas?"

"Not really; someone told me they saw Jace and Will speed out of the parking lot. I don't know about you guys but I want to know what's going on."

"I'd agree, but since I have a major test today and I care about school I'm going to have to pass," Bex said. Whatever was wrong could wait. She was sure whatever it was Grant and the others could handle it without her.

"Me too," she kissed Nick briefly on the lips. "I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Nick stood alone in the now empty hallway. He sighed and made his way to second period. He couldn't do anything on his own anyway.

* * *

Cammie sat with sleeping pills in her hand, carefully regarding them. She had cried her eyes dry and now she was only letting out the occasional sob when she glanced out the window. She knew she should close the blinds or something, but since she had sunk into her comforting mattress she hadn't had the heart to get up and leave it.

Yet she couldn't sleep, despite the obvious exhaustion she felt. Her brain was to wired, she was over tired. She knew taking two of the pills in her hands would help.

Only two.

It probably wasn't a good think that she was considering taking more than the prescribed amount. She juggled the several pills in her hand, debating it.

There were more than two pills in her hand. Delicately picking them apart and separating them she rose her right hand to her mouth. The pills were bitter and stale on her tongue as she chased them down with a glass of water.

_Goodnight_, Cammie thought as she lay down on her bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Will slammed his head against the steering wheel as he peered at the house. Jace was just staring, completely taking off guard.

"Will," he said his voice deadly calm. "Please tell me you didn't do this."

"I didn't," Will spoke.

"Who could have?"

Will swallowed, looking away. "I'm not sure."

"Will."

"Yeah?" he said, putting on an impassive face before facing his friend.

"Do you think she's okay?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"I think we better find out," he said, opened the door of the car and stepping out.

He frowned at the broken beer bottles that scattered the street.

"Why would someone do this?"

Will tried to swallow his guilt. "She doesn't deserve it," was his answer.

Jace and Will hurried up the driveway, not stopping to knock on the door, and going in on their own accord as they had done for years.

"Cammie!" Jace called up the stairs, the two were quiet, listening for her reply. But no one answered.

Jace wasted no time sprinting up the stairs to Cammie's room. He tried to open it, only to discover it was locked.

Cammie never locked her door.

"Cammie!" Jace shouted through the door, pounding on the hardwood.

Still no answer. He threw his shoulder against it. The door groaned and gave in as Jace fell through the door way. Cammie was laying on her bed, clearly asleep, knocked out or dead.

"Cammie," Jace said, shaking her. Will came into the room dreading the sight he knew was coming.

Will plucked the bottle of pills of the ground and shook it, hearing nothing he opened it, finding it empty.

"It's empty," he said to Jace.

"Do you think she . . . Cammie?" he asked again, his voice softer.

Cammie's eyes were fluttering, but not quiet open.

"Jace?" she asked, her voice having a yearning ring to it.

"Cammie, how many pills did you take?" he asked, still shaking her.

"I wanna sleep," she muttered.

"Cammie," Will said, walking towards her. "How many pills did you take?" he asked, his voice firm.

"Sleep," she mumbled.

"Do not go to sleep," Will commanded.

"Two," Cammie said breathlessly, snuggling deeper into her pillows. Will glanced in the trashcan to see rest of the pills flooding over the rest of her trash. Jace breathed a sigh of relief as her read over the pills bottle. He noticed the prescription.

"She has insomnia?" he whisper-asked to Will. Will shrugged. He knew Cammie had problems sleeping he didn't realize it had a name or was serious enough to be taking pills for.

"I guess."

"She never told me," Jace said.

"Me either."

"Do you think she's okay?" Will asked, his gaze wandering to the sleeping girl.

"God I hope so."

"Should we . . . you know. . . clean it up?" Willa asked after he cleared his throat.

Jace shrugged. "I don't think we'd be able to do it on our own, the damage was pretty severe."

"I know but—"

"Aren't there like maintenance people or something."

"They probably wouldn't come till tomorrow or the Weekend."

"True," Jace thought it over. "I guess we should do what we can."

Will nodded. Hopefully cleaning up this godforsaken mess would make his guilt subside.

"Let's get to it. There's a lot of shit we got to clean up."

* * *

Zach pulled up to the Morgan's mansion in his stylish mansion he could help the overwhelming guilt that overcame him.

He put the car in par and pulled out the keys, recognizing Will's car sitting at the end of the driveway. He took a deep breath before making his way up to the house, careful not to step on the broken glass.

Just as he was walking up the pathway to the front door Will and Jace came out. Will and Zach locked eyes, the same guilt they shared written there.

"Hey," Zach said, his voice sounding hoarse and thick. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping," Jace answered not looking directly at him. Zach was somewhat surprised by this.

"I didn't think she'd be able to sleep like this."

"Why not?" Jace asked, his head snapping up with curiosity.

"Uh," Zach cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if he should mention her insomnia or not. "I just kind of assumed."

"You knew didn't you?" Will asked.

"Knew what?"

"That she had problems sleeping," he said.

Zach looked away. "Yeah, Grant told me a couple days ago."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Why would they tell him and not us?" he questioned, but it seemed like he was talking to himself.

"It just kind of happened," Zach said. "It doesn't really matter anyway.

"I'm gonna go get the hose hooked up," Jace blurted, suddenly walking away from them.

Zach gave him a strange look that didn't go unnoticed by Will.

"We're gonna try and clean what we can up," he supplied.

"Shit man," Zach said, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Do you feel as guilty as I do?"

Will nodded. "Do you think is was—"

"Yeah," Zach answered.

"We shouldn't have said anything. Just left it alone."

"I know but we were angry and drunk," Zach said, making the excuse that he hoped would make him feel better.

"Yeah," Will agreed, trying to clear his own conscious. "And it's not like we _actually_ did it." His words didn't make either of them feel better. Will knew for a fact that he wasn't drunk. Maybe he had a had a beer but he wasn't drunk.

"Close enough," Zach muttered.

"I can't believe they—"

"I found it!" Jace called from round the back of the house. "Come help me!"

Will and Zach exchanged a look before going to go help Jace.

Once they got round back they noticed the water spurting everywhere and Jace had stripped down to his boxers.

"Jace. Put some clothes on," Will said, as if he had to continuous tell Jace this everyday.

"Why?" Jace ran a finger down his taut muscly stomach. "I know you like it," he said in a fake seductive voice.

"Gross," Zach muttered, looking away.

"What?" Jace asked. "I didn't want to get my clothes wet and nasty."

"And your boxers?"

Jace winked. "Those have already been wet and nasty."

Zach and Will gagged at the information before laughing.

Jace aimed the hose at Zach but held it low so it didn't squirt him. "Take off your clothes. Or else."

"Man this is kinky," Zach said, laughing and pulling off his t-shirt.

"And the jeans."

Zach threw his hands up before unbuckling the belt to his jean and kicking them off.

"And you," Jace said to Will, aiming the hose at him.

Will laughed and took off his clothes till he was down to his boxers.

"I hope Cammie watching," he said as he pointed the hose upwards to spray her window.

"No way: she's totally out of it," Will said. "Come on guys we got a lot of work to do."

The others sighed and glanced back up the house.

"No kidding," Zach muttered.

"There another hose on the other side the house," Will said, and began walking away. "I'll go start on the other side you guys start with the car."

"I got the car," Jace said as Will fled around the corner. "Could get one of those garden brushes to clean up the glass in the driveway? They're in the garage."

"Sure," Zach said, walking off toward the garage.

* * *

"We got ditched," Macey complained as her, Nick, Bex and Grant settled themselves at the lunch table.

Grant was a stony kind of silent his features sharp as rock, the unspoken anger written across his face.

"Maybe they had errands to run," Nick said shrugging it off, he didn't want to get on Grant's bad side.

"Yeah," Bex muttered sarcastically. "_Sure_."

"Grant," Macey started; her voice cautious.

He nodded his head he was listening but didn't look up from his untouched tray of food.

"Where's Cammie?"

"Home," he answered gruffly.

"Why?" she asked her voice so quiet Bex and Nick hadn't heard her.

Grant shrugged with effort.

"She wasn't feeling well."

"You know it's her swim team's tryouts today," she said softly.

Grant nodded, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Cammie wouldn't miss that if she were sick," Macey said trying to be gentle but her tone held a forceful note.

"Well she is," Grant supplied, his voice harshly implying not to look into it further.

"Okay," Macey said unconvinced, but she didn't push it.

"I think I'm going to go visit her after school," Bex said a few minutes of awkward silence later.

"No," Grant said. He didn't sound as angry but his voice was just as firm.

"But she—"

"No," he repeated.

Macey, Bex and Nick exchanged a look.

"Is what she has contagious?" Nick asked.

Grant looked away and began to get up. "Something like that," he said before walking away.

"I've never seen him like that," Nick said, slouching back in his chair.

"What's he hiding?" Bex asked, ignoring Nick's comment.

"I've no idea," Macey said, taking a sip of her drink. "But I say we go over after school anyway."

Bex nodded in silent agrremnt.

"Guys—" Nick started.

"Don't you want to know what's up?" Macey asked with an intimidating glare.

"Yeah but—"

"We're going," Bex finished. "You don't have to go."

Nick looked away. "It's your life," he muttered.

Macey was about to reply when she noticed Josh and Megan hissing at each other a table away. She kept her head forward but focused her bat-like hearing on the rather loud couple.

"What did you do?" Josh was saying.

"Nothing," Megan brushed off, giving him a glare.

"Megan," Josh snapped. "Tell me."

"Josh you were there too."

"I didn't do anything though," he said.

"Well you didn't try and stop it either," Megan said.

"I was drunk."

"So was I."

"Who else was there? We need to make sure _they_ don't find out we did it."

"Did what?" Megan asked a false innocence lacing her voice.

"Megan."

"Josh we didn't do anything. Just forget it."

"I can't," he spit through his teeth.

"Forget it," Megan ordered again.

"Macey?" Nick asked, breaking her concentration. She met his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Macey said, glancing quickly over her should only to see Megan getting up and leaving. "I just spaced out."

"Okay . . ." He said, as if he didn't believe her.

"Weird," Macey muttered under her breath.

"You sure?" Nick asked, glancing at her worriedly. "Maybe you're coming down with what Cammie has."

"Cammie isn't sick," Bex supplied, taking the words right out of Macey's mouth. "There's something going on."

Macey nodded, she couldn't wait till the day was over and she could figure this mess out.

* * *

**Longish chapter :) And the updating wasn't too long. I think you guys have decided you want long chapters no matter the wait. I wrote this one especially fast because i felt super guilty about the other one being so short. It will be a while till the next update (sorry). I know this chapter was like a completely diffrent mood but I wanted to write something less playful and have more of a plot. I don't know If you've ever had your house egged or TP'ed but believe me its very upsetting (I would know) my brother was kind of an asshole in highschool and the other assholes decided to TP our house. Fun stuff. Anyway :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you read it carefully you'll know something is up. Will and Zach are acting super weird and JOsh and Megan have a secret of their own. OoO. (Longest authors note ever!)**

Review? 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and AU Characters. _**

**_AN: Again. Sorry for my shitty updating. _**

* * *

_Chapter Ten _

* * *

"Do you think we should call the police?" Jace asked a while later when they decided it was time for a lunch break.

"I think we should leave that to Grant and Cammie," Zach said, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah," Will echoed.

"I guess," Jace agreed, oblivious to his friends' strange behavior.

"Do you think we should check on her?" Zach asked after a moment. Jace shrugged while Will stared at him, his face still holding the guilt that hadn't left him since it appeared early that morning.

"I'll be right back," he said when neither of them gave him a solid answer.

Zach was quick about going into the house and lunging up the stairs to Cammie's room.

"Cammie," he called softly before tapping lightly on the door.

A barely audible grunt came from inside the room. Zach gently pushed the door open, his hands shaking. He was nervous, his blood thick with guilt.

"Cammie?" he said again before moving closer to her bunched up figure on the bed.

"Mmh," she mumbled as he came into her hazy view.

Cammie's eyes were open in slits her lifeless eyes staring at the wall opposite her bed.

"Hey," Zach said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled, her words jumbling together.

"Are you okay?" he asked, carefully scooting closer.

"Fine," she mumbled, turning her body away from him.

"I think we need to talk."

"No," she answered, her voice hoarse and high.

"Cammie—"

"Just forget it," she ordered quietly. "Forget all of it. The kiss, the flirting, the feelings, forget it all happened."

"So where do we go from here?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him again.

She lolled her head back towards him. "Friends?" she suggested.

Zach swallowed, desperately trying to ignore the pulsing guilt running through his veins.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Ok," she mumbled, turning back over.

"Are you sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine."

Zach nodded, unconvinced. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Cammie didn't indicate that she heard him.

He sighed to himself once more before lifting himself of the bed. He quietly left the room, taking care to close the door behind him.

* * *

While Zach went up to go visit Cammie Will wondered back around to the front yard, glancing quickly at the house.

The red spray paint was still bright and easy legible, the toilet paper still hung in the trees; there was nothing they could do about that. Will had sprayed the whipped cream out of the yard and it had flown down into the gutter, leaving a messy watery white trail on the pavement. Zach had managed to clean up all the glass and dump it in a trash can. Jace had cleaned the car, only the non-washable red spray paint left behind.

Will sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, shaking it out of his eyes. He needed to get something to remove the spray paint off the house and car.

He wasn't really sure what to do about that.

Maybe he'd just leave that to the professionals.

He heard a loud engine stall down the road and when he turned to look he saw a familiar looking SUV park on the curb of Morgan's property.

He scowled when he was who emerged from the car.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hard and cold towards the three people approaching him.

"Look Will," Josh started as they walked up the driveway.

"You _can't_ be here."

"We wanted to apologize."

"The less you say the better it will before everyone."

"I told you," Megan hissed at Josh, looking extremely unhappy.

"Wait," Josh's friend, Tony, said. "You're just going to forget about this?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just as much my fault as it yours. I don't want to get in trouble for it either," Will hissed.

"How's Cammie?" Josh asked, earning a evil glare from Megan.

"That's none of your business."

"I didn't do anything—"

"Doesn't stop you from feeling guilty," Will said. "Does it?"

"We were drunk," Tony protested. "It wasn't our fault."

"Say what you want," Will said. "Just forget it happened. I'm not a snitch, I won't tell anyone."

"Like anyone would believe you," Megan snorted.

Will glared at her, making her back off a bit. "Where are the other two dumb and dumbers of you're stupid group?"

"Alison and Katherine are not dumb and dumber," Megan hissed.

"They're at school," Tony answered.

"You're right, it's the other way round, and you're _dumbest._"

"You're an ass," Megan snapped.

"I'm not the one who trashed someone else's house. Am I?"

Megan ground her teeth together. "No you aren't. You're just the dumbass that told us to."

Will gave her a dark look and she smiled at him tauntingly.

"Doesn't stop you from feeling guilty does it?" She asked, spinning his own words on him.

"Just leave _slut_."

If looks could kill, Will could quite possibly be dead.

"I am not a slut," she snapped.

Will looked at Josh, daring him to agree with her.

Josh cleared his throat and looked away, as did Tony.

"Josh!" Megan shrieked. He shrugged and she stormed back off to the car.

"You both could do so much better," Will said to Josh. "And the thing is; you have. Dude breaking up with Cammie was possibly the worse mistake of your life, now you're stuck with that bitch," he said, nodding his head towards the car.

Josh growled at him.

"Will!" Zach yelled from the top of the driveway, making his way to the middle

"What the hell is he doing here?" Josh mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked rudely as he looked at Josh and Tony, then to their car parked on the street with a fuming Megan inside.

"To apologize."

Zach glared at them. "To us? Or to Cammie?"

"To Cammie," Josh snapped. "Why would we apologize to you?"

"Because we're the ones cleaning it up."

"You put the idea in our heads," Josh snarled. "It's your fault."

"You didn't actually have to do it you morons," Zach quipped, growling in anger.

"Guys," Will said, taking a step between them. "Chill out. What's done is done. Josh and Tony take your bitch and get out of here, and don't come back. We won't say anything if you won't."

"Fine," Josh grumbled, already retreating down the driveway. Tony scowled once at them before following as well.

And just as their car was leaving, another pulled up, revealed Bex and Macey.

"Oh shit," Macey muttered as she looked up the house, taking in the damage. Bex's expression matched Macey's as they glanced at Will, then back to the car that was currently speeding away.

"What were they doing here?" Bex asked, glancing over her shoulder at the direction they came.

"They wondered where Cammie was," Will said, and even saying it he knew they wouldn't believe him.

"Oh okay," Macey said sarcastically. "The bitch who hates Cammie, Cammie's ass of an ex-boyfriend, and his friend the dumb jock came to see where Cammie was . . . because they care? Nuh uh, I don't think so, try again."

"They heard about what happened," Zach try to convince them. "They wanted to see if it was true."

"Zachary, I am the queen of gossip at Harbor, Even I didn't know this happened. Wrong. Come on let's hear it. Next excuse?"

"Nothing gets by you, Mace," Will joked.

When she was about to retort, Will's phone and he pulled it out, grateful for whoever had decided ot call him.

He scowled when he saw the name pop on his screen. As much as he didn't want to talk to her, he'd rather deal with her then Macey.

"I got to take this," he mumbled, walking away from the trio.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jace," Zach said hurriedly, trying to get away from the quick as possible.

"Zach—" Bex started but he was already running up the driveway to the back of the house.

"Boys," Macey muttered; annoyed.

"C'mon," Bex said, "let's go see Cam."

"Fine."

* * *

"What do you want?" Will spoke into the receiver of his phone, trying to keep the rising anger out of his tone.

"Why are you so mad?" the carefree voice on the other end replied. "I thought you'd be happy to hear from me."

"Well I'm not. I told you not to call. I don't do relationships, I told you that before we slept together."

He could almost see Viney rolling her eyes. "You really know how to make a girl feel special," she drawled sarcastically. "I just wanted a little more fun. No strings attached."

This time Will rolled his eyes. "Whenever a chick says that it means there _are _string attached."

"Well I'm not just a chick."

"That's the problem right there; you are. Viney you don't mean anything to me."

He didn't want to upset her but he needed to stop talking to this girl, he was infecting her like a kind of venom he could only hope to be rid of.

To his extreme surprise; she laughed.

"Will," she said, and he could practically see her shaking her head in a sort of sarcastic way. "If you thought that was true you would have agreed."

Will didn't like the sound of that. He barely knew this girl and she already knew how he worked.

"I just don't want to see you anymore."

"I don't believe you," she said in a husky voice. "No strings attached," she whispered.

"No," Will said, struggling to continue holding himself back from her. "I don't want to sleep with you."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" she asked mischievously.

"Viney. No."

"Fine," she said. "Just remember last time you said no, you came back to me."

"That isn't going to happen this time," he established.

"Alright," she said, not sounding the least bit like she believed him. "Call me when you cave." And with that she hung up leaving Will more flustered then he'd ever been in entire life. Girls hadn't made him nervous since he was twelve, but something about this curly blonde vixen put him on edge. And he _really _didn't like it.

* * *

Cammie was getting annoyed with her interruptions, first Zach then Jace stopped in to make sure she had suddenly overdosed and now someone else.  
She didn't feel well. Couldn't people respect that?

Groaning she moaned, "come in."

Cammie wasn't happy to see her two best friends. She knew they'd want to talk. And she jut didn't have the energy.

"Hey Cams," Bex said, taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

"I want to sleep," Cammie mumbled.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok," Macey said.

"I'm fine."

"Are you? Really?"

"Yes."

"Cammie. . ."

"I'll be okay. I'm just tired. I want to sleep."

"Alright," Bex relented, getting up. Macey stayed put.

"No way," Macey said. "I still need to hear about you and the new kid."

"Macey," Bex reigned and the same time Cammie groaned, "_Macey_."

"I want to know."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"You two totally have sexual tension, you should probably work on fixing that, if you know what I mean," Macey said, dropping her a wink.

"Macey I'm not going to sleep with Zach."

Macey laughed. "Who said anything about sex? I meant maybe you should go to a doctor. Oh who am I kidding— I totally meant you should have sex with him."

"Macey."

"I'm only kidding," she defended. "But seriously. Tell me what's been going on."

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. I heard you cancelled the date. Why? I thought you liked him."

"I never said that," Cammie denied.

"You didn't have to; I can see it in your eyes. You're madly in love with the boy."

"I am not."

"Ok, maybe not _in love_, but _in lust."__  
_

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes."

"Macey I don't want anything to do with Zach," she said, trying make her voice firm.

"Why not?" Macey persisted.

"He's an ass."

"He's actually a pretty sweet guy, he acts like an ass because that's what's in. And I Know you don't actually think he's a real ass so I call bullshit."

"Bullshit,"agreed.

"He kissed me."

"Excuse me?" Macey asked. "Did I hear he _kissed_ you. Honey you really must be sick, when a boy kisses you that's a good sign."

"I kissed him."

"Thank god. You didn't stand there like an idiot did you?"

"Of course not. He kissed me and then I kissed him and then I kind of ran away," Cammie admitted, looking sheepishly to the floor.

"You didn't!"

"Yeah."

"You got scared," Bex guessed.

"I mean I wanted to kiss him. I liked it. . . There's a just a voice inside my head telling me that I shouldn't put myself out there again."

Macey didn't look as if she believed her, softly she said, "a voice in your head or a voice in your heart?"

Cammie looked down, remembering the ache she'd gotten just below her chest and into her stomach. She wasn't ready to have another relationship yet, she didn't want to feel things only to have torn away from her.

"My heart," she admitted.

"That's what I thought."

"Cammie. Zach's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt you."

"How do you know? None of us really know him, he's only been here for a couple days and look how much trouble it's caused."

Bex and Macey glanced wearily at each other.

"All I'm saying is not every guy is scum like Josh. Cammie you've got to try otherwise you'll miss out."

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly.

"Tough titty, you are going to put yourself back out there," Macey declare.

"Mace," Bex warned.

"No, Bex. She's never going to get anywhere if she keep sulking. So what if someone egged your house and wrote bitch on your car. Are you really going to let it change you? Just because some jackass is bitter doesn't mean you've got to let it get to you."

"Macey," Bex said when she noticed Cammie's lip quiver.

"She's right. I shouldn't let this get to me."

"Cam," Macey said. "You need to get back to school."

Cammie looked, at her slightly perplexed, she ever thought she'd hear something like that coming out of Macey Mchenry's mouth.

"Are you serious?"

"Cammie, swim team tryouts," Bex reminded her.

"Shit," Cammie cursed. "I forgot."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I mean. I've kind of had other shit going on," Cammie defended.

"I know," Macey said. "You're just usually much more. . . organized."

"Well excuse my memory lapse," Cammie mumbled, throwing her covers back.

"Fine, but honey that hair has got to go," Macey said, pushing Bex to Cammie's massive bathroom. "GO help her," she said to Bex. "I'll go pick out cute outfit." Cammie laughed, and it felt good. Leave it Macey to make her feel better and stupid about having a breakdown.

She'd blame it on shock, she really hadn't been expecting her. She hadn't realized people hated her so much. . .

"Cam," Bex said from the bathroom. Cammie's head snapped up to her friend's waiting gaze. "Leh-go."

"Sure," Cammie muttered, going into the bathroom with Bex and her instruments of torture to be used on her hair.

* * *

"Blair!" Jace called, seeing her head bobbing through the cloud. "Blair!" he called again when she didn't hear him.

This time she turned, directly locking eyes with him.

Slowly, she made her way towards him, careful to keep her eyes guarded.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice indifferent.

"I'll do it," Jace said. "I'll tell them."

Blair looked as if she didn't believe him. "When?"

"Bex knows," he blurted, because he was unsure of what to say.

Blair raised an eyebrow. "And what did she say?"  
"She was cool with it. . ."

"So why wouldn't the others be?"

"Cammie—"

"Cammie," Blair spat. She kenw the girl was genuinely kind but sometime little miss perfect caused to many problems in Blair's life. "You still like her."

"No," Jace denied. "I was going to say Cammie hurt me, without even trying. She didn't even give me a chance. If I tell them about you and you end up leaving me I am _never_ going to hear the end of it. How I let girls slip through my hands."

Blair laughed humorlessly. "You are such a pansy."

Jace scowled. "I am not."

"You're afraid of what your friends think! Jace if you really cared about me, they would matter at all!"

"I do care about you," Jace protested.

"Obviously not enough," she snapped before walking off.

Again.

"Dammit!" Jace yelled, slamming his fist into a nearby wall.

He pulled his aching hand back and cradled it to his chest. "Fuck that hurt."

* * *

Cammie got to school fifteen minutes just before the last bell. She sighed in relief, making b-line for the aquatics center.

"Cammie?" she heard her brother ask as he came out of his class early.

"Hey," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Swim team tryouts."

"But. . ."

"I'm fine Grant. I overreacted."

"Not likely," Grant snorted. "Cammie someone outright vandalized our house."

She shrugged it off. "They were drunk."

"That doesn't excuse—"

"Grant, I'm begging you, I just want to forget about it; so should you."

"How can I forget about it if we still have to live in that graffiti hole?"

"Will, Jace and Zach cleaned most of it up."

"What?" Grant asked, surprised. "When?"

"All day. I mean they couldn't get the toilet paper out but. . . they did a good job and I'm really grateful."

"I guess it wasn't Will," Grant muttered to himself, knowing Will would never clean up a mess he'd made.

"What made you think it was?" Cammie asked, raising an eyebrow. Despite wanting to forget the whole thing had ever happened, she still wanted to know who'd done it.

Grant shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Cammie smiled lightly. "Well it wasn't so you don't have to go rip his balls up. But you're sweet for caring."

"Whatever," Grant gave her a fleeting hug. "I won't keep you. See you at home?"

Cammie nodded.

He looked at her uncertainly.

"What?" he looked away. "Grant I'm not going to drown myself in the pool."

Grant's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't thinking that."

"Then what?"

"Be careful."

"Of?"

Grant's mouth twisted awkwardly. "Nevermind, see you later."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Jeez. My brother's a freak."

* * *

Cammie sat above the water watching the sharks and whales swim aimlessly around in the water. She admired that about fish. They never really had a limit; they could go wherever they wanted without being too suffocated. Of course they were in a tank but the tank was spacious enough for even the largest fish on the planet. Most people thought animals in aquariums were mistreated and in some cases that may be true but at Gallagher it wasn't. Cammie took care of her share and she knew her colleagues did the same. She sighed, wishing she could jump in and join the swimming fish.

She sat, crossed legged on the makeshift floor in only jean shorts and a cotton purple and white striped tank top. The air was slightly cool but she liked it, it made her feel closer to the water, despite the fact she was running her hand over the surface of the water, again wishing she'd gotten her wet suit and gear.

"I figured you'd be here," a deep newly familiar voice said from behind her. She didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. She was still undecided about her feelings towards him and was planning to play it safe.

"And why's that?" she said, deliberately keeping her tone light.

"You weren't at home or the swimming pool, this is the only other place I could see you being."

"You must have some adventure," Cammie said, not looking at him. She felt him sit next to her, the smell of his aftershave and cologne instantly filling her senses.

"Not really. I don't know if anyone's told you but Roseville is kind of boring."

Cammie smiled, still watching the water. "I love it."

"I know. For you, it's home. And the thing that's starting to freak me out is it's beginning to feel like home to me too."

"You've not even been here a week," she stated.

"I know. But compared to other places I've been, this is a tremendous upgrade."

"And his mysterious past returns," Cammie said, swirling the deep blue water with her fingers. "Ever going to elaborate?"

"Ever going to forgive me?" he asked, bluntly avoiding her question. She laughed, a sound that peeled of the walls of the closed of room.

"For?"

"Being an ass. I'm sorry."

"You really don't need to apologize," Cammie said. "You never actually have been an ass."

Zach laughed. "That's not true. But thanks anyway, I just feel as though I should apologize."

"It's fine," she said. "Really."

"How'd your swim team tryouts go?" he asked, knowing it was something she was excited about. She beamed.

"Great," she answered. "We have a good team this year. I think we'll do really well."  
"Cool," Zach said and Cammie didn't have anything to add.

There was an unsettling kind of quiet that feel upon them. "Are you okay?" he asked delicately.

She sighed and nodded, finally turning her head toward him, meeting his eyes. She wished she hadn't. His usually bright mischievous green eyes were full of concern and sympathy, and something she couldn't quite identify.

"I'm really fine," she muttered, looking away. "I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you," he argued.

"Yes you do, you feel bad for me."

"Cammie, I saw you this morning. You weren't in good shaoe.'

"No," she agreed. "I wasn't. But I'm fine now. Can we just go back to before?"

"Before what?"

"Before things got weird between us."

Zach laughed, and he was sitting to close she could almost feel the vibrations. "You got it legs."

She smiled subconsciously at her nickname. "We're friends?" she asked, glancing at him, relieved to see his green eyes had turn light and playful again. She knew this morning they had agreed to be friends but she just wanted to be sure.

"Were we ever really just friends?" Zach asked, his trademark smirk falling onto his lips. Cammie thought about it before shaking her head. "Friends with benefits?" he joked.

Cammie chuckled before it fell flat and she said, "is that what you want?"

Zach looked surprised. "I was joking."

"I know but is it?" she asked, Cammie liked Zach, she knew she did, but she was nowhere near ready enough to put herself out there again. Maybe this would be a good compromise for them.

Zach shook his head and laughed softly. When he looked up and their eyes met they were all serious, "no. That isn't what I want. I want it all Cammie. All of you. All of fit," he said, surprising both himself and Cammie. But he knew what he said was true if her wanted to be with her he wanted it all, not just _benefits_.

"So that's it?" she asked, several minutes of thinking it through later. "All or nothing?"

"I wouldn't say nothing. I'm willing to settle for just friends; for now at least," he smirked again his playful side had returned once again. "Just no benefits."

Cammie fought the urge to pout; she had really enjoyed kissing him. Why couldn't he be like any other regular teenage boy who only wanted sex. "Friends then."

Zach smiled and nodded, holding out his hand for them to shake on it.

She took it, loving the feeling of his large warm had holding her own. They shook and both reluctantly pulled back.

Then Zach stood up and Cammie looked at him quizzically. He smiled, then said, "I'll leave you to your work, wouldn't want to cut back on your pay."

"Yeah," Cammie said, suddenly slight breathless, from what she had no idea. "Thanks, Bye Zach."

"Bye legs," he said, making her smile again.

When she'd thought he left his voice called back to her. "Oh and Legs?"

She twisted her head towards him.

His eyes were dark and serious in way that gave her an eerie feeling in her stomach.

"Yes?"

"Just remember, I can't stick around forever," he said, and then he was gone, leaving Cammie to ponder over his words.

Normally she would have taken it as a clue to get over her insecurities and go out with him, but the look in his eyes and feeling in her stomach told her he'd meant something else by it. Something she had not the slightest clue about.

* * *

_**AN: Took long enough didn't it?  
Sorry but at an early point in this chapter I had a block that I didn't even try unblocking but then sat do and was like I'm going to finish this chapter.  
And I did. Thank god.  
Now you know all the mysteries from the last chapter ;)  
Hope you guys like and please review.  
Review. :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Fish Tale_**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

"There's something weird about Zach," Cammie said to her friends as they lay on her basement floor surrounded by pillows blankets and all sorts of foods and deserts.

Macey, Cammie, Bex and Liz were all on the floor, talking. The girls usually had a sleepover all together at least once a weekend where she had the house to herself, except for maybe Grant and a friend, but tonight they were home alone as Grant had went to stay at Nick's.

Macey took a bite of her pizza, she'd never admit it but it was her guilty pleasure. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I dunno," Cammie admitted, picking at her fried rice with her chopsticks. "I just kind of get this weird feeling when I'm around him."

Macey rolled her eyes. "That, my darling, is called _love_."

Cammie scowled at her.

"That isn't what I meant. I just get this weird vibe from him is all."

"Well you know what people say about _vibe-ing_," Bex joked. Cammie threw her a dirty look.

"You guys don't think he's a little weird?"

"No, Cammie," Liz said. "He's perfectly normal."

"I don't know. . . He doesn't talk about himself."

The other three looked at her with disbelief on their faces. "Are you kidding? He almost as bad as Will. They both think they were sent down here by God. If I didn't know better I'd think they were twins."

"That isn't what I meant. I mean he never talks about his past. We don't really know anything about him."

"Honey," Macey said. "We've known him for like week; he isn't going to have spilled all his precious secrets by now."

"He just said something weird the other day. And he's said things like it before."

"Like . . . ?"

"He told me he went to an all-boys detention facility." Bex raised an eyebrow.

"Did he tell you why?" she asked.

"He was going to but then I kind of told him it didn't matter because he wasn't the same guy," Cammie shrugged.

"Was this before things got weird between you guys?" Liz asked.

Cammie gave her a look, "what do you mean? Thing's haven't been weird between us."

"Yes they have," Macey agreed. "You guys don't act the same around each other."

"How?"

"Before the two of you were obnoxiously flirtatious. Now you just kind of act weird around each other, like something happened."

"Nothing happened."

"It's because you kissed him, right?" Macey said.

"You kissed him?" Liz squealed.

"Yeah," Cammie muttered.

"That's why right?" Macey pushed.

"Not really," Cammie mumbled.

"Well?" she asked. "We're waiting."

"I mean I thought we were just having fun at first, nothing serious, you know the way I like it," Cammie said.

"You mean the way you liked it with the others."

"Sure," Cammie rolled her eyes. "It was like that and then he kisses me. And then I ran away and I guess he was kind of angry with me for a while. Then on Thursday he acts like nothing happened and we're still in this ridiculous limbo. But we agreed to just be friends."

Bex rolled her eyes, too amused to actually be concerned with Cammie's drama. Liz's mouth was in a little 'o' hanging open and Macey was smirking.

"But he wants more from you than a friendship," she guessed.

"Yes," Cammie breathed.

"Is he pressuring you for sex?" Bex asked.

"The opposite actually," Cammie said. The other three gave them confused looks.

"What's that mean?"

"I mean I kind of acted like I would give him sex, _friends with benefits_—"

Liz gasped. "You didn't."

Cammie shrugged. "I'm not really sure if I meant it. I kind of meant friends that can kiss, because guys," she leaned in. "Zach's a _really _goodkisser_."  
_

"You little slut!" Macey exclaimed laughing. "Cameron Ann I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me neither, we were joking about it and when I suggested it he said he wanted it all from me not just that part and then he said he wasn't going to wait around."

"No!" Macey gasped. "And you still said no after that?"

Cammie shrugged and looked away. "Cammie," Bex said. "You finally got one of the few genuine good guys on the planet and you said _no_?"

"He's a player guys. He didn't mean it."

"Did he sound like he meant it?" Liz asked.

"I don't know," Cammie said, growing agitated.

"Cammie," Macey started.

"Macey," she said before Macey could get in the words she wanted. "Don't start. I am not ready for a relationship even if he were serious."

"I think we need to do some snooping," Bex said.

"Snooping," Macey agreed, ignoring Cammie's protests.

"Guys no," she said.

"Yes. Cammie we are doing this for your own good."

"I don't need you to watch out for me."

"Well someone has to," Macey argued.

"No; someone doesn't have to. I'm seventeen years old I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"And your heart?"

"I can take care of myself," Cammie said firmly, locking eyes with Macey.

"Fine," Macey relented. "But when you end up miserable and alone the only thing you're going to get out of me is an 'I told you so.'"

"Macey," Liz scolded, looking at Cammie apologetically.

"I'm just trying to help. She's never going to get back out there unless we push her," Macey said, turning to look at Liz and Bex.

"It's her decision," Liz argued. Bex shrugged nonchalantly obviously not wanting to get involved.

"We're her friends—"

"I'm right here," Cammie interrupted.

"—we have to help her."

"It's her choice Macey, you don't have to be so controlling about it. Now that you've got your love life in order doesn't give you the right to mess with everyone else's," Liz replied.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Liz said. "You never bothered us when you were always on your toes about Nick. And now you guys are together you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I'm trying to help her!" Macey argued.

"No you aren't, your just trying to play cupid and have your way."

"Why is that so wrong?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I—"

The rest of Macey's statement was unheard by Bex and Cammie as closed the door to the basement leaving Liz and Macey to continue their squabble.

"Jeez," Bex said. "I hope they don't rip each other's heads off."

"They'll be fine," Cammie said. "They always fight. Little Lizzie's always had a temper when it comes to Macey doing things she shouldn't be."

"Her heart was in the right place," Bex said as they went to go sit in the back yard.

"I know. I just wish she'd back off," Cammie said as the made their way to the woods behind her house. It was something the two of them often did at night. They'd walk through the woods on a small trail to a creek a couple of hundred yards in. Cammie's house sat on the line of the national forest in Rosewood so it was easy to get lost in.

But Cammie and her friends had been playing in the woods since they were kids and knew them well.

Cammie's slippers were making shuffling sounds on the leaves as they walked in the mild September night.

"She will. You know how she is."

Cammie nodded and they walked in an easy silence towards the creek. It had always been like that, between the four close knit friends Bex and Cammie had known each other the longest and when they were together they didn't need to say much to read each other's mind.

"So how's it going with Grant?" Cammie asked a while later as she spotted the bridge that ran over part of the creek.

Bex shrugged. "Fine. He just needs to grow a spine and ask me out."

Cammie laughed. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Because then I'd be giving him what he wanted. To know I like him. Boy needs to get some balls."

"He's just a little shy. He acts tuff but he's really a big teddy bear."

"I know. I hope he just realizes I'm not going to wait around forever," Bex laughed. Cammie froze, standing still on the leaves and pine straw.

"What did you say?" Cammie asked.

"I'm not going to waste my whole life waiting for him to ask me out. If he doesn't it's his loss," Bex turned back, only now realizing Cammie had stopped. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cammie shook her head of roaming unwanted thoughts. "Zach just said something similar."

"Oh yeah," Bex said remembering their conversation from the basement. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Cammie says and begins to walk again. "It's just; he kind of shook me up the way he said it."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't say it like you had. He said '_I _can't_ wait around forever_.' Not that he wasn't going to. That he _couldn't_."

"Weird. I think you're right there's something up with that boy."

"You aren't going snooping," Cammie said as they sat on the bridge, their feet dangling of the edge.

"Why not?" Bex whined. "I know you want to know what's up with him."

"Yeah but I don't want to betray his trust. I'd rather him trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Bex rolled her eyes. "You would say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cammie asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"You're so trusting and naïve. You think everyone is going to tell you all of their deepest darkest secrets."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just want to make sure you know that there are bad people out there Cam. And Zach could be one of them."

"I thought you and Macey agreed he was, and I quote 'one of the few good guys out there'?"

Bex shrugged. "We really don't know, do we?"

:*:*:*:

"Will," Zach said, snapping his fingers in front of the other's boy's face. "Earth to Will."

"Yeah?" Will asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Where did you go?" Zach asked giving him a strange stare.

"Nowhere," he lied. _Thinking about a certain curly blonde vixen who's to evil and manipulative for her own good,_ he thought.

"Sure."

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying we should ditch and go to that party on Helm Street," Zach said, laughing.

"What about Jace, Grant, and Nick?"

"They're asleep."

"Oh," Will laughed. "Losers."

"Right?" Zach said. "It's not even 1:30."

"Alright, Let's go."

"Whose party is this again?" Will asked as he got in the passenger seat of Zach's mustang.

"Some junior. Your probably know them better than me," Zach said putting the car into drive.

Will shrugged. "I don't know people unless they make themselves known to me," Will shrugged, pulling a joint out of his pocket. Zach glanced away from the road to look at Will.

"You're not serious."

"What?" Will asked, fishing for the lighter in his pocket.

"No. You are not lighting up in my car. No way. This thing is my baby," Zach said, plucking the joint out of his hand before Will could light it and tossing it out the window.

"What the fuck man? That was almost three grams."

Zach shrugged, obviously not caring. "It's no good for you anyway. Rule number one of Zach's car: No smoking. Anything."

"Your car sucks," Wills said pouting.

"My car is my baby," he repeated. "I also have to pay for my baby. And I am not buying a fucking air freshener just because you want to get high. And if we get pulled over it's my ass on the line."

"Chill man, I've never been caught."

"No smoking in the car," Zach finished.

Will shrugged. "Do you smoke?"

Zach shrugged, and kept his attention on the road.

"What does that mean?"

"I used to."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because that shit is bad for you," Zach said. "I didn't really like it anyway."

"Didn't like it?" Will laughed. "Man your fucked up."

"Not every person on the planet smokes weed Will."

"Cammie doesn't," Will said unexpectedly. "All Cammie does is drink."

"What does that have to do with anything?" ach asked, tensing and tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Nothing," Will said and clicked his tongue. "I just wanted to bring up her name to see how you reacted. Little tense are we there Zachy-boy?"

"Shut up," Zach muttered.

"What happened to you guys anyway? I thought you hooked up with her."

"We kissed," Zach corrected. "And now she only wants to be friends."

"What kind of friends?"

"Regular friends? What did you think I meant?" Zach asked, glancing quickly at Will.

"Well there are friends, and then there are _friends_."

"With benefits?"

"Sure if you want to call it that," Will shrugged.

"She wanted to be."

Will almost choked. "Cammie wanted to be _friends_? I was joking."

"I'm not. She suggested it," Zach said, quickly replaying the conversation in his head.

"Cammie? As in Cammie Morgan? The virgin?" Will asked.

"The one and only."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I was joking around about it and then she asked me about it seriously. I told her no."

Will punched him.

"What the hell man?" Zach asked, glaring at him.

"Cammie offers you sex and you turned her down. You're a fucking idiot. And that's like the second time isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the Alley Cat She threw herself at you. And you turned her down. Fuck man, are you gay?"

"What? No. Of course not. I'm just a nice guy. It's not like she meant it anyway. The first time she was intoxicated—"

"And the other time? I'm pretty sure she was sober."

"She was. But I don't think she meant it."

"Why would she say something like that but not mean it?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter anyway. I said no so there's nothing to even worry about. What's done is done."

"We're here," Zach announced, giving Will a dirty look.

Will rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fucking idiot," he muttered under his breath.

:*:*:*:

"I'm bored," Cammie complained about an hour later.

"Me too," Bex agreed. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Streaking."

"Pass."

"Skinny dipping?"

"Pass."

"Breaking and entering?"

"Where?"

"Zach's house."

"Pass."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Rob a bank?"

"Pass."

"Smoke some weed?"

"Pass."

"Fine," Bex said "You try."

"Swimming?"

"Pass."

"This sucks," Cammie said.

"Party?"

Cammie shrugged. "Let's go. I heard Janine Sommers is having at her parent's house on Helm."

Bex sighed. "Fine. But do us both a favor stay away from any form of liquor and the steering wheel."

Cammie rolled her eyes "deal."

"Should we go change?"

"Probably— but since Macey's not here; No, let's go in out PJ's it's not like we haven't done I before."

Bex laughed. "Very true."

Together they got up and walked back to the house, Cammie slipped inside and grabbed her car keys and threw them at Bex.

"I guess you're driving."

"I guess so."

When the couplet arrived at the house Cammie glanced around the cars for a parking space. The party wasn't in full swing, if anything it had died down and was coming to a close.

That didn't mean they weren't going in.

"Park down the street," Cammie said, motioning to a spot a couple of houses away. Bex nodded, quickly pulling the car into a parallel parking space.

"Cam?" Bex said as they walked towards the lively house.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Zach's car?" she asked, looking at the white mustang across the street.

"Fuck. Yes."

"Do you still wanna go?"

"Of course. I'm not going to let him scare me away," Cammie said.

Bex shrugged her shoulders. "Just a heads up."

"Thanks," she muttered, rolling her eyes slightly as they walked up to the doorway which people were freely coming in and out of.

"Cammie Morgan!" Someone yelled as soon as she walked through the door.

Despite Cammie's reputation to be perfect and nice, most people knew she couldn't hold her liquor well but tried often to prove them wrong, failing miserably. They knew the girl could party when she wanted to.

Cammie rolled her eyes as she saw the source of the culprit— Drew Anders. Drew was a typical jock—lacrosse jock— a little on the dumber side but he was sweet on

Cammie, and not in a completely perverted way. They'd known each other too long for that.

Cammie greeted the faces the recognized as she went to go sit by Drew, whom she'd known since kindergarten.

"Drew," Cammie said, taking a seat on the couch with him.

"Hey Camster," he said using her outdated nickname.

She elbowed him. "Don't call me that."

"Hey Cammie," Janine, the host of the party, walked by waving at her. Cammie returned the gesture.

"So how's my girl been?" Drew asked.

"Since when was I your girl?" Cammie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be like that Camster. Our second grade relationship meant a lot to me."

Cammie laughed. "I know. You never let me forget it."

"You broke my heart Camster," he said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Whatever," Cammie said rolling her eyes.

"So," Drew said. "I heard you shacked up with the new kid."

Cammie groaned and buried her face in her hands. "So it's true?"

"No," Cammie said, looking up at him. "Of course not."

Drew winked. "So you still need de-flowering?"

"Ew," Cammie said, wrinkling her nose and punching him lightly on the arm. "Don't call it that. It sounds weird and kinky. Don't tease me about it. It's bad enough having the whole school know you're a virgin," she grumbled.

"Eh," Drew shrugged. "No one really cares. You own it. Don't let it get to you."

Cammie smiled. "Thanks Drew."

"I think your boyfriend thinks were in too close quarters," he said, pulling back from her.

"Boyfriend? Drew I don't have a . . ." her eyes trailed off as she saw Zach staring at them with an impassive stare from across the room. Cammie clenched her teeth together. It made her angry. What made him think he could act like that? Like he was jealous?

"He's not my boyfriend," Cammie said grudgingly. "I don't know what he's doing."

"You better go find out," Drew said getting up and holding a hand to help her up. "I gotta get home anyway. By Camster, I like your PJs by the way," he winked before briefly kissing her cheek as he had always done and sauntering off.

Cammie met Zach stare again, only to see it had changed, but there was a strange twitching at the corners of his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him before turning away and finding someone better to talk to him. She didn't feel like dealing with Zach and his mysterious attitude tonight. She wanted to have fun, she deserved at least that.

She could feel his eyes on her until she walked through a swinging door into what looked like the kitchen. She spotted a two familiar mains of blonde hair, one curly and one long and straight, and tapped one of the girls on the shoulder.

"Viney?" Cammie asked as the girl turned around, smiling. They hugged quickly. "God it's been so long, what are you doing here?" Cammie glanced at the other girl. "Hey Blair."

"It hasn't been that long," Viney laughed. "I heard there was a party, I decided to crash."

"I'm glad you did. Sorry about the other night. If I said something to offend you or anything, I can't really remember everything."

Viney laughed again. "Neither do I, after seeing you and that hottie walk out."

Blair's eyes knitted together in confusion. "What's going on?"

"We met up at the Alley Cat last weekend. I was a little, um, drunk, and I was kind of allover Zach, it's embarrassing."

Blair chuckled. "I'm not surprised. The guy is smoking." Cammie smiled, nodding in agreement. "So how do you two know each other?" she asked the girls.

"We don't," Viney admitted. "We just met and started talking, l we kind of fit in the same _group_ if you know what I mean." Cammie laughed with the two of them.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Is that Will?" Viney asked, glancing over Cammie's shoulder. Cammie swiveled her head behind her to see Will's eyes lock with her before going past her to Viney, widening with disbelief and maybe even fear.

Cammie looked back at Viney who was smirking. "Yeah," she said. "What's that about?"

Viney grinned. "Nothing really. William is just a little insecure about our relationship."

"Relationship?" Cammie asked.

Viney winked, and Cammie noticed that Blair had wondered off, already looking at other guys around.

"I offered him sex with no strings attached and—"

"Viney—" Cammie started.

"—and he said no."

"What?" Cammie asked, her mouth dropping a fraction. "Will? Nathanson? Are we talking about the same person?"

Viney laughed. "I didn't know his last name but we're talking about your Will."

"My Will?"

"Yeah, yours you had him first."

"He's not mine," Cammie said with a laugh.

Viney rolled her eyes. "That's how I think of it anyway, I think I'll go talk to him," she winked again. "See you later."

"Yeah," Cammie said, calling over her shoulder. "Bye."

"So," another voice said from behind her. "Are you done avoiding me yet?"

* * *

_**AN: Cliffy. Not really we totally know who that is :P **_

_**Review? **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Fish Tale _

* * *

_Chapter 12_

* * *

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out _  
_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now _  
_We are god of stories but please tell me_  
_What there is to complain about _

-_One Republic _

* * *

Cammie froze before instinctively turning towards the sound of the voice. "Zach," she breathed out, trying to act surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't look very happy.

"Cammie I know you saw me, and I know you're avoiding me," he said.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said. "Just because every time I see you and don't talk to you doesn't mean I'm avoiding you," she snapped.

"You just pretended you didn't see me," Zach said dryly.

"Right. . . Ok, so maybe I was avoiding you," she admitted, not being able to see a way to like her way out of it.

Zach raised an eyebrow at her confession. "Why?"

"I don't know," Cammie sighed, sitting up on the kitchen counter. "I just didn't want to have another awkward conversation with you."

"Ouch," Zach said, acting offended but she could tell he was actually amused.

"Whatever Zach, I'm going to go now," she said, hopping of the counter planning to walk in the other direction.

But he grabbed her wrist spinning her back around pushing her back into the counter. Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her. He kissed hard, before letting his cool lips hover over hers. He pulled back completely, his smirk in full swing and mischief in his eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know the pressures off," he said.

Cammie looked at him confused.

"I told you I couldn't wait forever—"

"It's been two days!" Cammie interjected.

Zach shrugged. "I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I'm actually thinking about seeing someone else at the moment," he said. _Ouch_, Cammie thought,_ was I really that unimportant to him? _

"Oh yeah?" she asked trying to ignore the sharp pain in her stomach. "Who's that?"

"Her," Zach said nodding over her shoulder at a pretty girl with long dark hair. Cammie laughed and Zach looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cammie felt the pain relieve when she knew he was lying. She giggled a little bit more. "Have you asked her out?"

Zach looked at her taken slightly a back and confused. "You want me to?" he asked without meaning to. Cammie felt her heart beat a little fast as she realized he genuinely cared for her and was trying to get her jealous.

"Yeah. If you like her."

"_Really?"  
_

_"_Yes— I mean why not?" she smirked at him. "You're my _friend_, I want you to be happy," she said the words with so much sarcasm he wasn't sure what she was being sarcastic about. "Go. Ask her out. Now."

"Fine," Zach said, unsure of what she was playing. "You're trying to you reverse psychology on me."

"No," she was smiling amused. "I'm not."

"Yes you are I just can't figure out why."

"Whatever Zach, if you like her go ask her out."

"I don't—"

"Go now," she said pushing him in the direction of her.

"Fine," he said, shrugging her arms off and walking towards the girl.

Cammie giggled as he watched Zach asked the girl out and she gave him a weird look before walking away.

Cammie threw her head back and laughed as Zach came back to her, utterly perplexed. She laughed so hard her sides ached.

"Cammie," he said, shaking her.

"Oh," she laughed. "God that was. . ." Breath. "So. . ." Laugh. "Priceless!" More laughter.

"Cammie want to tell me what just happened?"

"Zach," she took a deep breath trying to contain her overwhelming laughter. "Penelope doesn't swing your way."

Zach's cheeks flushed deep red and his mouth dropped open. Cammie laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oh my god you're a tomato!" she exclaimed.

"She's a lesbian?" he asked.

Cammie nodded, "and everyone knows it," she continued to laugh. She felt tears leaking from her eyes she wiped time choking a bit. "Oh my god. Thank you Zach that just made my life."

"You suck," Zach sulked, hoping his cheeks would return to their normal color.

She smiled, finally rid of her giggles.

"It's your own fault for trying to make me jealous," Cammie said, her cheeks flushed with laughter.

"I was not."

She grinned, "Don't lie to me, Zach, she said."

"I—"

She cut him off, "—_I _thought it was cute. You're adorable."

Zach had an evil like look on his face as he cornered her back into the counter. He bent his head dangerously close to her, immensely satisfied when he heard her heart beat speed up. "Never call me adorable," he whispered dangerously, making goose bumps appear on her previously smooth skin. "Ever again."

"Or what?" she breath, her breath coming out fluster because of the way her heart was racing.

"I don't know," he said, his words sending vibrations through the skin of her neck with his lips were now brushing lightly against. Cammie arched her neck, desperate to feel his lips, his touch there. "Let's just now find out, mkay?" he said his words muffled by her neck. His tongue spread out, dancing along her neck in an intimate way that made Cammie shiver.

"Sure," Cammie said. She used one of her hands to twist into his hair, the other cradling his face to her throat as he bit down on it softly. He began to suck on it lightly before sucking harder and Cammie moaned in delight, absolutely thrilled with the effect he had on her. She didn't quite understand though, he still had yet to properly kiss her and she was already putty in his hands, enjoy every second of it, even though she was sure he was giving her a hickey.

"So does this put me back in your good books?" he asked, trailing his lips up her neck.

"For now," she breathed, almost urgent for him to kiss her.

He pulled back, apparently satisfied.

"Good, as much as I'd like to continue, we're just friends, and I've got to go," he said, winking at her. She pouted. "Like that did you, legs?"

She let out an unintentional growl as he stepped away with her taking his cool refreshing feel with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, I've got to go," he smirked, knowing he had pretty much just embarrassed her as she had to him, because she glanced around, looking guilty around at the people who'd been watching them.

"Zach," she said, reaching forward and catching his hand. She quickly pulled his lips to her, the desperation for the kiss taking over and the desire was fulfilled as he kissed her back gentle and hard at the same time. He pulled back quickly knowing if he kissed her any longer he would not be able to stop on his own terms. He needed to stay cocky and confident around her. And for whatever reason that was always extremely difficult around her.

"Bye legs," he winked, squeezing her hot hand before letting go and walking away, hoping he had the upper hand.

"Bye Zach," she muttered, touching her hand to her lips, and feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. The sharp reminder of her and Josh's relationship was completely out of her mind, instead a warm happy feeling was the dominate thing in her head.

But just beyond the door more than one set of jealous eyes watched, wishing they could have that too.

:*:*:*:

When Will spotted Cammie moving dazedly through the house party he knew it was his only way to get away from Viney who had be practically trying to pounce on him around every corner. And like he said, Viney was one drug he did not want to get addicted to. But it was kind of hard when she was throwing herself at him the whole time.

"Cam!" he said, beckoning him over, looking out for Viney as he sunk back into the corner a little more. Cammie squinted over towards him, looking to see who had called her name.

"Will?" she asked, coming closer, trying to recognize the figure in the shadows.

"Yeah, come here!"

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her into the shadows.

"Hiding?"

"From what?"

"Viney."

"I thought you liked her," Cammie said, momentarily confused.

"I do," he answered. "Wait dammit no I don't."

"You like her," Cammie confirmed. "Like, _really _like her! Oh my god Will, you actually _like_ a girl!"

"I've liked girls before," he snapped.

"Not like this," Cammie sung, delighted. "You're hiding from her because you're scared about falling in love with her!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "Who said anything about love?"

"You didn't have to. I can totally tell. You can't get her out of your head can you?"

"No," he said, unable to try and lie to Cammie.

"I knew it!" she squealed happily.

"Be quiet," Will hissed. "I don't want her to find me."

"Why not?" Cammie giggled. "You're so insecure about your feelings it's funny."

"I am not insecure."

"You are when it comes to Viney. She makes you feel things."

Will glared at her. "Fine If I'm scared of my relationship with Viney then you're scared of your relationship with Zach, don't think I haven't noticed," he said trying to turn the conversation on her.

Cammie grinned at his assumption. "I was. Up until he cornered me in the kitchen and possibly had the best kiss ever."

Will stared at her. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes," she said, a happy grin in place on her face. Will noticed the bright red mark on her neck and he nearly choked on his surprise.

"Damn that kid has swag."

Cammie fought the urge to completely laugh at him. "Swag?"

"I mean I never got that far, the only person know was Josh. For god's sake the guy gave you a hicky! You hate hickies!" He said in surprise and she blushed a deep red before he continued, "And you didn't glow after you kissed him." Will said.

Cammie's brow scrunched. "What do you mean?"

"Cams," Will said. "You're practically breathing happiness. A blind person could see how ditzy you are."

"I am not ditzy," she protested.

"Yes you are," Will said. "Ditzed-out on love," he teased.

"Ditzed isn't a word," she snapped.

"You just said it," he replied.

"Will?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Feisty," Will said with a _meow_, "just the way I like' em."

"Ew gross."

"Whatever go find your sugar daddy."

"He is not my sugar daddy."

"Your lover?"

"No!"

"But you want him to be."

"No!"

"Really?" Will asked with an eyebrow raised. "That's not what Zach told me."

Cammie blushed beet red to the roots of her hair. "Oh."

"Who knew? Cammie the little sex kitten."

"I am not a sex kitten. He's just a _really _good kisser."

Will smirked. "I see that."

"I'm leaving now. And you can bet that if I see Viney I'm telling her where you are."

"Cammie wait—"

"I'm glad we had this talk William."

"Don't tell Vin—"

"I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder, walking away.

"I fucking hate that girl," Will mumbled to himself.

:*:*:*:

When Zach got home he knew no one would be waiting up for him; no one ever was. His Uncle and Aunt didn't care what he did as long as he stayed out of legal and academic trouble. As far as they were concerned he was a pet they kept around only to neglect, claiming they had it so it didn't have to go to the pound. So in a way, Zach supposed they were doing him a favor, or more than likely his parents a favor, just like the rest of his relatives did.

He was planning on staying at Nick's for the night but after the party he had just felt like going to home to sleep, all alone, his thoughts his own. He parked the car and closed the door behind him as quiet as possible, locking the car from the inside so it wouldn't beep. He slipped through the unlocked side door he was instructed to use if he was ever to come home past curfew. Which his Aunt and Uncle obviously assumed would be a lot.

When he went to creak up the stairs he noticed a small glow coming from the direction, curious he went towards it, peering through the doorway to see his Uncle bent over a stack of papers, his forehead crinkled with stress and worry.

"Leo?" Zach asked, coming into the kitchen, trying not to startle his Uncle.

"Zach," Leo greeted, glancing up momentarily before looking back at the papers.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

Instead of answering his Uncle gave a wary nod and asked, "I thought you were staying at a friend's tonight?"

Zach was taken completely off guard. He had, in passing, mentioned to his Uncle that he would be staying at someone else's house tonight but he hadn't expected him to actually be listening.

"What?" his Uncle asked. "Didn't think I heard you mumble?"

"It's not that," Zach said and took a seat opposite his Uncle. "I just thought you were too busy to care."

Leo Laughed. "Zach, you are my responsibility, on the rare occasions that we actually speak you can bet I'm paying attention."

"I really didn't you cared all that much," Zach admitted.

"Of course I care, both Freya and I do. Zach, we are your official guardians."

"As of now," Zach muttered.

"We'll take care of you."

"I know. It's just from moving around so much, it's not exactly normal for me to think this is going to be permanent."

"It's not permanent," Leo answered in an even tone and Zach knew he'd said something to upset his Uncle.

"I know," Zach said softly. "I know."

"It's just until everything is more . . . settled. You need a stable environment and that is what Freya and I are going to do."

"Stable environment?" Zach repeated. "You mean like how you pretty much let me do whatever I want."

"I'm trying to give you space," Leo defended. "I feel if I give you your freedom you won't feel the need to rebel."

"I'm not a bad kid," Zach said, looking his Uncle dead in the eyes, almost pleading with Leo to believe him.

"That's not what your past says," Leo answered. "You earned yourself this Zach," he said firmly.

"That wasn't my fault," Zach said flatly and Leo could see the demons in his eyes, the match that ignited the fire, dancing just before him. "It was _their _fault."

"They didn't do anything wrong," Leo argued. "You should have learned to control yourself better."

Zach let out a low laughed. "I can't believe you. You still take their side. Whether you admit or not they did wrong, by me and by everyone in their life."

"They did now," Leo stubbornly disagreed. "I would have thought your mother and father raised you better than this."

"You're wrong. As far as I'm concern I don't have a mother and father. They're dead to me. Just like they should be dead to you."

"You ungrateful little bastard," Leo snarled. "I never should have let you into my home."

"You had to," Zach pointed out. "You're too prideful to let anyone think you can't deal with a seven-teen year old boy."

"You were doing good this past week," Leo pointed out. "You didn't seem like a juvenile delinquent. Someone had to have been keeping you in line."

Zach snorted. "You're crazy if you think it was you."

"It _was_ me," Leo said. "I've given you _everything_. And if you want to leave then fine. Go."

Zach glared at his Uncle before turning his head away and retreating up the stairs, unwilling to argue any longer.

:*:*:*:

Cammie rolled over in her bed, startling awake when she felt another, broad shouldered body lying next to her. She instantly shifted herself out of the boy's arms, turning her body to look at his face. She smiled at him, sitting up and throwing the covers of both of them. He moaned, burying his head in the pillow.

"I'm cold," she heard him mutter.

"Will?" She asked. "How did you end up in my bed?" she asked, poking him in the arm. She wasn't surprised; this was something that had happened on more than one occasion.

"Well I know I didn't get here by having sex with you," he ruled out, running his hand over his head, obviously in pain.

"Funny," she said dryly standing up and stretching. The toned, tan smooth skin of her back showed from the bottom of her shirt and revealed something red and lacy under the pajama pants she was wearing.

Will groaned, feeling blood rush southward at his inner guy. "Dammit Cam."

She turned around, looking at him and saw the all to familiar slightly pained and embarrassed look on his face and she laughed.

"Jeez Nathanson," she said. "I thought we were over this."

"Cam I'm a guy and I was just sleeping in a bed with a hot girl who happens to have lace panties on. Did you really not expect me to get a boner?" he asked.

Cammie laughed, "To be honest I wasn't really thinking about it. And by the way it's a lacy red _thong_ not just any panties. Will growled at her.

"You're such a tease," he joked. Cammie's face suddenly went slightly pale. Will, who noticed immediately started to apologize. "Cammie I'm sorry I didn't mean it like—"

"Doesn't matter," Cammie said, quickly cutting him off. "I'm over it. Besides it's not like they were wrong."

"Cammie," Will said feeling the familiar guilt that had haunted him the past few days crawl up his spine. "It was some stupid high school joke."

"I know," she said, but she didn't sound convinced. "I'm fine really. I'll go get the Advil," said and rushed from the room before Will could apologize again.

"Dammit," he mumbled to himself. If there wasn't anything he hated more in the world it would have to be making Cammie upset, even though sometimes she was a bitch she didn't deserve it.

He sighed, and threw the covers back and got up walking over to the closed bathroom door. Without knocking he enter and saw Cammie, gripping the sides of the bathroom counter, staring down and the sink.

"Com'ere," he mumbled, pulling on her arm and wrapping her in his embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to upset you."

She nodded, taking comfort in her best friend's arms. "It's okay. I'm just being stupid."

"You aren't stupid," Will said. "Not out of the two of us anyway," he teased. He pulled back smiling at her, trying to get her to smile her easy going smile that made everyone around her feel better.

She did smile but he could tell she was still worried about it.

He looked at her.

"Anyone tell you you're kind of pretty Cammie Morgan?" he asked.

This time she smiled wider, almost as if the past five minutes had been forgetting. The smile Will had been searching for.

"Only you from every day since you found out girls didn't have cooties."

Will grinned. "You know it."

"Anyone tell you you're kind of a good friend Will Nathanson?" Cammie replied.

Will shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Well you're a really good friend," she smiled and pecked his cheek in a friendly manner. "You know I kinda love you?"

Will grinned. "I know. Who could resist this?" Will asked, gesturing to his body.

She laughed.

"I kinda love you too," he said, playfully elbowing her in the stomach. She chuckled again before looking at Will.

"But seriously. How did you end up in my bed?"

* * *

_**AN: Kind of a cliffy but not too bad :P. So in this chapter there's kind of a little more plot around Zach. And you guys are probably wondering about the Wammie (Will and Cammie :P) I just want to make it clear that Will and Cammie are the kind of best friends that have known eachother forever and it is a platonic/ flirty relationship. Nothing Romantical. And i wrote that last scene just because I'm kind of in love with Will and may like him more than i like Zach :P jk**_

_**I would also like to make it clear that this story up to this point hasn't really had a plot. So if you don't like plotless stories I probably would have expected you to stop reading already. One thing I never understood about some reviewers: If you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple as that. **_

_**REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE? **_

_**ps. Song lyrics are** **Goodlife by One republic. I think I'm going to start putting song lyrics at the top of chapters because I've read many stories that have it and I think it's a cool thing to do :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Fish Tale _**

* * *

_Chapter 13 _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters. _

* * *

_Last night I blacked out, I think._  
_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_  
_I remember making out and then_  
_Oh oh_  
_I Woke up with a new tattoo_  
_Your name was on me and my name was on you._  
_I would do it all over again_

_-Avril Lavigne _

* * *

Viney Thomas found herself alone in her bed for the first time in at least a week. Unlike most mornings she had a complete recollection of last night's events and did not feel the least bit of pain in her head.

_I didn't drink last night_? She thought to herself. _Weird_.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. It was unusual for her not to drink or hook up with a guy. She doubled checked just to be sure she wasn't missing anything.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself.

When she got up for some reason she distinctively remembered seeing Will at a Party she'd gone to last night. And for some reason she couldn't get him out of her head. She had told him she wanted to sleep with him again. Because she'd be lying to herself if she said it hadn't been the best sex or her life.

She was used to her labels of _slut_ and _whore_. And it really did not bother her. She liked sex and she could care less if the whole world new. Her phone buzzed and she checked the message.

_Hey, I got some news I need to tell you X Cammie _

Viney furrowed her brow. She and Cammie had never been what people would call close. But if she was being honest with herself Cammie was the closest thing she had to a best friend besides her sister but that didn't really count.

_Sure. When and where? X Viney _She replied quickly hurling herself out of the bed in the room of her sister's house. Viney had been living with her sister, Valerie, and her husband, Danny for the past six weeks. Her parents had never really cared for her and the minute Valerie had been old enough and capable of taking in a seventeen year old girl she took Viney from their thoughtless parents and gave her a home in her house. The sisters were quite close and in the beginning Valerie had insisted Viney go back to school. But Viney didn't care about high school and dropped out, not caring about her sister's thoughts on the topic.

_4__th__ and Jerry Street coffee shop half hour? :) X Cammie  
_

_Yeah see you then :) X Viney _

"Val!" Viney called minutes later after getting herself dressed and together. "I'm going out! I'll see you later!"

"Okay!" he sister called back right before Viney closed the front door behind her.

:*:*:*:

"I just remember Zach leaving without me," Will shrugged grinning at her blush. "I guess that means I got a ride home with you."

"Will," Cammie said. "Does this look like your house?"

"No. But I freaking wish."

"I know. Me giving you a ride home doesn't explain how you ended up in my bed," she said.

"You didn't drink last night. Why can't you remember?"

Cammie shrugged. "I remember dropping you off at your house and coming home. I have no idea how you got back here. Wait a sec. Did we leave Bex at the party? Oh shit. She's going to kill me."

"She isn't the only one," Macey said from the doorway. "Thanks for ditching our girl's night," she said gesturing to Will.

"You and Liz were arguing," Cammie shrugged. "Maybe you should stop arguing and stop being so bitchy."

Macey made a face.

"I am not."

"You kind of are," Will said.

"Shut up William," Macey snapped.

"Mace, do you know where Bex is?" Cammie cut in before Will could retaliate.

Macey, annoyed. Shook her and stomped out of the room. "I'm going home!" she called over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow!" Cammie called back.

"I need to find Bex. She's gonna kill me if she got jumped," Cammie said worriedly.

Will rolled his eyes. "She didn't get jumped. Stop being so over dramatic."

"Says the boy who woke up in my bed and has no recollection of how he got there," she stated dryly.

"You don't either," he protested.

"I dropped you off!"

"Obviously not."

"The only other thing I remember was you whining last night about Viney," she said, one eyebrow raised. "Care to explain?"

Will's face paled before turning red. Cammie began to jump up and down excitedly.

"You blushed!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. "You _blushed_! Will Nathanson. Oh my god! It's like the apocalypse! I have to tell someone!" she said, diving on her bed in search of her phone.

"Cammie!" he shouted, "I did not! It's just really hot in here," he excused while she looked at him amused.

"You blushed," she sang. "Because of a girl, you're totally in love."

"I am not. Guys don't do love."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "You wished. Have you seen Grant and Nick?"

"They aren't in love. They're just dating."

"I beg to differ. Bex and Grant aren't even going out and the boy's is mad after her."

"I am not in love," Will defended.

"You are," she replied. "I'm going to text Viney."

"What?" Will said. "No."

"Too late," she said clicking the send button on her phone.

"What did you say?" Will demanded.

"Nu-thing," Cammie sang.

"Cammie."

Cammie checked her phone quickly and texted back. "I'm meeting her in half an hour."

"Cammie I swear to god if you tell her—"

"Tell her what?"

"How I feel."

"You do love her!"

"I do not."

"Then why do you care if I tell her?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Sure," Cammie said. "I'm so telling her."

"I'm not in love with her!" Will called after her as she skipped to her bathroom to take a shower.

"Denial!" was Cammie's reply. "Do me a favor?" she asked through the bathroom's door. "Go find Bex?"

"No, Cammie I—"

"Thanks!" she cut him off. "Love you!" and then the sound of the shower starting off prevented Will from replying.

:*:*:*:

Jace sat impatiently outside the unfamiliar house waiting for a familiar blonde head to appear.

When the front door opened the girl he'd been waiting for walked out, followed closely by a boy Jace recognized from school. He fumed for a second before calling her name out quickly.

"Blair!"

Her head swiveled towards him and she turned back to mutter something to the boy before walking away towards him, obviously annoyed with his presence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing back at the boy over her shoulder.

"Who the hell is that?" Jace asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"None of your business," she snapped. "We aren't exclusive, in fact we aren't anything. Get lost Jace."

"Blair—"

"I'm serious go home. You have no reason to talk to me anymore."

"I want to talk to you though," Jace said. "Blair it's not over. It can't be."

"It _is."  
_

"I'll tell them, I swear."

"It's not even about that anymore Jace," Blair said. "I'm over it. I'm over you."

"I love you," he blurted. Blair looked taken aback, obviously surprised. She had watched Zach and Cammie with jealousy in the pit of her stomach at the party last night and realized she would never have that with Jace. And she still believed that, they weren't right for each other.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I really do."

Blair looked at him hesitantly. "Jace you don't, you can't, what you're feeling is not love."

"I do," he said again.

Blair looked to the ground and Jace realized how uncomfortable she was. "Blair—" he started.

"I'm sorry Jace. It's over. You don't love me. I don't love you. We're done."

"Blair," he said again, his voice cracking. "Don't—"

She didn't look upset; she just fidgeted uncomfortably while Jace was taking everything he had not to cry. He loved this girl, and she was breaking his heart.

"Jace," she said. "Go home."

Jace nodded stiffly turning away, broken hearted. "I'm sorry," he muttered to her.

Blair didn't say anything and he turned back only to see her already heading back to the boy.

And he headed back to his car, feeling extremely more dejected then he'd come here feeling, all hope sucked out of him by the wicked blonde walking across her yard in the same heels she'd used to pierce his heart with.

:*:*:*:

"I am going to kill her," Bex mumbled to Liz as she woke up uncomfortably on her back.

Liz shrugged. "She probably had too much to drink."

"She didn't have a drop," Bex replied. "She left me with _Shay Morris_, do you know how much of a perv that guy is. He would not stop grabbing my ass."

"I got you out of there," Liz pointed out, getting dressed.

"I know, thank you," Bex said graciously. "But Cammie totally ditched me, with _Will_."

"You know how they are."

Bex looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"It just kind of seems like they're better friends then you and Cam are. They've got a weird bond."

Bex rolled her eyes. "I knew that. They act like an incest brother and sister."

"Um. . ."

"Well Will does. Cammie treats him like a pervy step brother."

"Yeah. . ."

"Don't give me that look. They are weird around each other."

"Not in like a . . . sexual way," Liz said hesitantly and Bex laughed.

"Aw, Lizzie you're almost as much a prude as Cammie dearest."

Liz blushed. Bex chuckled again. "But I know you really aren't. Jonas had told me about the two of you," she said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Liz was bright red by the point, "he didn't."

Bex's eyes widened. "I was kidding. Oh my god! Lizzie! Have you done it?"

Liz turned away rushed, trying to find something else to talk about.

"You have! When?"

Liz sighed, trying to get the color from her cheeks to subside. "About a month ago."

"Shut up! And you didn't tell us!"

Liz, embarrassed, shook her head.

"Wow," Bex said, taken completely off guard. "_Wow_."

"Stop it Bex," Liz whined.

"I'm just . . . completely surprised."

"Bex."

"I'm sorry but I really never thought you'd beat Cammie to the punch."

"Well I did," Liz said. "Can we drop it?"

"Like you dropped your panties for Jonas?" Bex teased.

"Bex!"

"Kidding."

"Don't you have a certain best friend to kill?" Liz snapped.

Bex nodded. "Sure see you later slut!" she called behind her and winking, causing Liz to turn back into a tomato.

:*:*:*:

When Zach heard a knock on the door he ignored it, choosing to believe it was someone that wanted to talk to his Aunt and Uncle or a solicitor. Either way, he wasn't going to answer the door. It was Sunday and all he wanted to do was relax and watch countless horror and action movies and play endless amounts of Xbox to keep his mind off of anything that cause him the least bit of stress. The pounding on the door got louder and Zach grunted tossing the Xbox controlled on the floor and going to open it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked flatly.

"You weren't answering your phone."

"Quit being such a girl," Zach said, letting Will in.

"Sorry babe, I was lonely and needed a Zach fix."

"Fuck off," Zach muttered, heading back to the Den.

"What's got your balls all kicked out?"

"Nothing," Zach grumbled.

"You're grumpy."

"Good observation."

"I really thought you'd be happy seeing as you got somewhere with Cammie," Will said. Zach shrugged, choosing to ignore the comment to the best of his ability.

"Seriously what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing," Zach said again. "Why are you here again?"

"Cammie's with Viney," Will muttered darkly.

Zach laughed, but it sounded slightly hallow and low. "That explains nothing."

"I was bored."

"Go find Grant, or Jace."

"They weren't picking up either."

"And you don't know where _they_ live?"

"I do," Will said. "I was just curious where you were residing."

"Residing? When the hell did you grow a brain?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled with me with the amount of dope you inhale."

"Dude, why you are being such an ass."

"I am an ass."

"No you aren't. You're a player who treats girls like shit and depends on friends."

"An ass," Zach defined, "and I've known you for a week and a half."

"So? We have a connection."

"You are such a chick."

"What happened between you and Cammie that she didn't tell me?"

Zach's eyes snapped away from the TV screen to look at Will. "You talked to her?"

"Yeah. I slept over seeing as _someone_," Will coughed and looked pointedly at Zach. "Left the party without me. I had to stow away in the back of her trunk because I needed information."  
"On what?"  
"Viney."  
"Whatever man," Zach sighed.  
"Never mind. That doesn't change the fact that you totally ditched me."

"Sorry, I needed to get home."

"I didn't think you had a curfew."

"I don't."

"Zach, tell me what else happened."

"Did she seemed annoyed? Cammie I mean," Zach said, spinning another question to get the topic away from him.

"No. She was practically floating on air. Why?"

Zach smirked, "no reason."

"I take it back. You are an ass."

"Told you."

"That's not a good thing."

"Whatever. How did you even find my house?"

"School records," Will shrugged.

"You kind of an odd duck you know?"

"You're the one that just said odd duck," Will pointed out.

"Can you leave?"

"When you tell me who stuck a dildo up your butt."

"Man, that's disgusting."

"I know. Now, tell me."

"Just family shit."

"Like?"

"It's none of your business," Zach snapped.

"Most of the people in Roseville have mommy and daddy issues," Will stated dryly, knowing he shared a few of his own.

"Not like mine," Zach replied lowly, wanting Will to take the hint and shut up. Will was quite for a moment.

"My mom tried to commit suicide last year," Will said. Zach's eyes' widened as her turned to face his friend.

"Why did you tell me that?" Zach asked instead of giving Will the initial reaction he'd been expecting; sorry.

"So we can trust each other. If I scratch your back you scratch mine."

"I'm not really sure if that applies," Zach muttered. "I don't get it, why is everyone is this town so reckless to spill their secrets to me?"

Will shrugged. "You've got a trusting vibe?"

Zach laughed, only because it was possibly the furthest thing from the truth. "You really shouldn't trust me, I've practically been brought up to lie and cheat."

"Again," Will said. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Zach rolled his shoulder blades. "It's better that way. How's your mom?"

Will looked away. "I don't know. She's been in a rehabilitation center since then."

"You haven't talked to her?"

"Who do you think caused her to want to kill herself," he muttered, looking away guiltily.

"You?" Zach asked without even filtering the words. "You made her want to kill herself?"

Will slowly nodded his head. "When you have a failure of a son like me I think most parents would be thoroughly disappointed."

"What about your dad?"

"Business. You'll find most parents Roseville work away a lot. We're practically the poster children for spoilt rotten kids with dysfunctional families."

"Like Cam's parents?"

"Well her mom that for sure. Her dad's in the marines, or the army, I forget."

"That's cool. What about the others?"

"Macey has the Senator, she calls him that instead of dad, and her bitch mother who is pretty much a cougar— she's tried to get me and Jace in her pants before," Will visibly shuddered. "Bex's parents are nice but divorced and her mom lives in England and barely sees Bex. Jace's mom died in child birth and his father neglects him, and Nick has the sweetest mom and his dad is pretty cool both of which live with him."

"So Nick's got the best of both worlds."

Will shrugged. "He's on the shortest leash. And I know you've got something fishy going on with your parents, which will probably come out soon in the foreseeable future so you should quit wasting time and tell me."

"Trust me," Zach said. "You really don't want to know."

"Not even a hint."

"I went to a detention facility for the better part of my adolescence."

"Okay so out of control child, been there done that," Will said and pointed to himself.

"I bet you didn't shoot someone."

:*:*:*:

"Hey," Cammie greeted, giving the petite blonde girl a friendly hug.

"Hi," Viney replied. "So what's up?"

"Coffee now, talk later."

Viney nodded in agreement, both of them chatting small talk until they reached the register. After both girls received their regulars they found a small table near the window.

"So," Viney said, "what's this news?"

Cammie smiled widely. "It's about Will."

Viney's expression remained indifferent. "What about him?"

"I think he likes you, like _really _likes you."

Viney grinned, "Of course, who wouldn't?"

Cammie laughed. "I'm serious. He's not one to actually be crushed out on a girl."

"We have that in common."

"But he's got serious commitment issues."

"Bad break up or something?"

"No," Cammie answered. "Nothing like that. He's never been even close to being in love before. He's just never liked a girl enough to get to know her. But I think he wants to get to know you." Viney didn't change her expression.

"Who says I want to get to know him?" She asked.

"Viney. Every girl wants to fall in love."

"Not the ones who have already been in love," Viney muttered. Cammie smiled timidly, understanding how the girl felt.

"Bad breakup?"

Viney looked away. "Yeah."

"I know who you feel. The first loves always the hardest, or so they say."

"Cam, I don't know if you've figure this out on your own or not nut I'm not exactly the relationship type either."

"I know," Cammie said. "But I think you really like him too."

"I do like him, but I've never thought of it as much more than a fling."

Cammie said, "I know I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong but I really think you should rethink that one. I'm only saying this because Will is my oldest friend, I want him to have someone."

"And that someone is me," Viney concluded.

"I think it could be. You're good for him."

"What, a whore for the pimp, yeah perfect match," she muttered.

"That's not what I meant. Will's a good guy deep down, like you seriously have to dig past through a lot of shit to find it but I promise it's there. And I know you aren't a bitch. So I'm playing cupid because I really think he needs you."

"Needs me?"

"Well he needs someone and I have a weird sense of ESP and think it's you."

Viney smiled. "No promises."

"Just try with him, and I feel sorry for you because you're probably going to have to go into a shitty relationship in which he doesn't give back much, but I promise after a while he'll come around."

"You realized this is none of your business?"

"Completely," Cammie confessed. "I have no right, but I'm preaching in defense of Will, I had to try."

"If we're being honest you didn't exactly make it sound like the best relationship."

"It won't be, but that's what makes it perfect."

"The ultimate bore," Viney mused.

"Not when it really isn't."

Viney smiled. "No promises. But I'm not quite through with him so maybe he can win me over."

Cammie grinned, "You guys are totally soul mates!"

"Whatever floats your boat princess."

"Water."

"What?"

"Water floats my boat."

"Jeez I forgot how much of an aquatic freak you were."

"I take offense to that."

"Whatever," Viney smiled and got up, picking her bag up. "See you later fishy cupid!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the coffee shop.

:*:*:*:

* * *

_**AN: So lots of scenes in the chapter. All kind of contributing to my new plot ;) So probably the most schoking thing was Zach and Will "I bet you didn't shoot someone," and that's a cliffy not as the end but a cliffy all the same. I re-read this chapter and realized Zach sounds like a spy but i swear he's not, he just had a roughed up child hood. In other news Jace has a broken heart and SPOILER: Jace and Blair don't end up together just becuase I decided they weren't right for each other and Jace needed to feel the loss of first love. Wammie :) We'll be seeing a lot more Will/Viney (Wilney? Villy?) and Zammie in the next chapter. **_

_**:) Peace.  
Love.  
Review. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Fish Tale _**

* * *

_Chapter 14 _

* * *

_I haven't seen you in ages  
Sometimes I find myself  
wondering where you are  
for me you'll always be 18  
and beautiful and dancing away with my heart_

_-Lady Antebellum  
Dancin' Away With My Heart _

* * *

"I think I must have misheard," Will said after a moment, looking at Zach strangely, sure that he must have heard wrong.

Zach looked anywhere but Will deliberately ignoring his friends disbelief. "I told you," he muttered under his breath, almost to himself.

"I'm sorry," Will said. "Did you just say you _shot_ someone?"

Zach cleared his throat. "Not in those exact words."

"You shot someone?" Will uttered again in disbelief.

"Will—"he cut off then started again. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"_Well_ _obviously."  
_

"I told you didn't really want to know."

"Actually I do want to know, but I don't think it's out of the ordinary for me to be a little surprised."

"I didn't mean to say it."  
"Then why did you?"

"Word Vomit?"

"Zach."

"I don't know."

"Whatever that's not important. Why did you kill someone?"

"I didn't kill anyone," Zach said harshly, correcting Will's assumption.

"When did you _shoot_ someone?"

"A couple years back."

"_Why?_"

"I was a messed up kid, I had a rough childhood."

"That's you excuse, for _shooting _someone."

"It was self-defense."

"Why the hell did you have a gun."

"I practically lived in 8 Mile. Who the hell didn't have a gun?"

"Who was it?"

"It's not like you know them."

"How did you know them?"

"He was my drug dealer."

Will's eyes went wide with realization. The pieces in his head fit together; the way Zach always snapped at him for smoking, and when he said he couldn't be trusted.

"What did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?" Zach s snapped.

"Did you?"

"I made a bad call and couldn't get some money."

"So you screwed him over?"

"Will," Zach said, his voice harsher and more thick than it had ever been. "That part of my life is in my past, and would really like if it stayed that way."

Will shook his head, the dirty blonde tendrils swiping over his sweaty forehead. "Zach you shot someone."

"You think I don't know that? Zach hissed as he collapsed back onto the couch. "You think I did it on purpose?"

"I don't know!"

"Will I think you should leave."

"What happened to make you that screwed up?" Will asked his voice serious and his facial feature slightly fearful but full of determination.

"I had a rough childhood," Zach repeated, his gaze hard, daring Will to back off.

"You are one fucked up kid."

"You say it like I don't know that already."

"Zach," Will said, shaking his head, trying to get them in order. He put his fingers to his head and rubbed his temples feeling a massive headache coming on. "Tell me the whole story."

Zach glared, his eyes narrowed and menacing silently telling Will to back the fuck off.

"No," he spit.

"I deserve to know."

"No," Zach repeated. "You don't deserve to know. Just because you're stupid enough to share your personal life doesn't mean I am," he hissed. Will was taken aback at the hostility so apparent in Zach's voice. He had never heard Zach speak so vulgarly with a heated hatred he guessed was misdirected at Will. Then again, the situation proving this fact true, Will really didn't know Zach as well as he chose to think.

"Whatever," Will said, and took a step back, noticing hot it had gotten, like the room temperature had risen with Zach's temper. "I'll just go."

"Shut the door on your way out," Zach said after him, the hostile tone still dripping from his voice.

Zach collapsed back on the couch in defeat, angry with himself for acting that way. But it wasn't his entire fault; Will had nagged at him to tell him and that was information Zach was not willing to share at the moment.

He resisted the urge to punch something as he reflected on his actions. Will was going to think he was mental. Looked like they weren't going to be the good friends they were thought to be.

"_You're such a screw up Zach,_" a voice echoed in his mind and Zach did his best to block it out, refusing to let his father's words dictate his life anymore. Of course he had done that before, swearing never to be like his father, but judging by the actions he'd taken on Will— he still had a long way to go.

:*:*:*:

Cammie threw the fish in the air the precise moment before the fully grown dolphin leaped out of the water spinning once on its side before catching said fish in his mouth.

Applause filled the aquatic stadium once again, filling people's ears with the sound. Cammie smiled consciously to herself as she started to wind down the show. She dove back into the water, and gripped on the dolphin's fin before the dolphin, Shelly, raced around in circles, dragging Cammie along with her. Cammie took a breath and was submerged underwater as she prepared for the final act.

Another dolphin, Sheldon (the aquarium staff was not very creative with the names) swam beneath her before sprinting upwards and catching Cammie's feet on his muzzle and pushed her upwards with a force that propelled her into the air. In the air she did a quick spin back flip before sinking back into the water, feet first. She could hear the audience's applause from underwater and she petted Sheldon beside her and gave him a few fish for his performance.

She broke the surface of the water with a grin on her face.

When Cammie had finished dressing she glanced around the empty locker room, realizing just how late it was. It was Sunday evening and she had school tomorrow and still piles of homework to finish. She had lingered in some of the tanks, giddy with the feeling the water, the fish, and the other animals gave to her.

"Cammie," Aaron knocked on the door. "Shouldn't you be off the clock by now?" he asked.

She shrugged and tied the shoe laces on her tennis shoes.

"Just hanging around."

Aaron smiled and tossed a paper envelope at her. "This week's pay," he elaborated.

"Thanks," she smiled and tucked it away in her purse. Aaron left without another word and Cammie muttered to herself, "It's not like I actually need the money."

A little known fact about Cameron Ann Morgan: she missed her parents, even if she had a funny way of showing it.

Rachel Morgan was in the consultancy and travel business industry. She way rarely home and when she was, it wasn't like she paid attention to them. Cammie missed her still, as any child with a parent who barely knew you existed would feel. She knew Grant didn't really care, as far as he was concerned she wasn't part of the family and when they did have the occasional dinner together he treated her as an unwanted guest.  
It wasn't like they could complain though. Her mother's business made money almost as if the printed millions a day. Cammie and Grant were supplied with everything they could possibly want in Rachel Morgan's mind _that_ was proper parenting.

Cammie's father, Matthew Morgan, however, had a slightly different outlook. Born and raised a die-hard American the day he turned eighteen he enlisted in the army. He was slightly absentee during the Morgan children's childhood but he actually loved both of them and wrote individually to each one each week.

He was currently stationed in Iraq, trying to come back since the war had officially ended and the troops were being sent home.

Matthew Morgan had not seen his kids in person since Cammie was fifteen.

Cammie wondered how they had maintained a strong relationship without seeing the man for so long. Cammie loved her father and she knew Grant worshiped the ground he walked on, wanting to be just like his daddy.

So out of the two parents Matthew Morgan was the more appreciated, more loved, parent. He tried to keep up with the kid's social and academic lives, the complete opposite of their mother.

It was amazing how the two hadn't gotten a divorce. But if there was a constant in Cammie's life she knew that her parent's loved each other deeply, the kind of love that was written in fairy tales. That was the thing she'd always wanted most, a love like her parents who made it work through the distance and time, and even with the children Rachel did not really want since the beginning.

To many people's eyes Cammie Morgan had the perfect life; they knew none of the above. To them she was Barbie— perfect and flawless.

Obviously they really didn't know what they were talking about.

:*:*:*:

Will sauntered into Jace's room, still slightly pissed off and a little hurt at Zach's anger.

When he saw Jace gazing up at the ceiling with a vacant expression he knew something was wrong.

Will shut the door behind him and picked a misplace football off the ground and threw it at Jace, who hadn't noticed Will' entrance.

"What?" he barked his tone edgy and hard.

"What's gotten into you?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Jace muttered, flipping over onto his stomach, burying his face in the polyester pillows.

"Don't tell me you shot someone," Will stated, almost jokingly although Jace had no idea what he was talking about."

"What?"

"Never mind," Will dismissed it. "What's up?"

Jace was unsure whether to tell Will the truth or not, Will hadn't even known he'd been seeing Blair, what would he say when Jace told him she broke up with him?

"Just girl problems."

Will's eyebrows rose. "I didn't even know there was a girl."

Jace rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I know you didn't. You never do," he snapped, angry with only himself. He wanted to be angry at Will for not noticing his change in attitude and disappearances then maybe Blair might not have broken it off, but Jace knew, in reality it was no one's fault but his own, certainly not Will's.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"What girl?"

"Blair," he muttered. Will looked confused.

"Blair? The slut?"

Jace scowled at him but then nodded his head. "Yes."

"What about her?"

"We were seeing each other and—"

"Back up," Will said, "_you were seeing each other?_ Since when?"

"A little over a month," Jace said impatiently.

"A little over a month?" Will exclaimed. "And you didn't _tell _me?"

"That was the problem," Jace spoke sullenly.

"Okay. Rewind. Let's start from the beginning, sound good?"

"Not really."

"Alright. So you started dating Blair?"

"Kind of, I mean it was just sex at first, then I don't know, I kind of really started to like her," he shrugged.  
Will gulped as a sudden hot fear screaming up his spine. "Really liked her or loved her?" he questioned.

Jace looked away. "Loved."

"No," Will said appalled. "You didn't."

Jace bobbed his head again his cheeks flushing a dull red. "I didn't mean to."

"Ok," Will took a breath. "And then what?"

"I would tell you guys about us because I didn't want you to make fun of me or Blair. And she was upset about it and didn't want to put up with it anymore because she thought I still liked Cammie—which I don't by the way," Jace added, seeing Will open his mouth. "So then she hooked up with another guy and told me it was over."

"The stupid slut," Will concluded. "You're better off without her."

"I loved her."

"She's a stupid slut, like seriously, that girl's probably slept with more than half the senior and junior classes."

"You aren't making me feel better."

"I know," Will let out an exasperated sigh. "I kinda suck at the whole consoling thing."

Jace just shook his head.

"I wouldn't have made fun of you," he added.

Jace laughed disbelievingly. "Right."

"Maybe a little," Will allowed. "But just remember I've been there, done that."

"Done what exactly?"

"Been "in love" with Cammie," Will said. "I got shit for it too. God knows I've given shit for it as well."

"My point."

"If it seriously bothered you I wouldn't have," Will said honestly.

"Too late now anyway."

"You know it's never too later," Will said, slightly guessing, trying to be a good friend and say the right thing.

"Believe me Will," Jace spoke in a low solemn voice. "That's not true. It _is_ too late. With me it always is."

Will really didn't know how to respond to that.

:*:*:*:

When Cammie returned home she checked her cell phone, seeing five missed calls from Will. She rolled her eyes, wondering what he could possibly want; probably something about Viney. She deleted the calls and decided to call him back later.

When she walked into the kitchen to find something easy to cook for dinner, she was absolutely shocked when she found not only her mother in the kitchen but her father as well both sitting at the table stiffly. Cammie stopped and almost dropped her purse and phone to the ground. Her eyes jolted away from her parents and saw Grant sitting slumped in another chair, his expression unreadable.

"Um," Cammie said. "What's going on?"

"Do you always come home this late on a school night?" her father spoke first and Cammie's brain was struggling to process the information. When the question registered in her head she glanced at the clock to see it had already ticked past eleven thirty.

"Uh no?" she guessed, and looked at her father again, regarding the changes. She had missed him so much. Seemingly not being able to control her action she quickly walked across the rather large kitchen and met her father halfway for a father-daughter hug.

"Daddy," she smiled into his worn army uniform.

"Hey kiddo," he breathed and she knew he was too happy to see her to be angry with her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pulling back and looking back at her soulless mother and her very uncomfortable looking brother.

Her father, too, looked uncomfortable.

"I'm home," he said. "For good."

"And mom?" she asked, looking at her mother again, who had yet to meet her daughter's questioning gaze.

"We need something we need to discuss with you children," her father said.

Grant's ears perked up a bit and Cammie realized they'd all been waiting for her to hear this 'news'.

"What's up?" she asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Um. . ." her father looked to Rachel for guidance.

"I'm pregnant," the words spilled from her mouth almost as if they weren't supposed to come out.

Grant's chair made a slight screeching sound as he jerked and landed himself a seat on the floor. Cammie looked at him strangely before turning the look on her mother.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I'm pregnant," her mother replied and watched her daughter have a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Aren't you kind of. . ." Grant started from the floor, picking himself up. "Old?"

Their mother glared at the eldest child. "I'm thirty nine."

"Don't women stop having their—"

"Grant," Cammie stopped him. "Shut up."

"But—"

"We aren't discussing that. Ever. Mom how the hell did you get pregnant?"

Her mother looked slightly mortified. "Well when your dad and—"

"Gross!" Cammie gagged. "Not what I meant. I know how _that _works. I mean you guys never see each other."

"That isn't true," her father said. "You mother comes to visit me at base camp." He winked at Rachel.

"Disgusting," Grant muttered.

"Okay first off; _ew_. And do you guys even want another child?"

"Of course," Rachel smiled, rubbing her stomach. "We've been planning it for a while."

Cammie almost gagged again.

"Why? You've already got two full grown teenagers why do you need another one?"

"I want a baby again," she smiled.

Cammie fought the urge to jump over the table and tackle her mother. Because Rachel was actually acting like she cared and wanted this baby. And as long as she'd known her Rachel Morgan hadn't had a maternal bone in her skinny body.

"Are you being serious?" Grant blurted his tone accusing.

Rachel looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You want a baby again," Grant repeated. "But you never once cared about us," he said glancing at Cammie for confirmation who nodded silently.

"That is not tr—"

"Yes it is," Cammie cut in. "You never wanted us. And now eighteen years later you decide you want to have a second chance. It doesn't work that way."

Rachel scowled at her daughter. "I have given you _everything_."

Cammie glared and stood back from the table.

"You've given me materialistic object mother, that's hardly called love."

"Are you complaining?"

"I'm just saying you're an unfit parent. A child born to you is bound to have issues."

"What like _you_?" Rachel bit out, the words were harsh. Cammie shook her head with disbelief.

"Sure. But remember, every one of my flaws is your fault, through parenting or genetics. The only reason I'm somewhat normal is because of dad," she said gesturing to her silent father who had yet to speak.

"I brought you into this world," her mother snarled and looked at Grant who also was quiet but was backing away from the table with a burning fury in his eyes. "Both of you and you act like I've given you nothing."

"I'm going to bed, I have school in the morning," Cammie said, dismissing her mother. "Goodnight."

She stomped up the stairs Grant following behind her. She was angry at her mother for trying with another child. She was angry with Grant for not sticking up for the two of them as much as she had. But more than that she was angry at her father because he did what he'd always done when Rachel and Cammie fought:

He sat back and watched, not saying a word but his body always bent away from Cammie as if he disproved. Because when it came to Rachel, Matthew Morgan was a spineless bastard that _loved _her too much to say one bad word about her She'd forgotten he'd always been that way and she'd like to believe that it was still no longer true but after tonight she hopes were squashed. It was true that he'd always been the more constant, nurturing parent but that did not excuse the fact that he was as spineless as a jellyfish when Rachel wanted something; no matter the price.

:*:*:*:

At about three in the morning Cammie could not sleep; not that it was unusual. And since she was awake she heard Grant crack open the door and poke his head in.

"Cammie?" he whispered into the darkness. "You awake?"

She let a deep sigh echo throughout the room. "What do you think?"

"I couldn't sleep," he spoke as if he were a child.

"Welcome to my life," she replied, turning over to face him, realizing he had walked further into her room, and closed the door softly behind him.

"Do you ever wonder why?"

"Why what?" Cammie asked.

"Why mom and dad are still together, even though they're completely wrong for each other?" he asked.

"Grant its love. Nobody can control it."

"Dad doesn't seem like he loves her."

"No, dad doesn't seem like he loves _us_."

"That's not true."

"Grant we haven't seen him in two years, and barely ever before that," she replied.

"Because he was in the—"

"It doesn't matter," Cammie whispered, "he never tried to see us. And he never let us see him, and mom and him have probably been shacking up for months."

"And now they're having another kid," Grant finished the words that had gotten stuck on her tongue.

"It's like they didn't even want us," Grant whispered when she didn't reply.

Cammie could feel an overwhelming sadness coming on. She'd like to think her mother and father loved her and Grant but she knew they didn't love them as much as a parent was supposed to.

A parent's love was unconditional— you weren't supposed to have to earn it.

"That's the thing Grant," she spoke softly. "They didn't."

* * *

_**AN: Not much to say but to clear up the whole parent thing Matthew loves his kids but he's absolutely loyal to his wife. Cammie's over reacting saying they don't love her because both of them do; even if they don't show it properly.**_

_**Paix. (peace) **_

_**REVIEW? **_


	15. Chapter 15

"Zach!" Aunt Freya called to him, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah?" he replied lazily lounging on the couch trying to study.

"Phone!" she yelled from the kitchen.

He didn't know who would call his house phone— all his friends had his number. Or maybe he was just upset because Will, Cammie, and Grant had all avoided him at school today. Zach assumed Will told them about his "angry" side. That really didn't explain why the rest of their "group" had spoken to him as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Coming," Zach says, rolling of the couch. He shuffled into the kitchen and took the phone from his Aunt who had a vacant expression on her face.

"Hello?" Zach spoke into the phone with a blank tone not actually caring about the person on the other end who craved for his attention.

"Zach?" a rough, croaky voice inquired. The one syllabled word was all it took for Zach's muscles to lock in place and it took him everything he had not to slam the phone back into the receiver. He didn't answer for a moment, contemplating what to say.

"Zach?' the voice crackled again.

"Yes?" he answered in a very restricted, unfriendly tone. He glared at his Aunt who stood in the kitchen watching the interaction with wild eyes. He glared at her and she got the message, begrudgingly turning her back and walking out.

"How are you son?"

Zach's throat seemed like it had not had water in days. "Don't you only get one phone call? I don't think you should waste it on a social call to me, Bradley," he snarled.

"Why so formal?" his father laughed, ignoring the hostile tone in his son's voice. "I'm you father, call me dad, like you did when you were a boy."

Zach was silent.

"Zach—" his father started.

"Is this some sort of a joke to you?" he asked, his voice hissing.

"No, Zach—"

"What you've done follows me everywhere. You know that don't you? I can't escape what _you_ did," he jeered, "you know what you've done to me and you still think of it as a joke."

"I do not," his father argued. "It's not a joke to me nor is it a joke to your mother."

"I hate you," Zach disclosed, saying it as if his father didn't already know that.

"Zach," his father said again. "We did it for you."

Zach responded by hanging the phone up.

:*:*:*:

Cammie sat by the pool in the back yard, reveling in the happiness a simple glass of lemonade, the sun, and a pool of water could do for her. Of course there were things that could make her just as happy, maybe even more so; but none of those things were as easy to obtain.

"Cams?" she heard her father call from the back deck of the house. She opened her eyes lazily, and looked up at him from underneath her shades.

"What?" she called back.

"Why are you tanning? It's almost October."

"But it's not."

She closed her eyes again and began to relax when she heard her father's stiff footsteps coming towards her, clacking loudly on the concrete. His shadow covered her and she reluctantly took of her glasses and looked up at him.

"Yes father?"

"Cammie we need to talk," he said.

She almost laughed. "I talked last night and so did you— oh wait, you didn't say a word, isn't that right?"

Her father didn't seem to have much a reply. She wanted to hit him.

He took a seat on the lounge chair next to hers. He took a deep breath, preparing for a speech but she beat him to it.

"I'm thinking of emancipating myself."

Her father's eyes went inclusive with outright astonishment. She shrugged off his surprise.

"I mean you and mom are never around anyway. You've got another child on the way; you can use your shit tons to spoil them, and I make enough at the aquarium to survive, and even if I can live with Macey or Bex for a while," she stated.

"No."

"Sorry, daddy dearest, but you really don't get a say in the matter— that is if you ever actually spoke out about something you wanted to stop," she said, then bit her tongue to keep her from saying harsher words.

"You cannot emancipate yourself."

"Why not? All I have to do is bring a case of unfit parenting to the court and badda-Bing-badda-boom: I'm legally no longer your responsibility," she explained. "And if we're being honest; I haven't seen you in two years, I don't think that's what an 'All American dad' is supposed to be like."

"I was in the army."

"Or maybe you joined the army so you didn't have to deal with your wife and children."

"I love my family."

"Obviously."

"Where has this come from?" her dad asks. "What happened to my sweet little girl?"

Cammie felt her vicious instincts come on as she glared at her father. "Like I said," she retorted, "you've been in a different country for the past two years— your sweet little girl grew up."

:*:*:*:

Dylan James crept around the corner of the hall checking to see if the coast was clear.

"Dylan," Alison hissed from behind him.

"Shut up Alison," he snapped. "We have to be quiet— that's the whole point."

"We're delivering something after school; there's no one here. I think we're good."

"Why did I let her come along?" Dylan muttered to himself.

"I heard that."

"Shut _up_."

Alison made a face at his back but kept quiet. "At least I'm not Megan," she mumbled. Dylan cracked a smile as the crept down the hallway, finding Cammie Morgan's locker.

"Are you sure they can't trace it back to us?" she whispered.

"Yes, photos don't lie."

"These ones do."

"Shut up."

"I don't understand why we're doing anything at all," Alison admitted. "Will and Zach said they would keep quiet…"

"We don't want them to have anything against us," Dylan snapped, he pressed the edge of the envelope into the slit in the locker.

"I thought Josh said we should just leave it," Alison says.

"Well Josh what josh says doesn't always go," Dylan said, poking the last edge of the envelope into the locker. "Besides, he wouldn't say anything he's still hung up on the bitch."

"She really isn't a bitch," Alison muttered; during the time Josh and Cammie had dated they'd become friends.

Dylan rolled his eyes, "you sound like every other brain washed crony at our school— grow a freaking brain. She's a bitch and plays it off as nice."

Alison did not say anything, only because she did not want to argue.

"Come on," she says moments later. "Let's just go."

Dylan smiled. "Josh will thank us."

Alison fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm not too sure about that."

Dylan just shrugged and then turned away, walking down the deserted dimly lit hallway.

:*:*:*:

When Cammie heard a knock on her door she almost didn't answer; not really wanting to see anyone in her family, but when she heard a low deep voice that had the tendency to make her heart skip a beat, she smiled to herself, flipping the lock on the door and opening it widely.

She was not expecting to see a dejected looking Zach on the other side of the door.

He looked at her; and the first thing he said was: "you look beautiful."

And as he said that her cheeks turned a rosy red because it was completely flattering; she was in a pair of Sophies and an oversized sleeping shirt that Grant had out grown with her hair messed up in a bun.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled softly again. "Come in."

He didn't smile, instead coming in without another world and finding himself a spot on the couch in the closest corner of her room.

"Zach?" she asked, "is something wrong?"

He avoided looking at her, instead playing with his fingers in his lap.

"Zach?" she repeated.

"Did Will say anything to you— about me?"

She looked confused, than shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him since I found him in my bed."

She half expected him to look surprised, and he did; but for not for the reasons she thought.

"He didn't say anything? At all?"

"No. I mean he's called a couple times, but I didn't really feel like talking to him," she admitted. "Why was there something you wanted him to tell me?"

He shook his head, his brown hair shaggy and hanging low to his eyes. "Not particularly."

She sat next to him, hesitantly placing her hand on his bicep.

"Zach what is wrong?"

He sighed again then said, "I guess I should tell you since Will probably will anyway, it would be better if you heard it from me."

There was a nervous swarm of butterflies in her stomach, and they weren't the good kind.

"Okay. . ."

"First, if Will didn't tell you why were you avoiding me at school today?" he inquired.

She bit her lip. "Why don't you go first?" she suggested. He gave her a strange look before taking a deep breath.

"I shot someone," he said, saying the words delicately.

Cammie didn't look as if she believed him.

"It was a couple of years ago, when I was going through some rough shit with my parents. He was my drug dealer and I couldn't pay him the money so he tried to shoot me first but I had a gun and . . . I shot him."

Cammie had a terrific look of surprise on her face. "Are you kidding me?"

Zach shook his head; "I wish I were."

It didn't go unnoticed by Zach how she shifted her posture away from him and her hand fell from his arm.

"You shot someone," she whispered. "Did he die?"

Zach shook his head. "He's fine now. I want you to know Cams it _was_self-defense."

"You did drugs?"

He nodded, "a lot, and lots of different kinds."

"How did you stop?"

"Remember how I told you I went to a detention facility?"

She nodded, and her eyes grew with understanding. "Yeah."

"It want's just to punish me for shooting a guy. It was to get me off the drugs. To be honest I'm extremely thankful for it."

"You're okay though now right?" she asked, and he was taken by surprise that she still cared about his well-being.

Zach nods again. "Have you seen me even touch a drop of alcohol? Or any drugs?"

"You took a sip of the double-0-seven at the Alley Cat," she pointed out.

He sent her a lopsided smile that made her heart race again. "That was for you. I wanted to make sure it wasn't drugged or anything."

She almost laughed, "_You_ got the drinks."

He smiled again this time slightly timidly. "Maybe I was testing myself."

"I guess you passed then."

"You're not angry or scared?" he asked, his eyes flipping back to serious.

She shook her head. "Why would I be mad at you? It's in the past, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I'm not scared because I know you aren't that guy anymore Zach; I can tell."

He smirked at her.

"Is that it, or are there anymore skeletons in the closet?"

Zach chuckled nervously. "Maybe a few."

Her face softened. "I want you to know you can talk to me— if you need to."

He nodded again. "I don't think I'd ever want to poison your innocent mind with my fucked up childhood."

"I'm not innocent," Cammie said. "Remember?"

He laughed, "You _are_ innocent," he corrected. "Legs, that is a good thing, I promise. Being corrupted isn't all that great anyway."

"Kiss me," she demanded, putting her hand back on his cool skin and pulling him towards her. He only hesitated for a moment before brushing his lips against her, running his tongue along the seam, before pulling back. She groaned in frustration.

"That was not a kiss."

Zach smiled. "We're not exclusive."

She looked confused.

"No more kissing until we're exclusive legs; deal or no deal."

"You know someone would think you weren't the player in this relationship."

"Relationship?" he questioned and when she blushed he continued, "Well there's this girl that I really like, but she really won't give me the time of day. And even though I told her about my shitty scary past she's still around but won't agree to go out with me," Zach said. Cammie slapped him playfully and he caught her hand.

"One date," he said. "One date, I'll settle."

She smiled, her easy-going smile that made Zach feel as though his head was rocketing up to heaven and his tongue was completely tied.

"Fine," she conceded, "One date."

He grinned. "Thank you."

:*:*:*:

Every immediate Morgan sat at the table; the tension in the air could easily be cut with a knife. The four Morgan's plus the one addition that had been invited by Mr. Morgan.

Zach cleared his throat, beyond uncomfortable.

"So," Rachel, who had been shooting dirty looks at her daughter all evening, was now looking at Zach. "Are you Cammie's boyfriend?"

"Uh," Zach glanced at Grant first, who had his eyes glued to the plate in front of him, then at Cammie who gave him the tiniest nod of the head. "Yes?"

"You don't sound too sure about that," Grant muttered.

"It's complicated," Cammie cut in. "Mother," she said, "I think Zach and I should go now."

Rachel returned to glaring at her daughter.

"You live under my house," Rachel said. "_My_ rules."

Cammie knew that was a dig at her.

"Yes mother," she muttered, looking at Zach who sent her a smile, and she refused to lash out at her mother's inappropriate behavior.

The dinner scraped by in awkward silence everyone cringing when a fork was accident scratched against the plate.

"That was great," Zach said timidly, glancing at Cammie.

"Yeah," she muttered. "We're going to go," she said quickly and motioned for Zach to get up. He did and Rachel called; "I do not remember saying you were excused."

Cammie ignored her and dragged Zach away by the hand.

"CAMERON!"

Zach flinched at her mother's roar but Cammie kept walking, speeding up her pace to the back door, pulling Zach along with a tight grip.

"Where are we going?" Zach asked in a whisper as they descended the deck in the Morgan's back yard and into the forest behind the pool.

She didn't answer but Zach was okay with that; he trusted her enough. He liked that she was independent from her parents— something he'd never been able to do until it was too late. It made him like her even more.

When they came to the little bridge Cammie and Bex had been two the Saturday before Cammie finally took a breath and dropped to the floor, hanging her legs over the water.

"What was that?" he asked, sitting next to her, and when he did she laid her head on his shoulder, reveling in the comfort she found there.

"That," she said. "Was my family."

"Seemed tense."

She nodded. "It was."

"I'm getting the feeling this was why you were avoiding me today."

She shrugged. "It wasn't just you. It was everyone."

She felt him nod and he wrapped his arms around her and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Cammie shook her head.

"You dad seemed pretty cool," he says a moment later. Cammie tiredly shook her head.

"My dad is a bastard— he's completely smitten by my mother."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"It should," Cammie says. "But he only cares about her. His children? Not so much."

"He loves you."

"That doesn't make it okay."

Zach slowly rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"My mom's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Cammie nods. "She is having another kid seventeen years after her last one, it's ridiculous. She can barely take care of herself."

"I've got a question for you," Zach said. Cammie glanced up at him, her eyes telling him to go on. "If your mother is such a bitch then how did you turn out so perfect?"

She elbowed him in the side. "Stop it."

"I'm serious," he said, his head bent down by her ear. "You're the most caring person I've ever met."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

"It's true."

"I thought you though I was a bitch."

"I was kidding, and even if you were I like that you can be both, you very strong willed."

She laughed, "You need to stop."

He smirked. "Or what?"

She stubbornly didn't look at him. "You have an extremely flattering, but at the same time completely insulting way with words."

"You love it," he says.

She rolls her eyes again. "Maybe," she admits. Cammie laughs to herself. "You've already met my parents and we haven't been on a date yet."

Zach brushed his lips against her cheek. "But we're going to, right Legs?"

She smiled and titled her head up towards his, "right."

:*:*:*:

"That little bitch," Rachel muttered to her husband. "She wants to emancipate herself? After everything I've given to her." Matthew attempted to place his hand on her arm.

"She's just feeling neglected Rach," he concluded, glancing at Grant, wondering if his son was feeling the same way.

She swatted him away. "It's your fault," she says. "You were too soft on her, she thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"At least he was around," Grant spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse as he lifted his eyes to meet his mother's.

Rachel bit her lip hard, desperate not to yell at her son. "I was around."

"Funny," Grant said sarcastically. "I don't really remember that."

She glared at him, and then snapped her eyes back to Matthew.

"You've made my own children turn against me," she hissed at him, refusing to take the blame.

"I—" Matthew began to protest but was cut off.

"He didn't do anything," Grant said a scraped his chair back from the table. "He never does. You however were a stupid slut that never cared about _anyone_."

Rachel had never been so shocked in her entire life. Matthew Morgan took no time in marching over to his son and smacking him across the face— hard.

Grant gripped his face as his father said, "Apologize now."

"No," Grant snapped. "I'm fucking tired of this. She lies to you dad. She's lied to you all these years. I bet the baby isn't even yours."

Matthew struck him again.

"How dare you say things like that? How _dare_you accuse your own mother of that?" he thundered.

"Matthew," Rachel reigned him in, quietly her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. Despite her verbal abuse she would never lay a hand on either of her children and i shocked her to tears that her husband hadn't thought twice about it.

"He's out of line Rachel," Matthew spat, looking murderously at his shocked and angry son.

"You didn't have to hit him," she whispered. "Grant—" she started. Grant stumbled towards the doorway.

"I don't want to hear it you stupid slut," he spat at her, his hatred for his mother growing deeper than he ever thought possible. When Matthew made a move towards him Rachel snatched her hand out and grabbed his shirt.

"Don't."

Grant looked at his pathetic excuse for a father. "I hate you. I hate you both. I'm with Cammie on this one. A life without money and struggling is eons better than this life with an abusive father and whore mother even if we have all the money in the world. Look parenting up in the dictionary— I think you'll find you're doing a pretty shit job at it."

And with that he was gone from the kitchen as well as the house from his furious father and his brokenhearted stale mother.

Rachel collapsed into her seat and her head fell into her hands.

"I thought it was just Cammie being a teenage girl," she whispered. "But it's Grant too. We've been doing something wrong."

"He was completely out of line," Matthew spat, still angry. "I don't know where we went wrong."

"I do," Rachel muttered. "it was my fault."

"No baby, of course it wasn't."

"Yes it was," she said. "They're right, both of them. I was never there; I thought money and materialistic thing would make up for not being there."

"You were there."

"No I wasn't," she said. "Quit trying to make me feel better. Our kids are right; I'm a failure of a mother and you don't ever say what you really mean."

Matthew fixed his softened glare on her. "What does that mean?"

"It means you always do everything I ask of you— all the time. Do you not have a brain of your own?" she snapped.

"Of course I do," he replied. "I thought you would appreciate it, my mistake. Next time I'll call you a slut and a whore too."

"That is not what I meant," she hissed. "I meant you only ever support me; even if you know I'm wrong. Do something different for a change. And for goodness sakes

Matthew just hit our son, twice. What kind of father are you?"

Matthew glared at her. "A better mother then you are."

"I don't hit my children!"

"You don't love them either!" he roared. Rachel was taken aback from the forceful honest tone her husband's tone had taken on.

"Of course I do," she spoke shakily.

Matthew answered her with a scowl, "you obviously have a twisted meaning of the word love."

"I love them!" she argued. "They're my children of course I do."

"Maybe that's true," he allowed. "But they sure as hell don't love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Fish Tale _**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

* * *

_I'm having the day from hell,_  
_it was all going so well (before you came)_  
_And you told me you needed space,_  
_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)_  
_And not to mention (the tears I shed)_  
_But I should have kicked your (ass instead) _

_-The Veronicas _

_When It All Falls Apart_

* * *

Will was munching happily on his McDonalds when he noticed the passenger door of his car opening. He raised an eyebrow as Viney slid in; who was making a face at the fast food he was shoving down his throat.

"What?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"Gross," she muttered looking away. Will chewed and swallowed before speaking to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I kinda figured you couldn't avoid me if I ended up in your car," she replied and hit the lock button on the door.

Will scoffed and hit the unlock button.

She pressed the lock button.

Unlocked.

Locked.

Unlocked.

Lock—

"Viney," Will said. "I have to get to _school_."

"Something tells me you aren't the guy with perfect attendance."

"Maybe I am."

"I don't think so."

"What do you want?"

"Honestly… I haven't really decided."

"You are such a bitch."

She smacked him.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"You just called me a bitch."

"Rightly so," he muttered.

"You're an ass."

"Great— now leave," he said.

"You usually are not this ass-y," she pointed out.

"Yes I am," he argued. "Go away." He continued to eat his breakfast.

"You are such a pig."

"Go away."

"No."

"Go."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Will," she says flatly. "Why are you being mean?"

"I am an evil alien tiger who doesn't like when bitchy girls invite themselves into my car," he snaps.

"I am not bitchy!"

"Fine, you're right. Can you go now?"

"No!"

"Fine," he said and throw the remaining food in the messy backseat. "I'll leave."

Viney looks at him, astonished. "Are you serious?"

"As serious and an alien tiger."

"So you aren't serious."

"Please go away."

"No!"

:*:*:*:

Cammie walked into school with happy smile plastered to her face as last night had been so much better than she had expected; just talking to Zach for hours had put her on another planet. She had briefly returned home to shower and change this morning and thankfully hadn't had any run in with her parents.

When she saw Zach leaning against her locker her heart skipped a beat and a smile formed to her face.

"Hi," she said as she approached. He smirked.

"Hi," he imitated in a high pitched voice.

She playfully smacked him. "I'm trying to remember why I like you."

"I'm a great kisser," he said, grinning at her with mischief in his eyes.

"Now I'm really forgetting why I like you."

"Wanna know a secret, legs?" he asked as she leaned against her locker with a stupid smile she couldn't wipe of her face. "I know _exactly _why I like you."

"Really?" she asked, her smile forming to a grin. "Why's that?"

"It's a secret," he shrugged, amused by the feistiness he saw lying beneath the surface of her eyes. He brushed his lips against her cheek and pulled back.

"What was that for?" she asked. Zach smiled and shrugged. He glanced at the clock above her shoulder.

"I'm going to be late," he muttered. "I'll see you in AP Lit?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Bye," she says. He nods and walks off leaving her and her locker all alone. She keeps the content smile on her face as she opens her locker door, and envelope fluttering to the floor. She grinned, thinking it was from Zach.

She pulled out a bundle of photos, and the first thing she recognized was her vandalized and the second was the back of the heads that belonged to Will and Zach.

It was a photograph of the two of them looking up at the house; Cammie would have thought nothing of it, except for the date stamp at the bottom. She bit her tongue as she flipped to the next photo, one with Zach holding a toilet paper role in his hand, his arm pulled back as if he were about to throw it. She flipped to the next one, seeing Will with a can of distinct red spray paint in one hand and a beer in the other.

By now she was biting her tongue so hard it was beginning to bleed. She felt fury, and unfamiliar emotion, course through her. How could they do this to her? And lie to her about it? The betrayal she felt ran deep in her veins. She gripped the photos hard and flipped through the other photographs, more evidence supporting her well-formed theory.

She wanted to scream and tear everything around her into bits.

But she restrained herself, barely able to keep from slamming her locker door and tucked the photos back in the envelope and threw it in her bag. The biggest betrayal she felt was from Will, her best friend since she could remember, the one she'd confined in about this. It hurt that Zach did it as well, but Cammie convinced herself she didn't know him well enough, and this was the sort of thing he did, he had shot someone after all.

Zach was just another Asshole.

It left Cammie wondering if there were any decent guys in the world. She yanked her books out of her locker and slammed it loudly. She practically stormed into first period.

:*:*:*:

Josh grabbed Dylan by the collar, slamming him against the wall in the dimly lit hallway.

"What the _fuck _did you do?" Josh growled.

Dylan was taken aback for a moment. "Who told you?"

"Alison," Josh spit. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What you couldn't," Dylan hissed. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on the bitch."

"Shut up," Josh snapped. "We agreed to keep quiet about this."

"Josh— admit it," Dylan said. "You wanted her to go down as much as I did. Her and her stupid friends need a good dose of karma."

"What have they done wrong?" Josh asked, tightening his grip on the collar.

"They're all assholes. They think they're better then everyone. Especially Cammie, god I wanted to kill her went you guys were going out."

Josh pulled back his fist and beat his fist into his stomach.

Dylan wheezed over. "What the fuck man?"

"You are an asshole. Nobody deserves that."

Dylan smirked at him, although he was still trying to catch his breath. "Then why didn't you stop it."

"I was drunk and angry. I take it you weren't drunk when you put the freaking photos in her locker."

"She's getting what comes to her. One could say I'm doing the honest thing; showing her who her real friends are."

"They didn't _do _anything."

"Maybe," Dylan said. "But they put the idea in our head."

"You disgust me," Josh said, and trusted him once more into the wall before letting go. "I am sick of this. Consider our friendship over."

"Aww come on Josh," Dylan called out to his retreating friend. "Are you really letting the bitch that broke your heart come between us?"

"I broke up with her," Josh deadpanned.

"Because she didn't have enough time for you," Dylan said twisting his words in a way he knew would hurt Josh. "She never wanted you."

"Fuck off."

"She didn't. And now she's with that tool Zach. I'm doing you a favor Josh," he said, but was unsure if Josh heard him because he'd already turned the corner and was out of Dylan's sight.

:*:*:*:

"Cammie!" Josh called as he was her stalking about of her first period, promptly making her way to the front entrance of the school.

She glanced back at him, but then swiveled her head around, choosing to ignore him.

"Cammie!" he called again. "Wait! I have to tell you something!"

"I don't have time for you Josh," she snapped at him and continued to walk purposely towards the exit of the school.

"It's important!"

"I don't care," she growled, and not caring about the students and staff looking at her crazily, and push the heavy front door open, it slamming slowly behind her.

:*:*:*:

Zach got out of his second period and went off to lunch; he looked for Cammie, wondering why she hadn't been in their AP Lit glass.

He sat next to Grant and Will, Zach noticed Will was angled away from him, obviously still upset.

"Have you guys seen Cammie?" he asked.

Will stiffly nodded. "She was in first period."

"Really?" he asked.

He nodded again, avoiding eye contact and speaking in a blunt voice, "She was being bitchy though; very snappy, she barely talked to me," Will and shrugged, as if it happened a lot.

"She wasn't in second period."

"Maybe she skipped," Will suggested, eating his food with robotic voice, obviously wanting to end the conversation so he could mull in silence without Zach.

"Cammie doesn't skip," Grant muttered looking at Zach.

Zach nodded. "I was kind of looking to see her."

Grant rolled his eyes. "My parents might have checked her out or something, I'll see her when I see her," he said.

Zach nodded, and opened his lunch, barely giving it another thought.

:*:*:*:

As Cammie rocketed home her mind seem to drift as she had conspiracies about who had put the photos in her locker and who had taken them.

She ruled out Will and Zach for both and shat was she knew Grant and Jace wouldn't want to hurt her if they knew, which Cammie has a sneaking suspicion they didn't.

Jace and Nick, her mind logically told her that it would have had to been Jace or Nick taking the photos, because she knew Grant would never do that to her in a million years. Honestly she hadn't expected anyone of them to do it, but what was she supposed think after seeing the photo evidence. Someone wanted to hurt her, and she knew in a different way than Zach and Will has by vandalizing her home.

It absolutely broke her heart that Will would do something like that. She didn't realize he had such negative feelings towards her. Zach, on the other hand, she couldn't say that she thought it was impossible. He was probably tired of her hot and cold behavior and went to hell with it.

Cammie clutched the wheel a bit tighter as she tried to focus her mind into driving instead of her thoughts wandering away from the road.

When she streaked into her driveway she strained to see the bits of toilet paper left after most of it had been removed. She knew her eyes were deceiving her when she thought she saw the undercoat of the red lettering on the side of house bleed through the paint that had been thickly coated over it.

She launched out of the car, sweeping into the house, ignoring her mother who sat stonily at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. Cammie couldn't care less about her mother, let her feel bad; the bitch deserved it.

She stormed upstairs, ignoring the calls of her mother and father who were racing up the stairs behind her. She slammed the door and twisted the lock before shoving the couch from the other side of the room in front of the rattling door knob.

"CAMERON!" her father repeatedly called.

Cammie ignored him and stuck her iPod in the speaker system and let in blast, trying to block everything out but the sound.

Cammie had wanted her mother and father back home for a while now, but now that they were she was pleading for them to leave; they only made her matters worse.

She heard her phone ringing and she fished it out of her purse, seeing it was her mother calling, Cammie rolled her eyes, and turned her phone of, discarding it to the floor before flopping down on her bed, laying the photos out in front of her once more.

:*:*:*:

After School, Will went to his car, only to find a small curly haired blonde girl sleeping soundly in the backseat, her face completely drained of any emotion. He sighed, getting in the driver's seat and turned the gas on.

"Viney," he said, reaching back shaking her arm.

Her eyes hazily woke up then she sat up, stretching like a cat. "School out already?" she murmured, not lying back down, this time on her back.

"What are you still doing her?" Will asked.

"We still haven't talked."

"We talked this morning."

"No," she corrected, "we _argued _this morning. And then you got out of the car."

Will shrugged, "I had to get to school."

"Well now we can talk," she said stretching her legs into the passenger seat.

"I've got homework to do."

"I don't believe you."

"I do."

"Fine, I'll help you."

"You don't even go to school," Will pointed out.

Viney looked offended. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Yes, now can you please leave me alone?" he said.

Viney sat with an expressionless mask on her face, but her arms were tense and crossed; making her look angry. She sat for a moment thinking over what she said.

"You're going to end up alone," were the next words to come from her mouth with a serious tone Will had never heard on her before.

"Great; goodbye."

"I'm serious," she said, not moving. "If you can't even let me in enough to know your last name then you are never going to find a person willing to put up with you."

"I don't know your last name," Will returned, his voice getting defensive.

"Thomas," she answered easily.

"Viney Thomas," he mused for a moment. "Mine's Nathanson."

"I know," she snapped. "Cammie told me."

Will looked out the window. "Oh."

"You are never going to have anyone if it's a one sided relationship," she continued. "You are going to end up bitter and alone."

"No I won't."

"You will," she persisted, then made a move to get out of the car. "Think about it logically, I offered you a relationship based on sex, no string attached. You would think I would be the one who couldn't handle it, but you don't have enough balls to even try."

Viney propped the door open and slammed it behind her, not wanting to listen to Will anymore. She had tried; but he was resistant and ignored her and the words probably didn't even make it to his brain.

But she had tried, and now the rest was on him.

:*:*:*:

When Grant came home he was completely ready for a scolding from his parents he did not expect the sight her saw.

His mother was crying on one side of the couch while Matthew sat on the other side, pointedly looking anywhere but her.

"Um . . ." Grant started, completely unsure of what to do. He'd never seen his parents fight or be uncomfortable with each other, especially with his dad giving the cold shoulder.

"What's gotten into your sister?" his father asked carefully, turning his head towards Grant.

"I don't know. . ." Grant trailed off. "I assumed she had something to do. Where is she?"

"In her room," his mother cried.

"Okay. . ." Grant began to back out of the room. "I'm going to go see what's up with her."

He quickly turned around and thumped up the stairs, hearing loud blasted country music coming distinctly from Cammie's room.

He banged on the door with his palm.

"Cammie!"

He heard the music grow quieter.

"Cammie?" he asked again.

"Grant?" he voice returned, not having any void of emotion to it.

"Yeah. Can you open the door?" he asked, jiggling the door.

He heard her sigh and the scraping of something behind the door and the click of her lock as she opened the door.

He saw her defiant eyes and knew something had made her angry and upset.

"What's happened?" he asked, coming and closing the door behind him as Cammie plummeted back onto her bed.

"Lock the door."

Grant turned, switching the lock on the door. "What's wrong?"

Cammie didn't answer, instead tossing a deck of photos to the end of the bed so that Grant could view them.

Grant flipped through them and instantly understood his sister's distress and anger.

"Cam. . ." he started.

"Makes you reconsider who you call your friends doesn't it?" she asked a bitter tone coating her voice.

"Are you sure these are legit . . .?"

"No," she replied. "But I do remember Zach and Will acting fairly strange after that incident."

"They were drunk . . ." Grant trailed off knowing he didn't even want to try and defend Zach and Will.

"They should have known better," she snapped.

"You're right," Grant reasoned.

"Don't do anything," Cammie responded as he got up off the bed. "It won't make anything better."

"Cammie—"

"Grant— don't. I don't want to get revenge or whatever you're planning. They did what they did and I'm going to have to get over it."

"You mean you're going to act as if nothing happened?" he asked.

"Of course not," she rolled onto her back. "I'm not going to be remotely kind to either one of them after this. But I'm not going to retaliate."

"Cammie—"

"Let's look at it this way. They cleaned the house up; we know they regretted it at least a little bit. What's done is done."

"They don't deserve that."

"Grant you should know by now I'm not the rash type."

"Really?" he asked. "Then why did you threaten to emancipate yourself from mom and dad."

"That isn't rash," Cammie replied. "That's common sense."

:*:*:*:

Zach went home, not expecting it when he saw his uncle sitting on the foyer stairs, apparently waiting for him.

"Um, hi?" Zach said, placing his backpack on one of the hooks by the door.

"I talked to your father today," he spoke clearly, as if he didn't one word to me misunderstood.

Zach swallowed and timidly stood in the doorway twisting his fingers behind his back.

"And?"

"How could you treat them like that?" He snapped. "After everything they've been through."

Zach eyes hid Uncle steadily, refusing to be intimidated.

"You know why."

"You cannot blame your problems on your parents," His Uncle retorted. "You are a mess up because of your own choices; no one forced you to do the things you did."

Zach ground his teeth together and looked away, unwilling to lose his temper.

"I don't owe them anything, including kindness."

"They deserve your respect."

Zach laughed, a low bitter laugh he was sure his Uncle hadn't heard. "That is the last thing I owe them," he replied, grabbing his bag and walking back out the front door hurrying away as not to be called back by his Uncle.

:*:*:*:

Zach entered the aquarium, looking for familiar streaks of dirty blonde hair. He knew Cammie was working today and he hoped to see her, now that he had someone to talk to his family problems about he wanted to; even if he hadn't told her the whole truth. He caught sight of her, walking evenly down the hallway with a stack of files in her arms, and her eyes focused on the material on her paper, glancing up every so often so as not to trip.

"Legs!" he called and he saw her shoulders tense and her face got sharp. He furrowed his brow in confusion before shrugging walking over to her even thought she had pretended not to hear and continue walking, speeding up a bit.

"Cammie!" he called again, jogging up to meet her and place a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off. Zach, taking it as PMS or something, decided to ignore the gesture.

"Why weren't you at school after this morning?"

She shrugged and didn't answer, refusing to look at him.

He took her by the arm and spun her towards him. Just as he was about to speak she got her words out first.

"Zach," she said, her voice monotone and leaning towards angry. "Please leave me alone, I don't have time for this."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you wanted to stab me in the back you could have at least come clean about it," she retorted, turning and continued to walk.

He was almost running to keep up with her. "Cammie—"

"I have no idea why I trusted you— no idea at all. You told me you shot someone, I don't why I thought it was above you to torment me."

"I don't know what—"

"Quit playing dumb," she snapped, and then snatched the photos out of the folder she was holding.

She pushed them into his chest. "Thanks a lot for nothing. Don't ever talk to me you stupid convict," she said trying to dig at him, and it hurt, but it's not like she actually realized that. "Pass along the message to Will, would you?"

Zach quickly flipped through the pictures he knew were photo-shopped and hurried to catch up with her.

"This is not what it looks like."

"You don't owe me any explanations Zach," she replied. "Just leave me alone."

"But these aren't—"

"Bye Zach," she interrupted turning on her heel and walking away again, only to enter a room with a lock, and leaving Zach on the other side.

"Fuck," he mumbled. "I gonna fucking kill that asshole," he referring to a curly black haired boy.

Then Zach pulled out his phone to call Will.

* * *

_**Somebodyis gonna get an ASS WHOOPING in the next chappie ;)  
Review Please!**_

_**Please?  
Please!  
Please.**_

_**Love you 3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Fish Tale _**

* * *

_Chapter 17_

* * *

_I'm tired of hiding _  
_Behind these lying eyes_  
_I'm tired of this smile_  
_That even I don't recognize_

_-The Wreckers_

_The Good Kind _

* * *

"Will!" Zach called through the wooden door; banging on it loudly.

"Hold on!" a voice called, and Zach heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Will!" Zach called again impatiently as he waited for the other boy to open the door. When the door swung open there was Will, not looking happy to see Zach.

"What do you want?" he spat, closing the door behind him and coming to stand on the top step with Zach.

Zach rolled his eyes, annoyed at Will's pettiness towards him. He tossed the photos at Will.

"Cammie gave me these."

Will thumbed through them quickly and looked back at Zach with scared eyes. "Fuck . . ." he muttered.

"These aren't real," Will stated after finishing fingering through them.

Zach nodded. "I know that, you know that— Cammie doesn't know that."

"Well did you try and tell her?"

"Of course I did," Zach defended. "But it's not like she took my word for it seeing as apparently I'm a criminal."

"You told her?" Will asked, surprised.

Zach shrugged. "I figured if I hadn't you would; and I rather she heard it from me. She was fine with it— until this shit happened."

"Who do you think. . . Josh?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Zach said. "The little shit wants Cammie back."

Will narrowed his eyes. "Hell would freeze over before I let that happen."

Zach nodded in agreement, "that kid needs some sense knocked into him. He needs to know who he's messing with."

Will grinned wolfishly. He resembled a wild animal.

"You're right," Will said. "That kids has been on my ass for too long."

"Does this mean we're okay?" Zach asked.

Will shrugged. "Sure. Besides, telling Josh you shot someone will make him shit his pants."

Zach wasn't sure how he was supposed to take that.

"So are we doing this now?" Zach asked.

Will shrugged. "Might as well, if it gets out someone is going to try and stop us— most likely Cammie."

"Why do you say that?"

Will chuckled. "You obviously don't know her as well as you think you do," he started. "Cammie's a pacifist; she hates violence. I don't think she likes confrontation either."

"She confronted me about this," Zach said.

"Really?"

"Well she tried to ignore but I kind of pestered her—"

"That's why."

"She shoved me."

"You're an asshole— of course she shoved you."

Zach hit him in the arm. Will rubbed the spot groaning in pain, "dude that hurt."

Zach ignored him. "I didn't do it."

Will rolled his eyes. "_I_ know that dumb shit."

"Then why did you call me an asshole?"

"Would you like me to call you a pansy?"

"No."

Will glared at Zach for hitting him. "Then deal with it."

Zach shook his head and laughed under his breath. He glanced at the pictures in Will's hands and nodded to them.

"What should we do with those?"

Will turned them around in his hands. "Take them with us."

"Who's driving?"

"Me," Will said. "I need to get high, and apparently I can't do that in your car."

Zach had a 'what do you expect me to say to that?' expression.

"Never mind— I'm driving, let's go."

:*:*:*:

That day, it happened to be raining. The roads were slick, the sky was dark. The weather forecast told her that the rain wouldn't let up anytime soon and there was likely to be flash flooding. And even though that was bad— Cammie was excited.

She loved the rain, and storms, even tornados. Something about the natural disasters appealed to her. She had an artistic view on 'destruction is beauty'. She mostly loved the rain because it was water. And while most people were grouchy and tried she was alert and excited, bouncing her feet.

She sat a ways away from the pool, looking at it and glancing up at the over cast sky, looking for the first drop of rain. Watching the rain could make her forget her problems, which she had many to an extent at the moment. She just wanted time to herself without being sad and regretful.

She sat out there until the rain fell in heavy thick droplets, her head bent down to shield her eyes. Matthew Morgan was under the sheltered part of the deck, watching her, wondering if he should call her in. She was going to get sick, this wasn't summer rain— it was cold fall rain. He knew his daughter would come in when she was ready, because he'd seen this happen before. But never had he seen the look on her face to twisted and dark before. She looked so upset that he didn't understand what had done that to her. He assumed it was not his fault because she hadn't spoken a word to him, giving him the cold shoulder, instead of yelling at him as she would rather do.

Matthew didn't want to take the blame for his daughter's apparent distress. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. Suddenly he felt the presence of his wife beside him, gazing out at Cammie as he was.

"She's going to get sick," Rachel said quietly, barely heard over the padding of the rain.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed, resting her palms on her hands. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Matthew shook his head, not answering because he didn't want to argue.

"I'm going to the doctors for a checkup tomorrow," she said when he didn't reply. "I'd really like for you to come."

"Rachel, this is my child too, of course I'll come."

"Thanks you," she whispered quietly.

He nodded and didn't speak again, still watching his daughter, his heart panging with the intensity of the scene.

"How am I supposed to fix this?" Rachel asked, and Matthew heard the distraught sadness in her voice.

"Fix what?"

"She hates me, Grant hates me. I bet the one on the way will hate me too," she said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"They don't hate you."

"Yes they do," she replied. "They hate me, I hate myself for being such a bad mother; I should have been around more."

"You had work."

"It doesn't matter. I should have been around more and you should have made me be around more."

Matthew sent a silent glare at his wife. "I did nothing to make them hate you."

"You didn't have to be the only parent."

"That's the thing Rachel," he snapped. "I did. I did because you wouldn't have stayed around to raise them. You've never wanted children."

She was silent and Matthew wondered what the silence meant.

"I want this child," she finally said.

"I guess the other two are screwed."

She glared evenly at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, it's a little too late to say you're sorry, both of them are nearly in college, you missed the chance to make it up to them."

Rachel bit her tongue. "It's not like they think your god either," she retorted, lashing out to hurt him.

"I know," Matthew said. "But they don't resent me as much as you."

"Yes they do!" Rachel exclaimed. "Even more so. You sat around and did nothing."

"Let's put it this way: if you hadn't been a bitch in the first place I wouldn't have to stand still."

"You could have stopped it!"

"You could have too," Matthew spoke clearly, as if he didn't want to be misunderstood. "I guess we're both failures then."

:*:*:*:

When Zach caught sight of Josh on the basket ball court he didn't hesitate when he marched over, immediately swinging his fist into the side of his stomach. Josh gasped and doubled over, as he'd been walking the opposite way and hadn't seen it coming.

"Fuck," he moaned, turning to see his attacker. "What the fuck man?" he growled at Zach.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck man?'" Will asked from behind Zach, looking at Josh with blazing anger. "You know exactly what this is about."

Josh's eyes went wide. "No! I didn't—" he was cut off by Will taking his shot, fisting Josh under his jaw, flattening his wind pipe and making his sputter and couch, falling to the ground.

"Stop," he hoarse, trying to speak, but the pain in his throat was unbearable. "It wasn't—" he chocked again. "—it wasn't me. I swear."

"Like hell I believe you," Will shouted, ignoring the few on goers watching them. He kicked Josh in the stomach, resisting the urge to stamp on his face. Both Will and Zach knew they shouldn't give him a bruise on the face— it would raise too many questions.

Josh heaved and heaved, desperately trying to catch his breath. At the moment Dylan, who had been with Josh, came over, recognizing the scene.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, his anger riling up fast and already marching up to take on Will and Zach

"Fuck off man," Will said before Dylan could swing, restraining both of his hands so they were behind his back, with Zach standing in front. "This isn't your fight," he growled in Dylan's ear.

Zach was still glowering at Josh, who was sure and not surely recovering.

"Let him go," Zach muttered, looking disgustedly at the beaten bruised before him, having overwhelming images of his past life overcome him. It made him angry, to see himself like that. He never wanted to be that guy again— but here he was, beating this kid until he couldn't breath.

Will did nothing to let Dylan go.

"Let him go," Zach repeated, more firmly, this time looking directly at Will. Will gave him a strange look but released Dylan, only to recapture him as he began to swing at Zach.

"I'm not beating you up," Zach hissed. "We're going to leave and you aren't going to come after us."

"Like hell," Dylan growled, struggling against Will. "I'm going to give you hell for this."

Zach swore, annoyed and angry at Dylan. Dylan hadn't expected Zach to hit him to when Zach's fist came flying into his jaw he was not expecting it. Will let him go, letting the other boy drop to the ground.

"Fuck man, he's out cold," Will said as Dylan lay on the concrete basketball court, Josh still sputtering for breath next to him.

"It wasn't—" Josh hoarsed. "It was him— Dylan."

"What?" Zach said, sure he had misunderstood.

"Dylan sent her the pictures," he coughed, clutching his neck with one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Whatever," Will said, passing it off as dementia from the splitting pain. "Come on Zach let's go."

Zach glared at the both the boys for a moment more before jogging off behind Will. As they made it to the car, he spared on last look at the court.

Josh was trying to get to his feet, stumbling a bit. Zach expected him to go over to Dylan to see if the other boy was okay; but Josh began in the other direction, without so much as glancing at Dylan.

Zach found it weird but—

"Zach!" Will yelled. "Get your ass in the car before the idiot calls the police."

Zach nodded, getting in the car literally seconds before Will speeded off. "That was stupid."

"I know. I'm realizing we didn't think it through. Cammie's going to slit our throats."

Will rolled his eyes; annoyed Zach was still thinking of Cammie. "I meant we did the publicly. We can get in deep shit for assault."

Zach growled at both of their stupid and reckless behavior, he pulled at his hair, trying to relieve some stress.

"Should we go tell Cammie?" Zach asked quietly, moments later.

Will shook his head. "She should know us— well at least _me— _better than that. I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do."

"We practically told them to do it."

"But we _didn't_."

Zach gave Will a stern look. "Lying is seriously not the way to go."

Will rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so filled with fucking morals? It's fucking annoying."

Zach glared at Will, who looked over as it was a red light.

"You really want know Will?" Zach growled. "Because the last time explained something to you, you fucking turned on me."

"You stabbed someone!"

"Do I still seem like the kind of guy that would do that?"

"I really don't know you well enough to tell."

"Well I'm not. And as for the morals crap; let's just say I've been down to the end of the road you're going down. It. Doesn't. End. Well."

Will rolled his eyes.

"I want to trust you Will," Zach said suddenly. "But only if your return that."

"Why the hell would I need to trust you for?"

"I thought we were friends."

"We were."

"Until you went running after you _made _me tell you about what happened," Zach hissed.

"I wasn't expecting that!"

"You practically forced me to say it!"

"Whatever." Will rolled his eyes and didn't speak again, indicating that he had nothing more to say. Zach gritted his teeth together and turned his head out the window.

"We need to tell Cammie," Zach said a few minutes of awkward silence later.

"I told you— she should know me better than that she'll figure it out eventually. I'm not going to go beg for her forgizness."

"Not that," Zach waved it away. "About beating up Josh. She's going to find out."

Will shrugged. "Let her think what she wants."

"But—"

"Zach," Will interrupted. "I know you like to think you know every little quirk and perfection in Cammie, but you don't. She won't hold this against us— she doesn't hold grudges."

"And you're going to abuse that."

"Dude seriously with this crap. You're seventeen years old, stop trying to be so responsible."

"If I'm not then who is?"

Will laughed. "I don't know. Who cares? We're teenagers we don't have to worry about that crap."

Zach shook his head, and gave a crinkled smile. "You don't know how wrong you are."

"Because you know so more than me," Will said sarcastically. Zach kept his gaze on the window facing away from Will.

"You would really be surprised."

And that's when the light droplets turned heavy and Zach unwillingly thought of Josh and Dylan, struggling to breath and trying to get home injured.

:*:*:*:

It was still raining.

But unlike usual; Cammie was tired of the rain—sick of the normally refreshing smell, annoyed that her clothes were soaked. She was fed up; and whether it was because of the rain or the twisted shape her heart seemed to be taking form of. She used to be so nice; so happy.

And now all she wanted to do was scream and yell at the sky; asking God why he hated her so much.

For the second time in the last week she just wanted it to end.

She wanted it to be _over_.

Cammie wasn't use to dealing with pain; with problems. She never had so many problems before. She'd be lying to herself if she said they were all cause of Zachary Goode; but she could say he had caused more than his fair share.

He had begun hurting her and she hadn't even known him two weeks; maybe it was just better if she just cut him away from her life completely.

She tramped inside, she saw her brother lying on the couch, staring absently up at the ceiling.

"Grant?" she asked, shaking out her hair. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Grant," she said again.

"Why are our parents so messed up?"

"It's not just ours," Cammie replied. "Most of the people in our town have mommy and daddy issues."

"We never used to."

"That's not true," Cammie said. "Come on; they were always awful, maybe not as blatantly before."

Grant shrugged again. "It's not only them; you've changed too."

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be the optimist— now I'm the one trying to convince you our parent's weren't always so bad."

"It's the truth."

"Maybe," Grant said. "But before you used to sugar coat it; make it not sound so awful."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"It doesn't have to be," Grant said, he let his eyes fall from the spot on the ceiling onto hers which were looking at him with blazing curiosity. "Sometimes that's what people need."

"I'm tired of doing things for other people; I want to do something for myself."

"That's fine," Grant said. "But you aren't that kind of person; you like helping people."

"Hey Grant?" Cammie said, her voice suddenly tired; aged.

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor? Don't tell me the truth; right now it's not what I want to hear."

"Fine. Nothing's wrong— we're going to be fine. You're going to be okay."

Cammie smiled softly at her brother's flat attempt.

"Thank you," she said.

:*:*:*:

"Zach!" Freya called. "Phone!"

"Who is it?" Zach called back down from the top of the stairs, already making his way down.

"You're father!"

Zach stopped on the second step from the floor, his muscles locking into place. Then, slowly, he moved into the kitchen, being sure to look evenly at his Aunt.

"What does he want?"

"To speak with you."

Zach fought the urge to roll his eyes at his aunt's blunt attempt to avoid the question.

"I don't want to talk to him," he answered, the word sounding childish even to his own ears. Freya glared evenly at him.

"Zachary, please be an adult."

"I'm not an adult," he muttered under his breath. But he held out his hand for Freya to place the phone in.

"Hello?" he muttered into the phone.

"Hello Zach," his father booming, and oddly cheerful voice answered.

"Hi Bradley."

"_Dad_," Bradley corrected.

Zach didn't answer, instead waiting for his father to go on.

"Zach," his father sighed again. "This is difficult enough."

"You are exactly where you belong," he spat back.

"That isn't what I meant," Bradley snapped. "Not only am I in prison but my son hates me. I do not deserve this kind of disrespect."

"Yes you do."

"Zach."

"You did what you did and now you're getting what's coming to you. I don't know why you're expecting me to treat you as actual parents."

"We _are _you're parents."

"I'm almost eighteen," Zach stated. "And when I am there is nothing tying me to you or even your brother and sister-in-law."

"You won't be able to make it on your own."

"You know what?" Zach replied to his father's surly tone. "Anything's better than with this messed up family."

"You're digging yourself a hole I can't get you out of Zach."

"You really should take your own advice," Zach said dryly. "You dug a hole you ain't never getting out of."

"Zach."

"It's true. I mean a life sentence kind of means you're in the slammer till you die right?" Zach asked rhetorically. "Don't call me again. Don't think I'll come and visit you; because I won't. You know what? Just pretend I don't exist."

"Zach don't say tha—"

"Pass the message onto mom would you? Bye Bradley," and then he hung up on his father again.

"Zach," His aunt scolded him, having heard most of the conversation.

"What?"

"You are such a bastard. That is no way to talk to you father."

Zach shrugged, uncaring.

"I want you out of my house," his Aunt snapped.

"_What_?"

"You said you don't want any part of this family: Get Out."

"When I turn _eighteen_."

"Well now is a good a time or ever."

"You know you signed papers and crap to legally take care of me right?"

Freya rolled her eyes. "So?"

"So if you throw me out and I take this to court you won't have a penny left," Zach snarled. "You know what, throw me out; then all your money will be mine anyway."

"You are a worthless piece of shit; it's no wonder why no one loves you."

That hurt Zach more than he imagined it would.

"I'll go pack my bags."

This stumped Freya for a second.

"No; you're staying."

Zach bit his lip, biting back words. As much as he did want to leave he knew he needed this. A home; people to tell him when he was wrong; otherwise he'd slip back into an endless spiral of chaos before someone pulled him back out.

"Fine," Zach snapped, going up to his room anyway.

He sat on his bed and for the first time he realized how alone he really was.

His newly found friends weren't all that fond of him. Cammie hated him. Will pretty much hated him. He hated his parent's and his aunt and uncle; and all the other family relatives he'd stayed with for the past few years. No one had ever put forth an effort to actually try and change him. He had to do it all by himself.

He was alone. The only two people that did love him were in prison; but he couldn't think they loved him; not when he hated them so much.

Zach bowed his head, and for the first time since he could remember; he cried.

All while thinking: _I'm always going to be alone._

:*:*:*:

* * *

_AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. But shcool is crazy for me. I'm taking 3 core classes this semester :(  
Hope it wasn't too bad.  
FYI next chapter will have a time skip not sure how long (Probably a couple months (to like Christmas)) _

_Cammie Hates Zach.  
Cammie Hates herself.  
Zach hates everyone (except Cammie)  
Zach parents are in Jail. But why? (I know :)) _

_Review? _


	18. Chapter 18

**_Fish Tale _**

* * *

_Chapter 18 _

* * *

_I never had all the answers  
I never had enough time  
But I sure had all the reasons  
Why you weren't what I wanted to find_

_- The Wreckers  
Tennessee _

* * *

It was a week before Christmas and fifteen days till Zach's eighteenth birthday— January 3rd. To him it seemed like the date had rushed upon him; although he'd been both dreading and anxious for that day. But now it seemed too soon.

Zach and his Aunt and Uncle decided that the day he turned eighteen he would be free to leave. And he wanted to; he just didn't know what he'd do because he'd never had to look after himself. Well he had; but not financially.

For the past three months he avoided Cammie as best he could, speaking to her briefly without ever discussing anything meaningful. He talked to Will the most; but something always separated them, Zach guessed it was Cammie. Because whenever the name came up Will got awkward and tense and Zach dropped the subject immediately— he wasn't ready to lose another friend.

Zach shook his head, trying to get the thoughts to leave his head. He didn't want to think about that today and was sorely tempted to smoke a joint or drink alcohol. But then he reminded himself of his past and it didn't seem so difficult anymore.

He got out of his car, on another job hunt.

This time it was the mail office; and as a mail sorter.

But when he got out the car her heard a distinct voice call his name.

"Zach?"

He turned around, only to come face to face with the stunning blue eyes of the girl he'd been obsessed with since the first time he saw her.

Zach never knew where he stood with Cammie. Sometimes she would chat with him about stupid nothings and other times she would glare at him and give annoyingly upset looks.

"Cammie," he breathed, happy to see her even though he knew there would never be anything more than a slight aquatint-ship. "Hey, how are you?"

She smiled, but it seemed to be forced.

"I need to tell you something." Zach was suddenly dreading whatever she had to say.

"No," she said, seeing his face. "It's not bad or anything I just—" she broke off and looked around.

"Wait what are you doing here?"

Zach shrugged, "trying to get a job."

Her eye brows pulled together in confusion. "Why?"

"To get money. . .?"

"I thought you lived with your Aunt and Uncle."

"You live with your parents and you have a job."

"I know, but it's more for fun for me. I don't think being a mail man is very fun," she said, frowning.

"Mail sorter," he corrected. "Anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh," Cammie looked down a light blush spreading over her cheeks, and Zach knew it wasn't from the cold. "I was just going to say. . . —I know it's really overdue but I. . . I wanted to apologize."

He looked at her, slightly perplexed, silently asking why.

"I was really bitchy to you and you didn't deserve it."

"I did deserve it actually."

She smiled a bit but continued. "Maybe partly— but not all of it; and after the past few months. . . It's just been weird between us and I just don't want it to be like that anymore. Before all the crap and stuff we were good together." Zach looked at her and Cammie realized what she'd said. "Oh no! I meant as friends!"

Zach smirked at her, happy to have made her flustered without even speaking.

"I really don't think you should be the one apologizing to me."

"You're wrong; I should be," she denied, shaking her head and rubbing her hands together; trying to keep from getting to cold. "I was dealing with family crap at the time and I think I took it out on you."

He smiled lazily. "Well either way I forgive you."

She returned the smile. "Thank you."

He nodded then looked back at the post office. "I gotta go for an interview."

She nodded but then smiled. "Zach," she said, before he went to turn around. "If you want— I could get you a job at the aquarium."

He grinned. "If mail sorting doesn't work out I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure," she laughed. "Bye Zach."

Zach couldn't keep the grin off his face even if he had tried. "Bye Legs."

:*:*:*:

"I talked to Cammie today," Zach said as he and Will relaxed into the seats of Will's early Christmas present— A 2012 hardtop SS Camaro.

Will gave Zach an exasperated look. "Dude—You really don't need to tell me every time you talk to her."

"She apologized to me," Zach continued on; ignoring his friend's obvious annoyance.

"Great."

"Just trying to have a conversation," he muttered.

"So," Will started, changing the topic. "Are your Aunt and Uncle really kicking you out?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "We've been over this before. Yes. I'm done with them."

"You realize you abandoning your family?"

"You realize my family is a bunch of liars and murders? I think I want to get away from that. Wouldn't you?" Zach said.

"I guess; although you never told me the full story," Will hinted.

"And I'm not going to; you don't want to know."

"Yes I do! That's why I'm asking."

"How is Viney?" Zach asked completely randomly, not wanting to speak of the matter anymore.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Zach asked. "I though you guys were doing okay."

Will shrugged, looking as though he didn't want to talk about it. He was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I think she's pregnant."

Zach turned to look at Will; his eyes wide. "You serious?"

"No, but she's avoiding me and keeping to herself; and Viney's a kind of out spoken girl."

"I know. I'm met her before— she doesn't beat around the bush much."

"That's my point. And we haven't had sex in two weeks."

"Um. . ." Zach said, unsure how it was relevant.

"That's weird for us," Will explained, "we got at it like rabbits."

"Dude come on."

"It's true!'

"TMI."

"Did you just say TMI? Gay."

"I take that offensively."

"Dude shut up."

"Then don't tell me about your rabbit sex."

"You wanted to know."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did," Will mumbled quietly so Zach wouldn't hear. Zach heard anyway and he rolled his eyes and shook his head laughing softly.

"So you think she's pregnant?"

Will nodded, his mood turning somber. "I'm freaking out man—I can't be a dad."

"I'm sure you out of all of us would be the best at it," Zach said, trying to give a pep talk but both of them knew _that _was a lie.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I was trying to make you feel better."

Will huffed and sunk down in his seat a bit more; he groaned. "What am I going to do?" he said, and reached into his pocket for a joint.

"Not smoke, first off," Zach said plucking it out of his hand and tossing it careless out the window.

"Dude!" Will shouted. "That shit is expensive."

"Yeah, but you've got plenty of money and besides; that's exactly what it is: SHIT," Zach said, ignoring Will who opened his door to try and save it.

"Expensive shit," Will muttered, climbing back in the car.

Zach plucked it out of his hand, and threw it back out the window, this time father; into the wet pine straw on the other side of the sidewalk.

"Dammit Zach."

"Don't go and get it," Zach advised. "It really isn't worth it."

Will grumbled and say begrudgingly back in his seat.

"Rule numero uno of maybe being a Daddy; don't do drugs. I mean, seriously?"

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that we covered that— ask Viney if she's pregnant."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Are we seriously going to do this?"

"Yes."

"Will."

"What?"

"You realize your acting like a child about having a child right?" Zach asked.

"This isn't something to joke about Zach!"

"Ask Viney if she's pregnant."

"And if she is?"

"We'll go from there," Zach said with a shrug, glancing at the window while also pointing at Will's phone that rested in the cup holder.

:*:*:*:

Cammie smiled as she tapped her fingers on the glass, longing to touch the freezing winter rain that fell sideways into the window.

"Cam?" Bex asked from behind her, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Cammie nodded again, her eyes staying glued to the window. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Bex had been very antsy with Cammie the past few months; she had found out about the insomnia and depression and was deeply worried for her friend.

But recently, things had been better for Cammie. They were on Christmas break so school wasn't stressing her out, the swim season had just ended, she found herself excited for the birth of her new baby brother or sister, and to top it off she had made amends with Zach. For her the world was coming back into focus and now all she had to do was keep everything balanced and steady.

This time Cammie turned, with the same smile on her face, "I really am Bex. You don't have to watch over me ever second."

"I just want to—"

"I know, and I love you for it but I'm really okay. I talked to Zach today," she explained.

Bex looked confused. "Was that a good idea because I know—"

"It was a good idea. I feel so much better having just a real conversation with him," she said, her eyes going slightly fuzzy when she thought of him.

Bex wasn't sure how to respond to her friend's strange behavior.

"Cammie. Are you sure getting involved with him again is a good idea?"

Cammie rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed at Bex's overly concerned behavior. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I'm trying to say he kind of fucked up your life before, it's not like it can't happen again."

"I really don't you're in a position to say that," Cammie snapped back, now severely annoyed at Bex's words.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't know what happened with Zach and I. Just because I hit a bit of a rough time has nothing to do with him—in fact he probably made it more bearable," she snapped.

"More bearable? Cammie he screwed all of us over."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really? Because the minute he shows up he not only takes you to a club and gets you drunk—"

"—it wasn't like that!"

"—he practically told Josh and Dylan to TP your house because he thought you were a tease! It's no wonder you tried to kill yourself! It's all to do with him!"

Cammie ground her teeth together to keep from shouting. "I was _depressed_ because my parents' are idiots with a child on the way and _Dylan _and that bitch Megan vandalized my house. It wasn't his fault! You were the one who was never there for me! At least he _cared_!"

"Cammie—"

"Bex don't even. Don't even try and tell me you were here for me. Those first couple weeks were the worst and you _weren't there_. So just put a fucking sock in it and mind your own fucking business," Cammie yelled, then stormed outside; into the freezing rain, desperate to get away from Bex.

:*:*:*:

"Will!" Jace and Zach yelled together as they sat on the couch.

Will's head snapped up from the position it was in, staring down at his phone.

"What?"

"Why haven't you called her yet?"

"Because I'm fucking scared," Will snapped. "I can't deal with this," he said, his face flustered and his voice high and scattered.

"Will," Jace said. "Just try and calm down."

"I might be having a child. At seventeen. Don't tell me to calm down."

Zach shook his head. "Will— call the chick; she might not even be, and if she isn't you'll find out and can't stop stressing and if she is you're just prolonging the inevitable."

"No I'm not," he grunted.

"Zach is right," Jace said. "Ignoring it isn't going to make the baby go away."

"There might not even be a baby!" Will said.

"Exactly," Zach said. "Call Viney."

"I don't wanna."

"Will."

"No."

"_Will_."

"Fine. I will," he took a breath. "Later."

"Will!"

"I just need some time to think—alone. I'll see you guys later,"

Jace and Zach sighed in defeat, crumbling back into the couch.

"Man I don't know what I would do if that was me," Jace muttered, running a hand through his darkening blonde hair.

"Be lucky it isn't," Zach muttered.

:*:*:*:

For some reason, when Zach was driving towards the aquarium and saw a underdressed figure walking in the night, he knew it was Cammie.

He pulled over without a second thought and rolled the window down.

"Cammie?" he called into the rainy darkness illuminated by street lamps here and there. "Cammie!" He called again after he was sure she hadn't heard him.

This time the silhouette's head whipped towards him, momentarily blinded by the headlights.

"Cammie! Get in the car."

She didn't think twice, opening the door and throwing herself inside.

Zach was taken completely a back seeing her. Earlier he had seen her so put together and happy and here she was, her eyes make up ruined by the rain, she was shivering in her wet clothes.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" he asked, rolling up the window and blasting the heat on her shivering figure.

"Trying to get to the aquarium," she stuttered, her lips chapped.

Zach sighed, brushing back wet hair from her face and then put the car into drive, continuing to the aquarium without another word.

When they arrived he pulled her out the car and she handed him the key to the door in the ally Cammie had shown him months before.

"Shit," Zach muttered as he sat her down on the bench. "You freezing, Legs; you're going to have to take your clothes off."  
She shrugged, without even hesitating as she pulled her soaking sweatshirt and undershirt off, standing in nothing but a bra and sweatpants. He held his breath for a moment, feeling blood rushed southward before he remembered she probably had hypothermia.

He quickly pulled off his own sweat shirt and threw it on over her, and rubbed her arms of it.

"I'll go get you a towel— or something. Wait here."

She shakily nodded, and took boots and pants off, not being able to feel any inch of her body. Zach returned, second later, tossing a towel at her frozen figure and then holding up a pair of men's sweatpants.

"They were in the back of my car," he explained, helping her get them on; she was to cold and frigid to do it for herself.

He wrapped her freezing frame in his arms and held her tightly rubbing his hand rapidly up and down her back, desperately trying to get her warm.

She had always been the warmer of the two; whenever Cammie had touched Zach he had been cool and collected where as she was always hot and flustered. It seemed they'd switched roles.

After a while when Zach could tell her skin wasn't as sickly pale before, he sat her down on the bench but still held her close as she rested her head against his chest.

"Cammie what were you doing out there? You could have died," Zach said.

She shook her head and cuddled closer to him.

"Long story," she mumbled.

"Cammie."

"Later."

"Cammie, I don't think you understand; you could have _died_," he said again, emphasizing died.

She looked at him only to glare at him, knowing exactly what he was implying.

"I didn't know you knew about that."

"I care about you Cammie, of course I know about that," he said.

She shook her head.

"It was stupid; it was a mistake," she muttered.

He held on to her a bit tighter. "I know— you can't ever do anything like that again."

She nestled her head into the joint of her shoulder. "I won't."

"Cammie," he said again, and she knew he would ask. "What were you doing out there?"

"Me and Bex got in a fight," she admitted, her voice still a bit hoarse.

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded. "I'm prefect," she said squeezing the hand she was holding, sending all sort of joyous messaged to his brain.

Then Zach's phone began to ring with a shrill, annoying sound. Zach cussed and shifted so he could reach it from his jeans pocket.

The caller ID made Zach want to scream, but for two different reasons. Will was calling which was probably good news; and that he talked to Viney.

"Sorry," Zach muttered. "It's Will, I've got to take this."

"Will?" Cammie asked, but it didn't sound if she were surprised. "Of course it's Will."

She was implying that Will tended to meddle a lot.

"Sorry," Zach said again, flipping open the phone and the annoying sound ceasing.

"Will?" Zach asked.

"It's bad Zach," Will said, and Zach —dare he say it— thought it sounded like he was crying.

"Shit, man is she?"

"No," he said, the word was short and surly. "I mean I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She's at the hospital man," Will said, running his hand through his hair. "I went to her house and her sister let me in. When I got to her room she was collapsed on the bed and wouldn't wake up. We called an ambulance but man— I couldn't feel a pulse and they aren't telling me anything."

Zach cursed, and looked at Cammie who'd obviously been listening, seeing as Will was so distressed and talking so loudly.

"Are you at the hospital now?"

"Yeah but they won't let me see her—"

"I'm on my way," Zach replied.

"Thank you," Will said softly.

"I'm bringing Cammie by the way," Zach said quickly.

"What? Why are—"

But Zach had hung up, cutting of the sound of Will's voice.

"Viney's in the hospital?" Cammie wondered softly.

"Apparently," Zach said, and got to his feet and pulled Cammie with him. "Come on."

"I don't know if—"

"I really don't care if you want to support Will and Viney—even though you should, I'm taking you to the hospital to make sure you don't die."

"I'm not going to die."

"I'll believe you when the doctor's tell me you're okay."

"Zach—" she started to protest.

"No arguing. Let's go."

* * *

_Ah. Instense shit chapter!  
And now I'll answer a couple of questions form the last chapter_

**_Panda8925: _**_I did smile and laugh :)_

**_Samcheese1: _**_thanks for the input but as you can see I already had a plan for the story :/_

**_D-A-N-D-E-L-I-O-N-15: _**_I didn't mean I wouldn't update till Christmas. I mean the story would have a time skip and take place during Christmas :P_

**_solidgoldtoothpaste: _**_Yes I am. I am a die hard swimmer :) you're the first to see the connection ;)_

**_Everyone else- _**thank you so much for the praise :) Love you ALL.

So keep being awesome and REVIEW? :) :) :)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Fish Tale**_

* * *

_Chapter 19_

* * *

_This is loud, This is cold  
This is endless and I know  
Growing up has just begun  
But theres a place  
We could find  
Where this pain is useless  
And we'll forever be the young_

_-Yellowcard _

_Be The Young_

* * *

"Viney's in the hospital. . ." Macey said to Jace, pulling a bit out of his embrace, gauging his reaction.

His eyes widened a bit, and he looked at her as if she may be joking. "As in _Will's_ Viney?" He asked.

"No Viney, from jersey shore," she rolled her eyes, "Yes Will's Viney," Macey snapped sarcastically.

"It was a valid question."

"Whatever, c'mon," Macey said and got up off the couch and out of his arms.

"We were having fun though," he complained, smiling at her sneakily. She rolled her eyes, partially annoyed by his behavior.

"Jace, c'mon we need to support Will."

"Will my ass," Jace muttered.

"He's you're friend," she said. "And he's mine, so we're going."

He pouted but got up. "What's wrong with her?"

"With who?"

"Viney."

Macey shrugged. "I don't know, Zach called, it sounded serious."

"I guess we better go," Jace said reluctantly, and gave Macey a sly wink.

Then Macey's phone began to ring. She looked at it and heart began to beat faster. She glanced back at Jace with a frown.

"It's Nick."

Jace narrowed his eyes but shrugged and walked out of the room, obviously annoyed.

Macey sighed and looked at her phone again. Then she pressed the talk button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey baby," she greeted.

:*:*:*:

Will paced around the waiting room nervously, humming some unrecognizable tune under his breath. His mother watched, feeling helpless sitting in a chair. Zach sat in another chair, his hands tightly woven together as he waited for Cammie to return. He had insisted that she see a doctor, and it had been about fifteen minutes ago and his nerves were getting the better of him. Then a door cracked open, making the loudest noise in the silent room, and a doctor walked out, trailed by Cammie.

Zach sighed in relief, seeing her cheeks a much prettier rosy color and her skin not as pale and sickly.

She smiled at him slightly, and accepted his hug with a sigh and a flutter of her heart.

"You're okay?" he asked.

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'm fine," she said, and then added, "you overreacted."

"No I didn't," he said, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go. "You're important to me; I couldn't let anything happen to you."

When he said that her heart contracted in a way she never thought possible. It was the most genuinely kind thing any guy has ever said to her. She didn't even think he realized what he did.

She was proved to be right when his dark cheeks went a slight red, a blush she didn't usually see on Zach.

And while the two were reunited Will stood in the corner watching bitterly. Hating himself for being bitter as he watched them.

He wished that was Viney and he, but he hated himself for wanting that. She told him no strings attached and Will had a seeking suspicion that what he felt for Viney was bit more than sexual. Because right now he was worrying for her more than he had ever worried for anyone in his life.

"Will," Zach then snapped, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Doctor," he said nodding his head toward the entrance when the woman Will recognized to be Viney's doctor stood. He wasted no time ass he stroed over, quickly tapping the doctor on the shoulder.

"Dr. Wilbur?"

She turned around and met his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is Viney okay? Thomas? Do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked. "Can I see her?"

Her face turned apologetic, probably a face she had used on many of the patients' friends and family.

"I can only disclose that information to her family."

"Her family already gets to be in there with her," Will stated dryly clearly unhappy.

The doctor's expression didn't change. "They've asked me specifically not to tell you anything. I suggest you go home, you aren't gaining anything by being here."

"What?" he asked his voice rising. "I can't even know what's wrong with her? I'm her boyfriend."

The doctor shrugged. "Sorry. It's a lot of legal mumbo-jumbo nothing you'd understand," she said curtly. "Goodbye," she dismissed and then walked away.

Will could have punched her.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered. "I hate doctors."

"Will?" his mother called.

"What?" he replied irritably.

"It's getting late," she said. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I think it's time to go."

Will scowled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Will—"

"I'm staying here. I'll call you later," he cut off, refusing to be swayed.

His mother gave him a strange look before nodding with a small smile and left without another word.

Zach and Cammie were talking quietly in the corner, every so often glancing at Will, Cammie always with a mischievous grin on her face as she tried to convince him of something.

"He's not in love with her," Will heard Zach say.

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Of course he is! It's so obvious."

"He isn't."

"Zach," She said. "You can tell by the way he looks at her."

"You are such a girl."

She pouted at him. "All I'm saying is a girl knows that look. She knows it because she looks for it her whole life. Will has _that _look. He's in love with her."

Zach frowned and didn't say anything more, looking as though he were thinking about something.

Will's bones were frozen in place by now. A shiver of Goosebumps ran over his skin, and his blood pulsed underneath his suddenly pale skin.

_I've got to get out of here, _he thought, a million thoughts trying to go through his head all at once.

And before he knew it he was racing out of the waiting room, out of the hospital, as far away as he could get.

Cammie stared after him with a frown.

"Maybe I was wrong," she admitted softly, although not believing she was.

"Of course you were," Zach said light heartedly. "Will can't fall in love. It would be like the apocalypse."

Cammie smacked him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Don't say that," she snapped.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That boy is in love and you are blind not to see it."

"Well then obviously I'm blind," he replied. "C'mon," he said, and threw an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled despite their spat and walked along with him, for once feeling like everything was about to fall into place.

:*:*:*:

"Cammie just called," Jace said, leaning against the side of his new car. "They left the hospital so we don't need to go. Will already took off."

"Oh," Macey said, and looked at him, trying to decipher if he was angry or not.

"How's Nick?" Jace asked, and Macey knew he was annoyed.

"He's fine."

Jace shrugged and looked away, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jace you know I can't—"

"You won't," he corrected. "You _won't_ give him up for me."

"Jace."

"I get it," he snapped.

"I don't want it to always be like this," Macey said.

Jace didn't respond.

"Please talk to me."

Jace looked at her sharply. "If you don't want it to be this way then just say the word."

"Please don't do this."

"I'm going home," he declared and turned away from her. "Call me when you've figured things out."

"Okay," she echoed, looking hollowly at the ground.

:*:*:*:

"_CAMMIE!"  
_

_She heard the screaming from under the water, but she kept her head under, despite the ache in her lungs. She held her breath wondering if it would hurt when it all ended.  
_

_"CAMMIE!" her father voice was loud and echoed loudly through the water. The scream was muffled. She pushed herself deeper, her arms pushing against the water, __submerging her until she was flat against the surface in the deep end. She could feel her lungs about to burst but she tried to ignore it. She closed her eyes but by now she already knew her father and brother were already diving into the pool. _Just a little bit longer,_ she thought to herself._ _She felt a hand in on her arm launch her upwards. But the feelings was faint, and she felt as though there was no oxygen left anywhere. Her head was dizzy, and the colors behind her eyes were dancing._

_It was only seconds after that when everything went black.  
_

Cammie shivered, splashing warm water on her face before dabbing her cheeks dry with a wash cloth.

"Cam?" Grant called from her bedroom, obviously listening for her.

"I'm alive," she replied, knowing that was the only answer he was looking for.

She knew he thought she was going to drown herself in the bathtub, or hold her breath long enough until she passed out and hit her head on something.

He thought she wanted to hurt herself.

"You're appointment is in twenty minutes!"

_I know, _she resisted saying, _I only go there every week. _

She kept her thoughts to herself, only because she knew it wasn't worth the lecture Grant would give her; telling her about how it was important to her health and that she couldn't joke about it.

"I'll be ready!" she called back instead, brushing her teeth.

She heard his footsteps retreat and she sighed, leaning into the bathroom counter.

"It's good to be alive," she murmured to herself. "I'm lucky to have this."

She had to remind herself how good her life was. She was practically a princess and she took everything she had for granted.

"It's more than I deserve."

And with that she went into her room and got changed for another day. Another shrink appointment and another day when she had to convince herself life was worth the effort.

Fifteen minutes later she was in the therapist's office, sitting on the stiff leather couch across from her shrink.

"How have you felt this week?" the shrink asked, the same question she always opened with.

"Better," Cammie admitted, pleased to honestly say this. "I reconnected with someone."

"Oh really," the therapist said, looking pleased. "Who?"

Cammie didn't look at her therapists as she said the name. "Zach."

She felt Dr. Alexander's burning gaze on her.

"Oh," was her crisp response before Cammie heard the pen scribbling on the paper. Cammie anticipated the next question.

Dr. Alexander folded her hands in her lap, her voice was slightly off and cynical when she said this. "And you're happy about this?"

:*:*:*:

"Miss Nathanson?" Zach called around the house looking for his friend's mother.

"Yes?" an answer was heard from the direction of the living room.

Zach turned the corner and saw her relaxed on the couch. "Zach," she said, glancing up.

"What are you doing here? Will isn't—"

"I know; I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," she said, looking surprised. "Why's that?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure if Will's told you but—"

"Told me what?"

"My aunt and uncle are kicking me out on my birthday," he said. "Which is in a couple weeks."

Her eyes brows she skyward. "What?"

"It's kind of a mutual agreement but I was wondering. . ." he looked to the ground, embarrassed. "I kind of need a place to stay."

"Of course," she said, completely to his surprise. "I couldn't let you suffer on the street."

"Miss Nathanson thank you. You don't know how much it means to me," he said honorably.

She smiled. "I had a friend like you when I was in high school. Let's just say I know what happens when underage children get kicked out into the street."

Zach smiled at her, being able to relate. "Thank you," he repeated.

"Just take care of Will," she requested.

Zach smirked. "I have to do that anyway."

:*:*:*:

Cammie hit the ignore button on her phone again as she sat in the car, waiting for Grant to reappear.

Bex had been calling none stop and it made her want to turn her phone of and throw it on the ground. She obviously didn't get the message.

"Finally," she muttered as Grant climbed into the car.

"What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Aaron," he said. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"My therapist," she snapped.

"Aren't therapists supposed to make you feel better?"

"That's what _I _thought. Apparently they don't," Cammie mumbled.

"What did she say?" he asked.

Cammie looked away, knowing if she answered it would probably upset him.

"What did she say?" he asked, wondering if she hadn't heard him.

"She told me it was bad idea that I've started seeing Zach again," she mumbled.

She felt Grant's piercing gaze on her.

"You've been seeing Zach?" were the words that tumbled out of his mouth. She narrowly nodded her head.

"Yes."

"What the hell Cammie?"

She glared at him. "You can't tell me who I can see and who I can't."

"You almost killed yourself because of that little shit. I'm not going to sit by and let it happen again."

"I did not!" she protested. "Why does everyone think that? It _isn't _true."

"Because it was when he came around things went wrong. He's to blame."

"How can you say that? I would have thought that you of all people would understand."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know how hard it was dealing with mom and dad then. You know how I felt. It wasn't Zach's fault. It was _theirs_."

"Cammie—"

"I don't want to hear it Grant. Zach and I are going to do whatever we want and you can't stop it. Don't blame him because it isn't his fault. He makes me _happy_," she emphasized. "I'm not going to let that go."

"He is bad news," Grant stated. "This is going to end badly."

"Then I guess you can say I told you so if he breaks me," she snapped.

"I don't want—"

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore," she said. "I've already fought with my therapist and Bex on this, I'm not doing it again."

:*:*:*:

Will stood on the dusty dirt road, seemingly far away from any civilization. He was really only a mile or two outside the suburbs, of the side of a highway on a dirty gravel road. His phone was ringing and he knew that his mother and friends were calling.

He pulled it out to ignore the call but he saw the number and was confused. It was his father, the father that was always on business. The one who Will was almost certain was divorcing his mother.

He answered it, only because it was such a rarity that he called.

"Dad?" Will asked.

"Will," his father greeted in a raspy voice, the product of too much smoking in his earlier years. "I heard you weren't picking up your phone."

Will scowled, his mother must have called him. "Mom called you."

"She did," his father replied. "She's worried about you."

"She doesn't care," he muttered.

"Will you know that isn't true."

"She doesn't, and you don't," Will said. "I don't know why you're calling me."

"Please call your mother."

"Is that the only reason you called me? You didn't want to say hi, or ask how I was."

"Will I don't have time—"

Will sighed. "I know," he replied in a hollow voice. "You never did. I'm fine dad. Don't worry about me."

And then he hung up, knowing his father wouldn't have anything to say back anyway.

He kicked the gravel, his hands deep in his pockets when he heard a voice behind him.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Will turned, looking at his friend, before turning back and beginning to walk to the trail.

"Will," Jace called.

"I'm not in the mood Jace."

"Why are you doing this?" Jace asked. "Why aren't you at the hospital with Viney."

"She's not my girlfriend; there's no reason for me to be there."

"You might be the father of her child," Jace said flatly.

"We don't know that, it's probably just a scare. I'm over thinking things," Will said, his denial running thick in his blood.

"Will whether you want to or not, you care about her."

"I don't."

"You realize you're only lying to yourself?"

"I don't have feelings for Viney. We have sex. That's it."

"I don't know why you're so upset about it," Jace said, still walking several feet behind Will. "It's okay to be in love."

"I'm not in love!"

"Will," Jace said. "C'mon."

"What?" he said. "I'm not."

"Nobody believes you."

"I am not in love with Viney."

Jace shook his head and clicked his tongue. "From what Cammie told me at the hospital you were pretty riled up about not being able to see her."

"Cammie doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I think she does."

"Can't you just leave it alone?" Will asked.

"No," Jace answered. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't want your help!"

"It's not a bad thing," Jace continued. "You're in love what are you scared of."

"I am not!" Will denied again. "Leave it alone! We have sex, no strings attached."

"There are always strings attached in a friends-with-benefits relationship," Jace deadpanned.

"Jace," Will said, sounding defeated. "Please. Just leave it alone."

"No," Jace said, refusing. "I'm not going to. I would kill to be you," he said. "To actually have a sweet girl that cared about me? You'd be stupid not to admit it."

"You sound like a girl."

"I don't care," Jace said. "If I had someone like Viney I would do whatever the hell it took to keep her."

"Jace just stop."

"You stop," he snapped. "Go back to the hospital and go comfort your girlfriend."

"No!" Will shouted. "She isn't my girlfriend! She doesn't even want to see me!"

"Yes she does."

"Then why wouldn't the doctors let me see her? They said that the family told them I wasn't allowed to see her."

"Will."

"Forget it, I'm going home."

Jace rolled his eyes. "You are such an idiot."

"Whatever," said Will, turning away and walking back up the trail to his truck. He expected to see a car Jace had took but there wasn't one.

He looked back at Jace.

"You _walked _here?" Will asked, thinking about how cold it was.

Jace shrugged. "I don't have a car."

"Jace—"

"I really hope you've thought about this. You don't deserve her but you have her anyway. Be a man and admit how you feel."

Will bit his lip, but other than that showed no emotion. "I'm going home," he said in a low voice.

Jace shrugged again, and turn back, to walk to the trail. "Have fun with that."

* * *

_An: Sorry it took so long :( But I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if you guys expected the whole Cammie killing herself but if you re-read the last chapter it hints at it. FYI she can't work at the aquarium anymore because her family think she's going to kill herself again. But she trying to convince them she's okay. _

**_Zammie17: _**_thank you! I loved you review because it was extra long :) I love long reviews. _

**_Darkrose101: _**_I really didn't understand your review. Zach left Cammie fro a bitchy Macey? that didn't happen... Are you confusing this with another story?_

**_Peppermintrina: _**_Sorry but __I deceived you. Will and Viney aren't together :( yet. but other than that you guessed correctly. A large majority of this story is based off my life, but the other have is made up. Don't look into it too hard :P_

_And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! (Especially the other swimmers ;))  
Review and ask questions I'll try and answer in the next chapter!  
Love you.  
REVIEW! _


	20. Chapter 20

**_Fish Tale _**

* * *

_Chapter 20 _

* * *

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

_-Destiny's Child _

_(Emotion)_

* * *

When Cammie ran it was almost as great as swimming for her. Except for the fact she actually hated running.

But she would trade it for staying cramped in her house any day. When she couldn't sleep, she snuck out and ran by herself, the only time she felt completely alone.

She was happier when she was alone. She didn't have to pretend to be the happiest person in the world. She didn't have people walking on egg shells around her. But most importantly she could think straight without being judged.

Sometimes she ran to the aquarium, but most of the time it was too far away for her to go and return in time.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, her mind circling and circling. Not much had changed in the past week.

Viney was still in the hospital.

Will was still being a stubborn asshole.

Zach was still being sweet on her.

And pretty much everyone else was warning her to stay away from him.

She followed her heart though, and ignored them. Zach was good for her, and if she knew it and Zach knew it so she could care less about what her loved ones thought.

Her feet made an echoing sound as she ran through her gated community.

She didn't have a problem running alone at night. She lived in a rich, upper class neighborhood that wasn't known for crime. However if her brother knew he would have a fit.

Ever since her incident he wouldn't stop badgering her.

He practically made all of her decisions.

And that's why she ran at night. He could not control her if he was not awake.

She then heard another echoing of footsteps that she was sure weren't her own.

Her muscles froze into place and the only thing she could feel was fear as waited to recognize where the sound was coming from.

She turned behind her, and there, underneath the glow of street lamps, was someone running right towards her.

Even though he was still far away she could tell he was drenched in sweat as his feet pounded on the sidewalk, heavier than hers had been. He hadn't notice her yet as is head was tilted down, focusing on the ground, ear buds stuck in his ears. He kept running, and she was sure he would have run her over if she hadn't jumped out of the way seconds before.

"Hey!" she called after him, loudly enough for him to hear through his music.

And slowly he turned, his head swiveling towards and he gave her an unexpectedly kind smile.

"Sorry."

:*:*:*:

Sometimes Zach could not sleep; especially on nights like this.

The wind was relentless outside, the leafless branches of an oak tree slapped against his window.

The noise was so un rhythmic it made it impossible to fall asleep.

Even if he'd been tired enough to pretend he could not hear the noisy nature, he could never pretend that he could not hear his aunt and uncle arguing in the other room.

Their voices were both exceptionally loud and although he could not make out words the deep vibrations of theirs voices echoes throughout the house, projecting muffled sounds from his walls.

So when he couldn't sleep he walked around the town, or ran, depending on his mood.

He pulled on his sneakers and tied the laces tightly, carefully avoiding the sore tendon on his ankle. He had injured it playing basketball a few weeks ago but his aunt and uncle refused to have any treatment for it. So he dealt with the pain, hoping it would go away. It had become considerably less pain, but a stretch tendon is a stretched tendon— and it hurt like a mo-fo.

Just as he pulled his athletic shorts on over his boxers his phone buzzed, indicating he had a new message.

He glanced over at it, confused, who would be texting him at almost three in the morning?

He quickly scanned over the message on the home screen. He had to read it three times before he understood it.

And without another moment's hesitation he was out the door and down the stairs sprinting as fast to his car as fast as he could.

:*:*:*:

Will sat on the curb of the road, about ready to light a cigarette and reach for the egg nog he had acquired early that evening.

He looked at the houses adjacent to the park, lit up with Christmas lights and decorations, indicating happy times.

For Will, they weren't happy times.

This seemed to be the low part in his life. It wasn't because he was depressed or angry.

It was because he felt so _lost_.

It was Christmas Eve and here he was, about to try and drink the confusion and loss away. He knew he was getting coal for Christmas. He had never been an influential person, and had never had a role model to look towards.

It was Christmas Eve and he had never felt so alone.

He felt cold, and he knew it was not from the chilly wind that blew through his greasy hair and cut into his skin. The cold was internal, a representation of how his heart projected.

He felt like an idiot.

Everyone had told him he was an idiot. But he was stubborn and refused the advice.

Now all he wanted was to rewind the clock back to summer where it was warm and he didn't have a care in the world.

Somewhere deep inside him he knew he would not do that even if he had the chance. As much pain and confusion it cause him he could not deny that it had turned him into a better person. A person he could actually be proud of. And despite everything, he liked that feeling.

If he had to say who had really changed him he would have said Zach, or maybe Cammie. Not Viney. As much as he had been with her she did nothing to discourage his womanizing ways.

But with Zach he was convince to quit the drugs, or at least cut back considerably. Cammie had always been the one who wanted better for him, who thought that he could always improve the best version of himself. And he love both of them for that. He smiled as he thought about how completely perfect they were for each other.

When Will looked at Zach and Cammie he thought he knew what love was, even though he was sure they'd never admit it.

With Viney he did not think it was the same. Maybe it was some kind of different twisted love. He liked her as a person and loved her for sex.

When he thought about it like this, brutally, he felt like demons were crawling under his skin. Will knew he was a twisted being, a typical boy who cared about nothing but himself. And he didn't want to be like that, couldn't that count for anything?

And with his thought he suffered alone, having no one to talk to. Who would be awake at this time of night on Christmas Eve?

He felt as though his walls that were built so toughly around his feelings was beginning to suffocate him, he felt as though he could no longer breathe.

He wanted out.

He wanted it to _stop. _

But he knew he would not be able to do it on his own. He did not know the first place to start.

And with that he reached for his phone instead of the cigarette on the sidewalk.

He dialed the number of a certain someone quickly, hoping to himself that they were awake. And if they weren't, he guessed he'd have to wait another sleepless night.

:*:*:*:

Viney bit her nails anxiously as she waited in her car, trying desperately to keep calm.

She didn't think she was ready for this.

She knew there would be confrontation. And she was not sure if she was ready for that kind of pressure.

Her fingers drummed on the wheel, humming nervously, her stomach bubbling with butterflies.

She rested a hand on her stomach, trying to determine if she felt anything out of the ordinary, a strange feeling overcoming her.

Yes, she was pregnant. There was a child growing in her womb, and she wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

She knew she had to tell Will, tell him that they were having a child, and pray that he did not freak out or run screaming.

She was not ready to be abandoned quite yet, so she had put it off for a week.

There was a tap on her window and she jumped, frightened as she was lost in her repeating thought.

She rolled the window down and glanced at the boy standing on the other side of the car door.

"Car's unlocked," she said. "Get in the passenger's seat."

He nodded and walked around the car.

"So," he started. "What's so important that I was called out on Christmas Eve?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sure you've suspected," she replied. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, unsure what to do or say. "Who's is it?"

:*:*:*:

The boy was tall, strongly built, and had a scruffy chin, wearing one of those loose basketball vests.

She stared at him for a moment, looking at his blazing smile that made her heart send little pumps of energy to her brain.

"Sorry," he repeated again. "I didn't see you."

She found herself returning the smile. "I kind of figured. I was almost run over."

The boy shrugged, his hair glinting under the light of the dim street light, she could not decide if it was red or blonde, or somewhere in-between.

"I didn't think people were out this late in this kind of neighbor-hood."

She cocked her head to the side, wondering if she should take offense to the comment. "They aren't," she said, trying to be coy. "It's just me."

He grinned. "Then I'll be sure to watch out for you next time."

She rolled her eyes at the flirting, but was internally very pleased. She'd forgotten how much she liked to flirt with boys, so easily and carelessly.

"It's Christmas Eve," Cammie said. "Shouldn't you be at home waiting for Santa?"

His grin turned lopsided, and he shook his head. "I'm Jewish."

"Really?" she asked, checking his face again. "You don't look Jewish."

He shrugged. "I guess not."

"Oh, well what about Hanukah?"

The boy laughed and shook his head. "I was kidding. I'm not Jewish."

Cammie blushed red, for some reason incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh."

He smiled, and then held out his hand. "I'm Haden," he said.

She took his outstretched hand "Cammie."

"Nice to meet you," he replied. She smile and blushed again.

"Do you live here?" she wondered.

He winked, "trying to stalk me?"

"Just a question."

"I live on the other side of town," he said. "I'm staying with a friend for break."

"Do you go to Harbor?" she asked.

He laughed. "Nope, St. Pius."

"Oh," she said, thinking of the private school located slightly outside her district.

He smiled again. "Figures we've never met," he shrugged, and glanced down at his watch. "But I've actually got to get going."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll see you around," he said, and then began to turn away, sending her a smile with his eyes.

"Bye Haden," she said softly, watching as he continued to jog away, his foot falls the last echo in the otherwise silent night.

:*:*:*:

Macey groaned at the shrill ring of her cellphone woke her up. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and then reached for her phone, not even bothering to check who it was.

"What?" she grumbled sleepily, annoyed at being waken up in the middle of the night.

"Macey?" a recognizable voice asked.

"Will," she said, not even more annoyed. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"You're a bitch right?" he asked.

Macey almost screamed at him. "I'm only not hanging up because so sound very depressed. What's wrong?"

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"It depends— if involves me getting out of bed then no."

"It doesn't."

"Then what's up?"

"How can you tell if a girl's pregnant?"

Macey moaned into her pillow. "Oh hell, what did you do?" she asked. "Or _who_ did you do?"

"Viney," Will snapped.

Macey's eyes widened. "Viney's pregnant?"

"I don't know," Will answered, irritated.

"Don't give me attitude," Macey snapped. "It's the middle of the night and I'm helping you. Be grateful."

"I am grateful."

"Then act like it."

"Jeez you're a bitch when you wake up."

"I'm always a bitch," she snapped.

"That's true."

"Why are we friends?" she muttered.

"Anyway," Will said, ignoring her. "I need to know if you can tell if a girl's pregnant."

"When was the last time you guys had sex?"

"Three weeks ago."

"So two weeks before the accident?"

"Yep. What does that mean?"

Macey rolled her eyes, wishing she could see the look on his face. "I have no clue."

"Macey!"

"I don't know how to tell if someone pregnant," she snapped. "It's not like it's ever happened to me before."

"I really thought you would be helpful," Will grunted.

"I'm sorry," Macey said, sounding sincere. "Will, wither she's pregnant or she isn't, why don't you call her."

"Because," Will said stubbornly, not giving a reason.

"Because _why_?"

"I can't just call her up and ask her if she's pregnant?"

"Of course you can— you're in love."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Will asked, exasperated.

"Maybe because it's true."

"You are no help at all," he snapped. Macey noted that he didn't deny her previous statement.

"You called me up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve," she stated. "What did you expect?"

"A little sympathy."

Macey almost screamed at him. When had he ever shown sympathy to her?"

"I'm sorry," she said, again, meaning it. "I really am. But Will I don't know what to tell you other than to call her."

"I can't call her," he replied miserably.

"Call her in the morning," she suggested. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you."

"Mace," Will said, "What do I do if she is pregnant?"

Macey leaned back into her pillows. "You stick around," she said solidly.

A ghost of a smile passed over Will's lips. "I knew you would say that."

Macey smiled as well. "Then you know what happens if you don't follow that advice."

Will nodded. "Yeah," he said with a shaky laugh. "You'll kick my ass."

"Good boy."

"Merry Christmas," Will muttered.

"Think of it as a Christmas present," she said. "Not all of us get such wonderful gifts as my advice."

He laughed. "Same old Macey."

"Bye Will."

"Bye Mace," he replied, then hanging up the phone.

:*:*:*:

Zach sat in the car, his feet propped up on the dash board. His head was in his hands as he tried to clear his head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Viney asked, and he shook his head and laughed humorlessly.

"Am _I _going to tell him?" he asked. "No. But you are."

"Zach I —"

"Do not tell me you can't," he interrupted. He looked at her, his stare icy. "You can't call me here and tell me you are pregnant with my best friend's child and not me expect me not to say anything."

"Will is not ready for a child."

He looked at her, "and you are?"

She shook her head and played with her fingers. "No," she admitted. "But Will isn't going to want this child."

"Viney—"

"I don't think I can handle telling him Zach. He'd run away faster then I'd be able to explain." She looked down, her sadness reflected in her eyes.

"You are not giving him enough credit. He's a good guy."

"He doesn't care about me. I doubt he'll care about this child," she said, lightly pressing her hand on top of her stomach.

"You need to tell him."

"And if I don't?"

Zach exhaled and looked out the window. "Then I will, but he will be more upset knowing you tried to keep it from him."

Viney's eyes shrouded with the first sting of tears. "I can't lose him."

"Viney. . ."

She wiped her cheeks quickly, not letting the tears fall. "I'm sorry, I'm just hormonal."

"He is not going to leave you."

Viney met Zach's eyes. "Why would he stay?" she asked in a small voice.

Zach could not take the agonizingly sad look in her eyes and looked away, searching for the right words.

"Viney . . ." he started again.

"Exactly," Viney finished, her voice still choked with tears.

It was almost painful for Zach to see her like this. Viney had always come off as cool and collected. This was a side of her that he didn't like seeing. He'd always seeing girls cry. He didn't know how to handle it properly.

"He cares about you," Zach said softly, and brushed a stray tears she had missed away. "Whether he admits it or not."

"He doesn't," Viney persisted. "It's all about sex to him."

"So he's never been anything but a horny asshole with you?" Zach asked, finding it hard to believe that even Will didn't show a bit of feeling to this girl.

"No," she admitted. "He's sweet. But—"

"There you go," Zach said, cutting her off before she could doubt herself. "Will isn't usually a sweet kind of guy."

"It's because of the sex."

"He cares about you," Zach deadpanned, trying to convince her. "I promise you he does."

"I don't know how to tell him."

Zach frowned. "He kind of already suspects you're pregnant."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well how did he react?"

"He was kind of freaked out."

"This isn't making me feel any better," she snapped.

"I know," Zach said softly. "And I'm sorry, but you need to talk to him."

"I—"

"Call him tomorrow, okay?"

Viney bit her lip and nodded. "You're a good guy Zachary Goode."

Zach shrugged and smirked. "That's what they tell me."

She laughed, barely, but it was there.

"I'll call him tomorrow," she decided.

Zach smiled, a little triumphant, "he's not going to run away."

Viney tried to smile, but it didn't quite work out so she turned her head towards the horizon and looked where the first light of dawn could barely be seen.

"Merry Christmas," she muttered to Zach.

He grinned at her. "Merry Christmas to you too," he replied. He then collected himself and opened the door. "I've got to get home."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Bye Zach."

"Bye Viney," he said and turned away, but not without saying. "It's gonna be okay."

She just nodded to herself, hoping he was right.

* * *

_A/N: Whose Proud of me for updating so quick? :P lol. I am. :)_

_Alright so Zach and Cammie were getting a little too comfortable so like any good author would do; I threw in another love intrests :P don't hate me. Zach and Cammie will live Happily Ever After... I promise.  
Shoutouts: _

**_ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL: _**_Yup. Vinney is preggers. _

**_zammielicious98:_**_ First of all: thank you for the long review. :) :) and I keep this long story interesting by just adding to the plot and twisting it; it's easier then you'd think. __ Thanks for all the praise (It will probably go to my head :P)_

**_: _**_Her parents should let her swim. But I don't think they're going to ;) _

**_Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan: _**_it's okay I'm lazy too. But just to clarify. Zach and Cammie are not dating. Jace and Macey are hooking up. And Will is an idiot. But hopefully in the next chapter he get's a grip. _

**_Zammie17: _**_Loving the long reviews :D Yep. Vinney is preggers with Will's kid. i wasn't gonna try and twist that one :p and sorry but Zammie's gonna be a little prolonged. BUt then there's gonna be a fight and I absolutely love Zammie fights (As long as they're together at the end) THANKS FOR THE PRAISE 3_

**_XxmyipodgetsmethroughxX9: _**_Thank you! And I feel bad for Jace too :( but I got a whole nother plot line for him :) he'll get the perfect girl soon enough. And no he and Macey weren't hooking up while he was with Blair. _

**_Peppermintrina: _**_I wish they were a real couple to :) (Which makes it very likely that they are going to be. I'll give you a *SPOILER* Macey isn't going to leave Nick for Jace. :( oh well. Haha and thanks!_

**_Vanillaice26:_**_ Jace is jealous of Nick. He wants to get the girl. Nope. Zammie is going to be limited on the becoming an item part. And yes you are right :) But don't worry bout the Zammie it will reutrn. And we'll see a jealous Zach ;)_

**_darkrose101: _**_It's okay: I forgive you :P And THANKS. I MOTHER FUCKING love you for writing that in a review :D_

**_.: _**_ aww Well thanks :) thanks makes me feel good(e) :P_

**_Zammie 17: _**_You're Back! Ah! What's with you and difficult questions? Lol just kidding. But I meant that some of the dialogue is based off my life (Just a little) And it I was one of the characters in the story I would probably be Macey (personality wise) I realte most with her. And the only thing me and Cammie share is the love for swimming/water.  
I write based on my life becuase most authors write what they know. And I know my life like the back of my hand. Make sense.  
And no I don't have someone like Zach (Yet) but DAMN. I wish._

* * *

_So Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm thinking you guys like the shout-outs (I've been getting more long review)  
But as always I love you all and thanks for all the praise.  
REVIEW? 3 _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Fish Tale **_

* * *

_Chapter 21_

* * *

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_-Coldplay_

_(Fix You)_

* * *

Cammie sat with her family, all of them looking at the Christmas tree, then at each other; as if they were unsure what to do.

This was the first Christmas since they were children that the whole family was together, with the addition of the ever growing bump on her mother's stomach.

"So what do you guys usually do for Christmas?" Matthew asked.

Cammie felt a strange emotion overcome her. What kind of father asked that of his children? It just sounded so… _wrong_.

"Um," Grant started, glancing at his sister.

"We just open the presents you guys sent us," Cammie said softly, a small hole piercing her heart. "And the ones we got from friends. And go to a friend's house. . ."

Cammie glanced at her mother, only to see sadness underlying in her features.

"Yeah," Grant echoed. "Sounds about right."

"That's it?" Matthew asked.

Cammie almost glared at him. "What were we supposed to do by ourselves?" she asked.

"I—" Matthew started, realizing how inappropriate his question had been.

"Christmas is a family holiday," she continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "Our family was always missing."

Grant nodded his head in silent agreement, watching as tears gathered in Rachel's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but then, apparently, thought better of it and closed her mouth. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down.

"We're a family now," Matthew tried.

Cammie shook her head. "No we aren't," she muttered. "I'm going to get dressed and then go to Macey's."

"Honey," Rachel said. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I want to be around a real family," she replied.

"But Macey's parents—"

Cammie predicted her next words and said, "they come home for Christmas. Every year."

"Cammie—" her mother began.

"I'll see you later," Cammie dismissed, walking out of the room.

Grant shrugged. "I'm going to go ahead and go with her."

"Grant," Matthew said. "We are supposed to be a family."

Grant frowned. "Those are just words," he replied. "You've never done anything that said you wanted us to be a family again."

"I—"

"I'll see you guys later," Grant said, getting up and walking away.

:*:*:*:

"Jace," she said into the phone.

"What?" he muttered, and she could tell he wasn't happy.

"I want to apologize."

"For what?" he grumbled.

She took a breath. "For leading you on."

She heard a grunt go out of him and she felt a piece of her heart chip off. Jace was so sweet, she never wanted to do this to him.

"So it's over."

"Jace. . ." she started, but she knew he was expecting an answer. "Yes. It's over."

"You _whore,"_ he muttered, his only defense against protecting his heart now.

"Jace please."

"Bye Macey," he said coldly, obviously hurt.

:*:*:*:

Macey sighed as she put the phone down, wishing that particular conversation went better.

"Mace!" she heard a different voice echo through the house.

"I'm coming," she called back.

"Hey," she said to Cammie as they settled on the couch in the living room.

"Hi," Cammie returned, looking sad.

"Oh god," Macey started. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Zach."

Macey raised an eyebrow.

Cammie shrugged her shoulders. "And this other guy."

The looked on Macey face was incredulous surprise.

"Something you want to tell me?"

Cammie sighed. "I met him last night."

"When?"

"I was running and he was running and. . ."

"Yeah I get it, was he cute?"

Cammie smiled and nodded her head.

"What's his name?"

"Haden."

Macey's eyes went a little bit hard. "_Haden_?"

"Do you know him . . . ?"

"Maybe -Not well," Macey admitted. "But he's staying with our neighbors. . ."

"Oh God."

"Who are coming over for Christmas dinner today," she continued.

"Oh God."

"I thought you liked him."

"I do, but Zach . . ."

"Aw Cam," Macey said. "Stuck in-between boys?"

Cammie frowned and shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I am not the person to ask," Macey said, thinking about her own situation. Cammie looked confused.

"What do you mean? You are the boy expert."

Macey shook her head. "Never mind, I like Zach. I think he's always been good for you."

"Really?" Cammie asked, surprised to hear one of her friend encouraging her relationship with Zach.

Macey nodded. "I think your relationship never really had a chance to get off the ground. I mean you never even went on a date."

"So you think I should forget about Haden?"

Macey gave Cammie a strange look. "Look Cammie, I've heard about Haden. He's not a good guy."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I don't know. I just know he doesn't treat girl's very well."

"He didn't seem like that," Cammie said. "Like at all."

Macey shrugged. "A guy will say anything to get in your pants."

Cammie sighed. "So Zach?"

"I feel like Zach's got honorable intentions."

"We still don't know him that well."

"We don't know Haden at all," she pointed out. Cammie gave her an exasperated look. "All I'm saying is: we both know Zach isn't just trying to get in your pants. He's had more than one opportunity already. And we don't know what Haden is like."

"I can tell your very pro-Zach."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tell that to Bex and Grant, and my therapist."

Macey grinned. "Bex and Grant are very stubborn and closed minded they trying to protect you even if they don't know what best for you."

"Zach's best for me?"

"At the moment. I think you should forget about Haden. He's a womanizer. Don't let him fool you Cam."

"Fine I'll stick with Zach, even though we don't know if he's a mass murder or not."

Macey gave her an unappreciated look. "Why are you doubting him? Why are you doubting yourself about you feel?"

Cammie glared at her. "Because when you don't know a guy well enough; they ditch you."

Macey glared at her. "I thought you were over Josh."

"I am," Cammie said, a little triumphantly. "But I still know what it feels like to get your heart broken."

Macey's gaze softened. "And you don't think I do?"

"You didn't love Will."

"I loved him enough for it to break my heart when he ditched me for you after we slept together."

"Macey. . ."

"It's not your fault," she said. "I know that."

"I know but—"

"Girls!" Macey's mother called from the lounge. "Presents!"

"We'll continue this later."

:*:*:*:

"What are we going to do?" Rachel spoke to Matthew her voice sad and broken.

"I don't know," he answered, rather grumpily.

"I do think I can do this any longer," she said to him.

"Do what?" he asked, looking at her sharply.

"This," she said, gesturing to the empty living room. The Christmas tree looking rather cozy with all of the present still wrapped underneath it. "You won't even look at me without glaring."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Matthew we aren't the same. And I've tried to deny this but if it weren't for the baby I don't think you and I would be together anymore."

He looked at her incredulously. His face was a complete mask of surprise. "What are you trying to say?"

She took a breath. "I'm saying— I want a divorce."

:*:*:*:

Viney sat on the hood of his car, rather than going into the house. She decided she'd wait for him to come out. If he didn't want to see her on Christmas he didn't have to. But if he didn't she didn't think she'd have the guts to tell him that she was pregnant.

She stared at her hands in her lap, desperately wishing she wasn't so nervous.

This was going to be a hell of a Christmas present for Will.

And just as she looked up the front door, Will strode out, looking at the ground rather than at her.

His dirty blonde hair hung over his eyes, fluffy and looking as though it had been just been washed.

When he was just a few feet away he stopped, looking up at her. "Hey," he said, his eyes barely meeting hers.

"Hi," she said quietly, her voice quiet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. The question surprised her. She chose not to think he cared about her. Maybe she had been overlooking something.

"Good — better," she said.

He nodded.

"Good. I was worried about you."

"Why weren't you at the hospital?" she asked, unable to help herself. Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. She bit her lip, preparing herself for his response.

"Here's the thing," he said, not quite meeting her eyes. "I know I'm not exactly the most caring person in the world, and I'm kind of closed off. . ." He looked beside him. "But I do care about you," he said.

Viney's heart almost stopped and she felt a smile grace her lips.

"As in more than a sex or friends way."

"What kind of way then?" she wondered.

This time he met her gaze. "Viney," the words looked hard for him to say. "I think I'm in love with you."

This time she swore her heart stopped and she couldn't help herself from tilting his head up and gluing her mouth to his.

After a minute Will pulled away and looked her in the eyes, a newfound happiness glowing there.

"And I know you said no string attached—"

She kissed him again, forcing him to shut up. "I think we both knew that wouldn't have worked."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you. . .?"

"Oh!" she said and then grinned at him. "Yes. I love you too!"

"Thank god," he said, not knowing how he would have felt if she hadn't reciprocated the feeling he'd been denying for so long.

Then her face went sad and her smile disappeared.

"What?" he asked, wondering what could have been wrong. Then he remembered she'd been in the hospital for a reason. "What's wrong?"

"You were right Will," she said, shyly, obviously not wanting to say what she about to. "I am pregnant."

His face froze.

"Please tell me I just imagined you saying that," he said, and his eyes looked dazed and confused.

Her eyes clouded over and they were watery with built up tears. "Merry Christmas," she muttered ironically.

"Pregnant?" he echoed, his voice seemingly hollow. "As is baby pregnant?"

She almost wanted to laugh. But she didn't.

"Yes."

His head feel down and all she could see was the dark flop of hair before she started to cry.

"A baby," he said. "A _kid_."

She sat there and didn't say anything, sobs coming on faster.

"I don't know how to be a dad," he said almost to himself, as he still didn't look at her. "A _father_."

"Please don't leave me," she said, the words spewing from her mouth as she watched him turn his head at her. "I don't think I could take it. We can adopt or get an ab—"

"Stop," Will said, not even wanting to hear the word spoken. "No you have to keep the baby."

"_What_?" she asked, completely not expecting that response from him. "You want to keep it"

He shook his head and his fingers grasped his hair, his face distorted into pain. "I don't know. You can't terminate the baby though. It's a sin."

She hadn't realized he was so Christian, or republican.

"That isn't what you want?"

"Of course not," he said, and back away from her, seeming to need his own space. "That's a life."

"I didn't know if you'd want it. . ."

"The baby," Will corrected.

She did not say anything, stunned by his responses. It was the complete polar reaction she had been expecting. She thought he would not want anything to do with this _baby_.

"Will . . ." She started after a while of silence, giving them both a few minutes to think until she simply could no longer take it. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I just— how could this happen?" he wondered. "We were careful."

"I know but sometimes it doesn't work, but Will that's not the problem," she hesitantly.

"I'm not going to be a good father," he said. "I'm not even a good person."

"Don't say that," she her tears finally coming to a close. "Yes you are."

"How can you say that?" he questioned. "I'm going to hell."

"Will are you telling me you want to give the baby up for adoption?" she asked, wanting nothing more than a concrete answer.

"No," he snapped quickly. Her eyes went wide.

"No?"

"No," he confirmed, something that made her think his brain was working again. "I don't want you to give them up. I want us to keep the baby."

Her mouth was a gape and another fresh stream of tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I love you Viney, and I meant what I said. You're more to me than just some girl. And I know I've only told you today and I need to prove myself, but I'm going to let my feelings get the better of me."

She looked at him, not knowing what to say, what she was supposed to say.

He took a breath as something calculated in his eyes. "Viney I want us to have this baby. I'm not going to run away from something like this."

Her breath was caught in her throat as she tried to speak. "I don't know what to say," she choked. She had her prepared herself for the worst, but this certainly wasn't the worst. It was just so unexpected she didn't know how to react.

"Tell me you want to keep the baby," he said, his dark eyes meeting her, with a sort of desperation she couldn't quite identify.

"I want to keep the baby," she said softly, not looking away.

"Good," he said and kissed her softly. "One more thing:" he said, and she started to get antsy again. "Wanna get married?"

:*:*:*:

"A divorce?" Matthew echoed, as though he didn't quite comprehend the word. She had spoken the word that neither one of them had ever want to hear from the other.

She had just asked them to terminate almost twenty years of marriage.

"Matt—" she started, regret already becoming apparent in her eyes. "I— I thought we both knew this wasn't going to work anymore."

"A divorce," he echoed, his voice hollowed. "I thought we were going to work through it," he growled. "Like we've always done."

She looked down. "It's never been this bad."

"You really want a divorce?" he asked, his eyes blazing holes in the side of her head.

She bit her lip, her head still down. "I don't want to fight anymore. I want things to go back to normal."

"They're never going to be normal again," Matthew replied. "We made a mistake and you have yet to try and correct it."

"Neither have you!" she shot back, already defensive.

"Whatever, you want a divorce, fine. But just remember when you're missing me you're the one who asked for it."

Tears prickled in her eyes. "Matt—"

"I don't want to hear it," he snapped. "I'm leaving. Call me when you're thinking clearly."

:*:*:*:

When Cammie saw Haden for the first time that day she could tell he was surprised. She had caught him telling some sexist joke to his friend when she'd walked in, pretending not hear.

Her eyes widened at him in fake surprise as she first looked at him. In the daylight his hair was a red-blond, more on the blonde side. Other than that he looked similar to he had the night before.

"Haden?" she wondered, looking at him.

"Cammie," he greeted, appraising her with almost a predatory look.

"You know each other?" Macey asked, winking at Cammie when no one else was looking.

"Not well," Cammie said.

"Not yet," Haden agreed, still looking at her intensely.

"Interesting," Macey supplied as she sat on the opposite couch, pulling Cammie down with her. "How did y'all meet?"

"Last night actually," Haden said shooting his friend— Cammie thought his name was Greg— a look.

Greg's eyes seemed to sense recognition but he didn't offer anything to say.

"And when was this?" Macey asked, her eyes light and playful and Cammie could tell she was enjoying this. "Was Cammie hitting the vodka a little hard again?"

"Um no. . ." He said, looking a bit fazed.

"Did she throw herself at you?"

Cammie saw where she was headed and intervened for her own sake. "Macey, we met on a run."

"Did she tell you she loved you on the first day she met you?"

Haden looked completely lost now. "No. What are you talking about?"

"Girl code," Cammie barked, sending Macey a dirty look.

"_Zach_," Macey mouthed.

Now Cammie looked confused. "What about him?"

Haden looked like he was trying to follow the conversation and failing miserably.

Macey bit her lip, but her eyes were still amused. "He's here."

"I know," Haden cut in. "I'm right here."

"Not you!" Macey snapped.

"Oh," he said, sighing and leaning back in his seat, beginning a short conversation with Greg.

"What do you mean he's here?" Cammie asked in a low voice. "Here as in Roseville or here as in _here_."

"_Here_."

"You're kidding."

"Ladies," Greg interrupted. "Whom might you be talking about?"

"My brother."

"Yeah he's here, he brought two tools with him too."

"Two?"

"Yup, blonde and brunette."

The brunette was obviously Zach, although Cammie supposed it could have been Nick. Except he was vacationing in Colorado Maybe Jonas? Yeah probable not.

The blonde was probably Will, but may have been Jace. They did look sort of similar Cammie supposed.

"Where are they?"

"In the basement, playing Xbox."

"And why aren't you with them?"

"Not my kind of people?"

"Cammie?" a voice said in the doorway, alarming all of them. Cammie looked over, relieved to Jace stand in the thresh hold, looking a bit surprised to see her.

"Jace!" she squealed, quickly launching herself of the couch and towards him. She felt as though she hadn't seen him in ages. And she had missed him.

"Hey fish face," he said. "How ya doing?"

"Good, I missed you. What happened to you?" she asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever_."

He laughed but as he did his eyes connected with Macey's briefly, almost darkly before they snapped back to Cammie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I enjoy the company. I heard there was a party."

"It's not a party," Macey added in dryly. "It was supposed to my family and my neighbors."

"Aren't we all family?" Jace asked, his eyes dark and unreadable, almost as if he were trying to stir up trouble.

"No," Macey answered curtly, glaring at him, feeling as though he was tormenting her. "We aren't."

"Jeez Mace," Cammie said, sensing the hostility between her friends. "Why so bitchy today?"

"No reason," she snapped, her eyes no longer amused at all. "I'm going to see if lunch is ready." And then she was out of the room and into the kitchen.

Cammie glanced at Jace again, whose face was amused but also a bit upset. "Jace?" she wondered.

"Huh?" he asked, not really paying attention and still staring off to where Macey had gone.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," he sighed, pulling his eyes away and looking at Cammie. "Nothing new at all."

:*:*:*:

Zach sat on the couch parallel to Grant, staring up at the ceiling while Grant took his turn on the Xbox.

"I heard you're seeing my sister again," Grant said, the comment coming completely out of the blue.

Zach tilted his head towards him, trying to meet his eyes, but Grant kept his gaze on the game.

"I'm not fucking her if that's what you want to know," Zach inputted.

"It wasn't but thanks for the info," Grant said, still not looking away but a scowl was placed on his face. "I care about Cammie's _health_, and when your around it has a habbit to decline."

"She seemed fine."

"Not physical sickness dip shit, mental sickness."

"I know," Zach said. "She seemed fine."

"She isn't. You fuck with her head Zach."

"No I don't."

"She tried to _kill_ herself Zach," Grant growled, suddenly very defensive.

Zach glared at him, even though Grant was still refusing to look at him. "That wasn't my fault."

"Sure," Grant muttered, not getting fired up in order to keep his cool.

"It wasn't," Zach denied, even though he kind of believed it was too. "I'm trying to help her."

"Well stop."

Zach was quiet for a moment before getting off the couch and walking upstairs without speaking or hearing another words from Grant.

He entered the living room, seeing Jace sitting on the couch talking to the guy he recognized as Macey's neighbor. But then there was Cammie and some guy he didn't know looking as though they were in a deep conversation.

He wouldn't really have cared (that much) except for the fact that his hand was resting on her knee, and creeping upwards without her permission.

Zach cleared his throat, rather loudly when all four of them turned towards him.

"Hey guys," he greeted, never taking his eyes off the boy who was definitely interested in Cammie. The boy's eyes met his and they were amused, almost triumphant.

"Hey Zach."

:*:*:*:

* * *

_AN: We've got a (maybe) marriage. And we've got a (Maybe) divorce. AhHhh! What have I done? TWIST. Bet you guys didn't expect that. _

_In other news I'm sorry for my crap updating skills. No excuses. Except that I recently found out someone plagiarized the first chapter of this story and wrote it off as their own :( which made me **VERY** upset. And I'm still trying to work it out but the author won't freaking reply to my PMs. :/ but seriously guys. Plagiarism is not cool. If you can't write then don't: stick to reading.  
_grrrr...

_Alright on a lighter note: Shout outs. _  
YOU GUYS ARE A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I love you all! 3

Shout outs: :)

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan**: I PINKIE PROMISE the will be Zammie in the end. (I take them very seriously too :))

**clarinetto14: **thanks because I love writing like that :) it builds suspense ;)

**: **thank you for being an AMAZING reviewer :D and sorry for the crap updating (again)

**Colorful eyes: **oh yes. Zach is most definitely going to get jealous.

** Zammie17: **first off thank you for being such an amazing, rambling reviewer that tell me nothing but endless praise :) you know how to get a girl up on her high horse ;). And yes I've read Heist society and I LOVED it. and thanks again :)))

**Obsessed reader:** well now duh. I'm gonna keep Will and Viney together. I kind of love them.

**Fallen Sacrafice 1: **He asked her to marry him. ;) is that okay? and hell yes. Zammie till the end 3

**Peppermintra: **I don't really want Haden to come back either. . . me and my stupid writer brain :P

**WriteSingLaugh: **Thank you :):):):):) (I gave you a shoutout ;))

**katieeblah**: Thanks I hope you continue to love it!

**BiteMe5000: **1.) No...

2.) Nope. She's band.

3.) go to manage stories click on the story, then content/chapter and then upload the file and click add chapter. (Or look it up on google)

4.) If you want. Whatever you like better.

5.) Not yet ;)

6.) he just did :):):)

7.) eventually.

8.) im not sure.

It wasn't to many :)

**CheeeseLuva: **_THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH._

* * *

_Ps. Shoutouts were the best thing I've ever done for this story. now you all leaving long reviews :):) _

_sorry if I didn't get to everyone. I cant be super man. But to everyone else I love you as reviewers and readers and I hope you're still on board. 3_

_REVIEW? _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Fish Tale **_

* * *

_Chapter 22 _

* * *

_How did we get here?  
Did we forget all the things inside?  
And how do we stay here?  
Do we embrace all the things denied?_

_-Seether _

_(Tonight) _

* * *

"Hey Zach," Jace said, looking over at him, taking note of the hint of anger in his eyes as he stared at Haden.

"Jace," Zach said, his head snapping towards him.

"Cammie," he greeted in a nonchalant voice, barely glancing at her, his gaze passing over her as though she was tranparent.

"Zach," she breathed, but didn't seem to notice Haden's hand was _still _on her knee. "Hi."

"Hey," he muttered before promptly walking out through the door Macey had disapeaered through minutes before.

"What was that about?" Haden asked, as though Zach was some sort idiot. "Kids fucking weird."

"Um . . ." Cammie trailed off, glancing around, also unsure of what had just happened. But then she caught a look from Jace that she didn't fully understand but she knew he meant for her to get up and follow Zach. "I've got to go," she said, quickly sliding away from Haden's touch and getting up.

She passed into the kitchen seeing Macey's mother and father, Macey, and what she assumed were Greg's parents. But no Zach.

"Walked out the front door," Macey stated before Cammie even had time to open her mouth.

"Thanks," Cammie replied, leaving the room as quickly as she had come, right out the front door into the freeze air.

She saw his fast retreating figure already walking down the street.

"Zach!" she called into the deserted air. "Zach! Wait!"

His body stiffened and he turned around, looking at her, obviously had not expecting her to come after him.

His hand was at his ear and she realized he was on the phone, his lips moving rapidly, but she thought he was looking at her. She moved closer slowly, but faster as she realized he wasn't moving away.

She became in hearing range of the conversation.

" . . . No," Zach was saying. "I told you not to call. Christmas isn't an exception." His voice was cold, and Cammie felt bad whomever he was speaking to. "I don't care, I told you I never wanted to talk to you again. Get it through your head, I'm not coming to visit, or call, so just _stop_. . . It wasn't an accident. You knew what you were doing," He said but then his eyes met Cammie's again and he said, "I'm going. Don't call again."

"Hi," she muttered sheepishly.

"Hi," he replied curtly, his tone indicating he didn't really want to talk to her.

"What was that all about?" she wondered.

"Back at the house or the phone call?"

"Both?"

He sighed, and ran a hand through his air, obviously annoyed. "Back at the house I just didn't expect you act like such a slut and the phone call is none of your business."

Cammie's eyes shrunk with hurt and a bit of disappointment. "A slut?" she asked. "What are you talking about."

"That tool who had his hands all over you."

"Haden?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes Haden," he snapped.

"He didn't have his hands all over me and even if he did that doesn't make me a slut," she answered defensively.

"I know we aren't together or anything but I'm pretty sure it was implied that you weren't going to be seeing anyone else."

"No it wasn't! I was talking to a guy, sorry for socializing."

"If you're going to be a bitch about I don't even want to talk to you."

"You aren't making any sense Zach," she snapped.

"Yes I am," he stressed. "You don't get it, do you?"

She shook her head even though she knew the question was rhetorical

"You don't get that I like you, that I want to be with you?"

"Zach—"

"Because I do Cammie, and I've tried to be subtle about it and give you your space but I can't help it if seeing you with another guy pisses me off," he said over her, his voice snapping in a way she'd never heard him speak before.

"I don't get it."

Zach laughed, his eyes narrowed, and his deep throat chuckle dying with in second from when it had started. "Of course you don't."

"Zach," she said softly, grabbing his arms before he could turn away. "I didn't know."

"Well now you do, what are you going to do? Go back and be perfect little Haden's slut?"

"If you're going to be like this then yes I will."

"Fine, go."

"Then I will," she snapped her voice annoyed as well. She couldn't believe he was acting like such a jerk.

"Bye," he snapped, wanting to be rid of her.

But Cammie, wanting to have the last word said, "you know Grant and Bex were right! You mess everything up. You're the reason I tried to kill myself!"

If the street hadn't been quiet before it certainly was now. Her words seemed to be echoing endlessly but she ignored it, looking at Zach. His eyes went distant and glazed over and Cammie couldn't begin to explain the hurt and disbelief she saw there. That one look and she wanted to take everything she had just said back. She hadn't meant it after all but her stubbornness to have the last word made her spit it at him.

He shook his head and turned, walking away, letting her have the last word. He didn't want it anyway.

"Zach!" she hollered. "Zach! Wait come back I didn't—"

He turned back around once more. "I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It."

And then he continued walking away, not sparing her another glance.

:*:*:*:

She sat, lonely, on the curb, tears streaming down her face as she thought about how she'd screwed things up, once again.

People called her perfect, gorgeous, and flawless. Maybe she looked like that; put together and beautiful, but inside she believed she was a truly rotten person.

What had she been thinking telling him it was his fault? It wasn't true and not even called for. She was crying desperately now, wishing she'd never met Haden, and she and Zach had never fought.

Mostly she wished she'd been kinder and more understanding. That's what people expected of her; to be understanding and not to judge. But she had done the opposite.

Sometimes she wished she could be the person everyone else saw her as.

"Cam?" she heard, and she lifted her head out of her hands, seeing Jace standing over her, a friendly smile on his face.

"What happened? What'd he say?" he asked, his face curious.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "This was all my fault."

"I'm sure that's not true."

He took a seat beside her and wrapped an arms around her.

"It is. I told him it was my fault I tried to kill myself."

Jace didn't really have an answer for that.

"I didn't mean it but I was being stupid and I said it."

"You want to be with him?"

She nodded shakily. "He said he liked me, like he really liked me. And I just keep blowing him off and sending mixed signals. He called me a slut."

"_What_?"

She ignored the disbelief and growing anger in his voice. "I am though. I was flirting with Haden, because I like to flirt, but I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have because Zach and I are in some kind of unspoken relationship and I —"

"He shouldn't have called you a slut."

"But I am," she whined.

"Just go and talk to him."

"He doesn't want me to."

"Just apologize," Jace suggested. "he deserves that."

"Are you pro-Zach too?" she wondered.

"For now. But if he calls you a slut again I'm gonna pound his face in."

She laughed halfheartedly. "Thanks."

"But seriously talk to him. I think you two just need to get everything in the air."

"What do you mean?"

"Just say everything you need to. And don't get upset or angry, just talk it out," he said.

"I don't know. . ."

"Or you could just wallow in your mistake and be miserable and wondering what could have been."

"Fine," she said and wiped her cheeks dry.

"Good girl, I'll cover for you back at the McHenry's."

She smile again. "Thanks again. But one question."

"What's going on between you and Macey?"

Jace looked away but hse saw his face turn the palest shade of red.

"Do you like her?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."  
"What do you mean?"

"Macey and I have been seeing each other."

Cammie was silent for a moment, not looking at him. "Since when?" she inquired quietly.

"A couple weeks, she broke it off."

"I can't believe she'd do that to Nick," she said her mind racing.

Jace made a grunt. "Oh Jace I'm sorry, you must be so hurt or disappointed."

"I can never pick the right girls," he muttered.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is," he sighed. "First you, then Blair, now Macey. Heck I even fucked Megan a couple times."

Cammie's nose crinkled in disgust. "ew."

"I know."

"But Blair? Was there something more than a fuck buddy?"

"You bet."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing something I'm proud of."

She was quiet. "You'll find the right girl."

"I'm kinda counting on it."

"You will. Jace your one of the few genuinely good guys out there, you've got a heart made of gold and if a girl can't see it then she's blind."

"You calling yourself blind?" he asked.

She grinned. "I am. Jeez I really missed out."

He winked. "You bet you did."

"I guess it's too late now," she teased.

"Not really; but I think some other guy's got the key to you," he smiled.

She couldn't help but be pleased by his words. "I am serious Jason Heath. You will find the girl of your dreams. To be quite honest you're too perfect to be true."

"Except I always have this problem of not showing girls off to my friends."

"Just got to know how to pick 'em."

"Thanks fish face."

"You're welcome golden boy."

"Go get you man," he said giving her a pat on the back "I got to get back to the McHenry's."

"Alright," she gave him a quick, fierce hug. "Bye bud."

He smiled again before retreating the way he had come.

:*:*:*:

Cammie knocked on the front door of Zach's home, unsure of what are who to expect. Would she be meeting his parents? A sister or brother he never told her about? A house keeper? (It was a rather large house)

But when the door drew open and old, a plump man was standing in the threshold. He had most of his hair still but his face seemed aged with sleepless nights and too much work.

"How may I help you?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"Um, I'm looking for Zach."

The man's eyes narrowed. "You must be his father," she added.

He shook his head. "Goodness no, I'm his uncle."

"Oh," she said. Had Jace given her the wrong house? "Is he here?"

"No, he isn't."

"Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I think you must have misunderstood. Zach isn't here, as in he doesn't live here."

"I must have gotten the wrong house. . ."

"He did live here if you were wondering," the Uncle supplied. "He moved out about a week ago."

Her face was confused, why had he moved out?

"Oh, well Thank you I guess."

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"No It's alright," she said. "I'll be going then."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Cammie."

"Cammie?"

"Morgan."

"Oh, a Morgan child," he mused. "What could you possibly be doing looking for my good for nothing nephew?"

"Just school stuff," she lied before taking a step down. "I'm in a hurry, thanks for your time."

There was a wicked kindness in his eyes. "No problem. Goodbye Ms. Morgan."

"Bye," she said before rushing the rest of the way down the steps.

:*:*:*:

Since she had been severely creeped out by Zach's Uncle, she decided to pay Will a visit and see how he was doing.

She knew Will usually spent Christmas with his mom. His dad tried to make it home for Christmas but couldn't a lot of the time to so the two of them were always alone together.

She knew Will had a strangely broken relationship with both his mother and father. But recently she had noticed it had gotten better for Will and his mom because of the effect Viney was having on him.

However the relationship with his father was still unidentified to her. And to be honest; she'd only met Will's father a few times in the long span they'd been friends, which she found rather weird.

She knocked, but no one seemed to be coming to the door so she tried it and it opened anyway.

"Will?" she called around the big, seemingly empty house. "Will! I need to talk to you!" she placed her coat and bag on the floor of the foyer and waited there, expecting for him to come down the stairs. "Will!" she yelled again after her calls weren't replied to. Annoyed, she began to climb the stairs. "I'm looking for Zach, do you know where he is? Jace gave me his address but all I found was his creepy uncle. I need to apologize to him." She said this loudly as she ascended the stairs.

"Will!" she hollered again.

But when she got to the top of the stairs someone was coming out of the guest bedroom and it certainly wasn't Will.

"Zach?" she asked, now very confused.

He looked to be in his pajamas. He was wearing striped cotton pants and old, ratty Duke t-shirt. His hair was mused, and looked as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm looking for Will. Were you just sleeping?"

"I took a nap."

She was relieved he wasn't yelling at her. "I went to your house."

"I thought I heard you say that."

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I know."

She raised an eyebrow. "Jace called, told me you walk all the way across town to my house."

"Jace," she muttered. "You couldn't have called?"

He shrugged. "I was half asleep."

"Well Okay then," she said. "Speaking of your house. Why aren't you there?"

"I moved out."

"Um why. . .?"

"That's not really any of your business is it?"

She sighed, knowing he was still a little bit angry at her. "I'm sorry. For sending mixed signals and for what I said earlier. I was being a stupid, stubborn bitch."

He was silent for a moment. That made her more anxious and desperate to know what he was thinking.

"Zach," she prodded.

He sighed and then for whatever reason he opened his arms and pulled her in, hugging her tight. "I guess I can forgive you."

She smiled into his shoulder, eagerly hugging him back loving the warm, safe feeling his embrace had created.

"I really am sorry," she muttered again. "It was really selfish of me to act like that. But honestly sometimes I don't even know what I'm feeling."

"It's alright," he said, his voice sending deep vibrations through her body.

"And it wasn't your fault I almost killed myself. I don't know why I said that. It was stupid and unfair and not true. But I was just—"

He laughed, causing her to stop talking.

"What?"

"You ramble a lot."

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "I was apologizing."

"I already told you it was okay."

"I still feel guilty."

"As long as you don't plan on seeing that tool ever again I think I'll be okay."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "He really is a tool."

He smirked at her, "I could smell him from a mile away. Built in douche bag dectector."

"It must go off all the time then," she teased.

"Oh you're so funny," he said with amused smile.

She laughed lightly. Then her eyes turned a bit serious.

"What's wrong now?"

"I just think . . ."

"Yes?"

"I think we need to talk."

"We just did. I thought we were okay."

"No I know," she said but took a breath. "But we just need to talk everything out. Our skeletons keep stabbing us in the back and I really don't want it to happen again."

The amused light in his eyes as been put out and his green eyes looked tentative.

"You want me to tell you everything?"

"I want us to tell each other everything."

"What haven't you told me?" he asked; believing that her problems were mini-scaled to his.

She turned her head to the side. "It's not that I haven't told you," she said. "But I'm a girl and sometimes we just need to vent and get it all out."

"Cammie," he said a brushed a piece of hair away from her face in an affectionate way. "I think if I told you everything you wouldn't want to stick around with a mess like me."

"You aren't a mess."

He sighed, and pulled his hand away from her and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. Her face looked hurt.

"I get it," she said after she had waited a while for him to speak. "You aren't ready for that serious of a relationship."

"Don't put words in my mouth," he said seriously, but not in a rude way. "All I'm saying is this; I don't think we can just force information out. You can't force a relationship to work— it has to flow."

"Flow?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"I don't think our relationship has flow."

"Why not?"

"Because it seems like every other time we see each other we're fighting. We've already had so many problems and I've barely known you for four months."

"That's what I'm saying," he said, and took her by the shoulder his greens eyes burning holes through her. "We need more time. Why do we have to rush everything?"

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "You're right."

"Hey," he said, and she could feel the pads of his thumbs tracing circles on her cheeks. "Don't worry about it; you put yourself under too much stress."

She breathed in and out, leaning into his touch.

"Does this mean we're exclusive?" she asked suddenly the question popping into her head.

For a moment his eyes darkened, but it was gone before she could process the emotion and she assumed she'd seen it.

"It means if I see you talking to another guy and the conversation looks a bit too _friendly_ I'm going to kick his ass."

"What about Will and Jace?"

Zach gave her a sly grin. "As long as they're still like brother's to you I suppose it's okay."

She smiled. "They are. But speaking of which where is Will? I wanted to talk to him."

"Eh, you got me instead. He probably out with Viney or something."

"Oh, are they talking?"

A guilty look passed over his face. "Um . . ."

"What do you know that I don't?"

"I can't say," he answered avoiding her bambi eyes.

But she started at him, her blues eyes wide and innocent.

"Jeez if we ever have a kid with those eyes I'm not going to be a very good dad," he muttered, and just because he said that her heart skipped a couple beats and butterflies made their way into her stomach. She couldn't help the sheepish smile on her face.

And all she could think was: _this is what it's like to be in love_.

:*:*:*:

* * *

_AN: So I discovered after waiting a long time to write a chapter I write the next one Uber fast. And then it takes me forever again. So I waited two or three weeks to post this. And try and get the next one or two chapters done so I can space it out and updating can become regular :P I hoping.  
Loved the reviews again :) I don't deserve you guys. :)  
_

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**GallagherGirl530: **They don't :P. I tricked you._

**_lax it like u field it: _**_Aww thankss :))))) I like being envied so thanks again :) and if I could pass on my writing skills to other people I would. You wouldn't believe how many stories I've read that have a great plot but I can't read it because of all the grammatical errors :/ I know mine isn't the best but I do what I can without a beta.. . . .. Did i use your idea... um yes? But to be fair I was kinda thinking the same thing you just put it in perspective. So creds to you for the Zammie fight at the beginning as the chapter. It was a pretty damn long review. I enjoyed every word of it ;) (longest shout out ever) _

**katieeblaah: **_I love that you love Will And Viney so much. It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job if people like the OCs. And nahh I don't think I want Haden to come back I decided he wasn't worth the trouble :P_

**_: _**_I don't think he's coming back so you can pretend he died and went to hell if you really want. Enjoy the COMPLETE ZAMMIE chapter? And hell I have so many ideas in my head. What do you think all the one shots are for :P? _

_**Zammie17: **I think he'll make a good dad to ;) Yep. Her family was the reason she was suicidal but I guess you could say stress from her social life but not anyone in particular. I don't know how many chapter: enough to finish the story but not soon probably. :) THANKS :) _

_** laughing my a. off : **I don't really know what to say because that is such a person issue. But I hope you're okay now because I don't wish anyone to be suicidal. Cammie only is because I thought that was the best direction to take the story in. :) thanks for the review._

_**BiteMe5000: ** What happened to only one question? :P _

_1.) Don't know _

_2.) Don't know _

_3.) Probably and I haven't decided yet. _

_Meh. I hate math too._

**_: _**_I totally would. (if they were all my characters) _

_PS. I'm thinking of getting a Beta. Could someone explain to me how that works? _


	23. Chapter 23

**_Fish Tale_**

* * *

****_Chapter 23 _

* * *

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world, But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly,Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night, Away she'd fly._

_- Coldplay _

_(Paradise) _

* * *

:*:*:*:

Grant and Cammie sat on the steps of the top stair case, listening as their parents argued. The yelling was muffled but words like 'divorce', 'love', and 'it's your fault' were being thrown around like they were names. Cammie and Grant were not even surprised that their parents were getting a divorce. For some reason it seemed too mundane that neither could bring themselves to care.

Cammie did care though, at least a little. For the longest time she thought her parents had had true love. The kind in story books, the kind millions were written about.

She supposed they had that but in all those novels you never found out what happened afterwards. You never know if the couple actually stays together.

"They're getting a divorce," Grant said softly, speaking the words both of them had been thinking.

"I know," she replied, not knowing anything else to say.

His arm swung around her and she nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Love sucks," he said, but slightly questioningly. "Doesn't it?"

Cammie shook her head because she honestly did not know the answer to that question.

"I guess you're still having problems with Bex?" she wondered.

She felt him shrug. "She's Bex, there are always problems."

She punched him lightly.

He laughed a bit. "No we're actually good, for once. After I admitted how I felt—"

"Sure took you time with that."

He ignored her. "— everything was so much easier."

"And yet love sucks?"

Grant nodded. "If mom and dad are getting a divorce after twenty years of marriage what's there left for us to hope for."

"You sound like such a girl."

"Guys have feelings too."

Cammie grinned up at him. "I know, you're just a big teddy bear."

"What's the point," he then wondered, his voice sounding seemingly empty— an odd thing for Grant, "if it falls apart anyway?"

For some reason, she wasn't sure why, but his statement brought a sting to prickle in her eyes and she knew she was about to cry.

She wiped the ever-growing wetness on the underside of her eyes. "Living in the moment?" she guessed.

Before he could reply to her a shattering crash came from downstairs. The siblings looked at each other, and Cammie was surprise to find tears residing in the corner of Grant's eyes as well, mirroring her own.

"I don't want them to split up," he said softly.

She nodded her head. She had told herself that she didn't care. And she thought she hadn't. But the idea of her parents divorce split her, making her feel as though she was being torn down the middle. Half of her wanted it because she thought both her parents were rotten people and deserve the unhappiness that was headed their way. The other half never wanted them to separate because that would destroy any hope she had left for wanting a fully functioning family.

"Me neither," she muttered. "Life's not very fair though is it?"

He only sighed, looking away. There was another crash and a distinguished cry from Rachel. Matthews voice was low and rough, speaking rapidly.

"I hate this family," Cammie declared.

Grant looked at her.

"Not you," she elaborated, the tears leaving trails down her cheeks. "I meant our parents and that damned baby."

"Cammie . . ."

She glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't 'Cammie' me. Do you know how freaking spoilt that child is going to be?" she snapped. "That kid is going to get everything at the snap of a finger. That child is going to be _loved_."

"That's not fair."

She scowled.

"You can't blame the baby Cammie."

She didn't say anything.

"It's not their fault mom and dad only just decided to care."

"Then whose fault is it?"

Grant gave an exasperated sigh. "Why do you always have to blame someone?"

"Because if I don't then I know it's my fault," she admitted, her voice shaking, as she lowered her head into her hands. She felt her brother's hand on her back, trying to sooth her.

"Cammie," he then said, after there had been a long amount of silence. "Have you been seeing Zach?"

It took all of what she had not to let her muscles tense up at the question she had been on guard for. "Why?" she countered.

"Because whenever you see him you act like this."

She glanced up at him. "Like what?"

"Like you've lost hope and everything that's wrong is your fault."

She glowered at him, knowing exactly what street he was going down. "It is not Zach's fault."

He looked at her, his expression hard, unchanging. "I never said—"

She cut him off. "I know what you were thinking Grant. I know how you feel about him."

"Then why won't you listen to me?" he snapped.

"I can do what I want, you aren't my father."

His stare was still hard, a kind of hostile she had never had him look at her with before. "He is messing up your life."

"You don't know what you talking about!" she retorted, jumping to her feet. "You don't know how I feel!"

"See Cammie— _this_ is what he's done to you."

"He has done nothing!" she yelled. "You think because I'm trying to stand up for myself, for Zach, that it's his fault? I have a fucking mind of my own!"

"Cammie—"

"Stop," She snapped. "I don't want to hear it. You know how I said I hated this family?" she asked rhetorically and she saw the anticipated pain in his blue eyes, the same shade as hers. "I meant every word and I meant you too. You are just as bad as our parents. I hate you!"

The pain in his eyes made her want to look away. Yelling at him like that, saying what she had just said was like kicking a puppy. She shouldn't have said it but she was too stubborn to take it back. She had known he hadn't meant any harm but when she got defensive she self-destructed and hurt everyone around her.

His eyes were still swirling with hurt, and she couldn't look away. A gut wrenching feeling was knotted in her pit of her stomach.

"You don't hate me," his words coming out more venomous then she could have ever imagined. "You hate yourself."

And with those words he was the first to turn away, leaving her standing on the steps by herself.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, the blood rushing all to her head causing more pain then she had ever thought possible. It wasn't like the burning in her lungs when she was in the pool. This was worse, like her whole body had turned to ice and had forgotten how to breathe.

"Grant," she tried to say but the words came out as nothing more than a whisper as she sunk down on the steps, trying to think straight; trying to control her own movements.

She wanted to call him back, but she couldn't think. Not about what she wanted to stay.

And then her body collapsed, falling into the railing of the staircase. Her knees were bent underneath her and the only motion she took notice was the fact that she was clutching one of bars holding the railing.

Her breath came in short shallow gasps but it still felt like nothing was coming in— like nothing no oxygen was getting into her lungs.

And then it went dark and she could no longer see, not being able to hang on reality at all.  
Below her the loud voices of Matthew and Rachel Morgan had silenced as they had heard their own children arguing moments before.

"Matthew," she said quietly.

"What?" he snapped, clearly irritable as he stared up at the ceiling; as if he knew what was going on the floor above him.

"I don't want this baby to grow up without a father."

This time his gaze fell upon her. "You wanted the divorce," was all he said before disappearing, fed up with arguing.

:*:*:*:

Will drove the car, his foot pressing slightly eagerly on the gas. One hand was occupied by the girl in the passenger seat, the other one resting lightly on the wheel.

The girl was sleeping, her curly blonde hair falling past her shoulders and cheeks were rosy because of the cold.

She'd fallen asleep hours ago, a short while into the road trip. But the whole time she held onto his hand, alternating from resting her head on his shoulder or the window. Right now it was pressed against the window, but her face was turned towards him so he could see the faint freckles that appeared under the stunningly clear blue sky.

He squeezed her hand, unknowingly waking her up. But not minutes later her head shook twice before her eyes opened showing her vixen blue-green eyes.

They locked right on his gaze and she smiled, her hand automatically finding its way to her stomach as she continued to look at him.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" she wondered, her eyes turning playful.

He shook his head and broken their gaze and looked at the long deserted road. No one seemed to be driving on Christmas.

"I had an Angel distracting me."

She laughed. "Please, no lines. You know how I hate lines."

"You realize if that baby you're carrying is a boy he's going to be the biggest womanizer on the planet. Just like his daddy."

She smiled subconsciously at his mention of their child. "You wish."

He sent a sly very Will-ish smile. "I'm hoping."

"Do you really want a boy?"

He shrugged. "I don't care, it's not like I can choose."

"Yeah but if you could."

He smirked at her. "I'm not telling."

Viney stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun."

"So how's baby doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm like a month and a half into the pregnancy."

"Babe that's our kid you're talking about."

She grinned. "I love it when you say that."

"What?"

"Our kid, our child."

"That's what he or she is."

Her grin only seemed to widened. "I know but when you say it like that I feel like everything so much more real."

"It's pretty real."

She shook her head. "Not to me." He glanced at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "It's just so surreal," she said. "I honestly could say I didn't think you were the kind of guy that would want to stick around."

He shrugged and didn't say anything. "I only say that because we hadn't talked in a while and I wanted to prepare myself for the worst and now . . ."

She trailed off not even knowing where to finish.

"And now?"

". . . Now you're everything I ever wanted."

She watched his expression and saw his lips turn up into a smile but he didn't look at her, instead keeping his eyes focused on the road.

He didn't say anything and they lapsed back into silence, Will focusing on driving, Viney wrapped in her own glorious thoughts.

"How long till we get there?" she asked, the hand that wasn't occupied by Will's drumming on the dashboard.

"Probably like an hour and a half," he said, glancing at the sign they had just passed.

Her eyes bugged wide.

"I was asleep that long?" she questioned.

He nodded his head. "Out like a light, snoring and sleep talking."

She rolled her eyes and shot him a playful glare. "I don't snore."

He smirked. "Of course you don't."

"I don't sleep talk either."

He continued to smirk. "Of course you don't."

"You know with that smirk you look like Zach," she proclaimed.

Will made a face, one that made him look very similar to a child that wasn't getting their way. "I had it first."

"Maybe."

"You met me first, I had it first."

"Okay Will, because _that's_ how it works," she said sarcastically. "So who's oldest?"

"Grant," Will answered immediately.

She looked confused. "I meant out of you and Zach."

"Oh yeah, well me, Zach's birthday isn't till January."

"Babe?" she prodded. "Isn't you're birthday in April?"

His cheeks flushed. "I told you my birthday."

She had a secretive smile. "No but Cammie may have."

He scowled.

"Trying to convince me your smirk came first."

"It _is _my smirk."

"Why did you say Grant when I asked who was oldest earlier?" she asked completely jumping topics.

"'Cause Grant's the oldest, always has been. Out of all of us."

"He was born in January 92'."

"He's almost nineteen?" she asked, because Viney had just turned seventeen herself last August.

"Yup," Will said. "He's in the same grade as us because not ten months later Cammie popped out and for whatever reason they wanted them to be in the same grade."

"Wow," she said. "I always thought they were twins."

"It makes sense you would, but nope, they're not."

She was silent for a moment before a smile returned to her lips.

"What?" he asked, glancing over at her.

She kept smiling and shook her head. "Everything's falling into place," she explained. "That's all."

He clutched her hand a bit tighter. "Merry Christmas Vin."

Her smile never wavered. "I love you."

:*:*:*:

Zach answered the phone, expecting it to be Cammie but could only hear grumbling and static, a mother's voice high and frantic.

"I didn't mean to," he heard Grant's voice, barely recognizable through his distressed tone. "I yelled at her and then I came back and she was like that."

A soothing voice on the other end seemed to be answering Grant's panic attacks and Zach had come to the conclusion that he had accidently called him.

"Grant," Zach called into the phone, even guessing that the other boy wouldn't hear him. "Grant!"

But no one answered, and Zach hung up. He called Grant back not a second later, hoping he would at least hear the ring of his phone.

"Hello?" Grant answered, his voice tight.

"Grant," Zach said. "Hey I think you just accidently called me."

He heard Grant sigh. "Yeah sorry. I'm busy I've got to go," he said and hung up, not even giving Zach a chance to protest.

He then dialed Cammie's number, relatively annoyed to find she didn't answer.

Now he was very anxious, something telling him something wasn't right. Grant sounded so snappy and aggravated, plus the snippets of words he heard on the butt dial. Zach did the only thing he could think of to do. He went to the Morgan's house.

:*:*:*:

Rachel had her head in her hands, sitting sullenly next to her daughter's bedside. Cammie lay in the bed, her normally tanned skin looking almost bleached as she was so pale. It was horrifying to Rachel. She had never seen anyone look so ill except for her late mother who had died soon after looking like Cammie did now. That was not a comforting thought to anyone.

"Cammie," she whispered, reaching her hand out and stroking back the hair on her forehead. Cammie's skin was sickly cold.

"Mrs. Morgan," the doctor said, glancing at Rachel's hand. "She needs space."

"Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor whom had been called to their house nodded slowly. "I'm not sure but I think she had an anxiety attack."

"Which means?"

He glanced at the girl on the bed. "She was very stressed out, for whatever reason. She started to think she couldn't breathe and then her brain tricked her into not breathing until she passed out."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Sleep deprivation I assume. Does she sleep well?"

Rachel shook her head. "She has insomnia."

The doctor's eyes bugged a little bit wider. "Insomnia? At such a young age?"

She nodded. "Since she was about thirteen I believe, that was when she was diagnosed."

He stroked his chin. "Interesting," he muttered. "In that case it explains why she's sleeping. Her body probably overloaded from the stress and sleep deprivation."

"But she'll be okay?"

"She fine now," he said and looked at Cammie. "I think she just needs to sleep."

"But she's so _pale_."

The doctor shrugged. "It happens. It doesn't really mean much."

Rachel was silent, glancing at her son who sat on the other side of the bed, his eyes glued to his sister's figure. But his ears were perked up and she knew he was listening intently to what the doctor had been saying.

"So there's nothing you can do?" a voice asked from the doorway, and there was Matthew, his eyes hard and glaring at the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat. "No, but after she wakes up and would like medication for her insomnia I'd be willing to prescribe something for her."

Matthew shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

If the doctor seemed surprised from the hostile tone Matthew was using he didn't show it. Instead he backed up his little doctor kit and said a quick goodbye for seeing himself out the door.

"Matthew," Rachel reprimanded.

He looked at her with almost a sarcastic expression. "What?"

"That wasn't necessary. He was being kind."

Matthew shrugged and didn't say anything.

"You know maybe this is why Cammie's been having such a hard time," Grant spoke softly, not taking his eyes of Cammie.

Rachel's eyes darted towards her son, who looked so sad and empty and she felt as though a knife had been lodged in her stomach.

"Grant—" his father started but then stopped, as all of them heard a knock on the door downstairs.

He gave Rachel an exasperated look before slipping out the door, grumbling as he went downstairs.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said to Grant. "I really am. I didn't know this was going to happen."

To her surprise Grant's eyes softened and he looked her in the eyes. "I don't think any of us did."

"It's my fault," she muttered. "All my fault."

"And dad's," Grant mumbled.

Rachel didn't disagree because she knew that both she and Matthew were to blame. "I don't want anything like this to happen to you," she said steadily. "I don't think I'd be able to take it."

For some reason Grant believed her, even though he didn't really want to. Her words sounded sincere even though she had never given him reason to believe that she cared for them at all, as she had often ignored her children in the past.

"It's not going to," he replied, and she felt a rush of relief overcome her. His words gave her hope that maybe he didn't completely detest her.

"Your father and I . . ." she trailed off, unsure of the right words to use. "We're just going through a tough time."

_A tough time_? Grant thought in his head but didn't say anything out loud. His parents were getting a divorce and Rachel thought it was a 'tough time'? He supposed it was, but still it was implied they would work through it.

"Mom?" Grant then asked, the word sounding alien on his lips.  
She glanced over at him. "Yes?"

But before he said whatever he was going to say they heard footsteps pounding up the staircase. Neither one of them had notice the yelling prior to that.  
And the next thing they knew Zach was in the doorway, his eyes locked onto Cammie, Matthew behind him, looking absolutely murderous.

"Zach?" Grant asked, feeling his own blood boiling. He blames Zach for all of this, besides his parents. "What are you doing here?"

Zach didn't answer, but came to sit on the side of the bed Cammie lay on. "You wouldn't tell me what was wrong," he muttered, staring down at her.

"You," Matthew said from behind him. "Need to get out."

* * *

_Cliffy :::)) sorry for the wait guys. But this chapter needed a lot of tweeking. We saw the cute side of Viney and Will 3 _

_Grant being protective, but also angry_

_Rachel trying to fix her relatioship with he kids (or at least Grant)  
Matthew being an ass.  
Zach being worried._

Hope y'all enjoyed and please don't forget to  
**REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Fish Tale**_

* * *

_Chapter 24_

* * *

_I get frightened in all this darkness_

_I get nightmares, I hate to sleep alone_

_I need some company_

_A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow_

_-Eddy Money_

_(Take Me Home Tonight) _

* * *

Zach reluctantly got up, gazing at Cammie once more. He had heard Matthew's extremely angry stressed voice and he knew better than to stay. He didn't like seeing Cammie so pale but she was breathing, and maybe after Matthew or Grant cooled off he could squeeze a few details out about what happened.

He backed out of them room, Matthew following him closely. His dominating presence make Zach want to shrink. He had barged into the Morgan's house, very much uninvited as Matthew had practically told him to fuck off. He could tell Cammie's dad wasn't in a good mood, even before he had arrived. Maybe he was stressed about his daughter? Zach didn't know.

"You've got some nerve," Matthew grunted from behind him.

"I wanted to know if she was okay," Zach said.

"She's fine."

"She didn't look fine," Zach replied.

"Whose fault is that?" Matthew asked, as his eyes blazed into the back of Zach's head.

Zach turned around. "Yours?"

Matthew was livid. "My son has told me about you," he gritted out. "I know you're to blame."

"Really?" Zach asked. "You mean the person that's practically been holding her hand through everything you've put her through? Sir I may have upset her a couple times but I'm not the reason she tried to drown herself in a pool."

Matthew's glare was hard. "And you think I am."

Zach shrugged. "It was a combination of things. I take my responsibility. I know I've hurt her, but I've done everything I can to make it better. I don't think you can say the same, can you?"

"I love my daughter."

"You know, maybe you should tell _her_ that."

"I don't know who you think you are but—"

"Mr. Morgan," Zach said. "I really don't mean to be disrespectful. But I've had relentless parents who didn't care about me until they decided they wanted to, after it was too late. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I want you to understand you're alienating both of your children and if you don't fix it soon they're never going to forgive you."

"I am not alienating my children."

"Cammie told you how you yell at Grant, and at her, at your wife."

"This is none of your business."

"Maybe not," Zach shrugged. "But I care a lot about the girl upstairs and I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do."

Matthew didn't say anything this time and Zach swore he saw some realization behind his eyes.

"All I'm saying," Zach continued. "Unless you're trying to deliberately destroy what's left of your family you just need to try and get along, stop being so bitter."

"I am not bitter."

"Tell your kids that, trust them until you earn their trust back. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy but it's better than throwing your life away."

Matthew looked at him. "You seem to wise to be seventeen."

Zach shrugged. "You have to grow up fast when you're parents are in jail and you practically have to live on your own."

"You're parents are in jail?" Matthew asked, incredulous. "What for?"

Zach's eyes went shaded. "Several things. It doesn't matter, it's where they belong."

"You want your parents to be in jail?"

"Like I said, we pushed each other away. They regret it now though. Think about it, how would you feel if somehow you ended up in prison and neither Cammie nor Grant wanted anything to do with you? You start to feel some remorse."

"You're saying I'm going to end up in jail?"

"I'm saying that eventually your kids aren't going to care about you anymore. And when that happens you can kiss your family goodbye."

This time Matthew didn't say anything.

"I should probably go then," Zach said, offering for Matthew to throw him out.

"Yeah," he echoed, but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

Zach started towards the door before he turned back abruptly.

"Mr. Morgan?" he said.

"Hmm?" he said, his eyes darting towards the teenager.

"What happened to Cammie?"

Matthew's eyes were guarded. "She had a panic attack."

Zach's eyes went round. "What—"

"Zach," he cut off. "I think it's time for you to go."

Matthew nodded to the door. "Cammie will be fine."

"I just—"

Matthew was now walking behind him, practically forcing home through the door. "Goodbye Zach."

Zach gave up. "Goodbye Mr. Morgan."

He left, sulking the whole way to his car. He heard the front door close firmly as he walked down the pathway to his car.

:*:*:*:

_Two Weeks Later _

"This isn't fair," Cammie snapped at her parents, a scowl written across her pretty face.

Her father looked at her sternly.

"Cammie, we said no."

"Dad."

"You're not well, you can't go to school."

"Bullshit," Cammie said. "You just don't want me to see my friends."

"That's not true," Rachel inputted softly.

"Yes it is!"

"Cammie," her dad said. "Please. Don't argue."

"But—"

"Cammie."

"I want to see my friends!"

"You sound like a spoilt brat."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I suppose you are," Matthew said. "We've always given you everything you wanted. I don't think you comprehend the word 'no'."

"Of course I do."

"Fine, then prove it. No school."

"I need an education!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "That's why we hired a tutor."

"I need to see my friends."

"You see Bex and Macey all the time."

"Yeah but what about Will and Viney, and Jace and Nick, and Z—"

"What was that last one?" Rachel asked.

"Zach."

"You don't need to be seeing that boy."

"Daddy."

"Cammie, you aren't going to school. End of discussion."

She glared. "Fine," she snapped, the hurried up the stairs, taking care to slam her bedroom door closed.

After Christmas and her panic attack it seemed like her parents had gotten their shit together. She was happy about it, apart from the part where they wouldn't let her go to school because they thought she was under too much stress and was on the verge of being enormously depressed.

But she was still grateful. Her father had miraculously stopped acting like a complete asshole and started to suck up to her mother the way she remembered. Only this time he made his opinion clear and often did the reprimanding. She supposed this what she had wished for and if she had to give up a couple weeks of school and seeing her friends it would have to do.

Her parents let her see her friends, on the occasional day. But never ever would they let her see Zach. It annoyed her to no end, but there was not much she could do about it. She did her best not to complain so they wouldn't take her phone away. She needed that to keep in contact with him.

She sighed and lay down on her bed. It was warm soft, welcoming. She laid down on it, reaching for her phone on the nightstand. She was content with her life at this moment. She just had to remember she had a good life and needed to stop trying to throw it away.

_I can't have everything_, she thought to herself.

She began composing a text. _But I can have what I need_, she thought as she typed.

She sent her text Zach. He was keeping her anchored, making her heart beat fast.

He made her world a little more vibrant.

:*:*:*:

"Zach," Will whined from the couch, stuffing his face with ice cream.

Zach rolled his eyes. "What Will?"

"You're eighteen. We should go do something."

"Like what?"

"Buy cigars."

"We are not buying cigars."

"To celebrate."

Zach didn't say anything for a moment and when Will looked over he saw the other boy staring at his phone, smiling.

"Jeez can you stop texting her for one second?"

"No Will, I haven't seen her in two weeks."

"She's fine," Will said. "I've told you that."

Zach nodded. "I like to talking to her."

"I know."

"Give me a break, like you aren't totally whipped by Viney."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant, and we're married."

Zach looked up at the word 'married'. "Dude it's so freaking weird to hear you say that."

Will nodded. "It's freaking weird to say it."

"What were you thinking?"

Will flashed his friend a dirty look. "I was thinking I love her and we're going to be having a child."

"So you went and married her."

"Yes Zach."

"Sorry, it's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"You used to be so… and now you're…." Zach obviously couldn't find the right words to say. "I just didn't expect it."

"I'm a husband Zach."

"But you of all people—" He cut off. "It's not a bad thing, I swear. Just still a little weird for me."

Will nodded lightly. "You're telling me."

There were many questions Zach wanted to ask but none of them were appropriate to ask. He was certain Will would hit him if he asked a couple of them.

"Whatever, I'm happy for you."

"Ever think you're going to get married?"

"I don't even have a girlfriend."

"I thought that's what Cammie was," Will said.

Zach rolled his eyes. "It's complicated."

"You should ask her out."

"You think I haven't tried?" Zach wondered.

"Have you?" Zach nodded.

"She said no?"

"Well she said yes, then she said no, then she said yes again and then she found out about the house and we didn't talk for three months."

"That's on hell of a limbo."

"I know," Zach shook his head. "I think it's better if we take it slow. I don't want something to go wrong again."

"Do you remember the first week you were here?" Will asked, seemingly random.

Zach nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Remember how me and the guys said you would become infatuated with Cammie?"

Zach nodded again.

"And you said you wouldn't, and she was just a challenge?"

"What's your point?"

"I want to know if you still feel like that."

Zach rolled his eyes and laughed. "Of course I don't. I thought she was just a hot piece of ass."

Will winked. "She still is."

Zach smacked him. "Shut up."

"I may be married but they day I don't think Cammie is a fox will be the apocalypse."

"Don't let Viney here you say that," Zach said, slightly annoyed and jealous at Will's words but held it in because it really wasn't a big deal.

Will grinned. "Of course not."

"Wanna here something funny?"

"Why not."

"I showed Cammie my dick on the first day we met."

Will looked up at him. "Dude. What the fuck?"

Zach smirked. "I was being a cocky asshole."

"So you took off your pants."

"We went swimming and she was showing off. I started to feel like a pansy, so I whipped it out and man did she go red."

Will laughed. "Man that's messed up."

"I feel like I was a completely different person when I met her."

"You were— I like you better now."

Zach lightly elbowed his friend.

"I'm not that different."

Will grinned. "Let's just say Cammie brought you down to Earth. You aren't God anymore buddy."

Zach smiled. "If I have Cammie, I don't care."

:*:*:*:

If there was one thing Cammie had to pick that she loved most about swimming there was only one thing that came to mind. The silence. Under the water it was calm, given there was no one else in the pool. You couldn't hear anything but the swishing and twirling of your own body your thoughts concentrating on breathing and swimming pattern.

It was so relaxing, and she wanted to feel that relaxation again. She hadn't been swimming in what felt like forever. Her family was too paranoid to allow Aaron to give her job back at the aquarium. She wasn't allowed to school and it had been like she was on house arrest.

"Zach," she said into the phone, waiting eagerly to hear him reply. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice sounding as though he was hiding something.

"Please. It's important to me."

"Cammie," he said and she sighed. He had called her Cammie, not legs or some other cute nickname which meant he was about to be serious. And that was something she wasn't in the mood for.

"Forget it," she said. "I'm sorry I asked."

"I just can't take the risk," he continued. "And if your family found out they would kill me."

She sighed, because she had known it was a long shot. "I understand."

"I wish I could but—"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she said. "Not if you're there with me."

She heard him sigh and she knew she had broken part of his protective wall down.

"Fine," he said and she was relieved to hear him give in so quickly. "On one condition."

She bit her lip and drummed her fingers on her knees. "And what's that?"

"You have to go on a date with me."

She almost laughed. "That's all you want, a date?"

"Yes, I mean—"

"Done," she said. "Even though I kinda was thinking we were already together."

She didn't know but those words made Zach smile big, alone in his room.

"I did to, but we haven't been on a date. I want to take you out."

She smiled to herself. "Of course," she said. "But you might be waiting a while, I don't know when I'm getting off house arrest."

"Then I'll have to come up with a plan."

"Zach, what are you thinking?"

Zach smiled. "Not telling. Fine I'll take you to the aquarium but if we get caught—"

"We won't."

"—and you're family makes you move or I mysteriously disappear you have no one to blame but yourself," he said teasingly.  
Her heart, for whatever reason, was beating incredibly loud.

"I think I can live with that."

"So tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "tomorrow."

"And you're sure about this."

"Of course. Zach quit worrying nothing's going to happen. I trust you enough to not let anything happen to me."

"I—"

"Everything will be okay," she continued. "You'll see."

He sighed in defeat. "You better be right."

She smiled to herself. "I usually am."

He laughed. "Goodnight Legs," he said.

Her heart fluttered again. "Night Zach."

:*:*:*:

Jace walked by himself down the safe Roseville streets. He chose to be alone, for once not wanting to be with his friends, wanting to find peace by himself. The suburbs of Roseville were quiet during the night, few cars passing on the main roads, which were teenagers out past their curfews. So as he walked he knew it would peaceful because there would be no one he knew walking the streets.

He purposely shuffled his feet across the sidewalk, wanting to hear an noise other than the howling wind. He couldn't stop think about Macey, and Blair, and Cammie, and every other girl he'd ever had a spark for. He fell too easily, and he didn't like that he was like that. He didn't enjoy having his heart broken. He tried to remember what Cammie had told him on Christmas. That he was a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him. So why did she want him? Because she had Zach. Why didn't Macey want him? Because she had Nick.

And Blair? He screwed that up by himself.

He fated himself that he would end up alone. Or maybe he would start taking Will and Zach's old approach to girls, they had ended up with two of the sweetest girls he had ever known by being assholes. But Jace wasn't like that. He was nice, respectful boy, for the most part. He didn't like treating girls like objects.

His eyes scanned the streets, searching the shadows for something, he didn't know what.

But a shiny glinting copper color caught his eye. Under the street lamp a couple of hundred yards down a girl sat, sitting on the curb, half of her body concealed in the shadows.

Jace squinted, trying to see if he was seeing things.

But the person was moving, shaking back and forth. Jace walked closer, yes it was definitely a person, a girl if he was correct. Unless it was Shaun White because the hair he was bright red, and cascading in curls.

Jace walked closer, curious, what was a girl doing siting on the side of the road in the middle of the night?

:*:*:*:

The shrill of his cellphone was the thing that woke him up. He glared at it for a moment, glancing at the clock and realizing it was some ungodly hour. He supposed it might be Cammie and decided not to ignore it.

"Hello?" he answered, trying his best not to sound groggy.

"I'm actually surprised you answered, and that you have the same number. I was expecting a machine."

Zach darted up as he recognized the voice. "What the hell?"

She laughed. "Didn't think I'd ever talk to you again did you?"

"Why are you calling me. I told you only to call me if—"

Her voice wasn't amused when she answered. "Why do you think I'm calling?"

Zach's heart was hammering in his chest. "They're back." He didn't say it like it was a question.

She breathed in sharply. "They're back and they're looking for you."

"Do they think I'm with my aunt and uncle?"

"I'm not sure they haven't talked to them yet. Did you tell Leo where you were going?"

Zach breathed out. "No, but I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for them to figure out."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still in Roseville."

There was a silence on the end of the phone. "What the hell?" she hissed. "What a stupid thing to do."

"Di—"

"Zach," she said. "Of course they'll find you. Why didn't you leave?"

"I left Freya and Leo's."

"Roseville."

"Well there's this girl. . ."

"Dammit Zach," she snapped. "What have I told you?"

"I can't help it Di," he said.

"Are you in love or something?"

"Not quite."

"And you didn't make it clear to her that you weren't going to be around forver."

"I mean I told her once, but we weren't really anything then. And it hasn't come up because I hadn't heard from you and I figured. . ."

"Well you were wrong," Diana said. She sighed. "I don't think I can help you anymore."

"But—"

"I'll do what I can, but Zach if Leo and Freya tell them I want you to know there's nothing I can do."

Zach felt like he wanted to cry. He didn't, of course but he really wanted to.

"Fuck."

And now he felt like he wanted to punch something. "Why can't they leave me alone?"

"You know Zach I really think they care about you now. I know in the past. . ."

"Do you here yourself?" Zach said. "Why should I forgive them _now_. They don't deserve anything from me."

"I know but—"

"Do you want them back in your life."

"Of course not—"

"Me neither. I'll figure it out, thanks for the heads up."

Diana smiled sadly. "Sorry for waking you up."

Zach laughed lightly. "It's okay. This was important."

"Zach," she said.

"Huh?"

"I hope she's worth it."

"You'd love her."

She grinned. "You know guys pick girl according to their families."

"Whatever Di."

"Bye Zach, I'll let you know if things change."

"Thanks," he said. "Night Di."

:*:*:*:

* * *

_AN: So Zach's past returns. If you need a recap Zach's parents are in jail for money fraud and killing someone, I think I put all the clues in the story but in case you never put two and two together. Diana is obviously someone from Zach's past and I kind of have had this planned out for a while but some of my plot lines got crossed. In one of the earlier chapters Zach tells Cammie that he can't stick around forever, and the phone conversation was a hint to why. In other news Jace is lonely and sad :( but maybe not for long ;) Cammie wants to go to aquarium and she talked Zach into taking her. In the last chapter Viney and Will were driving somewhere and that somewhere was Vegas, so they could elope. THey are now married and still married. I made the two week jump because it was getting kind of boring and I needed for Zach to turn eighteen :P (you see why in the next couple chapters). After Zach's talk with Matthew, Matty started being a good dad and husband although his and Rachel's relationship is still on shaky ground.  
I hope you guys enjoyed. :):) And I'm almost at 100,000 thousands words. I'm so excited. :))) I think they're will only eb a couple more chapters becuase it's going to start winding down but I think we'll make it to 30. _

_Onto Shoutouts: Its not that I'm too lazy to do them this chapter. Its that my inbox went haywire and deleted all my messages and I couldn't get them back :( sorry. And i'll try to do them next chapter.  
_

_Until next time: **Reveiw 3**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Fish Tale**_

* * *

_Chapter 25_

* * *

_ That's what crazy is  
When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix  
And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay  
While you're making all the same mistakes_

_- One Direction _

_(Same Mistakes) _

* * *

"Hello?" Jace asked as he wandered closer. "Hey, are you okay?"

The red head slowly looked up. Her bright green eyes were brimmed with tears, her make up running in droplets down her face.

She didn't say anything and looked down; probably hoping he would go away. She looked very young, but the look he'd seen in her eyes told him she was much older than he though she was.

"I find crying doesn't really make things better."

"Well no one asked you did they?" she snapped fiercely.

"I'm Jace," he said, and sat on the curb next to her, even knowing his presence was probably unwanted.

She glanced at him. "I'm not in the mood to get hit on perv."

"I'm not a perv, and I'm not hitting on you."

"Only pervs walk around the streets in the middle of the night bothering girls."

"I'm not a perv, I swear. I like to walk."

"I'm sure."

"I'm surprised we haven't met before," he said. "Do you go to Harbor?"

She nodded, briefly. "Really? How old are you?"

"Junior," she muttered.

"I think it's really weird I don't know you then."

"I just moved her at the beginning of the semester."

He smiled. "I guess that's probably why."

She nodded again.

"Do you have a name?"

"Cassie," she muttered.

"Cassie," he repeated. "Pretty name, pretty girl." "

"Now you are hitting on me."

He smiled his boyish grin that he had been told by Cammie could make any girl laugh. "I was just testing you to see if you'd notice."

She did laugh, making Jace feel as though he had accomplished something.

"I think I've seen you at school," she said to him.

"I'm a senior."

She nodded, "I figured. Friends with Cammie Morgan?"

"And how do you know that name?"

She rolled her eyes. "The whispers I hear all involve that name, along with others, your's included."

"Cammie gets more shit then she deserves."

"Little Miss Perfect as I recall."

He shrugged. "You could say that. She's the only girl I've ever met that doesn't act like a bitch and stab people in the back, loyalist person I know."

"Sounds like you're in love with her."

He smiled, a bit sadly. "I was once. But she's one of my best friends. We weren't meant to be."

"Of course."

"But enough about me," he started changing the subject. "Why the tears?"

She wiped her cheeks, as if just remembering she had been upset. She laughed again. "Wow, you actually made me not sad for a couple minutes."

"I have that effect on people."

She laughed quietly and shook her head.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"I told you my life story."

"I don't think that qualified as a life story."

He shrugged. "It might make you feel better."

"You know," she said, her green eyes hooded but happy. "I think you make me feel better."

He threw her another grin. "Like I said— I have that effect on people."

"Your kind of cocky."

"It's making you smile."

She nodded again. "Thank you."

His grin never left his face. "No problem. But if you need someone to talk to, come find me."

He got up.

"You're leaving?"

"Yup," he said. "I got school tomorrow."

"Screw school."

"I would," he said and flashed her his cocky smirk which any of his friends would say was acquired from Will or Zach. "But then I wouldn't see you there."

She blushed red and didn't say anything. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said to her a soft voice, walking back the way he'd come.

But only, as he walked the same street he felt much happier than he had walking down it the first time that night. He hoped maybe she felt better too.

:*:*:*:

"Wait," Cammie said the next morning as she lay in bed, as she didn't have to worry about getting ready from school. "What do you mean you can't do it?"

"I have to go out of town for a couple days."

"And why do you have to do that?" she asked. "You moved out of your Aunt and Uncle's."

"Legs—"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I just have to go," he said. "It will only be for a couple of days."

"I want to know _why_."

"I can't tell you right now."

"Zach, I thought we were done with the secrets."

"Remember how I said I still had a couple of skeletons in my closet?" he asked. "This is one of them I don't really want you to see."

"How in the world is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He sighed. "It's better than lying to you."

"You're lying to me now!"

"No I'm withholding information— that's different."

"Not to me," she snapped.

"Legs please. Trust me."

"How do I know you aren't going to go kill someone?" she said, the words barking out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. Before she could even hear his reaction she backtracked. "Oh my god, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I said that, I swear that's not what I think."

Instead of being angry or upset like she had expected he laughed. "I know you say things you don't mean, it's happened enough times for me not to take it too seriously."

"God," she said and put her head in her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but I've still got to go."

She sighed and nodded. "Will you tell me when you get back?"

"If I can."

"I don't like it when your cryptic."

He smiled a little bit. "I know, I'll call you later okay?"

"Uh huh," she said. "bye."

"Bye legs."

:*:*:*:

"Will?" Viney called as she entered the Nathanson household. She heard some movement in the kitchen. "Babe?"

But instead of finding Will she found his mother, working dutifully over the stove.

"Mrs. Nathanson?" Viney asked.

The woman spun around. "Viney, call me Melissa," she smiled. "Lovely to see you."

Viney smiled and opened her arms as the older woman embraced her in a hug.

"How's the baby?" she asked. "My grandchild better be healthy."

Viney smiled again, throughout the whole thing Melissa had been very supportive, quite the opposite of what she and Will had been expecting. Melissa had even suggested them getting married right before they were about to tell her they had in fact, already eloped.

"All is good in the womb," Viney promised. It was still too early for anything to go wrong anyway. "Do you know where that son of yours has gotten up to?"

Melissa shook her head. "Zach's been packing, Will must have gone to school?"

"You don't know if he did?"

"Honey, Will is a smart boy. He knows the right thing to do. And if he doesn't do the right thing he knows I'm not going to always help him out of the sticky messes he gets himself into."

"Of course," Viney replied. "So he's at school?"

"That is what I'm assuming. Shouldn't you be there too?"

Viney shrugged. "Highschool isn't my scene."

"Nonsense, you need an education."

"I'm fine Melissa, really."

"I'll get you into Harbor," she said.

"Melissa," Viney said. "Please don't. I'm having a baby, I don't want to go back to school."

"Viney."

"It's just not practical."

"It's school."

"I've been fine for a while now."

"You shouldn't settle for fine."

Viney smiled. "Are you saying I should ditch Will?" she teased.

Melissa laughed. "My boy is a dove."

"Maybe to you."

"You joke but, sometimes that boy does get a _little _out of control. You come tell me if he ever does anything," Melissa demanded. Viney suddenly remember once upon a time Will had sent his mother into Rehab.

"I will," Viney said.

"Not that we have to worry about that," she continued. "Will's grown into the man I'd always hoped he would be. I don't think I need to worry about that anymore."

Viney smiled knowingly. "He's amazing."

"Well I have you to thank for it, you're _the _girl."

Viney felt her heart swell at the woman's kind words.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you're the girl he can't stop thinking about, the girl he never thought he'd meet, you're the girl that turned him into an angel."

"I don't know if I would go that far . . ."

"I'm proud of Will, and I think once his father comes around he will be too."

"Speaking of which," Viney started. "Is there sometime in the near future I might meet Mr. Nathanson?"

Melissa sighed. "He's just not really in the picture anymore."

"I was just wondering."

Melissa smiled sadly. "I know— nothing wrong with curiosity."

Viney smiled. "So when's he going to be home?"

Melissa shrugged. "School gets out at three ten."

Viney nodded. "Alright."

"Any specific reason you're looking for him?"

She shook her head. "Just wanted to see him, anyway I'll probably stop by later."

Melissa nodded. "anytime."

Viney really loved that woman. She was so kind and caring; her heart obviously three times the size of an average person. She was please to find that she thought Will had inherited that big heart.

:*:*:*:

Will glanced at his friend, who he swore was literally walking on air.

"Jace," he snapped. "Who drugged your pancakes?"

Jace rolled his eyes at one of Will's typical jokes. "No one, I'm just in a good mood."

"But in a weirdly good mood."

"You know, you're kind of ruining it."

Will made a 'psh' sound. "Moi?"

"Yes you," Jace said. "Why am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Stop sounding like a chick."

"Says the boy who can't shut up about his _wife_."

Will gave him a nasty look. "Shut up."

"I'm just playing your game Will."

He continued to scowl. "Well stop."

Jace laughed. "It isn't very fun, is it?"

"Point taken."

"But seriously, how's married life?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm serious," Jace said. "All joking aside it's kind of freaking me out. I'm kind of wondering when I'm going to wake up."

Will smacked him over the head. "It's not funny."

"It's weird."

"You're jealous."

"Of being a high school senior that married with a baby on the way?" Jace asked.

Will growled at him.

Jace looked taken aback, maybe realizing he had taken it a bit too far. "Sorry," he muttered.

Will didn't look satisfied but managed to wipe the scowl of his face.

"How about we just don't talk about me, Viney, our baby, or our marriage."

"Fine," Jace relented.

"Let's talk about you," Will decided. "Found a new girl yet?"

Will waited for a second before realizing Jace wasn't going to answer. He glanced over at his friend ready to apologize but saw Jace wasn't paying Will any attention.

He was staring across the parking lot at a pretty red head who had earphones in and looked to be walking off campus.

Will looked at his friend a bit confused. "Jace," he nudged him.

"yeah?" he said, not looking away.

"Who's that?"

Jace slowly turn his head towards Will, his eyes being even slower to follow. "Who?"

"The red head?"

Jace looked again, and the red head had disappeared around the corner. "What red head?"

"The one right—" Will was going to point but the target in questioning had vanished. "The red head."

Jace shrugged. "I didn't see one."

Will looked at him. "really?"

"Nope."

"Ok," Will said, willing to let it go. He knew his friend was lying but until he figured out why he wasn't going to say anything. "Maybe I'm seeing things."

"Must be," Jace said, nothing on his face giving him away except for maybe the twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips that Will didn't notice.

:*:*:*:

Zach knocked on the door of a house that was all too familiar to him. It was painted white but years of weathering had caused some of the paint to ship away, giving the house a feeling of poverty and loneliness. The small home was decorated with a faded white fence, parts of it broken. For as long as Zach could remember he had known this house. Inside and own, he would call it his home away from home. The people who lived inside it were the only people from his past he had every really cared about. But the house was so quiet, not at all how he remembered it. It was an eerie feeling and it was safe to say it made him uncomfortable.

He could hear faint footsteps coming to the door, and in the next second it swung open, revealing a small girl with dark brown pig tales, holding an scruffy bear in her arms.

Her grin grew wide as she smiled at him.

"Zachy?"

He smiled at the girl before she had flung herself at him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Hey kiddo," he held her tightly, stepping into the house and closing the door behind them. "Where's Di?"

The little girl rolled her eyes. "She went out."

"And left you here alone?" he asked, a disapproving note in his voice. The girl shook her head.

"Of course not, Me-maw is here."

Zach smiled. "She is? What about your mama?" he asked. "Where is she?"

Natalie shook her head again. "She goes out a lot. Di says it's because of work."

Zach nodded thoughtfully. "Where's me-maw?"

"She's taking a nap."

"So you thought it was a good idea to come open the door by yourself?" he asked disapprovingly.

The little girl rolled her eyes. "I'm seven Zachy," she said. "I can take care of myself."

Zach grinned at her. "You don't open the door for strangers."

"You aren't a stranger," she replied.

"I could have been."

"But you weren't."

Natalie was not the kind of child that would give into reason. So Zach didn't want to fight a losing battle. "Whatever Nats."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why? Not happy to see me?"

"That isn't what I meant," she said. "But I haven't seen you in _forever_."

He laughed at the little girl and set her down on the ground. "I know. I've been busy."

"Di says you've found a _girl_friend," Natalie teased.

"She did, did she?" Zach asked, his smirk even familiar to the young child.

Natalie happily nodded. "You bet."

"Well she's kind of right."

"Is she pretty?"

Zach smiled. "She's very pretty."

"Yay!" the girl squealed, then brought her face level to his by tugging him down to her level. "Do I get to meet her?"

Zach smile wavered. "Maybe, but we'll have to see."

"Ok," Natalie said, seeming content with his answer. "Want to go play outside?" she asked.

Zach grinned again. He'd have to wait for Diana to get home anyway. He might as spend time with his favorite little munchkin.

"Sure," Zach said. "What game?"

"Hopscotch."

Zach met her eyes. "You're on."

The little girl squealed in delight.

:*:*:*:

"I miss him," Cammie whined, rolling over onto her back.

"It's been like two days Cam," Bex said, glancing up from the magazine she had been immersed in.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him for weeks anyway. And now he won't even call me."

"Where did he go?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't tell me."

"He didn't even make up an excuse?"

"He told me he had to go deal with one of the skeletons in his closet."

Bex met her stare. "Because that doesn't sound like the shadiest thing I've ever heard."

"You're saying that because you don't like him."

"I don't like you and him together," Bex corrected.

"I don't see why."

"He's bad for you Cammie. We don't even know him that well."

"_You _don't know him that well, I do."

"Then why didn't he tell you where he was going?" Bex asked. "Doesn't seem like you know him as well as you think you do."

"Shut up," Cammie muttered. "He said he'd tell me when he gets back."

"You mean after he's probably gone drug dealing and murdered a couple of people."

Cammie glared at her, the fire in her eyes anything but fake. "He is not a murderer," she snarled.

Bex looked away. "Whatever Cammie."

"I can't believe you won't be happy for me."

"I'm not happy for you because he's doesn't make you happy."

"What gives you any right to say something like that?"

"Um hello?" Bex said roughly. "You tried to _kill _yourself."

Bex had never seen Cammie look at her so venomously. "You are the one I should be cutting out of my life," she said, her voice even as she looked at her with absolute disgust. "You have been making everything so much harder for me."

"Cammie don't be—"

"You keep saying that Zach was driving me crazy or whatever, but honestly you've been driving me more crazy then he has! You don't support me in anything."

"That is not true!" Bex started, her voice rising with Cammie's. "I don't support Zach because he 's a no good—"

"Bex," a voice cut in through Cammie's doorway. It was Grant, regarding the both of them with a blank mask. "I think you should leave."

She looked at him like he was absolutely insane.

"What?" Because Grant had never said anything of the sort to her.

"Go. Cammie doesn't want you here."

"You're kidding."

His face didn't change. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Bex stared at him for a minute before standing up and snatching up her bag. "Fine," she snapped. "Goodbye."

Neither Cammie nor Grant said anything as she stomped out of Cammie's room and out of the house. No one spoke until the roar of Bex's engine had faded into the distance.

"Why did you do that?" Cammie asked quietly, only then realizing there were tears falling down her cheeks,

He came and sat on the side of the bed, enveloping her in his arms.

"I didn't was you to have another anxiety attack," he answered. "I could see stress building up."

"Even though you said the same things and agree with her?"

Grant shook his head. "I don't agree with her."

"But—"

"I did," he admitted. "But after you're panic attack, I knew I was wrong. I bet Zach never caused a panic attack.

"Nope," Cammie muttered.

"I realized I was part of the problem. Zach isn't really a problem, I guess I just tricked myself into believing he was."

"So you're okay with us now?"

Grant shrugged. "You're still my little sister and if he hurts one hair on your head he is dead meat."

She laughed and wiped her remaining tears away. "Fair enough."

He hugged her tight. "I love you Cams." She remembered he was there to protect her. He may have hurt her a little but along the way but he was doing what he had always been doing. He was being her older brother.

She smiled. "Love you too Grant."

* * *

_Aww brotherly/sisterly love. Make me love my brothers :) (Sometimes anyway) _

_Anyway as for the lyrics I'm kind of in love with One Direction because I'm pretty much your typical preppy teenager :P _

_Guess what? I'm doing shoutouts!_

_PS. THIS STORY IS NOW OVER 100,000 WORDS. THAT IS A BIG ACHIEVEMENT FOR ME!_

_PLEASE MAKE ME UBER HAPPY AND **REVIEW? **_

* * *

_**Awkward Seductress: **I promise we will find out more about Diana in the next chapter. She won't be a character that cause problems though. :)_

_**samcheese1: **I know. Cammie is kind of annoying. But I want her to be relate able. Most people blame other for their own mistakes.  
_

_**Peppermintrina:** __It should be pretty upbeat for a while. With a couple angsty scenes but that's to be expected. Lovesick boys are most definitely the best. Oh Will. I love how much people love him. Especially since he's an OC. And thank you!_

_** : **A masterpiece? Jeez that's flattering. :) But thank you I love it when my work it appreciated. I've worked hard on this story, making sure loose ends tie up and everything makes sense :) Thank you for your heartwarming words!_

**_ zammielicious98: _**_Don't worry. Grant will become a central character again. Diana may or may not be Zach's sister. ;) you'll find out in the next chapter. _

_**Zammie 17: **Maybe it's his sister... or not... ;) It was a new girl, Cassie. and HOLY SHIT I LOVE DANCE MOMS! Possibly the greatest reality show ever. Chole and Paige are my favorite :) And it's so sad Brooke left, I love her to. I hate Payton, grrr. _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Fish Tale**_

* * *

_In a midnight talk, In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up, And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is._

_- Carrie Underwood_

_(That's Where It Is) _

* * *

_Chapter 26_

* * *

"Natalie?" a loud, instantly familiar voice called.

"Di!" the girl sang back but did not rush to greet her sister as she watched Zach fumble while trying to hop on the elaborately made squares she had drawn on the blacktop.

"Nats, what are you —" her words cut off as soon as she saw Zach.

"Zach?" he grinned at the dumb struck girl, and wasn't the least bit surprised when she tackled him into a bear hug. "I missed you!"

He smiled. "Miss you to, Di."

"I didn't think— I didn't know you were coming here!"

Zach shrugged. "I figured it was safer here," he said, glancing at Natalie, who had picked up a jump rope and began skipping.

"How's your mom?" he asked.

Diana gave a small smile. "Better, it's just been so hard for her."

Zach nodded his head. "I know, I've been meaning to call her but I didn't want to—"

"It's fine," Diana said. "You shouldn't have to feel obligated; she knows how it's like for you."

Zach gave a sad smile. "Yeah."

"Zach, you have it harder than any of us," Diana said, "we aren't going to force you to care about our problems."

Zach frowned. "You mom means a lot to me Di," he said.

"I know," she said. "Thank you."

"Have you heard from them at all?" he asked.

Diana shook her head. "not me personally. I'm sure they threatened my mother."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this."

She laughed humorlessly. "It comes with being part of our crazy family."

"The only crazy part of our family are my parents. And Maybe Leo and Freya."

Zach laughed lightly. "I can believe that."

"It's good to have you back."

Zach's smile slowly slipped off his face. "Yeah, you know I can't stay long."

Her own smile turned tight. "I know. But it'll be good while you're here."

He nodded.

"So," she began, and he could tell by the tone of voice where she was going. "Tell me about this girl."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll pass."  
:*:*:*:

For some reasons she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Yes, she had possibly just lost one of her oldest friends, but as bad as it sounded she was relieved. She felt like she was no longer under pressure. And even though Zach was gone, it didn't matter, she felt relaxed. And even though she hadn't swum in months, she felt as though her head was under the water.

She loved being under water, and even though she wasn't, she still felt like she was. She embraced the feeling, holding onto it. It lifted her spirits, making her hopeful that everything would work out.

Zach would return to her in one piece, all of his secrets left wherever he had gone. Her parents would become more lenient on her house arrest. Her life would be in order.

Her phone began to ring, interrupting her moments of solitude and peace.

"Hello?" she answered, without checking the caller ID.

"Hey," a instantly familiar husky voice answer.

"Zach," she sighed, happy that she'd been thinking about him and then he'd called.

"Hey," he said again. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just lying on my bed, thinking about you."

"You're teasing me," he accused.

She laughed. "You asked."

"I did," he said.

"What there a reason you called?" she asked.

"I wish I could say just to hear your voice but there is a little bit more to it," he admitted.

She smiled to herself. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said.

She sighed again. "What do you need?"

"Nothing really."

"Zach."

"Ok, I hate to ask but I need you to go to My aunt and Uncle's house."

"You're uncle creeps me out."

"I know," he said. "He's weird. But I just need to know if there are other people there."

"Other people like who?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "My parents."

It was her turn to be silent. She knew Zach didn't like talking about his parents. All he had ever told her was they were awful people.

"I know you thought they were in jail but—"

"What?" she said, certain this was the first she was hearing about it. "They're in jail?"

"I thought I told you that."

"I don't recall."

"They're bad people."

"You told me that."

"I really didn't tell you they were in prison?"

"Like I said, not that I remember."

"I told your dad."

"You _what_?" she asked.

"It was to get him to ease up on you and your mom."

"When did you talk to my dad?"

"Um," he started. "After you're panic attack."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"I didn't think it was important."

She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you want me to do?' she asked, changing the subject.

"I just need you to find out if my parents are there or if they're in town."

"Ok," she said, agreeing.

"Ok," he said. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Zach?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah."

"Why did they go to jail?"

She heard him sigh. "They're bad people."

"You know that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"They got caught in some economic scandal, stealing money. They might have killed a couple people who got in their way."

She didn't say anything.

"They're monsters," he continued. "I'm nothing like them."

This time, she smiled to herself. "I know that idiot. I know you. Or at least most of you."

He shakily laughed. "I guess another one of the skeletons just got out."

"I'm searching the closet till I find all of them."

Even though he knew she was only joking it meant a lot to him. That she still wanted to be with him throughout all the bad stuff, and she already heard the worst.

"Thank you," he said to her. Cammie heard a child whining in the background. "Zach, what is that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I love you, bye."

He hung up, leaving her speechless.

"Holy shit," she said out loud. "Did he just say that he loved me?"

:*:*:*:

It was another night, and Jace found himself alone on streets again, hoping to see a flash of red. But there was no luck as he walked by the streetlamp he had found her by the other night. But as he kept walking he heard muffled yelling and screaming. And suddenly a door slamming to his right, he looked at the house curiously. As a small figure came out of the shadows, he could see the tears from where he was.

"Cassie?" he called to the girl.

Her head snapped towards him and she looked for a moment that she was going to flee back to the house. She obviously rethunk it and started walking in the other direction.

"Wait!" he called, already trying to catch up with her. Her pace didn't speed up, as she knew he'd catch up with her anyway.

She wiped her eyes before turning around.

"Yes?" she said trying to smile, and not appear sad.

"Are you okay?" he asked his eyes searching hers. Her forced smile wasn't fooling him.

"Yeah, just going on a walk," she said, and began to walk again.

He kept pace with her.

"You can tell me if you want. I won't say a word."

"I don't need a shrink, but thanks."

He shrugged. "Only trying to help, I don't judge."

"Just leave me alone," she said, and in those words he heard her voice crack. He caught her arm.

"Do you want to hear a funny story?" he asked.

She looked at him, obviously confused.

"You told me that I made you feel better, right?" he asked.

Her face was still confused. "Well, I'm not going to make you feel better by telling you a sad story."

"Ok…"

"Cassie," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He wasn't sure why he said it but she looked as though she need some confirmation. She had never though he would hurt her but for some reason him saying that made her feel better.

"My parents were fighting," she said softly.

He nodded his head slowly. "A friend of mine had a problem like that."

She nodded slowly, before sinking to the curb, pulling on his hand for him to sit next to her.

"You don't seem like a real guy."

"I'm not gay, or a tranny, I swear."

She laughed quietly. "I know, you just aren't. . . An ass."

"Most of the time."

"Every guy I've ever met is an ass."

He shrugged. "That's cause they've never had their heart broken."

"You have?"

He held up three fingers. "It was my own fault."

"Three girls," she said. "Wow. All bitches?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Two out of three I'd say."

"So the first is Cammie, I gathered that much."

Jace nodded. "I only include her because the first break in the worst, whether we were going out or not."

"You didn't even go out?"

"She wasn't interested."

"Why not?" "

"She had come out of a relationship, and then she found Zach. I wasn't going to take that away from her, or him."

"So she's not the bitch."

"Nope, only some of the time, but usually she's sweet little Cammie."

"I think you still love her."

He shook his head. "Not like that. She's my best friend."

"Ok," she said, suddenly feeling awkward at the sincerity behind his words. "Whose next."

"Blair."

"The whore?" Cassie asked without thinking.

Jace only laughed. "Yeah. She stepped on me with high heels. But again, still my fault."

"How so?"

"I didn't want my friends to know about her because I didn't think they'd approve. She didn't like that so she found someone else that wasn't afraid to show her off publicly."

"Someone else?"

"Someone elses," he corrected. "Like you said, she's a whore."

"And a bitch?"

"Just for moving on so quickly."

"And the last?"

He sighed. "You can't tell anyone about this one."

She breathed in deeply. "I smell a scandal."

"I cheated with a girl."

"How so?"

"She had a boyfriend, who happened to be one of my best friends."

"And?"

"And she decided she wasn't going to ditch him for me. Not that I blame her," he sighed, looking away.

"So _she's _bitchy for leading you on?" Cassie asked a moment later, trying to lighten the mood.

He shrugged. "And just in general."

She laughed, and it was infectious.

He gently touched her cheek, a little surprised when she didn't jolt or pull away.

"No more tears," he said quietly.

She nodded and smiled, even though her eyes went a bit sad. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, in a voice he hoped wouldn't be pushing her too much.

She shook her head. "Not really."

He tucked a stray piece of hair away. "I'm going to be here if you want to."

:*:*:*:

She was nervous as she knocked on the door of Zach's old house. She wasn't really sure how to spy, but she figured hiding in the bushes wasn't the best option. She'd probably get all kinds of things in her hair, not to mention Zach's crazy kin might arrest her for trespassing. So instead she was going to play the angry/upset girlfriend. It wouldn't be hard since she already had all of those emotions ready to pull from a bulk. She wasn't afraid of Zach's parents, she was going to pretend to be crazy. People can't stand loose cannons.

The door opened and a big burly man stood in the doorway. His hair was dark, his eyes brown. Although he didn't look exactly like Zach she was smart enough to be able to tell that this was definitely his father.

"Um, hello?" he said to her, obviously confused by the tears running down her face. He didn't know they weren't real.

"Are you Zach's father?" she demanded, her voice angry, even though her face was sad.

His eyes sparked at his sons name. "Uh, yes."

Her eyebrows pulled together, and she hoped she looked like an angry bitch. "You bastard!" she said and smacked him across the face.

He was obviously too stunned to react. "What the —"

"You made him leave!" she said, the tears pouring down her face and she was suddenly grateful for the improv classes her mother made her take as an adolescent.

"What are you talking about?"

"The second you get here he splits." She said. "Do you know how hard that was for me? We were _in love_."

It was clear by his expression that he did not believe Zach had ever been in love with her.

"I think you are—"

"Everything was going fine but then you come along and he decides that you can't find him."

"Look I don't know what my son told you but I didn't make him leave. I'm his _father_."

She snarled at him. "And I _was _his girlfriend— Until _you _came back!"

"What's your name?"

"Cameron!" she snapped, using her full name. She did not want this man calling her 'Cammie'.

"Look Cameron, did he say where he went?"

She huffed. "Like I would tell you."

"You love him right?" he said, and Cammie felt a bargain coming on.

"Yes," she said suspiciously.

"I'll go find him and bring him back to you. Everyone wins."

She glared at him. "No. He doesn't want me to say."

"I'll pay you."

The words had the effect he had desired.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if you could pay off my love and loyalty to him."

"That's why you came here, isn't it?" the man asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, with a mischievous smile.

"You're just a gold digging _whore_," if she was offended or surprised at his words she didn't show it. She just blinked twice.

"That's no way to speak to the only person who knows you're son's location. Is it?" her smile had turned sly. "Listen here big guy; I'm not afraid of you. I'm the one with power right now. And if you want to know where your son is you are going to do what I say."

"Who are you?"

"I told you."

"CIA?" he asked. "FBI?"

"You think I'm a spy?" she asked. Sshe must have been doing a better job than she though. "I'm _seventeen_."

"Then who are you working for?" he demanded.

"Someone is paranoid," she said. "I work for myself. And as much as I love your son, I need money, and if giving a little address will give me some I'd be happy to make a deal."

"How much?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "How much is he worth to you?"

:*:*:*:

Will and Viney were in his room, looking through parental and pregnancy magazines and books, having fun but it was also kind of surreal, like something he'd never do.

"Babe," he groaned, flipping the book shut. He was tired of looking at fetuses in the uterus. Those words made him feel sick.

"Will, if I eat too much broccoli our baby is going to be born with two heads!"

He laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"So don't eat any broccoli."

She scowled. "I love broccoli."

He shrugged. "Tough cheese."

"Are baby is going to have two heads!"

"Viney," he said and looked in her eyes. "Our child is not going to have two heads."

"But—"

He closed the magazine in front of her. "I think we need to take a break from the books babe."

She took a deep breath. "You're right. Maybe I should talk to Cammie's mom."

Will looked at her as though she was crazy. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Everyone in the Morgan household his certifiably crazy."

"But Cammie—"

"She can go off the rails to sometimes," he joked.

"Grant?"

"Eh, anger issues. Their moms kind of a bipolar bitch, and their dad is like this cowardly beast thing."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"That's why their crazy."

She was looking at him as though he was stupid. She knew he was joking but still.

"Yeah but—"

She broke off as both of them heard loud muffled voices from downstairs.

Will jumped up, silent listening intently, until they heard something shatter and Melissa's voice echoing through the walls.

"That sounds like your mom."

There was a distinct male voice, but Viney did not know who it was. "And that's. . ."

Will sighed, and walked out the door, Viney close behind him.

"My dad."

:*:*:*:

Diana was about to walk in and give Zach a mug of warm hot chocolate when she heard him speaking roughly into the phone.

"You did _what_?" he said. "Are you stupid?"

"Of course I'm not," the phone was on speaker. "I told them you were in Venice."

"As in Italy Venice?"

"Unless you know another one."

"I can't believe you did that."

Diana could tell he was angry.

"Zach," the girl said his name with intimacy and she knew this was the girl Zach had grown so attached to. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Cam—"

"Don't start Zach. You asked me to do something, and I did it. I just did it my way."

"I wanted you to find out if they were in town."

"They are."

"I got that, thanks."

"No need to be snarky," the girl said. "I did it to throw them off your trail."

"When they figure out that I'm not in Venice they're going to come back and hurt you," he said, his voice aggressive. "They don't like being fooled."

"I was just trying to help," the girl said stubbornly.

"Well you didn't," he snapped, angry at her and at himself, but mostly at his parents. "You've only made it worse."

"I can't believe—"

"You're so stupid Cammie!" he was yelling now. "I can't do anything to protect you now! You should have stayed out of it."

It was a quiet for a moment and when Diana heard Cammie speak again she knew from experience that the words were designed to hurt.

"Then maybe you should have left me out of it."

Zach slammed the phone down on the receiver, and she jumped at the sound, almost spilling the hot chocolate.

"Couples quarrel?" she asked, coming into the room.

She placed the mug in front of him.

His head was in his hands. "Something like that."

"You love her," she said, as if it were the first thing she'd noticed since coming into the room.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled.

"I know a love sick boy when I see one."

"I said leave me alone."

"I think you should go back," she said, finally getting him to look at her.

"Back?"

"To Roseville, before things get to messy and someone gets hurt."

"I can't."

"I've been thinking about it Zach, and I think you need to talk to your parents," the words sounded foreign, to both of their ears.

"_Talk_ to them?"

"Something obviously needs to happen. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst that could happen is I'd have to go back with them, I can't live with them standing over my shoulder."

"Zach," she said softly. "You're eighteen, remember?"

This time he looked at her with a new hope she had put in him.

"Right."

"I think you need to take it to court."

That threw him of a bit.

"What?"

"You're legally an adult. They don't have any claim to you."

"They should be in jail."

"If you go to court and they're still in Roseville you can get them Zach. Put them back where they belong."

"They got out before."

"And they might get out again but are you going to let uncertainty keep you from happiness?"

She looked at him, looking much older that he knew she was.

"I. . . I don't know."

"Zach, it doesn't matter when they get out they're going to look for you, we can keep putting them back."

"It just seems. . .stupid."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm running from the people who are supposed to be protecting me. You'd think they'd want to help me."

"Zach…"

"They're cruel, torturing me like this. Why can't they see their ruining my life?" he continued.

"You parents— there's something wrong with them. They think by doing this they are helping you."

"They're never going to let me go."

Diana tried to smile but it looked more like a frown.

"Then we'll have to make them."

:*:*:*:

"Your dad?" she whispered.

Will nodded, his face taut.

They hurried quietly down the stairs, the voice growing louder.

"Mom?" Will called as they walked into the kitchen, seeing a plate in pieces in the floor, Melissa scraping the pieces together.

They'd stopped yelling but Viney could tell by the expression on Melissa's face that she was upset.

She looked at Will's dad, and saw their shared dark blonde hair, his sky blue eyes so unlike Will's dark greeny brown ones he inherited from Melissa. His father was a big man, tall like his son but much more strongly built, wearing a pressed suit.

"Dad?"

"Hello son," his father said in what sounded to Viney like and overly friendly tone. The kind you used on business associates, not your son.

"What are you doing here?"

Viney went to Melissa quietly, helping her pick up the china.

"It was time for me to come home."

"And that means?"

"I'm staying for a while."

"How long is a while?" Will asked. Viney could tell he would be tense with his father around.

Will's father's eyes flickers to her for a slight second before he smiled.

"Until you're ready to be by yourself."

"I'm not following."

"He's staying until you and Viney find your own place," Melissa elaborated bluntly, tired of her husband's cryptic language.

"You mean you know—"

"That you're expecting a child?" He asked. "Of course I do." He smiled, it was almost like a Cheshire cat.

"And I'm here to help."

* * *

**__**_Yay :)) I was very satisfied with this chapter. I don't know why but I really like it, maybe because there was a bot of everyone. _

_Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed and I know I've said this before but this story is coming to and end soon. but don't worry a new one is on the way :) _

* * *

_**Shoutouts: **_

_gogirl369: DANCE MOMS :)))) = my life. I know. It's sad. Oh well. :P_

_lovesong101: #1 Diana doesn't have a daughter. #2 Diana is Zach's Cousin #3 Natalie is Diana's sister_

_Whoos: Dude. I know. _

_Goodetoknow: Thank you! I love getting compliments on my OCs especially since every one loves them, mainly Wll and Jace. And Will's mom's name is Melissa. :)_

_onedirectionlovelys: Hardy to say. All of them. _

_Aylson101: we're out of the clear, not his child: I swear. I have read the hunger games. And yes. I do love them. Psyched for the movie :))_

_Zammie17: I have 2 brothers. I know cute brother and sister moments. And even though they're annoying I wouldn't trade them for the world. You're the second person that's asked me this. Yes I have read the hunger games. Why? _

_ chameleon510: that's what best friends do. And bex is being a bitch. _

_zammielicious98: I kind of pick random song quotes. Everyone thinks their appropriate though :) I guess i have a gift. And yep, they're related. _

_FlamingRain: props to you. You're the only one that guessed cousin. _

_And to everyone else that reviewed thank you so much!_

* * *

3 DANCEMOMS.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Fish Tale**_

* * *

_We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changing my mind  
Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

_-Eli Young Band _

_(Crazy Girl)_

* * *

_Chapter 27_

* * *

"This is bad," Will was saying, pacing around the room like a maniac. "Really bad."

"Will," Cammie said. "You're _fine_."

"You know my dad he's—"

"Not really."

"Destructive. Persuasive. He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"He's a business man."

"_Exactly_."

"Well then," Cammie said. "What does he want?"

Will pulled at his hair. "That's the thing: _I don't know_."

"Maybe he wants to help you," she offered knowing that Will would deny it the second the words registered.

"No— he wants something. He always does."

"People can change Will," she said.

"No they can't."

"You did," she said. "Zach did. My parents did."

"Yeah but we didn't wake up one morning and think: _I'm going to be a better person today_."

"Exactly: something happened. With you it was getting Viney pregnant and falling love. With my parents it was losing Grant and I. With Zach it was that he met me."

"Someone's cocky."

She titled her head to the side. "Ok maybe it's because his parents are lunatics, whose favorite hobby is probably reenacting crime shows."

Will laughed, but it still sounded stressed.

"Will," she said seriously. "Stop psyching out," she ordered. "I think you're thinking it's worse than it actually is."

"No I am not."

"You need to focus on Viney and the baby. Do not let your father get to you. Take a deep breath."

He breathed in deeply. "You're right. I just need to relax. I need to see Viney."

She smiled. "Good idea."

He breathed again.

"Do you think I could come with you?" she asked, catching him a little off guard.

"What?"

"It's just I don't really have anyone else to talk to and . . ."

"You hate being alone."

She nodded.

"What about Bex, or Macey?"

"Me and Bex aren't speaking at the moment and Macey—"

"Why not?" he asked, this was the first he was hearing of this.

She sighed. "Zach."

"You mean the same Zach you haven't talked to in over a week?"

She glared at him. "Do you know another?"

"Well my second cousin but he's—"

"Will."

"—six. What? You asked."

"Yes Will, that Zach, the one I'm fighting with."

"Why is that again?"

She scowled. "He's being difficult."

"God, you're such a woman. I'm so glad Viney isn't like this."

"Just wait until the hormones kick in."

He groaned. "You suck."

"Thanks bud."

"Fine, why can't you talk to Macey?"

"Because it's weird."

"She's you're best friend."

"Yeah, but ever since her and Jace. . ."

Will nodded understandingly.

"I don't know, her and Nick just seem to have drifted away. I wish it wasn't like that but I guess people just grow apart."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"Are you saying this because you don't want me to come see Viney with you?"

"I'm saying this because I need to get laid," he said, his smirk in full play. "And I can't if you're there. Unless you want to watch, but I don't think my wife is that kinky."

"Ew," Cammie said, making a face. "You're vulgar."

"All part of the charm, darling," he said, with his charming smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Don't freak out about your dad," she called as he walked out the door.

He smiled and turned around. "Talk you your friends."

"You're my friend."

"You're girlfriends Cam," he said. "My best friend card only lasts so long and right now its invalid."

"You suck," she muttered. "Fine. I'll call them, maybe."

"And do not call Jace," he said.

She frowned, that was exactly who she'd been planning on calling. "Why?"

He smirked. "He's got a date."

:*:*:*:

"You have got to stop with the brooding."

Zach was sitting quietly, reading the newspaper at the breakfast table, his face fixed and un- moving. He didn't look up, obviously having more interest in the latest news on the Republican candidate race than he did for her. His eyes were wearily reading over the words when the newspaper was snatched away.

"Diana."

"Zach," she mimicked his monotone.

"I was _reading _that."

"And I was _talking _to you," she snapped, balling up the newspaper and tossing it in the trash behind her. "Oops."

"What do you want?"

"For you to get off your sorry ass and go back to Roseville."

His answer was simple. "No."

"So you'd rather be here with me, my mother, and my seven year old sister?"

"Getting rid of me already?"

"Zach," she started. "I want you to be happy. And clearly you're happy with this girl, even if you're fighting right now."

"She did something stupid."

"She was trying to help you. And the longer you put off going back the better chance your parents have at hurting her."

He scowled. He knew he was being childish about this but he couldn't help it. He was stubborn. And recently with all the fights he and Cammie had he wanted her to be the one to take responsibility this time.

"Is your pride really going to get in the way of losing her."

"She's just a girl," he said, but as he said the word he felt as though he were betraying Cammie.

Diana only rolled her eyes. "Of course she is. I got you a flight back to Virginia at seven."

He looked at her and then said quietly, "thank you."

She shrugged. "Family is family."

He nodded again.

"And now I've got to go face the worst part out ours."

She smiled encouragingly.

"You're going to be okay."

:*:*:*:

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Cassie said to Jace as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Why not?" Jace asked his voice light and friendly as ever. "I'm not good enough for you?"

She shook her head and blushed lightly. He loved making her blush, he'd never been with a girl that was as shy and self-conscious. Cammie kind of was but it was kind of thrown to hell when she met Zach.

"No," she said. "It's just my first semester and I already am going on a date."

"That's a bad thing?" Jace wondered.

"Not necessarily," she said. "Just different."

"Not so social at your old school?" he asked.

She blushed again because he didn't know the half of it. She had had friends at her old school, but with a guy like Jace she felt incredibly intimidated. Sure, he was easy going and joking but he was also gorgeous and obviously had more experience than her.

"One way to put it."

"I can't imagine why," he said. "You're gorgeous."

Things like that were the things that would get her in trouble. She could fall very hard for this guy and he could only end up being an asshole. She didn't know him at all really. Even if he made her feel safe and happy, it was better to be careful.

"Where are we going?" she asked, changing the subject.

He ginned at her. "It's a secret."

"Jace," she whined. He just kept smiling and something in her fluttered in her stomach. The same feeling she had refused to admit she got when she had first met him.

"You will love it," he promised and looked like he was going to say something else when his phone starting to buzz and ring.

He looked at it, "give me a sec?"

She nodded.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You're on a date?" a voice shrieked, and it wasn't hard for Jace to know who it was.

"Yes," he replied. "And you're interrupting it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know what you would say."

"Jace," Cammie said sternly.

"Bye Cammie," he said.

"Jace," this time she was whining.

"I'll talk to you later," he said and hung up before she could whine again.

He looked at Cassie apologetically. "Sorry, she's crazy."

Cassie laughed. "I think she was happy for you."

Jace grinned. "She just gets very excited about things."

"So where are we going?" she asked, looking at him with big green eyes.

"A place."

"Which is?"

"Let's play a game," he suggested.

She looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"What?" she finally said. "Like 'I spy'?"

"Kind of," he said.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this."

"Ever played the penis game?"

She stared at him, her face complete disbelief. "Excuse me?"

He laughed. "I'll take that as a no," he said. Before she could protest he started again. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?"

"Okay, I say penis really quietly, then you have to say it louder than me."

"That makes no sense."

"So what?"

"We're in public," she said. "With _children_."

Jace glanced around, the streets were empty except for a few passing cars.

"Fine," he conceded. "We won't play. Yet."

"I don't know where you're taking me."

"We're going to a party," he said.

She stopped walking at looked at him. "What?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"You're taking me to a party, for our first date?" she asked.

He nodded slowly.

"You ass!"

"What?" he said, clearly confused on what he did wrong.

"You're taking me to a _party_ on our _first date_. I might as well go home now."

He grabbed her arm as she went to turn. "Look I'm not really sure what the problem is but—"

"Jace. You're taking me to party, with frat boys and disgusting things. You think I'm a _slut_."

"What the hell?" he said. "No I don't. I never said anything like that!"

She glared at him. "You didn't have to."

"Cassie," he said, but let her walk away from him. "It's a party for my parents business. Not a house party."

She stopped, obviously taken off guard. "A business party?" she said.

He nodded slowly and took a few steps towards her. "I want you to meet my parents."

She sucked in her breath. "What?"

He swallowed and Cassie realized this was the most uncomfortable she'd ever seen him.

"Look," he started. "I told you I wasn't good at dating and relationships. And I know this may seem fast but I don't want to hide anything Cass, not from you," he said. "I _really _like you. A lot. And I know its fast but—"

She stepped forward, daring of herself and gently close her lips over his. The kiss was soft, sweet and Jace had shut up immediately after feeling the slight pressure. Something grew in his stomach as she pulled away, her eyes bright and shy, looking completely breathtaking.

"It is fast," she said. "But I don't think I would want it any other way."

He smiled at her. And took her hand, her fingers locking around his.

"Me too. So you wouldn't mind meeting my parents?"

She shook her head. "I'd love to."

:*:*:*:

She didn't take Will's advice till later that night. She decided she should at least talk to Macey, even try and make up with Bex if the other girl was willing. But first she wanted to go relax herself, so she wasn't surprised when she found herself at the Alley Cat, only for a little drink.

But imagine when she found Macey at the bar with a blonde girl Cammie had forgotten about.

"Liz," she said, her friends name rolling off her tongue. She hadn't talk to the other girl and she could not remember why.

Liz turned around at the sound of her name and Cammie saw someone unrecognizable. Her eyes were red, brimming with tears, her make up drowning down her face.

"Lizzie," Cammie whispered.

"Hi Cammie," Liz whispered.

Macey had turned around by now, setting her stone cold eyes on Cammie.

"What are you doing here?" she didn't sound as though she was happy to see her.

"I was actually looking for you," she said to Macey.

"How did you know I would be here?"

Cammie answered honestly. "I didn't."

She turned back to Liz. "Honey what happened?" she said and took a seat next to her old friend.

Liz just started sobbing again and Cammie felt her heart break. She wasn't used to being out of the loop but she had been so selfish with Zach and her own problems that she had disregarded everyone around her that she cared about.

"Jonas," Macey said, her voice sounding less frigid than it had before.

"No," Cammie whispered.

"What did he do?" she mouthed to Macey.

Macey nodded her head away, and it was obvious she wouldn't say it with Liz right there. Cammie got up and went to the other side of Macey.

"He cheated on her."

Cammie's face was dumbstruck.

"You're kidding."

Macey shook her head.

"Jonas? As in sweet little nerdy Jonas…?"

"The one and only."

"Oh my god," Cammie whispered and glanced back at Liz. "And you took her to a bar?"

Macey glared. "At least I was with her."

"Don't make me feel worse then I already do," she snapped. "It wasn't intentional."

"Cammie I know you've been going through a lot but completely ditching your friends isn't ok."

"Leave her alone," Liz said quietly. "She's here now."

Cammie nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, sincerely to Macey.

"Liz, do you want to come back to my house?" Cammie offered, she looked at Macey. "You too."

Liz shrugged, and pushed the full bottle of beer away from her. She wasn't one to drink and apparently even a broken heart wouldn't change that.

"Let's go," she said. "This place is disgusting." She got up without saying anything else, making her way steadily to the door. Macey and Cammie flowed quickly, ready to be her fall back if she needed it.

But Liz didn't say anything and kept walking.

Cammie admired her, even after having her heart broken Liz was being strong, stronger then Cammie would have been if it were her.

She had never thought of Liz as strong because she was so small and delicate. But this only proved her wrong. Liz was stronger and braver then either Macey or Cammie.

:*:*:*:

Zach was unpacking his bags when Will found him. He almost walked past the guest bedroom door before finding there was someone in it throwing clothes out of a bag and into the closet.

"Hey," Will said, coming into the room, sounding surprised. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Zach said. "Was that your dad in the kitchen?"

Will grunted. "Yes."

"What's he doing here?"

"He wants to be a part of my baby's life."

"It's really weird that you're having a kid," Zach said offhandedly.

"It's really weird that your ignoring your girlfriend for no reason," Will replied.

Zach shrugged, obviously not willing to talk about it. "She's not my girlfriend and I'm not ignoring her."

"So maybe she's not _officially_ your girlfriend. And you so are ignoring her."

"Ignoring would require her to try to talk to me. I can't ignore her if I have nothing to ignore."

"You should talk to her."

"She started it," Zach said. "She can finish it."

"You sound like a little girl who didn't get their way."

"C'mon tiny wiener," Will said. "Grow a pair."

"Look she did something stupid, did she even tell you what happened?" Zach asked.

A little guilty, Will shook his head.

Zach gave him a triumphant look. "Exactly."

". . . So what is the problem?"

Zach sighed and tossed his last shoe in the closet. "She went and introduced herself to my father."

Will stopped moving. "As in your crazy killer father?"

Zach nodded. "The one and only."

"Shit," Will cursed. "She didn't tell me that."

"I didn't think so."

"So what now?"

"I don't know she sent them on some goose chase to Italy. When they get back and all the leads lead to dead ends they'll want Cammie to do some explaining."

"So what's she going to say?"

Zach shook his head. "Nothing I'm not letting them get to her. I'm taking it to court as soon as I know they're back in town."

"Court?" Will echoed.

"Will they escaped from jail, there are wanted poster for them all over the country."

"So you'll just turn them in— your own parents?"

He nodded his head. "It's only blood."

Will nodded his head. "Well, we all know your mommy and daddy problems are far worse than mine."

"Thanks Will."

"No problem," he said. "But at least you know what your parents are up to. My dad's being all sneaky and weird. I don't know what his true intentions are."

Zach sighed and flopped onto the bed. "Maybe he wants to be there for you."

Will laughed. "Yeah, that could be it," he said sarcastically. "Juke. No it couldn't."

"People change, Will."

"That's what Cammie said."

Zach shrugged. "Speaking of, I should probably go see her."

"Probably." Will said thoughtfully. "She is your girlfriend after all."

Zach rolled his eyes and picked up a discarded shoe and threw it at Will.

"Dude!" Will yelled as Zach walked out of the room. "What the hell!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Maybe you should change that!"

"Bye Will!"

:*:*:*:

Liz had fallen fast asleep on the more comfortable couch, only after staring at the wall for hours. Macey and Cammie were sharing their own couch both of them watching Liz, and then watching each other.

"She didn't cry," Macey said quietly. "Not even once."

"I would have," Cammie said. "Multiple times."

Macey nodded, in silent agreement.

"So what actually happened?" Cammie asked. "Was it like Liz found him with another girl or—"

"He sent her a text message that wasn't for her," Macey interrupted. "She confronted him about it and he admitted it to her."

"Liz doesn't not deserve that," Cammie whispered. "Not Lizzie."

"I know," Macey replied. "Who knew Jonas was scumbag?"

Cammie laughed quietly even though it wasn't funny. "I hope she really is all right."

"She's stronger then we give her credit for."

Cammie agreed. "I just don't want her to be bottling things up."

"She'll come to us if she needs us."

"I know," Cammie said. "Poor Liz."

After that both of them were silent, watching the movie on the screen, neither of them able to sleep.

"Macey?" Cammie whispered quietly even though she kenw the other girl was awake.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the past few weeks. I know I've been acting weird."

"It's okay," Macey cut her off. "I know between Bex, and Zach, and everything else you need room to breathe."

Cammie smiled. "You know about Bex then?"

Macey laughed. "Yeah, she still talks to me."

Cammie ignored the jibe knowing it wasn't really said to hurt. "What does she say?"

"I think she's sorry, and she misses you. She's just trying to be a good friend."

"I just feel like she's acting like my mother," Cammie muttered.

"She just doesn't know what Zach is really like," Macey responded. "Give her some time."

She nodded to herself. "And if that's not bad enough I came between her and Grant."

Macey shook her head. "Cam that wasn't you. Grant is your brother all he wants to do is protect you, and Bex wants the same; they just have different ways of achieving that goal. They'll get over it."

"I guess." Cammie sighed. "I guess I'm lucky to have so many people that care about me."

Macey gave her a small smile and nodded. "Speaking of. . ." she said and pointed to the basement door behind Cammie. Where a face was peering in, a hand raised to knock on the door.

Cammie threw the comforter back and got up, walking the few feet to the door. In the glass the boy was clearly recognizable. She unlocked the door.

"Zach," she said, letting him in.

He forced a smile. "Hey legs."

* * *

_AN: Hey guys! I'm still trying to figure out how to end this story but since I've haven't figured it out that either means there will be a couple more chapters. Or if I get really lazy I'll skip all the dramatic parts and then skip to the resolution... Thoughts?_

_Also: I really want to do another song fic to go in my song fic category (Unless I make it more than a one shot) so if you guys have any songs you want to be made into stroys by the brain of your truly I would love to hear them!  
Thoughts?_

_HOLY CRAP. OUT OF SIGHT OUT OF TIME WAS SERIOUSLY AMAZING. I did not expect half of it. It was seriously the best yet. I hope we don't have to wait too long for the next one or I'll be upset :P. Anyway I wrote a one shot that takes place shortly afterwards. And I may start working on a version of GG6 even though I know I won't get anything right :P Ally Carter is seriously awesome. _

_**Shoutouts:  
**_

_chameleon510: Thanks :) and it depends on how serious they were. IF they were serious then she'll hate you and you can say goodbye to your best friend. If they weren't too serious then she'll resent you for breaking girl code but if you really like him she'll probably get over it. Hope that helps :) _

_Zammie17: Yes Zach is an only child (for now- unless I randomly decide if he needs a sibling :P) I'm thinking all Zach's skeletons will stay in the closet to prevent future drama. _

_Alyson101: Diana is Zach's** cousin.**...(For clarification) _

_WriteSingLaugh: I am a boss. Haha just kidding. I just like to write :)_

_Everyone else: thank you all so much for reviewing and giving me compliments :). If you have any questions please do not feel shy to ask. :Yes the questions can be about anything. haha  
Love you all!  
Review:))))_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Fish Tale_**

* * *

_Chapter 28_

* * *

_Feelin' tipsy  
When your lips a-kiss me, And I can't control myself  
Baby I know myself, Baby the whiskey got me feelin frisky  
And I want to know you pretty baby, Know you pretty baby  
I'm drunk off your love, Drunk off your love._

_- Shwayze_

_(Drunk Off Your Love)_

* * *

"Can we talk?" he asked after a moment because she had not spoken again. Cammie glanced back at Macey who seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep with her head tossed over a pillow. Cammie laughed silently to herself.

She nodded and ushered him out into the cold night. "Yeah."

He went out, her following closely behind him. They sat under the awning beneath the deck, staring at the sealed pool.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cammie asked when he didn't say anything.

He shrugged and didn't look at her.

"Zach."

"I don't want to fight anymore," she said quietly when he still didn't answer. "Do you?"

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his chest. Her arms fell around his waist, hugging herself to him.

"I'm sorry."

The words came from Cammie, and Zach was relieved that he could now speak. Like only a boy would do, he hadn't wanted to be the first to say it.

"Me too," he whispered. "I was really worried about you."

"I'm a big girl Zach," she said into his shirt. "I can take care of myself."

He laughed the kind of laugh that made her heart grow. "But you're my girl," he said softly. "I want to take care of you."

Her cheeks warmed and she was glad he couldn't see her face. But she knew she liked him calling her _his girl_.

"That's a very boyfriend-ly thing so say."

"Isn't that what I am?"

She shrugged. "I can't see how," she said and continued before he could argue. "You still haven't taken me on a date."

"Something always gets in the way."

She laughed. "Oh well," she said.

He nudged her. "It will happen. I promise."

"Thanks."

"What are we going to do Zach?" she asked. "I fucked everything up."

"It's okay," Zach said. "I'm handling it."

She pulled back so she could look into his dark eyes. "Handling it?" she asked. "How?"

He sighed, and took her hand, playing with her fingers.

"I'm going to get the law involved."

Her eyes went big, she hadn't even thought of that. Maybe that's why Zach should have been the brains of the operation.

"The law," she echoed.

"I can't live looking over my shoulder every second Cam," he said. "Not Anymore."

She nodded. "No, that's completely fair. That's a good idea. I wished I'd thought of it."

"I didn't," he admitted.

Her eyes held a question.

"My cousin," he spoke. "Diana. That's who I went to see."

"Sounds like a smart girl."

Zach smiled. "She is. You would like her. She already likes you."

Cammie grinned. "Of course she does, but why is that?"

For one of the very few times in his life Zach turned a bit red. "She thinks I'm crazy in love with you."

He looked at her and her face was all innocence not giving anything away for him to use as a clue.

"And?" was the next word from her mouth.

"And what?" he asked, playing dumb.

"And are you crazy in love with me?" she asked.

The conversation had gone from playful to serious in seconds and Zach wasn't sure how to react to the change.

He didn't answer but Cammie didn't seem to mind.

"Because the other night on the phone. . .?"

His face held a confused look. "What. . .?"

"You said you loved me," she said softly. It was such a typical girl thing she did, tilting her head away from him shyly even though it was probably him who should have been embarrassed.

"I did?" he said, trying to remember.

She laughed breathily. "I'm not sure if you meant to."

He was quiet for a moment. Then he repeated the words he didn't remember ever telling her, "I love you Cammie."

It was impossible for him to tell how she felt. Her heart was growing in only the way a teenage girls could. The boy _she_ thought she loved had just told her that he loved her. Why _wouldn't_ she be completely elated?

"I meant it."

She kissed him then, throwing herself completely on top of him. Her mouth was hard against his, and her body was buzzing, pressing herself up against him. She didn't hold back, and he quickly got the message, his hands holding her to him. He slowed down her passionate kiss into a more thoughtful one, one that told her what he had just said he'd meant. She was in his lap now, straddling him. She didn't stop kissing him, running her hands down the front of his chest, then coming back up and dragging up the t-shirt, letting the bitterly cold air kiss his burning skin. One of his hands was on the small of her back, holding her closer while the other one was following the one dipping dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans. She was only in her flimsy pajamas, and it would be so easy if he lost his self-control right now, with only Cammie's best interest to stop them. His tongue was thoroughly exploring the inside of her mouth and he was enjoying every second of it. When her hand danced over the bulge in his pants he forced himself to catch her hand and hold it to his stomach.

"That," he breathed heavily. "Is a bad idea."

In the dim light, moonlight framing her face another light from the house glinting in her eyes, she looked like a complete vixen, ready to do whatever he asked.

She lightly dug the nails on the hand that was on his shoulder into the thin material of his shirt. She didn't look like the sweet girl he'd always teased about being too innocent. He believed it was safe to say that he no longer thought that at all.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, tilting her head so she could kiss his neck. She nipped on it, making Zach want her more than he thought possible. Her mouth led back up to his lip, pulling on them too before slipping her tongue back inside.

He didn't protest now, he couldn't deny the fact that he _did _want this. He didn't want to deflower her right now, but they could have a little fun. . . Right?

So when her hand traveled back down to his pants he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He was already so turned on it wouldn't last long any way.

"Zach," his name on her lips whispered across the skin of his neck, sneaking into his ear. Suddenly her hands were running back up to his face and her hips ground against him, making him groan.

"Cammie," he said, his self-control at its absolute lowest. He could feel her smile against his lips and he knew that the racy moment had passed. And then for some reason, she was laughing, but still trying to kiss him. He didn't know what she was laughing about but he knew one thing: nothing tasted better then someone you love's laughter on your tongue.

"What?" he murmured, pulling away.

"I almost gave you a hand job," she said, and buried her face in his neck. "The second after you told me you loved me."

For some reason he couldn't see the problem with that. But that was probably just his dick thinking.

His arms were held on her back.

"I do love you."

"Even if I don't do . . . that?"

Now he laughed. "Yes."

She breathed into his skin. "Sorry," she said, still giggling. "I kind of attacked you."

"I wasn't complaining."

She playfully smacked him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing still heavy from the kiss. "I know you weren't, you sleaze, you only want me for my body," she teased.

"Not true," he mumbled into her hair. "But it is a bonus."

She laughed, giddy with kissing him. This kiss had been the realest one they'd ever had. "Oh!" She said, liked she was suddenly remembering something.

He smiled at her excited face. "What is it?"

"I forgot!"

"To do what?"

She giggled and pulled her head up so she could kiss him again, it was slow, and obviously not going anywhere. And just when he thought it _might_ go somewhere she pulled back.

"I forgot to tell you I loved you too, dummy," she said.

He chuckled. "Oh yeah. Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

She stuck her tongue out and shook her head. "You still have to take me on a date, gotta play by the rules buddy."

She was so happy that it made him never want to stop smiling. What made _him_ even happier is that he had brought that gorgeous smile to her face.

"I love you," he repeated, knowing the words would only make her squeal and jump, placing repetitive kisses on his face.

And she did, pecking him hard on the mouth. When she pulled back her grin was wild.

"I love you too."

:*:*:*:

It was raining by the time they left the party. The rain was heavy and cold, setting a rather bitter atmosphere for the party. Cassie and Jace had decided it was about time to bale, as most people probably didn't want two teenagers there anyway.

His step mother had given them money for a cab and Jace graciously offered the red headed girl his jacket to shield her from the rain as they ran to the cab.

Once safe and dry in the cab she handed the jacket back and shook out her curls. "Thanks," she said as she pushed it to him.

He grinned, "no problem."

She smiled at him, but he saw something wrong with it, something kind of sad.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching over and brushing a curl behind her ear.

She nodded. "I just don't really want to go home yet."

Jace laughed. "Thank god. I thought it was me."

She shyly shook her head, unable to keep herself from noticing the gleam of raindrops on his golden hair.

"Of course not," she reached over and took his hand.

"Cassie," he said, his voice questioning.

"Yeah?" she wondered, still looking at his hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes locked with his and she didn't even hesitate, "yes."

His boyish grin was back and he moved over, not giving her time to take another breath before he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I was hoping you would say that."

She smiled at him. And for the rest of the ride they were quiet, Cassie gripping his hand as the cab made its way to her house.

Once they got there the rain had let up and he offered to walk her to the door.

"No," she refused politely. "It's still raining and the meter is running."

He knew it was a reasonable response but for some reason he thought there was another reason she may not one him to come in.

"Ok," he relented, not wanting to argue. He pecked her lightly before she got out of the cab, slamming the door behind her. She waved as she opened the door to her house. He smiled at her even though he knew something was wrong.

:*:*:*:

Will sat across from his father at the dinner table, both of them staring, a little contest of who would look away first. Viney and his mom were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the dinner. Zach sat next to Will, completely oblivious to the tension as he was on his phone, more than likely texting Cammie.

"So Zach," Mr. Nathanson started, causing Zach's head to jerk away from his phone.

"Yes?" he asked, sliding into his lap and setting his hands on the table.

"Melissa tells me you had problems with you Aunt and Uncle."

Zach looked incredibly uncomfortable. Will sent him an apologetic look.

"Uh yeah. . ."

"May I ask why?"

"They didn't like the way I was living my life. . ." he said.

"Which is like?"

"Better than Will's," he answered, and it was true but Will sent him a dirty look anyway.

Mr. Nathanson chuckled. "I see. Well it's great to have you here. It's good for him to have a positive influence."

Zach pretended to laugh. "Yeah."

"I don't live a bad life," Will argued. "I'm married with a kid on the way."

"You're also eighteen," his father said, sending him a look that told him arguing his point wouldn't help anything.

Will took the words as a low blow, knowing that if his father had his way this would not be the life he would've chosen for his son.

"I'm did what I think is the right thing to do," Will said, not looking at his father. "And I'm standing by my decision."

Will wasn't looking at his father, but Zach was. So he was the only one who saw Will's father's lips turn into a smile and he looked at his son with respect and pride. Zach nudged Will but when he looked up his father had already looked away, the moment lost. Zach would have told Will about his father's look if he wasn't already certain Will wouldn't believe him.  
"

Melissa?" Mr. Nathanson called.

"Almost done!" she called back.

Then Viney came in, holding a handful of trays on her arms. Will immediately got up to help her but she hushed him back to his seat.

"It's okay Will," she said. "I've got this."

And she did. She steadily brought over all the plates and set them in their respective places without so much as blinking an eye. She stood back, admiring her work. She smiled.

"I think I was a waitress in a past life."

Will smiled at her as she sat next to him, grabbing his hand under the table.

Melissa came in next, carrying the rest of the food and placing it on the table. She sat down next to her husband.

"So what were you boys talking about?" she asked, placing a napkin in her lap.

"Just small talk," Will replied.

Melissa seemed pleased. "Great," she glanced at all the untouched food on the table. "Bon Appetite!"

:*:*:*:

Rachel Morgan was now six months pregnant. And she was definitely showing. Fortunately, she and her husband were in a great place, planning to raise this baby with differently than their other two. They weren't going to disappoint this child.

"Mom?" Grant called, walking into the lounge and finding his mother sitting on the couch reading _Vouge_.

She put the magazine down. "Hey sweetie," she said and pulled herself into a sitting position. "What's up?"

"Have you talked to Cammie about letting her swim again?" he asked.

She set the magazine on the coffee table. "No."

"I think it's time."

She smiled. "I know— I'm just a little paranoid."

"She's fine," Grant insisted. "With Zach back in her life she's been doing a lot better."

"She seemed miserable this week."

Grant smiled. "I was doing an experiment."

Rachel eyed him curiously.

"Well," he began to explain. "When she and Zach are together and all that crap she's happy right? But the second they get in a fight."

Rachel listened, even though she was already knew how a teenager girl in love's brain worked.

"But then Zach comes over last night and —"

"Zach came over last night?" Rachel interrupted.

"Yes, to make up with her."

She nodded, even though she didn't like the idea of him being here without her or Matthew knowing.

"Continue."

"And Cammie's all bright eyed and bushy tailed. It's weird."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She's in love Grant. That's what happens."

"Point is with Zach I really don't think she's a danger to herself. I've made peace with the guy, he's going to take care of her."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he'll have to pay."

Rachel sighed. "I'll have to think about it."

"I hope you do mom," he said seriously. "She doesn't deserve this. She didn't mean to . . . she just got lost."

"I know sweetheart," Rachel said. "I'm just trying to make sure she never gets lost again."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Grant?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom?"

"How did you know Zach was here?"

He shrugged. "Macey told me. She said him and Cammie went outside to talk."

She nodded. "It's not okay for her to have boys over that late and certainly not without permission."

Grant nodded. "Hey mom, you're preaching to choir."

"I'm not sure about that?"

"Who are you talking about?" he asked. "Moi?"

"You know French?" she teased.

"I thought that was German. . ."

Rachel laughed at her son. "I'm sure honey. So how's Bex?"

"How do you know about Bex?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything."

"You didn't know Zach was here last night," he pointed out.

"That's because I didn't think my children were so disobedient," she joked.

"Whatever," Grant said.

"So," Rachel continued. "You and Bex?"

He shrugged and didn't answer.

"Not good."

"It's not my fault. It's Cams."

"What have I taught you about responsibility?"

"Um, nothing."

"That you can't keep blaming people for your problems Grant. You need to take the reins, control your own future."

"It's not that easy."

"Honey I know being a teenager is hard but if you ever need to talk—"

"I have friends."

"—I'll always be happy to listen without a mother judging ear. I want to be your friend to."

"Okay," he said, pretending to go along. But truth was Rachel was enough to handle as a mother. He didn't need her as a friend too.

She smiled. "Good. Now go get Bex back."

"When she comes to her senses," he replied and then pecked her on the cheek and got up to leave.

"I love you Grant!"

"Love you too mom."

:*:*:*:

Zach felt like he was soaking in sweat as he walked up the pavement to his Aunt and Uncle's house. For early March it was ridiculously hot. It felt like the beginning of summer and Zach was seriously starting to wish it was.

But if he was being honest with himself the sweat on the back of his neck wasn't do to the increasing temperature of the early morning. It was to do with the fact that he'd seen his mother in the window when he'd parked on the street. She hadn't seen him as he walked up but it wouldn't have mattered, Zach had to face them now.

They were no longer a part of his past he could put away and ignore. He had to grow up and deal with it. He had to face the fact that he could no longer be a child; he had to be an adult about this.

His hand felt overly heavy as he lifted his hand to the door knocking on the door of the house where he once eaten, slept, and lived.

For Zach knowing verily well someone was very close to the door he thought it took them a long time to unlock and open the door.

It was his mother; his own dark green eyes staring straight back at him.

* * *

_Ok, I know, a bit racy at the beginning but if you have a problem with it please don't complain. I've made it clear that this story isn't for goody-two-shoes people who can't stand the word sex. I really don't mean to offend people with the sex and drugs and if I have or do I seriously am sorry but really it sounds like a personal problem. If you've got a problem: don't read it. Problem solved.  
Anyway, let's recap Zach and Cammie make up, tell each other how crazy in love they are, then let their hormones talk for a while before Cammie decides she doesn't really want that, yet anyways. Cassie and Jace talke, oh who can guess Cassie's secret? I'll give you a hint: it's not very original. And if you get it: kudos to you. And I'll give you guys alittle bit of inside information: Cassie ain't going no where.  
Will's dad really cares about him, but Will refuses to think so. _

_BTW: I wanted to clear this up. I can't remember if I said Will's parents were divorce or not, but to be clear they are together. Will's dad is just away a lot.  
Rachel is still pregnant (to anyone that cares) and Grant wants her to give Cammie some freedom (understandable) _

_And last but not least: Zach goes to see his parents.  
What will happen next?  
I guess you'll have to read the next chappie ;)  
(LOL. Whenever I get it up) _

* * *

_**Shoutouts: **_

_2oo92: I'm glad. I love making multiple cross plots. Keeps thing instresting. Doncha think? _

_Flaming Rain: I know. Me too. Cammie was getting to much solo attention. Besides friends are way more important then boys. _

_dark queen of awesomeness: 5th, 4th, 2nd, 3rd, 1st. So kind of backwards. I hated LYKY, ew. Josh. Grossness. _

_onedirectionlovelys: I try. :P  
Zammie 17: fuck yes! (excuse my french) but there's NO WAY I'm NOT going to see it. I haven't but I will check it out. :) Thankya. _

_samcheese1: I know, me too. Totally weird right? I still don't think I get what happened. . . I didn't understand the part about Bex and Grant though... He doesn't have a girlfriend? _

_zammielicious98: yes. It was amazing. _

_Code. CHameleon: move to america! we're not all bad. haha just kidding. But seriously I'm sorry. it would kill me if i were you. But its worth the wait :) _

_Me: um... well i guess you thought this chapter was uber inappropriate... sorry. but what are you going to do? quit complaining. _

_TennisFreakHatesGaleAndLoveMJ: (let me just say you have one hell of a user name :P) and I get that question a lot. I don't answer to avoid looking like a complete tool._

_blank: thank you! hope I didya proud :) _

_lovesong101: that seriously sucks. it not inappropriate at all. If your reading my story then Ally's is a freaking children's book. _

_To Everyone else thank you so much.  
I love my reviewers! _


	29. Chapter 29

**_Fish Tale _**

* * *

****_And hey sweetie  
Well I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't want to be leaving me  
Yeah you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side_

-A Day To Remember

_(If It Means A lot To You)_

* * *

"Zach," she breathed, reaching her hand out and trying to touch his cheek. But he recoiled, taking a step back.

"Catherine," he greeted her, refusing to call this monster his mother. Her face fell, obviously unhappy with her son's cold demeanor. He knew she had been hoping he'd changed his mind and wanted them back in his life. "This isn't a social visit. I'm not coming home either."

"No," she said, and he realized that her eyes seemed dead, the features of her face lifeless. "I don't suppose you are."

And for a moment a memory of his mother flashed before him and he swore he saw her in the now crazy woman he was looking at. But his old mother had been sweet and caring, and her soul had been decayed by his father's dark essence.

His mom had never been the rotten one, she just been corrupted by the man she'd married.

But for the moment he'd thought he'd seen the previous mother he'd had, and the next second she was gone, calling out for his father. "Bradley!"

Zach saw his father, the big man he was, come trooping down the stairs, come straight and look at Zach, his eyes hard.

"Zachary."

"Bradley."

Their voices were practically identical. "You're girlfriend sent us quite the goose chase. We were trooping around Italy for days."

Zach was annoyed at the tone his father used. It was sarcastic and slow, deliberately casual enough to drive him crazy.

Zach ignored his comment, staring his father in the eyes.

"What are you doing here Zach?" his mother asked.

"Just came to see if you were actually here," he said. "I've got something for you. I'll bring it by tomorrow."

"What is it?" Bradley asked in a hard voice.

Zach's face gave nothing away. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said instead of answering the question. "See you then."

His parent's seemed to understand the exchange.

"Bye Zach," his mom called, but he was already walking away, his pace fast as he went down the pathway to his car.

He didn't reply to her parting words instead getting in his car and driving away.

:*:*:*:

Zach considered it true that it was always darkest just before the dawn. The sun had completely set and was long gone, lighting a different place in the world. And that's what it was now as Zach sat in his car in the abandoned woods, staring directly at the horizon. It was pitch black and silent, not even the birds were awake yet. He wasn't sure of the time, but he knew that in a short time the sun's rays would creep into the sky, marking a new day. Today was the day his parents were going back to where they belonged: prison. Zach hadn't been able to sleep so he drove deep into the woods trying to find some solitude in the dark silence.

But all he found were questions running around and crashing in his head, trying to find their own answers. He knew what he had to do, but it didn't make it easier. He was throwing his parents in jail.

That isn't something every kid would say.

He was staring into the darkness, only the glow of the radio's screen and the speedometer creating a dull light. And as he kept staring, listening to the empty silence his phone buzzed and began to ring. It startled him and he jumped before pulling his phone out of the cup holder. Who would be calling him so late? Or rather, so early?

He glanced at the screen. It was Cammie.

He pressed the call button, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Zach," she said, and he heard relief in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, as if it were no big deal that she worried about him at whatever time it was. "I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"Will's."

"Liar," she said, her voice was accusing. "Will called and told me you never came home."

Zach sighed. "I'm in my car."

"Where?"

"In the woods, I couldn't sleep. Speaking of which, why are you awake?"

He heard her laugh.

"It's almost five in the morning and I have insomnia Zach," she said softly. "I sleep about as often as Will is sober."

"He's gotten better," Zach said in Will's defense.

"He has," she agreed. "But we aren't talking about him. What's wrong?"

Zach ran his fingers around the steering wheel. "I'm having my parents arrested today, that's what's wrong."

"Do you want me to come find you?" she asked.

"No."

"I want to help Zach." He knew she did, but he wasn't in the mood for company right now.

"I'm fine," he repeated.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this alone," she spoke quietly.

"I've been alone for a long time Legs, one night won't kill me."

He heard her breath deeply. He knew it would hurt her if she wanted to help and he wouldn't let her.

"I'll be fine," he promised. "I love you."

"I don't feel comfortable with you out there all alone," she said.

He didn't say anything.

"Zach I only want to help."

"Cammie," he said, his voice gentle. "I'm being serious right now. I am fine. But this thing with my parents is something I've got to do by myself. I love you but this is something I just need to do alone."

"I just want to help."

"You will, if you let me be. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She sighed again. "Yeah," she relented. "I love you."

He smiled. "Bye Legs."

:*:*:*:

"Jace," Cassie said, her voice sounding scared. "There's something I need to tell you."

He looked at her; she had spoken the words randomly. He didn't understand the fear in her voice. He squeezed the hand that he'd kept round hers as they'd sat on the picnic table in the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"You know those first couple nights, when you found me?"

"Yes. . ."

"My parents are getting a divorce," she said sadly, her face looking broken and beautifully devastated. "And they yell, and things get thrown and people get hurt."

"People get hurt," he repeated his voice nothing but seriousness. "What does that mean?"

"It means," she started, before she couldn't find words, breaking off into tears. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her carefully. "It means. . ." he said her words, hoping it would give her strength to continue her sentence.

She pulled up the sleeve on her arm, showing him a fresh purple bruise, the pattern forming fingers.

He looked at it, the feeling something he was certain he'd never felt before. "Cassie," he said his tone a mix of tenderness and anger at whoever had done this.  
"Who did this to you?" he said. "You're dad?"

She shook her head, "my mom."

His eyes were angry and she rushed to finish. "Not intentionally. She just grabbed me and she was so mad at my dad. . ."

"That shouldn't happen," Jace said in a low voice.

She shook her head. "It's not usually me who get hurts."

Jace disagreed; she thought that because she couldn't see the pain in her eyes. She didn't hear the breaking of her own voice. She was the only one who was getting hurt. He couldn't stand that. It was making his blood boil.

He placed his hands on either side of her face. "Cassie," he started. "You don't deserve that."

She shook her head and said nothing.

"If their getting a divorce, why are they still living together?" he asked.

She whipped at her eyes. "They're fighting over who gets the house. Neither will leave."

"Maybe you should," he suggested.

She laughed, but it was dry and humorless, "yeah. And where am I going to go?"

He shrugged. "If it makes you this upset . . . Maybe you could stay with a friend."

She shook her head. "I don't know anyone here well enough yet to ask them that kind of thing."

A thought popped into Jace's head. "You could stay with Cammie."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've never spoken to her in my life before."

Jace didn't see this as a problem. "She loves you."

"She's never met me."

"She lives vicariously through me," he laughed. "Cammie's awesome, she would do it in a heartbeat."

"Jace. No."

"I want to help," he said sincerely. "Cammie's the nicest girl I've ever met. She would treat you like royalty."

"I can't ask someone I don't even know to live with them Jace, it just doesn't happen."

"Then I guess you'll have to meet Cammie," he pulled her off the bench.

"Come on."

"Jace, no. This is ridiculous."

He looked at her again, making sure she met his eyes. "I want to help you."

"I know," she said softly. "And I love that you do, but Jace, I'll be okay with my parents."

His fingers danced over the bruises on her shoulder and she pulled her sleeve down and brushed his hand away.

"I don't want you to be hurting."

"I'll be okay."

He didn't look happy.

"It can't last that long anyway, their lawyers will sort it out," she promised.

He relented, it was her life, and he couldn't control her. "Fine, but I still want you to meet Cammie, and all my friends actually. They'll love you."

"I don't know Jace."

"I'm not throwing you to the sharks Cass," he laughed. "Here, you don't have to meet them all at once, then there's less pressure."

She agreed.

"Good," he smiled. His eyes turned serious again. "And if something happens at home again, I want you to at least call me."

She nodded. "Of course." She felt relieved at telling him, it was probably the worst part of her life right now and he still wanted her, even though she had a little baggage.

He was so sweet, she couldn't have asked for anyone better.

:*:*:*:

He didn't go to the police station till eight in the morning. It would give his parents enough time to be awake and waiting for him. For Zach the whole thing seemed like a dream— he couldn't even remember driving to the station. He barely remembered his conversation with a young female officer, and the next thing he knew he was in a cop car giving directions to his aunt and uncles house.

However, he did remember walking up the path to the house. His nerves were biting holes in his skin and he couldn't concentrate on anything but the front door of the house.

The officer noticed his distress. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Cammie had asked him that same question, but this wasn't Cammie, and he didn't know what to tell the police officer.

So instead he said, "Catherine and Bradley Goode. They're in there."

"The ones that escape from prison about two weeks ago?" the officer confirmed, even though he'd repeated it to her several times already.

"Yes."

"And you're their son."

"Yes."

"Alright," she said and lifted her had to knock. "Let's go."

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Three little knocks and his parents would be returned to where they belonged. _Three little knocks._

It was his father that opened the door, his mother peering over his shoulder.

They almost slammed the door in the officer's face but they had seen Zach then too. His mother's face only showed betrayal. His father had a face like his own: showing nothing.

"Zach," his voice was rough. "What have you done?"

"You're under arrest," The officer said before Zach had a chance to answer the question he didn't quite understand. "Both of you— hands behind your back."

Both complied, letting the officer cuff both of them. To Zach it seemed too easy, why had his parent given in so easily? There was only one cop, his father could have easily taken care of her, but he didn't.

Almost as if they expected it.

Zach watched as the officer made both of the duck in the car. They would be going to the local jail before the court decided whether to take them back to where they were before.

Certainly they would put them in a higher security prison. The one they'd been in before seemed like a joke.

The officer nodded at him before getting in the driver side, driving away.

It hadn't even been five minutes.

Zach sank on the steps, the door still widely ajar and he vaguely wondered where his Aunt and Uncle were. Maybe they'd moved. He didn't know. He knew the house behind him was vacant, left to nothing and to no one.

But something felt wrong so he got up and went in the house, and eerie sense of familiarity washing over him. He saw it when he got to the kitchen.

It was a letter, tucked between a bowl of fruit and a napkin dispenser. His name was written on it in his mother's curly neat writing.

Had they planned on leaving?

He picked up the envelope, flipping it over in his hands, running his hands down the edges. He couldn't open it. Not now, not like this.

So he tucked it into his back pocket and walked out of the house, closing the door firmly behind himself.

:*:*:*:

It was late by the time he showed up at her house. Not late enough for her parents to be asleep, but late enough for Matthew to wonder what his daughter's somewhat boyfriend was doing on their doorstep.

"Hi Mr. Morgan," he said, his voice sounding tired, stressed. "Is Cammie home?"

He nodded silently, but didn't move to let him in.

Zach sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know it's late but I really need to talk to her."

For some reason Matthew seemed to understand. Maybe it was the way Zach's posture and body looked absolutely exhausted, maybe it was the heavy defined bags resting underneath his eyes. Maybe it was the desperation in his face.

"Only for a little bit," he said, and stepped to the side. Zach walked in.

"She's upstairs," he said. "Leave the door open."

Zach nodded, and had the decency to look a little embarrassed at such a parental comment.

"Sure, thank you Mr. Morgan."

"No problem Zach," he said, and then went to resume whatever he'd been doing before Zach had knocked on the door.

He walked upstairs, taking his time walking to Cammie's room.

The door was open so he walked in, looking for her, but didn't see anything. He knocked on the door, and called her name.

She came out of the bathroom in shorts and a sweatshirt, a toothbrush stuck in her mouth. Her hair was in a ponytail, not a trace of makeup on her face. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she held up a finger, signaling to wait. So he took a seat on the edge of her bed as she finished cleaning her teeth.

"Zach," she said, coming out of the bathroom, tugging on her pony tail. "What happened?"

She sat next to him, and put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

He just shook his head and didn't say anything. She brushed the hair off his forehead. And then she turned his head to her and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Even though he hadn't expected her to say that he realized it was exactly what he needed to hear. He needed to know there was one person he'd be able to count on.

"They're gone," he said. "In prison."

She rubbed the stubble on his cheek. "You look exhausted."

"It took less than five minutes," he said, shaking his head. "It still doesn't even feel real."

"It's real," she said. "They're gone."

The letter in Zach's jean pocket felt like it was on fire. He pulled it out, and ran his fingers around the edges. "This was in the house."

She looked at it. "Did you read it?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want to?"

"No."

She took the letter from him and set it on her bed. "Then we won't."

"I want to be done with them."

"You are done with them," she said. "You never have to see them again."

"I just feel like I'm doing something wrong, it shouldn't be like this."

"You're right," she agreed. "It shouldn't, but it is, but it isn't you fault it's this way Zach. Don't blame yourself."

"I don't want to blame them."

"Zach," she said softly, rubbing his arm. "If your parents love you they're feeling this too," she placed her hand on his heart. It was beating slowly, and he realized he was anxious about their arrest. he was just so _ tired_. He was ready for it to be over. "They're going to be blaming themselves. They probably regret it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say is however you feel they feel worse, Zach they don't want you to feel like this."

"They don't love me," he said. "They don't care."

"Fine," she said, dismissing it as though it'd never been said. "But I love you. _I _care. Zach, I don't want you to feel like this."

"I don't know how to make it go away."

"You need to forget."

"It's not that easy."

"I never said it would be," she took a deep breath. "You're going to have to deal with it. But I want you to know you don't have to deal with it alone, I'm here for you. I'm _going _to be here for you."

She said the words he needed to hear. He needed structure, a rock, something solid to hold on to. And Cammie obviously wasn't letting him go.

He turned his head and their lips brushed. "I love you."

The words brought a smile to her face. "You're going to be okay Zach," she said. "I promise."

He nodded along with her, kissing her softly.

"I better go before your dad comes up," he said. He stood up, pulling her with him.

"Yeah," she said, walking with him before she turned around and grabbed the letter. "Don't forget this."

He pushed it back towards her and shook his head.

"Keep it," he said. "When I'm ready you'll give it to me."

She smiled and tossed it back on the bed. "Okay," she reached for him and kissed him again, one last time long and slow.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.

She nodded and let him go. "Ok."

:*:*:*:

* * *

_So I know this chapter is kind of shorter than they usually are but this is the second to last chapter. Then next one is that last and it will be much longer. However it is more of an epilogue because it takes place six months in the future. _

_ I hope you guys are looking forward to it :) I'll try to make it great.  
PS Cassie isn't abuse guys (this is what most of you thought) her parents are just getting a divorce and she's going through a hard time_

_PPS. sorry I was way too lazy to do shoutouts. Hope you guys don't mind too much. I really appreciate all the reviews and hope you do the same for this chapter. :)) _


	30. Chapter 30

_**Fish Tale**  
_

* * *

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not  
Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power, but we never say never  
Sitting in a sand-pit, life is a short trip  
Music's for the sad men.  
_

_-Alphaville  
(Forever Young) _

* * *

_Chapter 30 _

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"Cammie," Grant called from where he was. "She won't stop crying."

Cammie rolled her eyes and took the infant from her brother. She cradled the little girl in her arms, rocking her until her crying ceased and she looked up at Cammie with curious eyes, the same eyes of Cammie herself.

"Darcy," Cammie cooed to her little sister. "You're so pretty."

The baby smiled, reaching up and grabbing some of Cammie's locks. "She likes me better," she whispered to Grant.

He just huffed and sat down on the rocking chair in the nursery. "Of course she does."

Cammie rolled her eyes and looked back down at Darcy, whose eyes had fluttered closed. She laid her down in the crib.

"You could have left," she said, tucking a blanket around the three month old baby. "I would have taken care of her."

Grant shrugged. "I have to go off to college soon," he said. "I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her. Even if she doesn't like me."

"She loves you Grant," Cammie said, mildly amused her brother was upset about not having the attention of his smallest sister. "But she's a baby."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means when mom and dad aren't home I'm the one that feeds her and changes her, she feels more comfortable."

"I'm not changing diapers."

"That's why she likes me better."

Grant scoffed and left the room. On his way he caught shoulders with Zach who'd, apparently, just walked into the house by himself.

"Hey," he said to Cammie, walking up behind her and looking back at the door Grant just walked through. "What's up with him?"

Cammie glanced back at the sleeping girl.

"He's mad cause Darcy likes me better."

Zach laughed. "Of course he is. Are you ready to go?"

She glanced down at her shirt, which had baby spit up on it, and frowned. "I forgot."

He looked disappointed but said, "I guess I can wait."

She nodded and hurried out of the room, Zach stumbling to keep up with her. "Five minutes," she said. She ran into her room, slamming the door, right in his face.

He sighed. He was used to her being late, it was a habit. But he thought, tonight, of all things, she would remember. Leave it to Cammie to forget. This night was important to both of them. It was their night of leaving high school behind, college bound. A senior's last blast, should they call it, at the end of summer right before the New School Year.

"Cammie!" Zach called, ten minutes later.

"Almost ready!" Her muffled reply came.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and looked down at his watch. But then the door opened and she was standing there, in a pretty sundress with her hair in waves around her shoulders. Her blues eyes popping with eye makeup.

"You look beautiful," he said to her, before she could ask if it made her look fat.

"Thanks."

"I think you're forgetting something?" he said.

She looked down at herself, "underwear?"

He laughed at her, "Want me to check?"

She shrugged. "I can live without it anyways."

That thought made him a little hot and bothered. "I was actually thinking you haven't kissed me since I got here." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

She smiled, and then her face lit up. "Lip-gloss!"

She dashed back into her room and return with a little lip gloss wand in her hand. "Macey would have killed me."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, taking her with him as he walked, trying to hurry her up.

"Are my parent's back?" she asked her tone suddenly frantic. "I can't leave Darcy. You know—"

"They're back," he reassured. "They were pulling up when I came up."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then glanced at her watch.

"Oh my god!" she said. "We're late!"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

She smacked him. "I'm a girl— it takes a little time to get ready."

"A little?"

She ignored that. "Whatever," now she was dragging him through the long hallways of her house. "We need to hurry."

He didn't say anything, keeping his sarcastic remarks to himself.

"Did Grant leave?" She asked as they walked to the driveway.

Zach shrugged. "He must have. Probably because you hurt his feelings."

"Or because he hates being in the car with the two of us," she said, squeezing his hand.

He wrapped an arm around her for the rest of the short walk to his car.

:*:*:*:

By the time Cammie and Zach arrived at the party it was in full swing, the whole ex-senior class drinking and enjoying themselves. Tonight, all of them were friends, and all of them were kissing goodbye to High School.

Cammie spotted a bright red mane of curly first—Cassie.

The red head waved over her and Zach. Cammie gave her a quick hug. "Hey!" she said over the loud bustling music.

Cassie grinned and took a sip of her drink. After the past few weeks Cammie and Cassie had become good friends, mostly because Jace insisted. But Cammie genuinely liked the other girl: they clicked perfectly. And although Cassie was a year younger, not a senior, she'd come to the party, to support Jace more than anything.

"Where's sunshine boy?" Zach asked, trailing a bit behind his girlfriend.

Cassie laughed, Zach had taken to calling him that after he'd been to undeniably happy with Cassie. And of course he had to give everyone a nickname.

"He went to get some more drinks," Cassie replied, looking over their shoulder and pointing. And there was Jace, standing next to Nick at the drinks table.

"Have you seen Will and Viney?" Cammie wondered. That couple had been keeping to themselves recently, Winey was coming awfully close to her due date and Will couldn't wait for his baby son to come. Cammie couldn't help but think he was an entirely different person, so considerate towards Viney, it shocked her, but she was pleased none the less.

Cassie shook her head. "Nope."

Cammie shrugged, not think much of it. And then the music changed and Cammie's face lit up.

"I love this song!"

Zach laughed. "Do you want to dance?"

She nodded eagerly, gripping his hand. He kissed her quickly before pulling her out into the throng of dancing bodies. Both of them happy to joy in with fun.

:*:*:*:

"That isn't funny Will," Viney snapped, her hormones making her extremely annoyed. Will tried to stop laughing. He knew if he didn't his wife would get even more aggravated at him.

"You look beautiful."

"I look like a gorilla!"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm _fat_."

He rolled his eyes. "You're—"He was cut off by her face going wide and she suddenly started to scream. "Viney what the hell?"

He darted to her side. "What's happening is it—?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "It's the baby!"

"What's happening?" He asked frantically.

He then noticed the pool of water dripping down from her legs. "Did you're water just break?" he asked, his voice so low he wasn't sure if he'd said something out loud.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, completely excited but absolutely terrified.

"Yes."

"Oh fuck."

:*:*:*:

Cammie was grinning as she kissed Zach. They were at the edge of the unspecified dance floor. The whole thing was outside and right now he had her pressed up against a tree. He'd lifted her off the ground and she had wrapped her legs around his torso. They'd been dancing until it got a little too hot and heavy and people started telling them to get a room. But since they were outside they'd settled for a tree in the shadows.

"I love you," he whispered to her, kissing her collar bone and neck. She ran her fingers through his hair when suddenly she felt a raindrop kiss the skin of her arm. "It's about to rain," she murmured, not stopping him from continuing to kiss her.

He seemed to nod but didn't stop, ignoring it as more raindrops fell.

"It wasn't supposed to rain tonight," she said, her voice thoughtful.

He shrugged, and landed his lips back on hers. She smiled into him, loving the feeling of him pressed completely against her. One hand ran up the side of her leg, dipping underneath the edge of her dress. She moaned, loving the things he could do to her. "I couldn't live without you," he said, his voice muffled in her chest. She nodded, encouraging him to go on. They were both now soaked, the rain only getting heavier. Near them, the party didn't stop, and people were —screaming at the tops of their lungs— rain wasn't going to stop the seniors from having fun.

He pulled away from kissing her and Cammie's heart almost stopped when she looked at him. His hair was dripping wet, his green eyes shining bright. He'd never looked better. And the way he was looking at her— like there was nothing in the world that could ever keep them apart, it made her melt.

"I love you," she found herself saying. She knew he knew it but she felt she needed to say it often, if only to reassure him. With every day she loved him more and more.

There was nothing she'd ever felt as strongly as she'd felt for this boy. He nodded and kissed her.

"I mean it."

"I know." His voice was thick with unexpected tenderness. "I know you mean it."

"I can't think about loving anyone but you," she said breathily, realizing how hard her heart was hammering. It excited her to know that his was beating just as fast as hers.

He stared at her, his green eyes glowing at he looked in her blue ones. He loved her eyes. They were so big and innocent, and every time he looked in them he felt like it made him a better person. But after she'd said her words his mouth lifted into a smirk. "I would hope so."

She laughed and it sounded musical. She lifted her head towards the sky and let raindrops fall onto her face and into her mouth.

"You're beautiful," he said then, not even realizing he was saying it. "Absolutely the most beautiful girl on the planet.

She blushed. He kissed her cheek and loosened the desperate grip he had on her legs. He wrapped his arms under her bum and lifted her away from the tree before tossing her over his shoulder. She shrieked. "What are you doing?" He laughed as he ran with her through the rain. He didn't know where he was going but both of them were grinning and laughing; up until Zach tripped unto a puddle, splashing in it with Cammie on top of him. She was laughing hysterically and he couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain. She rolled off of him, into the mud, and didn't stop laughing.

The rain was warm and he stopped laughing before she did, only too happy to watch as he eyes scrunched together and grip at her stomach as she tried to stop.

Once she did she opened her eyes and found him staring at her.

"You ruined my dress," she said jokingly, looking up at hi with her big bambi eyes. She sat up and Zach saw her whole backside was brown with mud.

What happened next he didn't expect, she hand a handful of mud and was rubbing it all over his nice collared shirt.

"Are you serious?"

She giggled and nodded, and stood up, obviously planning on running away, but he grabbed her ankle and she fell back on top of him.

He huffed as she made impact with his chest. "Damn you're heavy."

She slapped him playfully. "You don't say that to your girlfriend."

He shrugged, his whole face mischievous.

He was about to reply when they heard Bex's voice calling her name. "Cammie!"

Cammie turned seeing two of her best friends standing a little ways away, staring at them in disbelief. Liz was laughing while Bex was just shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I don't even want to know," she said.

Cammie smiled and got of Zach, and pulled him to his feet, patting down his dirty crumpled shirt with muddy hands. She slipped off her heals, which were caked in wet mud.

"Sorry," she said to Bex as they walked over. "We got carried away."

Zach rubbed some extra mud he had on his hands over her cheek. She rolled her eyes as he bent to kiss her. She pushed his face away, making a handprint of mud on his face, "you called me fat," she said, but he knew she was joking.

"You guys are so cute," Liz observed, and Zach grinned impishly and wrapped his arm around Cammie and kissed her cheek, taking care to avoid the cheek with the mud he just spread on it.

"What's up?" she said to Bex and Liz.

"Oh yeah," Bex said, as if just remembering news. "Viney just went into labor."

Cammie's mouth dropped open and Zach look absolutely more than surprised.

"Are you kidding?"

"Um no?"

"Well, should we go to the hospital?" Zach asked, his voice dumbstruck.

Cammie nodded and then squealed, "oh my god! She's having a baby!"

:*:*:*:

The first person Cammie recognized as she walked into the hospital was Will's dad, sitting in one of the waiting room chairs reading a magazine. She then saw Will's mother, Melissa, sitting beside him, anxiously tapping her fingers on her knee.

"Mrs. Nathanson?" she asked, coming towards her. "What's going on?"

"Viney went into labor."

"Where's Will?"

"He said he wanted to help deliver the baby." This struck Cammie as odd, that didn't seem like the thing Will would want to do. "I think he wants to support her as much as he can," Melissa added, seeing Cammie's expression.

Cammie nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"I'm glad you all are here," she said to Cammie, as well as Zach and Bex. Liz, Jace, Cassie, Nick, Grant, and Macey had stayed back at the party. It wasn't necessary for all of them to come.

Cammie squeezed Zach's hand. "Not a problem."

The three teenagers took open seat nest to Will's parents. "Is Viney's sister coming?"

Melissa shrugged. "I don't know if she knows. I don't know what the relationship between Viney and her sister is like."

Cammie felt herself shrugging.

"So," Zach said, leaning over Cammie to speak with Melissa. "How long do we think this is going to be?"

"It depends on how fast my grandson wants to come out."

The thought was a little disturbing to Zach. He thought about how Will must feeling. He must be freaking out.

"Wait," Melissa said. "Why are both of you covered in mud?"

:*:*:*:

Viney's screams were sending chills to his bones. She sounded so terrified, so in pain. He clutched her hand, allowing her to practically crush them.

"It's going to be okay," he said, trying sooth her, as well as himself.

She glared at him and the doctor ordered her to keep pushing. "You're doing great baby."

"Shut up!"

He was quiet then, his heartbeat easily being the loudest thing in the room, next to Viney's screaming of couse. And then suddenly Viney's hand went slack and he heard another wailing.

The doctor handed something to the nurse and took a while for Will to understand that it was the baby. _His _baby. His son.

He looked back down at Viney who'd decided that it was the appropriate time to take a nap. She must have been exhausted; still, he thought she might stay awake just to see him once.

Then the nurse was handing him the boy, the baby with a tiny nose and lips, his eyes closed but his mouth open and screeching.

Will hurriedly tried to stop the wailing, hushing the little boy and jostling him in his arms. And then, as if the baby knew Will was his father, he stopped crying, and his mouth closed. Will didn't realize he was grinning until the nurse said, "best feeling you've ever had?"

Will could only nod, not taking his eyes off his beautiful son.

He looked at his sleeping wife and then back to his boy, knowing that now that he had this life he'd never want to give it up.

He wanted to show his parents his new baby; he wanted to show his friends. So he walked out of the private room, navigating his way until he found the waiting room.

He saw his parents, as well as Cammie, Zach, and Bex.

Cammie saw him first, jumping up and racing to meet him. She fawned over the little boy. "Will," she breathed. "He's gorgeous."

Will grinned and said. "I made that gorgeousness."

She would have smacked him if hadn't been something only he would say. So instead she smiled, running her fingers over the baby's cheeks.

Then his mom was there, "Will he's precious."

Will nodded and handing his son to his mother, delighted by the smile that lit up her face. His father stood behind her, a real smile Will thought he'd never seen before.

It sent a sliver of pride through him, because he'd made his father proud— something he'd been trying to do his whole life.

"How's Viney?" The question came from Bex, the only one who wasn't awing over the baby. Even Zach couldn't take his eyes off the little baby.

Will smiled. "Great, but she's asleep. I guess the whole thing took it out of her," he said.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You don't say."

"I'm proud of you," Will's dad's voice said. "You've come along way."

The words made Will happier then anyone in the room would have thought. His father's acceptance gleamed in his eyes.

"Thanks dad."

The man smiled and didn't say anything, just looking at his son who had grown up right under his nose.

:*:*:*:

"He was so cute," Cammie was saying to Zach just after they'd dropped Bex off at her house.

Zach rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Babe, you've said that at least a thousand times."

"Someone's jealous!"

He shook his head. "Of a new born baby? I don't think so."

She smiled freely and reached over to take his hand.

"I love you more," she promised, her voice teasing even though she was telling the truth.

"Am I taking you home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Let's go back to the party."

"You sure? I'm still damp."

"Scared of the rain?"

"You have teased me way too much tonight."

She shrugged. "Tonight's only the payback of months of relentless teasing."

He shook his head and took a right turn, heading back towards the street where the party was.

"I never tease you."

She just laughed. "Ok."

He shrugged and didn't say anything back.

"You know," Cammie started. "Most people say boys tease girls when they like them."

"Well I like you, but I don't tease you."

"Liar."

"You're right," he said. "I don't really like you."

"See!" she said. "That's teasing."

"Nope, just being honest," he said with his grin that Cammie thought should be illegal. One of those grins and she couldn't remember her train of thought.

She leaned over, and pressed her lips against his, barely brushing. Then she pulled back.

"Tease," he muttered and she laughed again.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Really Legs? Really? Are you five?"

"No," She answered, "Five and a half, actually."

:*:*:*:

When they re-arrived Cammie could tell something was wrong. Macey had a worried look on her face, and Nick look strangely angry.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked, obviously seeing the same thing Cammie did. Macey grabbed Cammie's hand and dragged her to her side and pointed. Cammie squinted her eyes and in the now drizzling rain she saw Liz's small form and Jonas. They were far away but telling from Liz's body position she was yelling.

"What's going on?" Cammie asked quietly, listening to her friends echoed yelling.

"I don't really know," Macey admitted. I saw Liz heading off with him and I wanted to make sure she was okay and then that happened."

"Is she yelling?" Zach wondered.

Cammie nodded. "Should we do something?"

"I think she needs to get it out," Macey said. And then some of the muffled shouting form into words.

". . . I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS. . ."

And then went back into something Cammie couldn't hear properly.

"Wait didn't he—?" Nick started.

"He cheated on her," Cammie finished.

"_What_?" Zach asked, dumbstruck.

"It was a long time ago, back in February. And after he apologized she forgave him but. . ." Macey strained to hear more. ". . . I guess he did something else."

"Should we—?" Cammie motioned with her hand towards the couple. "—Do something?"

"I can go beat his ass," Nick volunteered.

Cammie huffed. "Tonight was supposed to be the best night of our lives," she sighed.

Macey suddenly looked at Cammie with wide eyes. "Is Viney ok?"

"What?" She glanced around, realizing what she'd implied. "Yeah—of course. I'm just being nostalgic."

Cammie turned her head to see Liz stomping back towards them, her expression complete annoyance.

"I hate that ass," she snapped as they came into hearing range. None of them had ever heard Liz use such words.

"Liz, what happened?"

Liz huffed. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Her eyes were angry and not upset, so neither Cammie nor Macey were too worried. An angry Liz was better than a sad one. She had some sense of reality when she was mad, so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Liz gave them a tight smile before saying she was going to get a drink and wondering off.

"Is she okay?" Zach asked dazedly, his tone implying he hadn't any idea of what was going on.

"Yeah," Macey said. "She's fine. I've only seen her that mad when she proved global warming wasn't a myth and no one wanted to help her save the planet."

Nick nodded thoughtfully even though all of them could tell Macey's breath was wasted on him.

"Come on," she said to Nick. "Let's go make sure she's okay."

Nick followed, and Cammie wanted to go to but she found herself caught by Zach's arms.

"What?" she asked, turning around and noticing a strange glint in his eyes.

"I want to show you something," he said. "Come with me?"

"I don't understand. . ."

His grin was just wide and boyish, making her follow behind him without another thought.

:*:*:*:

Will cradled the baby, supporting his head as he watched the boy sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was mesmerizing, and Will had never felt such a fierce protection. He would have stayed like that but he heard a tired, raspy voice from beside him.

"Will," Viney said, making his eyes snapped to hers and he smile so big she thought he might set the world on fire.

"Hey baby," he said, and leaned over, kissing her right on the mouth. She seemed disoriented but her eyes fell on the baby and like Will, she couldn't take her eyes off her son.

Will easily handed him to her, not thinking twice about it.

She shifted into a seating position, and held the baby close.

"He's beautiful," she said and Will only nodded, committing the blissful look on her face to his mind.

"Babe," Will said, and his face looked as though something had just dawned on him. "He doesn't have a name."

"We talked about this."

"Jason."

Viney nodded, pulling down the blue hat on his head.

"But—"

"Not after Jace, Will. He's not going to be a Jace. He's going to be _Jason_."

"Jace is going to—"

"Our child is not named after Jace," Viney repeated. "I like the name Jason. You know I want to call him that."

Will nodded. "I know."

"Jason."

"Jason," Will repeated.

"Jason Bryce Nathanson."

Will grinned and nodded. Jason, because they like the name. Well Viney _really _like the name, and Will thought she could have done worse. And Bryce for an Uncle Viney had growing up that she absolutely adored.

"Jace is never going to let us live this down."

Viney rolled her eyes.

"Neither are Zach or Grant, they're gonna be pissed we didn't name the kid after them."

"You and your friends."

Will shrugged, as if there was nothing he could do to help it.

She smiled. "He's so pretty."

"Our son is not pretty."

"Babe, he's a doll."

"He's a _boy_."

"Our boy," Viney said.

Will smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Our boy."

:*:*:*:

Cammie was whining, wanting to know where they were going.

"You're ruining the anticipation," Zach grumbled, clutching her hand as he pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

"ooh, yay!"

Zach rolled his eyes, and went around to her door, opening it and helping her out. She had a blindfold on. He didn't expected her to do it on her own.

He pulled her along as he walked into the small alley, using a spare key to open the door.

"Zach," she hissed as she heard the door slam between her. "Are you going to rape me?"

"Are you for real?"

She laughed. "No."

He laughed to. "You're weird."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank babe."

He spun her around, careful so that she wouldn't fall.

When they got the designated destination Zach stood behind her, trying to undo the knot on the back of her head.

But he couldn't seem to get it, so Cammie just pulled it off her eyes.

"Zach," she breathed, looking at the giant tank of fish. The whole space was dark, except for the circle of blue where millions of colorful fish swam. "The aquarium?"

He smiled and nodded, only too happy to look at the elated look on her face.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "I love you so much."

"But how?" she wondered, pulling back, gazing at the tank. Zach shrugged, as though it wasn't a big deal. But it was, and she knew he knew it. Her parents hadn't let her near the aquarium since the New year. There'd always been someone or something stopping her from going.

"I may have talked to your parents. Who talked to Aaron."

"They agreed to this?"

Zach smirked. "With some convincing. I think they figured out they can't keep you from something you love for forever."

She smiled, and put her hands on his face, tracing his lips with her fingers.

And then she laughed. "You still have dirt on your face."

Zach grinned, as she swiped it from his chin. "So do you," he said, and wiped her cheek where earlier he'd deliberately streaked mud on.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"I would do anything for you."

God did he know exactly the right things to say. And the best part was that he meant them.

"Likewise."

He smiled as her and kissed her gently.

"You want to go swimming don't you?" he said when she pulled away. Biting her lip, she nodded, her eyes shining like a child's.

"Yeah."

"C'mon then."

He pulled her along. Back into the changing room where there were two wet suits laid out. Cammie grinned, and dropped her bag on the ground, rushing over to it.

Zach smiled, before he saw something poking out of her bag. Slowly, he walked over, picking it out.

He stood up, flipping the object over in his hands. "Zach what are you—"

She turned around and her smile fell when her eyes landed on what he was holding. "Zach I didn't—"

It was the letter. The letter Zach's mother had left for him. The one that he'd given her for safekeeping.

"It's okay," he said, and took a seat on the bench. "I gave it to you."

"I haven't read it or anything."

"Why are you carrying it around?"

Cammie shrugged. "I have no idea. I just. . . I don't know. In case you ever decided you wanted to read it. I usually keep it in my bag."

Zach though was kind of weird, but in a way, he knew where she was coming from.

"Oh."

She took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up unwanted feelings or anything."

He shook his head. "It's fine."

They were quiet for a minute. "Do you want to open it?"

He hesitated but then shook his head. "Not yet. I still. . . I'm just not ready."

She nodded, her face understanding.

"Sure," she said and took it from his limp hands, placing it back in her bag. "You'll be ready someday."

"I know."

"And when that day comes I'll be standing right next to you."

He smiled at her. "I know."

She kissed his cheek.

He breathed out, realizing he'd been holding his breath. "Ready to go swimming?"

That lit up Cammie's face, and it was like all the tension that had come about was gone faster than it had come.

"Hell yes."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_:)))))_

* * *

_AN: So it has finally come to an end. This story has been my baby for the past year and I'm so glad to have completely finished it. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride :) and like the ending? I love all my reviewers because without you: this story would have sucked. _

_And yes, there is a sequel. THere wasn't going to be, but I was convinced otherwise. Please go check it out if you liked this story. _

_I love you. And thank you. _

_SHOUTOUTS!_

_**BookGurl16: **I know, but it is seriously appreciated. And In my books, coolio is a word. One that is often used in my vocabulary.  
_

**_Lizaluvsdoggies: _**_I don't know :P THANK YOU SO MUCH. You reviewed like half my chapters and that kind of made my day :) And yeah, I like dirty blonde hair. And attractive boys in general. Call me shallow. ;) And AU means alternate universe. So it's not in the same world as the books are, just the same characters. _

**_Peppermintrina: _**_Hope you got more Will in this chappie :) __  
_

_**jess: **for the record, they are friends again. They just resolved their issues, even though I didn't explain it at all.  
_

_And thanks to everyone. I hope you continue to read my stories._

_Peace out.  
Duces.  
Goodbye.  
Love,  
Becc_


End file.
